O Demônio das Sombras
by Samwise Weasley
Summary: Terceira Fic da Série McGregor
1. Libertando o Amigo

**Capítulo 1: Libertando o Amigo **

* * *

- Bem, se o que Dumbledore escreveu está certo, o local é esse aqui. - disse para si mesmo o jovem de cabelos ruivos, mochila amarela nas costas, ao entrar no começo da rua, observando a casinha branca típica de subúrbio, pegando novamente a carta em papel-pergaminho que recebera, enquanto o taxista recebia o dinheiro e lhe entregava o troco, o táxi no qual vira de Londres para tal rua voltando para seu local de origem exatamente quando uma coruja descia ao seu ombro:

* * *

"Sr. McGregor

Por algum motivo, perdemos o contato com Harry. Enviamos a carta de confirmação, mas não recebemos respostas. O prazo esgotou-se a 3 dias. Queria que você fosse dar uma verificada para nós. Sendo bruxo de sangue comum e não sendo conhecido dos Dursley, acho que você vai poder passar-se melhor por algum parente perdido ou algo assim do Harry. Acredito que alguém com sua inteligência e habilidades especiais não terá nenhum problema em elaborar um plano capaz de enganar ou ao menos de fazer os Dursley permitirem que ele o acompanhe até algum lugar seguro.

Qualquer coisa, mande-me uma coruja URGENTE! Temos suspeitas de que Harry pode estar com problemas SÉRIOS provocados pelos Dursley.

Alvo Dumbledore,

Diretor de Hogwarts.

PS: O endereço de Harry e dos Dursley é:

Rua dos Alfeneiros 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

PS 2: Se tiver qualquer problema, o Snuffles vai estar por perto. Não se preocupe em saber quem é o Snuffles, que ele sabem quem você é."

* * *

- A sorte do Dumbledore é que eu não voltei para Sligo esse ano, não é, Hawking? - disse o garoto, acariciando a coruja branca como a neve que acabara de pousar sobre seu ombro, que respondeu-lhe bicando leve e carinhosamente o lóbulo da orelha e amassando de leve sua camiseta da cantora irlandesa Enya. Aliás, cujo nome era o mesmo de sua irmã. Afinal de contas, esse era um nome que convinha a uma irlandesa com habilidades de canção.

O garoto olhou seu relógio de bolso. Onze e meia. A casa não parecia muito agitada. Parecia até bem tranqüila.

- Se aquele tal Valter for grosseiro comigo, ele vai se arrepender amargamente. Juro por São Patrício! - disse para si mesmo Mitch. Mitch lembrava-se como o tal Valter Dursley fora grosseiro com sua cunhada ainda algumas semanas atrás, quando tanto ele quanto o Harry voltavam da escola. O problema é que o senhor Dursley odiava pessoas como sua cunhada, Harry ou ele. Bruxos.

Mitch McGregor continuou observando a casa, pensando em todas as possibilidades, elaborando um plano. Ele era bruxo, mas tendo ainda 12 para 13 anos (faria aniversário no dia 27 de agosto) não podia usar nenhum tipo de feitiçaria fora do período letivo (fato que é ilegal pelas leis dos bruxos, podendo até mesmo dar como pena a exclusão da sociedade bruxa). Mesmo assim sua varinha, um bastão de 40 cm, feito com pau-brasil e crina de pégaso no cerne, estava guardada na sua mochila, pois queria estar preparado caso os Dursley resolvessem engrossar. Claro que ele preferia fazer isso na paz, mas ele era irlandês e tinha o Sangue Auror, o que praticamente o impedia de errar no julgamento com as pessoas, precisando apenas ver as pessoas para ter uma idéia de como elas são. E Mitch já tinha visto os Dursley algumas vezes. E algo sempre dizia a Mitch que os Dursley representavam apenas uma coisa: problemas.

A carta lhe fora enviada por Alvo Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, uma conceituadíssima escola para Bruxos aonde tanto Mitch quanto Harry Potter estudavam. Ambos eram da mesma Casa, a Grifinória, mas Mitch estava indo para o terceiro ano e Harry para o quinto. Mitch sabia que se Harry não tinha entrado em contato com Hogwarts ainda, algo de errado tinha acontecido. Já passara a época quando todos os alunos recebiam cartas (ou corujas, como eram chamadas as correspondências entre os bruxos), procurando confirmar seu retorno a Hogwarts. Isso deixou todos preocupados, e por isso Mitch foi mandado.

Foi então que ele se aproximou mais ainda da casa e bateu à porta:

- Já vai! - disse uma voz irritada por dentro da casa.

O senhor Dursley apareceu à porta. Grande, corpulento, com um bigode farto que lembrava a Mitch um leão-marinho, ele vestia-se sobria e impecavelmente, mesmo em um sábado, como era aquele dia.

- Bom dia, senhor Dursley...

- Como sabe meu nome?

- É que eu sou um amigo do Harry e precisava falar urgente com ele...

- QUEM LHE DEU ESSE ENDEREÇO! AQUI NÃO MORA NENHUM HARRY! - disse Valter, explodindo, tentando bater na porta.

- É um dos amiguinhos de reformatório do Potter? - disse uma voz de mulher de dentro.

- Guida, não se envolva com essa...

- Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo, Valter. Pode deixar que desse moleque cuido eu!

Uma senhora saiu para fora, acompanhada por um buldogue, secando o garoto de cabelos ruivo-sangue e olhos verde-esmeralda, com seu _jeans_ e sua camiseta da cantora irlandesa Enya, coruja ao ombro. Mitch também observou a senhora em trajes espartanos, sentindo que aquela mulher era problema. Também viu sair um filhote de elefante com forma humana, mais ou menos de seu tamanho. Mitch apostou, pelo que sabia de conversar com Harry no Salão Comunal da Torre de Grifinória, que tratava-se do tal Dudley Dursley, ou Duda, um monstro em forma de ser humano com algum tipo de psicose que divertia-se humilhando e maltratando Harry.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido dele! - disse a senhora.

- Bom dia, senhora...

- Não me venha melar meu ouvido, moleque, pois eu sei o que vocês fazem lá em St. Brutus. E você não vai levar esse moleque Potter para fazer arruaças!

_"St. Brutus! Então os Dursley não contaram para essa senhora que Harry é um bruxo?"_, pensou Mitch. Saindo então, Mitch viu Harry Potter. Apesar de mais velho dois anos que Mitch, Harry era mais baixo e mais magro que ele, tendo uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, cabelos negros rebeldes e olhos verdes. A cicatriz era uma marca de um feitiço poderoso ao qual Harry foi submetido quando criança por um bruxo do mal chamado Voldemort. Esse feitiço teria rebatido e derrotado o tal bruxo. O feitiço era chamado _Avada Kedavra_, um dos mais perigosos feitiços que um bruxo poderia utilizar, que junto com outros dois feitiços era conhecido como Maldições Imperdoáveis. E ele era o pior de todos os feitiços, pois matava instantaneamente o alvo, se acertasse. Mitch mesmo já sobrevivera a dois ataques com esse feitiço, pois conseguira se esquivar antes de ser atingido.

- Bem, senhora, é que temos que levar o Harry, sabe? O diretor do colégio tá...

- Você está pensando que pode chegar assim e levando o Harry daqui? Quem garante que você não vai aprontar por aí, você e esse bastardo do Potter?

Mitch viu Harry ficando vermelho. E isso preocupou Mitch. Sendo órfão, Harry odiava quaisquer comentários sem sentido e/ou pejorativos sobre seus pais.

- Eu tenho alguns papéis, inclusive uma correspondência do diretor...

- Vocês arruaceiros são todos iguais. Bem se vê que em St. Brutus os castigos são pouco eficientes. Você vem e fala com esse tom de voz para nós. Você e esse bastardo Potter devem estar de armação!

Mitch viu que, se Harry continuasse a ouvir tantos insultos à família dele, ia acabar tendo uma EIM (Emissão Involuntária de Magia) e fazendo só-Deus-sabe-o-que com a tal da Guida.

- Harry, chega aqui, preciso falar com você... Assunto particular...

- Já estou...

- Nada disso, Potter! - disse Guida, virando-se para Harry. Depois, voltando-se para Mitch - Ele não vai com você, seu arruaceiro!

- Por favor, senhora, eu estou querendo conversar numa boa... - disse Mitch, já começando a perder as estribeiras.

- Vou te dar uma lição, seu moleque abusado! Estripador, pega! - disse a senhora soltando o cachorro e apontando para Mitch.

- Não, tia Guida! - gritou Harry.

De nada adiantou. O buldogue rapidamente foi avançando contra Mitch. Mitch sabia que correr não ia resolver. Então pegou o seu braço esquerdo e colocou-o rente ao peito. E deixou que o cachorro viesse.

A dor da mordida foi lancinante, sendo capaz de enlouquecer uma pessoa comum. Mas para alguém que resistiu à Maldição Imperdoável da Dor, a _Cruciatus_, como ele fizera ainda em seu primeiro ano de Hogwarts, aquilo não era nada.

O cachorro prendeu-se com grande força ao braço de Mitch, as poderosas mandíbulas rasgando carne até atingirem a veia. Foi quando Mitch fez o inesperado: conhecendo de animais, Mitch enfiou dois dedos da mão direita diretamente nas narinas do cachorro, que começou a se estrebuchar e a ganir, sem soltar os dentes do braço de Mitch:

- Não! Pare com isso, seu moleque! Vai matar o Estripador!

- Deixa ele comigo, tia Guida. Esse fedelho amiguinho do Potter vai se dar mal! - disse Duda, sorriso maldoso no rosto, começando a correr, avançando como uma jamanta.

- Parem! Ele só quer que eu vá com ele! - disse Harry, preocupado com o que via nos olhos de Mitch.

Os olhos de Mitch começaram a brilhar, como duas chamas verde-esmeralda, o que Harry sabia ser o sinal de que Mitch estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo. Mas Duda não quis saber de conversa, avançando em velocidade contra Mitch. Mitch então pegou e lhe deu um chute com a sola do pé na altura do peito com tanta força que fez o garoto super-obeso recuar com um solavanco, cuspindo sangue:

- Ora, seu... - disse Valter, avançando para Mitch.

- Não, Valter! - disse a tal Guida - Ele vai acabar com o Estripador!

- Tudo o que eu quero levar o Harry comigo! Deixem ele pegar as coisas deles de Hogwarts e vir comigo que eu solto o cachorro e vou-me embora, no que depender de mim para nunca mais voltar. - respondeu Mitch, calcando as sílabas.

- Hogwarts? Mas não era...

- Depois acho que esse mentirosos dos Dursley podem contar para você toda a verdade sobre o Harry. - disse Mitch - Harry, busque suas coisas!

- Nada disso! Esse moleque não sai daqui. - disse Valter.

- Se você não deixar Harry vir comigo, o cachorro morre! - disse Mitch, em tom de ameaça. Valter foi avançando para Mitch, quando esse lhe disse. - E se tentar qualquer gracinha, você vai se arrepender amargamente, Valter Dursley.

- Você não ousaria...

- Ele está falando sério, Valter! - disse Guida, desesperada - Cachorros só respiram pelo nariz!

- Está bem! Vá, moleque! - disse Valter para Harry.

- Harry, pegue seu malão e suas coisas. Assim que você descer, eu solto o cachorro. - disse Mitch.

Harry foi e buscou o malão de Hogwarts, junto com uma mochila de roupas e uma gaiola com um pano branco sobre ela. Era aonde morava a coruja de Harry, Edwiges.

- Agora eu vou acabar com você, seu pirralho! - disse Duda, arremessando uma pedra pesada que havia apanhado no chão contra Mitch

Mitch quase foi atingido, assim como Hawking, a coruja que estava ainda sobre os ombros de Mitch. Esse subiu rapidamente, evitando a pedrada que seria fatal, e voou, atacando Duda, com suas patas, asas e bicos afiados.

- Dudinha! - gritou a mulher com cara de cavalo que estava se aproximando, a qual Mitch praticamente reconheceu de cara como Petúnia Dursley, irmã da mãe de Harry, Lílian Potter - Seu malfeitor! Faz algo para parar esse bicho maluco. - disse ela, tentando afastar Hawking de Duda.

- Ele mereceu. Ninguém mandou esse babaca do seu filho atirar pedras contra o meu Hawking. Está tudo aí, Harry? - disse Mitch.

- Sim! - disse Harry, apressadamente - Vamos sair daqui, logo, antes que aconteça mais problemas.

- OK! Esses trouxas estão me deixando enojado. Nunca vi trouxas tão trouxas. - disse Mitch, seus olhos ainda ardendo em fúria verde - Hawking, volta!

A coruja parou de arranhar e bicar Duda, que tinha ficado com dois cortes na bochecha bem feios, sem falar nas lacerações e marcas de garras, patas, penas e bicos na face, e ocasionalmente nas mãos da senhora Dursley, que tinha com isso conseguido um belo conjunto de arranhões em cada braço.

Mitch soltou os dedos das narinas do cachorro, que largou o braço de Mitch como primeira reação, ofegante. O sangue descia-lhe suave e lentamente pelo braço.

- Seu moleque! Porque... - disse Valter.

- Isso é para esse seu filhinho babaca grotesco metido a besta aprender a nunca mais irritar um irlandês. E o recado vale para todos vocês também. - disse Mitch. Valter levou um susto ao ouvir a palavra "irlandês": provavelmente ele era um daqueles ingleses típicos que viam em todos os irlandeses arruaceiros e terroristas.

Mitch sentia-se levemente tonto, sangue vertendo no braço com veias rompidas. Duda estava ajoelhado de dor. Guida não sabia se socorria Estripador ou se avançava em Mitch, enquanto Petúnia Dursley estava disposta a defender seu "pobre filhinho", mas claro que não ao custo do próprio pescoço excessivamente grande.

- Vamos, Mitch! - disse Harry, afastando-os da Rua dos Alfeneiros.

Ao saírem da rua, sentaram-se num ponto de ônibus próximo, Mitch escorado sobre Harry de tontura causada pelo sangue que jorrava.

- Você está bem, Mitch? - disse Mitch, preocupado com o braço de Mitch, que continuava vertendo sangue.

- Tem uma bandana branca na mochila nas minhas costas. Pegue-a para eu fazer um curativo no meu braço. Não tenho como tirar a bandana com o meu braço estrupiado. - disse Mitch.

- OK! - disse Harry.

Harry pegou a bandana e a entregou a Mitch, que a amarrou no lugar do ferimento.

- Isso deve resolver até chegarmos em um Hospital. Esse é o bom de ter ambidestria. - disse Mitch - Harry, porque você não entrou em contato com Hogwarts?

- Por causa disso.

Harry ergueu o pano e Mitch viu a coruja branca de Harry, Edwiges. Sua asa estava quebrada, Mitch reconheceu na hora. O avô e tutor de Mitch, Elric McGregor, bruxo e ex-Auror, criava corujas em uma fazenda chamada Caer Slaeun, em Sligo, na Irlanda (a República, ou _Eire_).

- Droga! A asa dela está quebrada. O que...

- Duda, claro! Ele deu uma pedrada de propósito na Edwiges, e eu não tinha como cuidar dela. Claro que ele alegou que foi sem querer, mas...

- Sei, não precisa comentar. Faz quanto tempo?

- Anteontem, exatamente quando Edwiges ia levar minha confirmação para Hogwarts...

- Bom, ela não deve ter começado ainda a calcificação do osso, e isso é bom. Podemos dar uma olhada melhor nela chegando no "Caldeirão Furado". Deixa eu ver se consigo fazer um curativo rápido. - disse Mitch, apalpando a asa de Edwiges.

Edwiges encolheu a asa de dor:

- Calma, Edwiges! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Posso te ajudar, mas você vai ter que colaborar comigo. Harry, na minha mochila tem uma fita de linho. Pegue ela e rasgue um pedaço. E pegue aquele palito de sorvete que está no chão para mim e quebre-o em dois. Vou fazer uma tala na asa dela, para o osso ficar direito. - disse Mitch, enquanto dobrava com cuidado a asa de Edwiges no ponto em que estava quebrado.

Harry fez o que Mitch pediu. Ele pegou as coisas que Harry lhe entregara e, com dificuldade, fez a tala na asa de Edwiges.

- Isso deve bastar até chegarmos no "Caldeirão Furado".

- Mitch, quem te mandou?

- Dumbledore...

- Por que...

- Acho que não queriam queimar o filme de Mione ou do Rony. - disse Mitch, gemendo de dor.

- O seu braço...

- Liga não! Vou ficar legal. Vamos passar em algum hospital e vou dizer que fui atacado por um cachorro por acidente.

- OK!

- Hawking, vá embora! Vai para a casa de Anya. A gente se vê mais tarde.

A coruja branca como a neve piou de compreensão e alçou vôo, desaparecendo nos céus no exato momento em que...

- Pensa que vai fugir, garoto irlandês? - disse uma voz.

Aproximou-se então Duda, que seguiu Harry e Mitch. Junto a ele estavam mais dois garotos, ambos mais mirrados, mas mesmo assim muito fortes, ou pelo menos assim aparentavam.

- Pensei que tinha aprendido a lição, Dudley. - disse Mitch.

- Acha que vai escapar ileso, garoto irlandês? Você e esse bastardo do Potter? Papai mandou eu trazer o bastardo de volta, mas acho que vou aproveitar e me divertir um pouco... - disse Duda, o sorriso maldoso e loucamente sádico indo de orelha a orelha.

- O nome é Mitch McGregor. E você precisa de mais dois para atacar alguém com o braço ferido? Que tipo de covarde você é?

- Covarde você vai ver quando eu arrasar com você.

- Realmente está a fim de brigar, Duda? Tá disposto a encarar uma briga comigo, Dudley Dursley? - disse Mitch. Depois disse baixinho para Harry - Fica de lado, Harry! Não se envolva. Deixa que eu cuido do Duda...

- Se estou? - respondeu com uma gargalhada Dudley Dursley - A coisa mais divertida vai ser eu te detonar e depois aproveitar o embalo e acabar com esse Potter maldito.

- Só vou te avisar uma coisa então: se eu entro numa briga, é para matar ou morrer. É você quem decide. - disse Mitch, colocando o corpo discretamente em posição marcial, de forma que Duda não distinguisse que ele estava partindo para a luta.

- Vamos ver então. Gordon, Michel, peguem o irlandês folgado!

Os dois vieram lado a lado, em carga, guarda aberta. _"Que ridículo! Esses dois não vão dar nem para a saída!"_, pensou Mitch. E, aproveitando as aulas de Tae Kwon-Do e Karatê, além das aulas que tinha com o professor Toshiro Yanaga em Hogwarts, de Combate Mágico, enfiou um chute giratório alto com o peito do pé nos dois ao mesmo tempo, atingindo os dois garotos na cabeça com grande violência, mandando os dois valentões a nocaute automaticamente. Claro que Duda ficou impressionado e temeroso:

- Já devia ter aprendido, Dudley Dursley, que não se brinca com irlandeses, e principalmente com Mitch Andaluzia McGregor! Um irlandês, quando luta, não é para brincar. É para matar ou morrer.

- Polkiss, seu idiota, agarra ele! - gritou Duda.

Mitch sentiu então duas mãos agarrando seus ombros por suas axilas, travando-o de um jeito que tornava-o indefeso para os golpes de Duda, que se aproximava sadicamente para atacar McGregor de forma impiedosa. _"Deixe estar, seu covarde!_", pensou Mitch, enquanto começou a se mostrar realmente agressivo, encaixando os dois cotovelos na boca do estômago de quem estivesse atrás dele e o calcanhar em certas partes que costumam realmente doer quando atingidas. Uma voz urrou de dor e os braços soltaram Mitch, que virou-se e viu que o que o segurou foi um moleque que era raquítico como um rato, embora fosse bem alto, mais ou menos da altura de Mitch e de Duda. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para Mitch, que encaixou um chute com a ponta do pé no queixo do garoto. O garoto recuou, e Mitch então pegou o braço e girou-o em um golpe de molinete, atirando o garoto no chão. Depois Mitch virou-se para Duda, que estava temeroso.

- Ainda tem algo para fazer contra mim? - disse Mitch, em tom de desafio.

- Seu... arruaceiro irlandês! Agora sim eu vou acabar com você!

Duda então avançou, como quem vai dar um soco. Mitch correu e saltou. Naquele momento, Duda estacou, o que facilitou o serviço de Mitch, que enfiou-lhe o calcanhar na cara com um chute voador com tanto gosto que Mitch chegou a ter a impressão de ter ouvido o barulho de cartilagem macia se partindo. Duda despencou como uma baleia encalhada na praia, e lá ficou, enquanto Mitch e Harry andavam mais adiante, para tomar um táxi.


	2. As Compras no Beco Diagonal

**Capítulo 2: As compras no Beco Diagonal **

* * *

Mitch e Harry desceram do táxi em um hospital, aonde Mitch foi tratado do ferimento no braço, após apresentar o visto de entrada na Inglaterra (Mitch obtivera-o por ter um irmão que mora em Londres), o passaporte e seus documentos irlandeses. Claro que ainda doía pra valer, mesmo tendo tido seu ferimento tratado corretamente e mesmo tendo Mitch recebido um analgésico. Mas Mitch sentia-se melhor e já podia, mesmo com dificuldades, mexer o braço esquerdo. Depois disso, os dois foram de ônibus para o Caldeirão Furado, e de lá foram então ao Beco Diagonal. Harry fez as honras e abriu a passagem, já que o braço esquerdo de Mitch ainda não estava cem por cento, mesmo estando com os ferimentos limpos e corretamente enfaixados.

- Mitch, e os seus irmãos?

- Eles vão fazer as compras deles depois. Eles estão na casa da Anya com o Angus. Os nosso primos Boris e Anastasia também estão lá. Vamos deixar eles curtirem as férias, e vamos fazer nossas compras e ir para algum outro lugar. Melhor não envolver os quatro nessa história, para o caso de os Dursley ou o Duda estarem tentando algo.

Harry lembrou-se que o irmão mais velho de Mitch chamava-se Angus. Angus McGregor era o único inglês da família, embora também fosse irlandês de nascimento, e trabalhava como guarda da Abadia de Westminster. Ele era trouxa, ou ao menos parcialmente, já que conseguia ver e ouvir coisas mágicas, o que era indicado pelos cabelos morenos, diferente dos ruivos de Mitch. A dois anos, Angus casara-se com uma bruxa russa de sangue puro, chamada Anya Kievchenko, embaixadora russa na Inglaterra, já tendo um filho, Mikhail McGregor Kievchenko. Esta, por sua vez, era tia de dois amigos de escola de Enya e Cedric, irmãos de Mitch: Boris e Anastasia Kievchenko.

- Tenho uma idéia: vamos deixar a Edwiges na Animais Mágicos, enquanto tiramos dinheiro em Gringotes e fazemos nossas compras. O que você acha, Harry?

- Para mim está ótimo...

Harry e Mitch passaram a Animais Mágicos e deixaram a coruja de Harry para ser tratada. Quando sairam eles viram:

- Rony! Mione! - gritou Harry.

- Harry! Mitch! O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui? Por que você não respondeu nossas corujas, Harry? O que foi isso no seu braço, Mitch? - disse o ruivo Rony Weasley, amigo sangue puro de confiança de Harry.

- É mesmo! Por que não respondeu a nenhuma das minhas corujas, Harry? - perguntou Hermione Granger, a CDF de plantão de sangue comum de Grifinória.

- Já vamos contar, mas precisamos de um lugar mais reservado. Vamos na Florean. Quem sabe lá podemos conversar.

E realmente, àquela hora da tarde, mais ou menos duas da tarde, a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue, o equivalente bruxo a uma lanchonete, estava vazia. Mitch e Harry sentaram-se e contaram a Rony e Mione o que se passou, enquanto todos comiam lanches e tomavam sucos, pois Mitch e Harry ainda não haviam almoçado:

- Nossa! Então... - disse Mione.

- Sim, aquela maluca da Tia Guida não queria deixar eu ir com o Mitch. O Mitch não deixou por menos e quase matou o Estripador. - disse Harry.

- Uau, bonito foi você arrasando os valentões, Mitch! - disse Rony.

- Para mim, isso é um hábito desde as ruas de Belfast. Como virou meu lema: "Se sobrevivi às ruas de Belfast, sobrevivo a qualquer coisa!" - disse Mitch.

- E agora? O que vocês pretendem fazer?

- Vamos fazer nossas compras para Hogwarts e vamos ficar em algum lugar, ainda não sei bem aonde. De preferência um que mantenha o Harry BEM LONGE dos Dursley. - enfatizou Harry

- Por que vocês não vêem para a Toca? Vai ser legal!

- Minhas coisas estão na casa do Angus. Eu vou ter que passar lá... - disse Mitch

- Será que lá não é ligado na rede do Flu?

- Rede do Flu?

- É a rede que conecta as lareiras para se ir de um lugar para outro com o uso do Pó de Flu. - disse Mione - Ué, Mitch, teu avô é bruxo e você não sabia disso?

- Não... O pior é que não. Eu tinha visto, ano passado, o pai e o irmão do Rony indo embora de Caer Slaeun usando o pó de Flu, quando... - parecia que a voz de Mitch tinha travado, e os demais sabiam o porque.

Mitch perdera os pais no ano anterior. Ambos eram considerados trouxas, sendo que seu pai, John, era considerado um aborto, ou seja, um filho de bruxos que era trouxa, por não ter poderes mágicos. Apesar disso, eles trabalhavam em segredo para o Ministério da Magia, ocultando investigações sobre artefatos mágicos com pesquisas arqueológicas. Mitch descobrira que seu pai fora para o Egito, pesquisar um local conhecido como Torre de Ma'at, aonde localizava-se um cristal conhecido como Cristal Negro de Ma'at. Porém, ao irem embora, os dois foram atacados e mortos, assim como toda a expedição que os acompanhava. Apenas um Auror que os acompanhava sobrevivera ao ataque dos Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Voldemort.

- Tudo bem, Mitch! - disse Mione - Ainda deve ser duro pensar na morte de seus pais, não é?

- É... E o pior é que a última vez que vi meu pai foi poucos dias antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts, e ele embarcou para o Egito no dia em que entrei para Hogwarts, no ano retrasado... - disse Mitch.

- Não tem nenhuma correlação. Você sabe que os homens de Você-Sabe-Quem não precisam de desculpas para matar.

- Tem razão, Mione. Vamos fazer o seguinte: nós vamos fazer nossas compras e depois vemos se a casa da Anya é ligada da Rede do Flu, beleza? Rony, sua mãe e seus parentes estão aí?

- Mamãe está, mas acho que ela me deixa ir com você. - disse Rony.

- Procure saber se pode. Vocês já passaram no Gringotes?

- Já! Eu troquei um dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo e o Rony tirou algum dinheiro...

- Papai foi promovido para o cargo de Diretor do Setor de Controle de Mau Uso de Artefatos dos Trouxas do Ministério da Magia. Ele agora recebe um pouco mais, o que dá para dar uma vida mais decente para nós. E além disso, o Percy casou com a Penelope Clearwater, que estudou com ele em Hogwarts, e foi morar em Sussex, o que diminuiu os custos lá em casa. Vou poder comprar livros novos e até mesmo um caldeirão melhor esse ano. - disse Rony, animado - Quero ver o Malfoy falar qualquer coisa. Se ele disser, eu vou esfregar umas verdades na cara daquele idiota.

- Legal, Rony! Bem, eu o Harry voltamos logo. Esperem a gente aqui! - disse Mitch.

Os dois foram até Gringotes e recolheram algum dinheiro. Depois se ajuntaram aos demais e foram para a Floreios & Borrões:

- Pois não? - disse o atendente

- Queríamos comprar livros para Hogwarts. - respondeu Harry

- Quais são?

- Mitch, que tal você comprar os seus primeiros? A gente tem listas menores.

- Bem... - disse Mitch, sacando a correspondência de Hogwarts, com sua lista de material escolar - Eu vou precisar de o _Monstruoso Livro dos Monstros_, _Análise Forense de Magias_, de Frederich Weindemburg, _Explosão e Punição: Uma introdução às Leis da Magia_, de Morgana Gryffin, _Artefatos Mágicos: Da Forja à Luta_ de Kevin Wallace, _Projetos Básicos de Artefatos Mágicos_ de Finnigan Storm, e _Desenho de Artefatos_, de Kevin Mensor, e preciso também de uma cópia da _Constituição dos Bruxos_, do _Código Penal Bruxo_, e do _Código Civil Bruxo_, todos na versão comentada por Caesar Menotti, além de _Direito dos Não-Humanos_, de Elijah Willmaker e do _Fundamentos da Advomagia_, de Helena Christiansen. Ah, e preciso também de _Runas Antigas: Uma Análise Inicial_, de Evangelienko Hiupapanous, e do _Dicionário Lingüístico de Runas_, de Kyron Alstern. E, claro, _Transfiguração Intermediária_ e do _Livro Padrão de Feitiços: Terceira Série_.

- Certinho. - disse o atendente, indo pegar os livros

- Puxa, que lista enorme. - disse Harry.

- Bem, são cinco matérias novas para esse ano: Artefatos Mágicos, Magia Forense, Advomagia, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Runas Antigas.

- Uma dica quanto ao _Monstruoso Livro dos Monstros_: tome cuidado que ele morde. Literalmente. Você tem que fazer carinho na lombada, senão ele avança! - disse Rony

- Como é? O livro morde? - perguntou Mitch

- Adivinha quem aconselhou o livro?

- Não pode ser...

- Sim, o Hagrid! - disse Mione. - Ele é o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Putz, aquele cara é maluco.

- Pois sim... Ele apenas gosta de coisas "inofensivas"!

- Se essa é a noção de inofensivo dele, eu nem quero pensar qual é a de perigoso! - disse Mitch, em tom de brincadeira.

Os três deram uma gostosa risada, enquanto uma sacola grande chegava para Mitch. Harry ajudou Mitch, colocando os livros na sua bolsa, pois Mitch ainda sentia dores no braço esquerdo, lacerado pela mordida do Estripador. Enquanto Harry e seus amigos compravam seus livros, Mitch começou a andar por dentro da Floreios & Borrões e viu alguns livros que o interessaram. O primeiro era _Magia para o Século XXI: entendendo a tecnomancia_, de Emmanuele Fitzgerald, que Mitch já tinha usado para aprender as bases da arte mágica altamente experimental conhecida como tecnomancia. Mitch pegou esse livro, um tomo pesado e bem grande, que ele imaginava ter uma 4500 páginas, e que era feito de pergaminho mas parecia ter uma editoração semelhante aos dos livros técnicos que Mitch via seu irmão Ramon lendo.

O outro era _Letras Mágicas: identificando o autor pela letra,_ de Kryos Krugelschreiber, que Mitch imaginava que seria útil, agora que estudaria Magia Forense. Mitch achou bom separar ele também, esse um tomo mais tradicional, ao menos para os padrões dos livros de magia, porém bem mais leve que o _Magia para o Século XXI_.

O último era um que Mitch achou muito intrigante, chamado _Criaturas Mágicas do Oriente: Suas formas de luta e como combatê-las_, de Nicola Erian e Li Shang-Seng. Assim que retirou o livro, em baixo dele tinha um segundo, chamado _Kata e Kumite de Magia: Como se preparar para batalhas_, de Takezo Matahachi. Mitch então decidiu deixar esse para trás. Mas quando Mitch pegou o _Criaturas Mágicas do Oriente_, o outro livro começo a seguí-lo como se tivesse emendado a ele por cordas invisíveis. Mitch tentou separá-los, mas não havia jeito.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Os livros no caso estão em promoção leva dois, paga um. Eles são queima de estoque, esses dois. É raro o interesse de bruxos em pesquisas sobre Criaturas Lendárias e Combate Mágico atualmente.

- Ah, tudo bem... Eu quero esses livros! - disse Mitch, segurando juntos os quatro livros extras.

- Continua estudando tecnomancia... - disse Mione, fazendo muxoxo, ao observar que Mitch havia separado _Magia para o Século XXI_.

- Claro! - disse Mitch - É muito interessante. E eu pretendo continuar estudando bastante a tecnomancia. Quem sabe isso um dia não vá ser útil, ainda mais agora que vou fazer Magia Forense e Artefatos Mágicos?

- Sei... Mas lembre-se que até agora isso só te meteu em confusão! - disse Mione, irritada. Por causa dos estudos, um professor de sangue-puro que detestava qualquer coisa que lembrasse os trouxas, tinha colocado Mitch e seus amigos em detenção. Severo Snape, o professor que fez isso, odiava qualquer coisa que lembrasse a Grifinória, e parecia ter algum tipo de prazer sádico em ferrar Harry, Mitch e seus amigos.

- Mas se não tivéssemos pegado aquela detenção não teríamos salvado Hogwarts dos _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_.

- OK. Mas vê se ao menos esse ano estuda discretamente.

- Tudo bem, Mione. E vou me lembrar de não convidar você. Afinal de contas, ninguém forçou você a estudar tecnomancia! - disse Mitch.

- Ei, vocês dois! - disse Rony - Vamos parar com a briga? O Mitch está certo, Mione. Claro que eu também não gostei nem um pouco daquela detenção, mas Mitch nunca nos forçou a isso. Portanto, não podemos culpá-lo.

- Tá bem... Desculpe Mitch. Mas vê se ao menos esse ano estuda discretamente!

- Pode deixar! - disse Mitch, sorrindo.

Depois foram até a Botica repor seus ingredientes para poções. Compraram também alguns pergaminhos e penas e Mitch comprou novas vestes escolares, de gala e de batalha (que eram usadas nas aulas de Combate Mágico, do professor Yanaga) para ele na Madame Malkin (suas vestes antigas estavam ficando curtas demais). Mitch então ficou na dúvida sobre aonde comprar algumas coisa que ele precisaria para as aulas de Artefatos Mágicos:

- Olha, tá aqui na minha lista: um Avental para Forja, feito de couro de dragão, uma Forja Mágica Portátil, uma Bolsa de Contravolume, uma Morsa de Aço, um Jogo de Ferramentas Padrão, mais lingotes de ferro e prata, 3 caixas com 50 lingotes pequenos de cada um. Aonde será que vamos comprar esses trecos?

- Vamos perguntar na Animais Mágicos, assim também aproveitamos e vemos se a Edwiges está melhor. - disse Harry.

Os três outros concordaram. Entraram na Animais Mágicos e perguntaram para a atendente sobre a Edwiges:

- A sua coruja vai ficar boa, mas vai ter que ficar sem voar as próximas duas semanas. Senão a recuperação dela será comprometida! - disse a atendente para Harry.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu Harry.

- Quanto a esse material, tentem a Forjaria, ali perto da Floreios e Borrões, no outro lado do quarteirão dela. Deve ser lá.

- OK! - responderam todos.

Eles foram então para a Forjaria. A Forjaria parecia uma grande loja de metais e outros materiais do gênero:

- Em que posso ajudar? - apareceu o atendente da loja, um senhor aparentemente de idade bem avançada, lá pelos seus 60 anos. Mais ou menos a idade do avô de Mitch, que devia ter entre 70 a 75 anos.

- Bem, eu queria saber se é aqui que posso comprar esses materiais aqui. E queria saber para que isso também. - respondeu Mitch.

- Só um minuto que já pego para você! - disse o atendente.

O senhor voltou com uma série de coisas pesadas. Foi então que Mitch percebeu que o cara era bem forte e parecia gozar de boa saúde para a idade. Seus braços, apesar de magros, tinham uma musculatura bem definida, e seu peito era bem-torneado. Suas pernas pareciam ser grossas e poderosas, para oferecer sustentação ao corpo magro mas bem modelado (Carlos diria "Saradaço!")

- Bem, aqui está... Vai estudar Artefatos Mágicos?

- Sim.

- Essa não é uma área que interesse a muitos bruxos atualmente. Você é uma boa exceção à regra... Bem, o Avental vai te proteger quando estiver forjando os metais. A Forja vai aquecer os materiais para que você possa moldá-los. A Morsa vai ser para você aplainar objetos que estejam sendo forjado. O Jogo de Ferramentas vai trazer coisas como limas, martelos e outros utensílios para a Forja, e os lingotes vão ser seu material de trabalho. E a Bolsa de Contravolume vai servir para você guardar tudo quando não estiver usando. Ela impede que você carregue os 75 quilos de coisas sentindo o seu peso.

- Você disse 75 quilos? - disse Rony, assustado.

- Sim. Portanto, prepare-se para muito peso, garotos! Ou vocês acham que fiz esses músculos brotarem do nada?

- Entendi... Quanto devo? - disse Mitch.

- 10 galeões tudo. Mas por ser novato, faço um desconto em 25%, para 7 galeões e 10 sicles.

- Feito!

Mitch pagou os itens e pegou todas as coisas, que foram guardadas na Bolsa de Contravolume. Embora realmente não sentisse 75 quilos de peso nas costas, a bolsa estava muito pesada, como se tivesse uns 10 quilos de peso. Então decidiram que era hora de irem para a casa do irmão de Mitch, para de lá, dependendo do caso, partir para A Toca, a casa dos Weasley.


	3. De Kievnashravostok até a Toca

**Capítulo 3: De Kievnashravostok até a Toca. **

* * *

Mitch e seus amigos foram então de ônibus trouxa, sendo que deu o que fazer para segurar a exasperação de Rony, até um subúrbio de Londres, onde ficava a casa de Anya Kievchenko McGregor e Angus McGregor. A casa parecia uma das muitas casas daquele subúrbio, um adorável e espaçoso sobrado com paredes cor de tijolo e parapeitos caiados. Mas por dentro a casa era maior, embora não muito. Mitch sabia que a casa tinha recebido feitiços para aumentar seu tamanho, mas não o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos trouxas: os quartos de hóspedes foram aumentados para ficar um com os garotos Mitch, Cedric e Boris, e o outro para as meninas Enya e Anastasia. Os quartos restante eram um para Angus e Anya e outro para Mikhail e a babá do garoto, uma bruxa chamada Geena Klinsberg, uma norte-americana voluntariamente expatriada (entenda-se: que estava "correndo o mundo afora") que formara-se no Instituto Norte-Americano de Bruxaria de Salém. Era fim de tarde, por isso podia ouvir-se o barulho de comida sendo preparada:

- Oi, Anya, Angus, pessoal. Voltei! E trouxe visitas! - disse Mitch, ao entrar, junto com os três amigos. Tão logo entrou, foi recebido por Hawking, que pousou sobre seu ombro e bicou-lhe gentilmente o lóbulo da orelha direita.

- Puxa, já era hora, Mitch... Quando vi o Hawking voltando sozinho, acabei começando a imaginar que algo tinha dado errado. O Angus não está em casa: ele vai virar a noite na guarda hoje, esqueceu? - disse uma voz de dentro da cozinha. Mitch reconheceu-a como sendo de Anya, sua cunhada.

- Você ficou o dia inteiro fora resolvendo aquele problema para o Dumbledore... - disse Anya, aparecendo na porta da cozinha, vestida com um _jeans_ e uma camisa branca, ambos cobertos por um avental, batendo algo que lembrava uma massa de panquecas em uma tigela. Foi quando ela reparou nos curativos. - Mitch, o que você fez no braço? Você está bem? O que aconteceu lá?

- Estou bem. Passei em um hospital trouxa e eles fizeram um curativo no meu braço. Já vou contar o que aconteceu, deixa eu só... AI... tirar essas coisas das minhas costas. - disse Mitch, quando sentia o braço doer ao tirar as duas mochilas, a padrão e a Sacola de Contravolume, que funcionava como uma espécie de embornal.

- Tudo bem, então. - Então Anya reparou nas visitas - Oi, Harry, Rony, Hermione. Vocês tão bem? Sentem à mesa que eu já vou servir umas panquecas...

- Obrigado, Anya! - disse Rony, que sempre foi conhecido por ser um tremendo comilão, sentando-se à mesa. Mitch ficava se perguntando como é que Rony não engordava, se em todas as vezes que ele o vira comendo ele praticamente fazia isso sem parar.

- Ei, crianças, desçam. Eu estou terminando o lanche e o Mitch tá aqui com visitas.

Foi quando apareceu no alto da escada os quatro jovens: os irmãos McGregor Enya e Cedric e os irmãos Kievchenko Boris e Anastasia.

- O que aconteceu com você, Mitch? E que coisas são essas? - disse Enya, descendo as escadas, junto com Cedric, Boris e Anastasia.

- É mesmo! O que foi que os trouxas fizeram com você? E por que você não fez eles virarem ratinhos? - disse Cedric.

Enyamarana McGregor era um dos irmãos mais novos de Mitch, e a mais, digamos assim, emotiva dos dois. Enya estava indo para o segundo ano de Hogwarts e estudava em Grifinória também. Enya também era uma Barda Verdadeira, como chamavam as pessoas dotadas de habilidades Mágicas baseadas em três poderosas Canções celtas: _geantraí_, capaz de invocar uma alegria e inspiração nos que a ouvem capaz de vencer qualquer dor ou fraqueza; _goltraí_, capaz de fazer você lembrar de qualquer coisa que tenha passado, embora a dor seja problemática de ser suportada; e _suantraí_, capaz de induzir as pessoas em um sono mágico poderoso.

Cedric McGregor, o mais esquentado e irascível dos gêmeos McGregor, era mais alto que a irmã e quase tão alto quanto Mitch, apesar de ser um ano mais novo, e também quase tão forte, mas não gozava do Sangue Auror que corria nas veias do irmão. Seu único dom, ao menos que se sabia até aquele momento era o acesso à magia, que estudava também em Hogwarts, na Casa Rival à de seus irmãos, a Sonserina.

- Quanto às coisas, é que o Harry não tinha feito suas compras no Beco Diagonal e eu aproveitei e fiz as minhas junto com ele e os amigos dele. Bem, Cedric, eu não transformei os trouxas em ratinhos porque não podemos usar magia fora do período letivo. Só levei a varinha caso eles viessem a encrencar demais. Vou explicar o que aconteceu...

E Mitch, junto com Harry, contou tudo que se sucedeu na rua dos Alfeneiros e de todas as coisas que fizeram desde que ele saíra de manhã cedo para ir até Surrey até aquele momento, em que chegavam em casa, enquanto devoravam algumas panquecas com melado e tomavam um pouco de café com leite e chocolate quente. Enya conhecia uma receita de chocolate quente irlandês com canela e mel que era um espetáculo.

- Nossa! Se eu tivesse visto essa... essa... grandíssima trouxa, eu não respondia por mim! - disse Anya.

- Não se preocupa. - disse Harry, enquanto terminava sua última panqueca. - Depois do que aconteceu, duvido muito que a tia Guida mexa com o Mitch ou comigo de novo.

- E quanto àquele valentão do Duda? - pensou Enya - Será que ele não seguiu vocês?

- Ele que tente alguma coisa, qualquer gracinha que seja, e eu arrebento a fuça dele. - disse Cedric.

- Não se preocupe, Cedric. O Duda é apenas um valentão. No fundo, ele é um covarde. Ele não vai se intrometer com o Mitch tão cedo. - disse Harry.

- Bem, e agora? - perguntou Boris.

- Temos que levar o Harry para algum lugar, e o Rony convidou eu e ele para irmos até "A Toca", a casa dos Weasley... - respondeu Mitch, com tranqüilidade.

- Por que o Harry não fica aqui? - disse Anya - Qualquer coisa vocês podem ir sempre para a casa de Rony. Aqui é Kievnashravostok, caso vocês precisem chegar pela Rede do Flu...

- O que quer dizer esse nome? - disse Rony.

- É Leshyano para "Porto Seguro de Kiev". Achei que ficaria legal!

- E ficou, mas também ficou um tanto complicado de dizer. - disse Rony, pegando as últimas panquecas na travessa e despejando melado generosamente por cima delas.

- Bem, sei lá. Para mim está ótimo qualquer lugar que não me obrigue a ficar perto dos Dursley. - disse Harry.

- Anya, acho melhor que o Harry fique na Toca. O Dumbledore sabe onde fica, caso precise falar com o Harry. Além disso, chamaria a atenção demais para cá e você têm que se preocupar com seu serviço no Ministério da Magia e com o seu filho Mikhail. Quanto a mim, acho que é bom eu ir com ele, pois caso dê algum problema com os Dursley, eu resolvo... - disse Mitch, terminando suas panquecas também.

- Deixa os Dursley comigo. Se aqueles trouxas estupidamente trouxas tentarem qualquer gracinha com o Harry ou com você, me avisa que eu mesmo transformo eles em ratinhos! - disse Anya, tremendo de raiva. Para uma bruxa de sangue puro como Anya, poucas coisas eram mais revoltantes que trouxas que aprontavam com bruxos.

- Não, Anya! - disse Mione, assustada - Você sabe que não podemos usar magia na frente dos trouxas e menos ainda tendo como alvo trouxas. Isso é ALTAMENTE ilegal e pode criar tanto problema para você que perder o cargo de Embaixatriz do Ministério da Magia Russo vai ser o menor deles!

- A Mione tem razão, Anya. - disse Anastasia.

- Além disso, papai e mamãe sabem lidar com esse tipo de trouxas numa boa, sem engrossar. E tem o Fred e o Jorge, que sempre podem dar um jeitinho. E também, quando o Mitch quiser vir aqui, ele sabe o nome daqui. Tudo que ele tem que fazer é usar a Rede do Flu. A gente pode deixar ele pegar um pouco do Pó de Flu lá de casa... - disse Rony

- Nada disso! - cortou Anya - Se ele tiver que ir e voltar, ele vai usar o Flu daqui de casa.

- OK...

- Bem, então está resolvido: eu, Mione, Rony e Harry vamos pela Rede do Flu até a Toca. Se eu precisar, eu volto pela rede do Flu. - disse Mitch.

- Já viajou na Rede do Flu, Mitch?

- Não.

- Bem, então é só tomar o cuidado de trazer a mão para frente a hora que começar a parar o Flu, OK?

- Certo! Vamos nessa então! Só um instante... - disse Mitch.

- Depois Mitch correu para o quarto e desceu alguns minutos depois verificando as roupas que havia colocado na mochila amarela, com o brasão McGregor e de Hogwarts encantados nela, de forma que apenas bruxos pudessem os ver.

- Isso aqui deve dar. Anya, volto daqui a uns dias, assim que tiver certeza que o Harry vai ficar bem e que os Dursley não vão tentar nenhuma gracinha. Rony, me ajude aqui com o malão do Harry. Vamos então?

- Certo! - responderam os três outros.

- OK. Mione, vá com o Harry na frente, levando a Edwiges. Hawking, você vai voando, OK?

- A coruja assobiou para Mitch, entendendo a ordem, e saiu voando pela janela da casa de Anya.

- Harry, nós vamos em seguida, carregando seu malão.

- Beleza.

Mione e Harry atiraram junto o pó de flu dado a eles por Anya sobre o fogo e disseram: "A Toca!". As chamas passaram do vermelho para o azulado e os dois foram para dentro das chamas da lareira:

- Nossa! Será que isso não queima? - perguntou Enya.

- Não! Só deixa você meio grogue quando não se está acostumado. - disse Boris, que já tinha muita experiência com o pó de Flu, por ser um bruxo de sangue puro.

Mitch segurava uma das alças do malão de Harry com a mão boa, e Rony segurava a outra. Anya deu um saquinho com um pó que parecia areia para Mitch. Mitch apanhou um pouco do pó e colocou o saquinho no bolso da calça. Depois entregou um pouco do pó para Rony. Então os dois atiraram o pó de flu e disseram em uníssono: "A Toca!", entrando logo em seguida nas chamas.

Mitch começou a ver um show caleidoscópico e psicodélico de lareiras e mais lareiras passando por perto deles. Quando perceberam que a velocidade estava diminuindo, Rony disse:

- Mitch, agora!

Mitch esticou a mão para frente, junto com Rony. De repente, Mitch sentiu o seu corpo ser jogado para frente.

- Uuuuffff! - disse Mitch, quando bateu de peito no chão.

- Mamãe, o Weasley perdido chegou! - disse uma voz., em tom de brincadeira, enquanto um braço erguia Mitch pelas axilas.

Mitch ergueu o corpo dolorido e viu que estava sendo erguido pelo braço machucado.

- AI! Larga meu braço!

- Calma.. Já vou soltar. - disse outra voz. - Não sabia que estava doendo. Desculpe, Mitch.

Mitch então virou-se e viu Fred e Jorge Weasley, os brincalhões gêmeos grifinórios.

- Ei, Mitch, que diabos aconteceu com o seu braço? - disse Fred

- Foi mordida de cachorro. - explicou Harry, contando um resumo de toda a história.

- UAU. Foi maneira a aventura! - disse Jorge.

- Eu não acho. - disse a sra. Weasley, entrando, roliça como um grande bolo de aniversário, como que comemorando a chegada de Mitch, preparando algum tipo de receita boa para todos. - Primeiro vamos jantar, depois se ele quiser, ele conta para todos nós, e COM CALMA, o que se sucedeu.

- Certo, Mamãe. - disse a jovem Gina Weasley, que ia agora para o quarto ano de Hogwarts.

Mitch jantou na Toca, comendo os maravilhosos suflês surpresa bruxos preparados pela sra. Weasley, enquanto contava, junto com Harry, toda a história para a ela e os demais Weasley. Eles ficaram espantados com a arrogância de Guida e de como Mitch teve que ser agressivo para defender-se de Duda e proteger Harry. Depois Mitch e Harry deram boa noite aos demais Weasley e foram para o quarto de Rony, aonde os três garotos iriam dormir.

O quarto de Rony ficava no terceiro andar da "Toca", a casa dos Weasley, e era todo em vermelho tijolo, ou pelo menos deveria ser, já que cada milímetro de parede estava coberto com pôsteres e mais pôsteres dos mesmos sete jogadores de um mesmo time do popular Quadribol, jogo de Bruxos muito excitante, que envolviam quatro bolas (dois balaços, a goles e o pomo de ouro) e sete jogadores (o goleiro, três artilheiros, dois batedores e um apanhador). Os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons cobriam cada milímetro da parede, não deixando espaço para mais nada nelas, com exceção da janela. Em uma gaiola pendurada na parede descansava sossegadamente Agripa, a coruja cor de neve que Rony ganhara de Mitch à dois anos, no primeiro Natal de Mitch em Hogwarts. Um pequeno aquário vazio ficava por cima da mesa, e uma caixa de Petiscos para Corujas ficava ao lado do aquário. Perto dali uma pilha de revistas em quadrinhos ficava ao lado da cama de Rony, com seu lençol dos Chudley Cannons.

- É aqui que vamos dormir essa noite. - disse Rony - Não é grande coisa, mas...

- Tá ótimo para mim, Rony. - disse Mitch, colocando sua mochila em um canto. - Eu deito em qualquer lugar que tenha um colchão e uma coberta...

- Bem, então vamos ter que improvisar. Harry, me ajude aqui a pegar os... AI! - disse Rony, após ter sido atingido na testa por uma bolinha cinza do tamanho de uma bola de tênis trouxa, que entrou em grande velocidade pela janela.

- Você tá bem, Rony? - disse Harry, segurando Rony, que recuou alguns passos para trás.

- O que foi isso? - disse Mitch, pegando a bolinha cinza, que havia ricocheteado na parede e caído no chão.

A bolinha cinza desdobrou um par de asas e de patas, revelando um bico pequeno e olhinhos castanhos redondos e brilhantes. Era uma coruja.

- GINA! POR QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU ESSA CORUJA LOUCA À SOLTA DE NOVO? - gritou Rony à plenos pulmões, como se fosse um berrador explodindo, vendo o que estava nas mãos de Mitch.

- Por que você está pegando no meu pé de novo, Ronald Weasley? - disse Gina.

- O que esse maluco do Pichi tá fazendo à solta? - disse Rony, ainda bravo com a irmã, apontando para a corujinha nas mãos de Mitch.

- Ele precisa voar, como qualquer coruja. E o nome dele é Pichitinho! - disse Gina, em tom de defesa, tomando com calma a coruja de Mitch.

- Ei, ei. Dêem um tempo, vocês dois. Rony, você não tá machucado e a Gina não fez por maldade. Não tem porque brigar. - disse Mitch.

- É que essa coruja babaca entregou uma carta para o Harry nas férias do ano passado e a Gina ficou com ela! E essa coisa fica pegando no pé da Agripa! - disse Rony.

- Babaca nada! É melhor que essa inútil da Agripa, que fica aí dormindo. Se essa coruja cansada não quer voar, isso é problema dela, não do Pichitinho!

- Ora, sua...

- Crianças, não briguem na frente das visitas! - disse a sra. Weasley. - Todos já para a cama!

Gina saiu, a corujinha cinza chamada Pichitinho nas mãos, olhar de raiva cruzando os olhos raivosos de seu irmão Rony.

- Pássaro babaca! - disse Rony, quando Gina saiu.

- A Gina tem razão em uma coisa. - disse Mitch, enquanto estendia um colchão e uma coberta no chão, nos pés da cama de Rony - As corujas precisam voar durante a noite.

- Nada contra. O problema é que desde que essa praga entregou a carta do _Snuffles_ para o Harry é só problema. Esse tal Pichitinho fica se exibindo o tempo todo e enchendo o saco da Agripa, do Errol e do Hermes, quando eles estão aqui.

- Errol? Hermes? De quem são essas corujas...

- A Errol é a coruja da família, e o Hermes é só do Percy.

- Então é isso a sua revolta?

- Sim. Qualquer dia desse eu vou dar uma pedrada nesse tal Pichi que ele vai ver só. Ele vai acabar parando na Lua com a pedrada que eu vou dar nele. Ou vou acabar dando ela pro Fred treinar rebatidas de balaços.

- Isso não vai resolver. Que tal colocar uma tela de proteção na janela do seu quarto?

- E como soltar Agripa...

- É só por uma persiana...

- Persiana? O que é isso? - disse Rony.

- Espera aí, você não sabe o que é uma persiana? - disse Harry.

- Não. É uma coisa dos trouxas?

- Sim. - disse Mitch, explicando então sobre as persianas que os trouxas usavam para colocar telas removíveis nas janelas, para controlar luminosidade e vento em um quarto.

- Maneiro! Vou ver se convenço papai a comprar uma dessas persianas para por no meu quarto, aí eu quero ver se essa coruja pirada do Pichi entra aqui. Ou então ajunto um ourinho e compro eu mesmo. Quanto tá uma persiana? - disse Rony

- Sei lá... Umas vinte, trinta libras... - disse Mitch

- Quanto dá isso em dinheiro de bruxo?

- Por volta de meio Galeão... Com certeza, com menos de um Galeão você compra uma persiana. Logicamente, depois de trocar o Galeão por dinheiro trouxa.

- Certo! - disse Rony - Harry, no que está pensando?

- A coitada da Edwiges é que vai sentir-se solitária, por não poder voar hoje! - disse Harry, olhando a sua coruja, com uma espécie de faixa gessada na asa, dentro da gaiola.

- Aquele trouxa do Duda! Se eu pego ele, ele...

- Não é hora de pensar nisso, Rony. Vamos dormir. - disse Mitch, terminando de vestir seu pijama, enquanto chegava Hawking. - Ah, e quanto a sua coruja, a Edwiges, Harry, ela conseguiu companhia. Hawking, vem comigo. Vocês já voou demais para um dia só.- disse Mitch, colocando Hawking dentro da gaiola de Edwiges.


	4. Tomando o Trem

**Capítulo 4: Tomando o trem **

* * *

Claro que as coisas foram absolutamente normais durante o resto de período de férias. Mitch jogou quadribol com os irmãos Weasley e com Harry e participou de muitas atividades, como visitas à aldeia trouxa próxima e uma visita de cortesia aos Diggory, que moravam próximos. Mitch lembrava-se bem de Cedric Diggory, um garoto que acabara de se formar em Hogwarts. Sangue-puro, era carismático, simpático (as meninas de Hogwarts diziam que ele era "bonitão"), tímido, caladão e um verdadeiro herói dentro da Lufa-Lufa, por ter derrotado Grifinória no quadribol, para revolta dos gêmeos Weasley, em um jogo que foi conturbado. Nas preliminares desse jogo, Mitch sofrera uma queda quase fatal, quebrando duas cervicais da coluna e lesionando a medula. Se não fosse o fato de a Madame Pomfrey, enfermeira de Hogwarts, o ter curado por magia, ele estaria paraplégico até hoje.

Também, claro, havia o aniversário de Mitch que, como de costume, foi na Florean Fortescue. Naquele dia, Mitch viu um grande cachorro preto, que veio descobrir depois tratar-se de _Snuffles_, o animago ilegal e foragido da justiça Sirius Black. Claro que Mitch sabia que Sirius era inocente, pois confiava no que Harry disse. Quando ele viu aquele cachorro ali, ele então separou alguma comida da festa para que fosse entregue por Harry ao seu padrinho.

Mitch recebera também, de seu avô, sua autorização para visitar Hogsmeade. Mitch sentia-se um pouco culpado por não ter ido para Sligo naquelas férias, mas pensou que poderia passar as próximas com seu avô. Além do mais, Elric entendeu que Mitch quisesse ficar um pouco em Londres e depois, quando foi informado sobre a missão que Mitch recebera de Dumbledore, descobriu que seu neto, mesmo sem querer, havia tomado a decisão mais sensata.

Mas tudo tinha que acabar um dia, então chegou o dia 1° de Setembro. Mitch havia retornado da "Toca" para Kievnashravostok para facilitar o seu embarque no Expresso de Hogwarts, já que seu malão ainda estava na casa de Anya. Então ele ouviu uma voz dizendo:

- Ei, garotos, hora de acordar! - disse Angus, já fardado para assumir seu posto na Abadia de Westminster.

- Tudo bem, Angus, já estamos indo! - disse Mitch, abrindo os olhos e vestindo um chinelo, voz um tanto sonolenta.

Com sete pessoas vestindo-se e tomando banho, a coisa era concorrida, mesmo considerando-se que Anya e Angus tinham um banheiro na sua suíte. Claro que Mitch teve que tomar seu banho rapidamente, mas secar os cabelos era uma coisa que definitivamente não dava para ser rápida. Então ele teve que a fazer no quarto mesmo, usando um secador de cabelos trouxa que Enya tinha ganhado durante o _wake_ de seus falecidos pais (o _wake_ é uma festa que ocorre durante os ritos funerários irlandeses e aonde se dividem as quinquilharias do falecido com todos os presentes).

Depois de colocar tudo em seu malão, Mitch pegou a sua mochila, separou um conjunto de vestes e colocou-as dentro para usar quando tivessem se aproximando de Hogwarts. Até lá, Mitch vestiria um terno comum. Boris e Cedric vestiam-se de forma semelhante. Enya e Anastasia vestiam _tallieurs_ pretos sóbrios, que depois também iriam tocar no Expresso de Hogwarts por suas vestes de bruxos. Para facilitar então, Mitch colocou as vestes de todos dentro da mochila. Todos então tomaram um café rápido mas reforçado feito por Anya, embarcaram seus malões na _van_ de Angus e seguiram viagem, Anya e Mitch ao lado de Angus na frente. (mesmo com o uso de magia, ia ser meio complicado espremer sete pessoas no _sedan_ de Angus sem chamar a atenção de todos).

Boris carregava consigo uma cesta com o seu gato, Rasputin (um nome apropriado para um gato que era o equivalente felino ao Pichitinho de Gina Weasley). Já Anastasia carregava uma cesta com muita comida (preparada por Anya, Enya e Anastasia), com direito até a um pão de centeio caseiro, receita irlandesa preparada por Enya, e uma gaiola aonde encontrava-se Gagarin, a coruja das neves que Anastasia ganhara de sua mãe, que recebeu seu nome em homenagem a Yuri Gagarin, o primeiro homem, bruxo ou trouxa, a viajar para fora do planeta Terra.

A ida para King's Cross foi muito tranqüila. Quando Mitch começou a desembarcar as suas coisas, chegaram Harry, Rony e os outros Weasley em um carro do Ministério da Magia. E também dois trouxas acompanhando Hermione:

- Ei, gente! Esperem por mim! - disse Mione para Harry e os Weasley.

- Bem, temos que ir. - disse Anya, enquanto Angus e Mitch descarregavam os carrinhos e malões de dentro da _van_ - Qualquer coisa, sabem o que fazer.

Angus e Anya deram adeus, subiram no carro e foram embora. Mitch não os culpava: os dois tinham que trabalhar, ainda mais agora tendo que pagar uma babá e sustentar o Mikhail. Então Mitch, sendo o mais velho dos cinco alunos, levou-os para King's Cross, para poderem tomar o Expresso de Hogwarts na Plataforma Nove e Meia.

- Tchau, mãe! Tchau, pai! - disse Mione, abraçando os dois trouxas.

- Estude bastante, filha. A gente está feliz de saber que você está se dando bem! - disse o senhor trouxa, com cabelos negros e um tanto cheios, mas não tanto quanto os da filha, enquanto desembarcava um carrinho e o malão de Mione do porta-malas do carro.

- Vai com Deus, filhinha. E nunca se envergonhe de ser quem você é! - disse a senhora, enquanto os dois entravam no carro próximo.

- Obrigado, papai, mamãe! Até a volta! - disse Mione, acenando para os seus pais, enquanto esses iam embora.

- Mione, por que seu pai e sua mãe não atravessam a barreira com você? Você viu a Anya fazendo isso com o Angus, e o Angus é trouxa. - disse Mitch.

Na verdade, o problema não é eu fazer eles passar, e sim eles conseguirem sair. Lembre-se que o Angus tem a Anya para tirar ele de dentro da Plataforma Nove e Meia...

- Tem razão. - lembrou Mitch, enquanto todos se aproximavam da passagem das plataformas.

Mitch sabia que era possível para um bruxo "arrastar consigo" trouxas para áreas especiais, como o Beco Diagonal e a Plataforma Nove e Meia. O problema era que o bruxo (ou algum outro) também tinha que tirar o trouxa da área especial, pois da mesma forma que o trouxa não pode entrar sem ajuda, ele também não pode sair.

Todos então começaram a atravessar a barreira: Boris e Anastasia, Enya e Cedric, Rony e Mione, Mitch e Harry, os gêmeos e Gina. A passagem foi absolutamente tranqüila, e então todos chegaram à já familiar Estação Nove e Meia. Mitch pode reconhecer boa parte de sua galera: Carlos Amaral e Erika Stringshot conversavam animadamente, enquanto Helen Ebenhardt, Cedric Gryffindor e Nathan Higgenbotham se aproximavam:

- Mitch! - disse de forma apaixonada Helen.

- Oi, Helen! - disse Mitch, abraçando-se forte à garota de sua vida.

- E aí, Mitch! - disse Carlos. - Como foram as férias?

- Boas.

- E então, Mitch, pronto para mais um ano em Hogwarts? - disse Nathan.

- Claro que sim! - disse Mitch, percebendo agora dois jovens que estavam seguindo Nathan.

A menina era bem alta, quase da altura de Mitch quando entrou para Hogwarts. Ela tinha cabelos morenos longos e finos e olhos azuis marcantes, em um corpo bem talhado e bronzeado. Ela também tinha ombros realmente largos. Já o garoto tinha um cabelo loiro encaracolado, olhos ainda mais azuis que os da irmã e um porte físico mirrado, até mesmo frágil, com uma pele branca em um tom quase fantasmagórico. Era quase tão baixo quanto Enya, e tinha um rosto redondo, com um que de angelical.

- Ah, Mitch, pessoal, esses são meus irmãos. A menina é Natalie e o menino é Nigel.

- Prazer!

Todos cumprimentaram a jovem e expansiva Natalie e o angelical mas levemente soturno e distante Nigel. Então todos subiram juntos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Como no ano anterior, nem todos foram na mesma cabine: Harry, Mione, Rony e os Weasley se espremeram em uma cabine. Erika e os órfãos do Orfanato da Madame Kinnigan para Bruxos Desamparados (aonde a própria Erika morava, sendo uma despejada, ou seja, uma bruxa órfã renegada por seus parentes de sangue bruxo) iam em outra, e Carlos, Helen, Enya, Cedric, os Kievchenko, os Higgenbotham e Mitch iam em uma no finzinho do trem:

- E aí, Natalie, Nigel, em que casa querem entrar? - perguntou Mitch, fazendo talvez a pergunta mais óbvia para um recém-chegado.

- Por mim, só Grifinória. Embora devo admitir que Corvinal também não parece ruim. - disse Natalie.

- E eu quero ir para a Lufa-Lufa! - disse Nigel.

- Lufa-Lufa? - disse Carlos.

- Não vejo nada de errado nisso. - disse Enya - Todas as casas tem qualidades e defeitos. Meu irmão mesmo é da Sonserina, e eu não acho nada de errado nisso.

- Tem razão! - disse Mitch - A casa aonde você entra não quer dizer nada...

- Tem certeza, McGregor? - disse uma vozinha arrastada e fria da porta.

Mitch viu que se tratava obviamente de Draco Malfoy. Estava um pouco mais alto, e possuía uma barba loira rala, o que fazia ele aparentar estar um pouco mais "rebelde", mas mesmo assim continuava o mesmo metido filhinho de papai que sempre fora, com a mesma cara de pastel que sempre tivera. Mitch sabia que ele, só para variar, estava acompanhado de seus "gorilas particulares", Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle, os dois armários que acompanhavam Malfoy para cima e para baixo. Agora os dois conseguiam realmente parecer trasgos de vez: altos, grandes, fortes, feios que nem briga de foice no escuro e com cérebro de uva passa.

- Tanto tenho, Malfoy, que nunca critiquei o fato de Cedric ter entrado em Sonserina, mesmo considerando-se que você está lá...

- Acho que talvez tenha sido isso que o levou a tomar tal atitude.

- Você não é tão especial assim, Malfoy... - disse Mitch, desdenhando de Draco.

- Pensei que tivesse aprendido a não se intrometer com nenhum Higgenbotham, Malfoy. - disse Nathan.

- Pensei que você, como sangue puro, aconselhasse seus irmãos a entrarem em casas mais dignas. Agora, uma quer ir para Grifinória, o que embora não seja bom seja até, digamos assim, aceitável. Mas o outro quer ir para Lufa-Lufa? Decepcionante, Higgenbotham! Decepcionante!

- Olhando para a sua cara de pastel é que eu vejo porque ninguém quer ir para Sonserina, seu grande... seu grande sangue-ruim! - disse Natalie.

- DO QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, SUA CADELA? - gritou Malfoy, explodindo como um berrador.

- Do que você ouviu, seu otário. - disse Natalie - E se você quer comprar encrenca, por que não manda embora os dois armários e vamos resolver isso na porrada? Cai dentro logo de uma vez!

- Ora sua... - Draco ia avançando, quando levou um direto _Cajun _de esquerda na cara, dado por Natalie.

- Isso é para você aprender, seu babaca, a nunca mais falar nada de um Higgenbotham!

- Crabbe, Goyle, dêem um jeito nessa vadia! - disse Draco, gemendo de dor.

Os dois armários avançaram, recebendo cada um gancho no queixo, jogando os dois longe.

- E fique claro para você, Malfoy, que a próxima vez que você mencionar qualquer coisa sobre os Higgenbotham, eu vou pegar certas partes tuas, cortá-las e enfiá-las em certos buracos teus, OK? - disse em tom agressivo Natalie Higgenbotham.

- Você não sabe com quem você...

- Sei sim! Draco Malfoy, herdeiro dos Malfoy, filho de Lúcio e Narcisa Malfoy. O pai foi acusado de ser Comensal da Morte, mas provas nunca foram encontradas. Agora, se me permite uma opinião, Malfoy, acho que uma família de arrogantes filhos-da-p... como a sua não poderia ser tão poderosa se não fosse com uma ajudinha da feitiçaria das trevas! Aliás, você é bem o seu pai, Draco: prepotente, arrogante, e um verdadeiro pedaço de asno...

- CALA A BOCA, SUA NOJENTA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NEM METADE SOBRE NÓS, MALFOY! VOCÊ NÃO SABE NEM METADE SOBRE MIM! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA SOBRE MIM, SUA GRANDE IDIOTA! - disse Draco, pela primeira vez em sua vida explodindo de raiva e vergonha.

Draco saiu correndo. Pela primeira vez, Mitch sentiu que Draco tinha alguma história mal-contada. Parecia a Mitch que Draco, por algum motivo, não era tudo aquilo, que aquela face maldosa de Malfoy na verdade era mais uma fachada que uma característica inerente à sua índole.

- Natalie, você não precisava pegar tão pesado com o Malfoy. - disse Mitch.

- Vai defender aquele panaca, Mitch? - disse Natalie.

- Claro que não. Mas não acho que seja necessário partir para a agressão direta.

- E por que aquele idiota não ia merecer isso?

- Só acho que temos que tratar o cara no mesmo nível, nem a mais nem a menos.

- OK, OK, gente... Vamos parar com a discussão. - disse Nathan.

- Cedric, o que você acha do Malfoy? Você é da Sonserina, não é? Malfoy também é de Sonserina, portanto você deve conhecê-lo um pouco melhor. - disse Nigel.

- Olha Nigel, o Malfoy é um babaca completo, na minha opinião. Só que, ao menos comigo, mesmo distante, sempre foi educado. - disse Cedric - Não que eu goste dele. Prefiro a Erika e seu pessoal. Mas não posso negar que ele sempre foi respeitador comigo. Foi melhor até do que Galahad. Até mesmo algumas vezes chegou a me ajudar quando tinha dúvidas em certas matérias, como Poções. Ele é realmente bom nisso!

- Isso você nunca contou para a gente. - disse Mitch, surpreso.

- Claro que não! Achei que não ia fazer diferença...

- E claro que não faz, Cedric. Pelo menos não para pior. Mas acho que tem algo errado no Malfoy. Não sei o que, mas algo está errado... Muito errado... - disse Mitch, soturnamente, encerrando a discussão.


	5. Um novo ano começa

**Capítulo 5: Um novo ano começa **

* * *

Claro que houve muitas outras coisas naquela viagem para Hogwarts, o que acabou distraindo Mitch do caso Malfoy. Muita diversão rolou quando Nathan ensinava para Mitch a jogar _poker_ no legítimo estilo _Cajun_(ou seja, dos nascidos em Nova Orleans) e enquanto se divertiam comendo doces da carrocinha do trem (claro que, sendo sangue puro, nem Natalie nem Nigel se impressionaram com as fotos que se mexiam) e as comidas que todos trouxeram (Boris ficou espantado com as latas de refrigerante trazidas pelos Higgenbotham, e achou-as "complicadas demais de serem abertas"). Depois de tudo isso, Mitch resolveu descansar, enquanto pensava ainda no que se sucedera com Draco Malfoy. Foi quando:

- Mitch, levanta! - disse Enya, sacudindo Mitch - Estamos chegando!

- O que?... - disse Mitch, sonolento.

- Estamos chegando, Mitch! - disse Cedric, meio que explodindo em alegria - Estamos chegando de volta para Hogwarts!

- Droga... Quanto tempo temos?

- Quinze minutos até chegarmos em Hogsmeade. - disse Helen.

Mitch colocou sua veste e ajeitou seu cabelo (Mitch se recusara terminantemente a cortar os cabelos durante as férias apesar das milhares de sugestões de Anya de cortes interessantes para Mitch), novamente colocando-os em trança. Amarrou então uma bandana na testa, em cor verde esmeralda e detalhes vermelho-sangue (presente de Natal de Enya no ano anterior).

O trem foi parando, e Mitch ouviu a mesma voz que ouvira nos últimos três anos:

- Primeiro-Anistas! Primeiro-Anistas! Desçam e formem fila! - foi gritando um homem de aspecto selvagem, pelo menos umas duas vezes mais alto que Mitch e três vezes mais musculoso, com cabelos e barbas negras crespos encaracolados se misturando de forma selvagem. Mitch sabia que ele era Hagrid, o guarda caça de Hogwarts, um cara tão boa-praça quanto aparentava ser assustador, que era amigo de Harry Potter.

- Ei, Hagrid! - disse Mitch, descendo do trem, junto com Enya, Cedric, Carlos, Helen e Nathan.

- Ei, gente! Vocês viram o Harry?

- Deve estar vindo aí. Ele estava com os Weasley quando o vi pela última vez. Ele deve estar descendo do trem. - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem. É que fiquei sabendo de que o Harry estava com problemas e que você foi lá dar um jeito nos trouxas dos tios deles. E então, como foi?

- Complicado... - disse Mitch, segurando o braço esquerdo, que fora mordido - Depois eu te conto toda a história. Acho que agora você tem que levar os novatos para a Seleção.

- É mesmo! Ia esquecendo...

- Aproveita e leva esses dois manés. - disse Nathan.

- Natalie, Nigel, esse é o Hagrid. - disse Mitch - Esse cara é meio assustador, mas é gente boa. Podem confiar. Tirando o Nathan, que entrou transferido, todos nós já passamos pelas mãos dele.

- Tudo bem. - disse Nigel. Natalie respondeu acenando com a cabeça.

- OK... Até depois da Seleção! - disse Nathan.

Enya, Cedric, Mitch e Helen pegaram uma carruagem só para si. Os demais foram em outras carruagens, respeitando as condições de quatro alunos por carruagem. Mitch estava mais tranqüilo. Esse ano só veria a seleção dos novos alunos de Hogwarts, não tendo a mesma tensão dos dois anos anteriores, quando ele próprio e seus irmãos foram selecionados.

A entrada em Hogwarts foi tranqüila, e Mitch foi para o Salão Principal. Mitch sentia-se bem em casa em Hogwarts: passou por muitos testes e agruras durante os dois anos que já passara em Hogwarts. A perda de seus pais, uma queda quase fatal e a prisão de um mini-Comensal da Morte foram apenas algumas das emoções pelas quais passou estando em Hogwarts. Mas encontrar o amor e vencer o primeiríssimo torneio Júnior de Quadribol também eram lembranças maravilhosas que ficaram para sempre marcadas no jovem e impetuoso irlandês.

Mitch despediu-se de Cedric que, seguindo as normas da escola, dirigiu-se para a mesa de Sonserina, aonde foi cumprimentado por Anya Kirnikova e Erika Stringshot. Estas acenaram para Mitch e Enya, que responderam ao aceno. Cumprimentou, enquanto ia para a mesa da Grifinória alguns amigos das outras duas casas de Hogwarts, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa, como Teo Fiorucci, Sally e seus irmãos, os gêmeos Wittlesbach, e os gêmeos Augustin. Depois, Mitch foi até a sua mesa, a da Grifinória, onde sua irmã Enya já estava. Mitch sentou-se com Helen, Carlos, Nathan, Enya e Boris Kievchenko rodeando-os.

- Torçam por meus irmãos! - disse Nathan, roendo os dedos.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Nathan. Eu já passei por isso! - tentou acalmar Mitch.

- É que eu não sei como é a Seleção! Eu fico imaginando o que irá acontecer... Espero que não dê nada errado e que algum deles acabe indo para Sonserina...

- Não, nenhum deles parece ser alguém mais, digamos assim, ambicioso. Acho que vai dar tudo certo.

- Vamos parar de conversa! - disse Rony - Eles vem vindo!

E realmente, os alunos de primeiro ano vinham entrando pelo Salão Principal de Hogwarts, sobre os olhares atentos de todos os veteranos de Hogwarts. Entre eles, Mitch viu os irmãos Higgenbotham Natalie e Nigel. Então, como habitualmente, a professora McGonagall colocou sobre o mesmo velho banquinho o mesmo velho chapéu:

* * *

_"Vocês devem ter pensado que _

_Eu era como um desses chapéus trouxas _

_Cheio de beleza e pompa _

_Mas sem nenhum tipo de inteligência. _

_Bem, posso lhes frustrar no quesito beleza, _

_Mas ninguém me vence quanto o assunto é sapiência. _

_Sou o sábio Chapéu Seletor _

_Criado pelos Quatro Fundadores de Hogwarts. _

_A verdade é que fui feito _

_Com apenas um intento: _

_O de separar corretamente _

_Conforme as suas mentes _

_Os alunos correspondentes _

_Aos seus sábios pretendentes. _

_Aos nobres de razão _

_Eu tenho a solução _

_A casa do Leão _

_Refletirá seu coração. _

_De Godric Gryffindor _

_Serás Leal seguidor _

_E em seus amigos de Grifinória _

_Irá pulsar seu ardor. _

_Agora se és humilde e generoso _

_Nada precisa temer _

_O Texugo de Lufa-Lufa _

_É o melhor lugar para você. _

_Serás amigo e companheiro _

_E herdará de Helga Hufflepuff _

_Um coração valoroso _

_E um espírito festeiro. _

_Sabedoria é o que busca _

_Aqueles da Corvinal _

_Se você for como eles _

_Não haverá lugar igual. _

_Filhos de Rowena Ravenclaw _

_Alçam asas aos céus _

_Desbravando os ares da ignorância _

_E carregando sabedoria ao léu. _

_Mas há aqueles a quem _

_Paciência e ambição _

_São valores mais importantes _

_E em Sonserina eles dão vazão _

_A seus planos mais secretos _

_Ao seus desejos mais poderosos _

_Sendo filhos de Salazar Slytherin _

_São seres orgulhosos. _

_A cada um de vocês, _

_Jovens primeiro-anistas _

_Será confiada uma casa _

_E a cada casa uma conquista _

_E se vocês se perguntarem: _

_Como ele pode saber o que queremos ser? _

_Eu lhes direi: _

_Me dotaram do poder de ver _

_Dentro de seus seres _

_O que é melhor para vocês. _

_Bem, posso lhes frustrar no quesito beleza, _

_Mas ninguém me vence quanto o assunto é sapiência. _

_Pois eu sou o Chapéu Seletor, _

_E indicá-los o melhor é minha incumbência." _

* * *

Todos aplaudiram a canção do Chapéu Seletor:

- Mitch, no ano passado, na minha Seleção, a música era outra...

- Enya, o Chapéu Seletor muda sua canção a cada ano, para recepcionar os novatos. - disse Mitch baixinho a sua irmã, enquanto a Cerimônia da Seleção prosseguia com a habitual explicação da professora McGonagall:

- Quando ouvirem os seus nomes, sentem-se no banquinho e coloquem o Chapéu. Tão logo sejam selecionado, dirijam-se à mesa de sua Casa.

Mitch porém não contava com uma surpresa logo de saída:

- Adrian Andaluzia!

_"Como? Andaluzia? Será que..."_, pensou Mitch. E o que piorou a situação foi quando, na seleção do espanhol de corpo bronzeado e olhos levemente amendoados, o Chapéu o mandou para:

_Sonserina! _

Mas mais surpresas ainda estavam por vir, com a seleção de:

- Fatima Andaluzia!

A jovem, corpulenta e sensual, de lábios carnudos e cabelos negros esvoaçantes, foi mandada para:

_Grifinória! _

E tinha ainda mais um:

- Juan Andaluzia!

O jovem, esse mais baixo que ambos os outros Andaluzia, e de pele menos escura, olhos também mais azuis, foi mandado para:

_- Lufa-Lufa! _

- Mitch, você...

- Sim, Enya. - respondeu Mitch - Eu ouvi. E estou pensando o mesmo que você provavelmente está pensando: pode ser algum parente da mamãe. Pode ser, também, uma coincidência de nomes, afinal de contas, mamãe nunca disse nada sobre sua família. Podemos perguntar depois para a tal Fatima se ela sabe alguma coisa sobre a mamãe que não saibamos. Ou, qualquer coisa, o Cedric pode tentar com o tal Adrian. - disse Mitch, no momento em que era chamada:

- Hillary Antler!

_- Lufa-Lufa! _

- Kevin Ashley!

Um garoto mirradinho, moreno e de olhos bem redondos, quase saltados, foi selecionado logo em seguida para:

_- Corvinal! _

E começou a sucessão de novos rostos em Hogwarts: Matias Azeredo, um brasileiro, foi o primeiro Grifinório da noite, seguido por Shirley Bay e Philip Benhardt. Emerson Bianchi, um italo-espanhol, foi o para Sonserina, e Felicia Binhilks foi para a Lufa-Lufa. Gallagher Boyld foi para a Corvinal e sua irmã Suzanne para a Lufa-Lufa. Alan Carpenter foi para a Corvinal, e Christhian Carter foi para a Sonserina. Anthony Cranberry foi para a Corvinal, Shelley Crisps foi mandada para a Lufa-Lufa.

As letras foram suscendendo-se. Daniel Dantas foi mandado para a Sonserina e seu irmão Derek para a Grifinória. Tenchi Daisuke foi mandado para a Grifinória. Angus Delicattessen foi mandado para a Grifinória e Augustin Dilmann foi para a Lufa-Lufa, junto com Frederich Drimmer. Emmanuelle Engels foi mandada para a Corvinal, seu irmão Kevin foi para a Lufa-Lufa e sua irmã Pamela para a Grifinória. E assim foi se sucedendo.

Frederick Filler foi para a Grifinória, e Gregory Folker foi para a Corvinal. Eddie Gallagher foi mandado para a Grifinória, e Suzan Gentrel para a Lufa-Lufa. Antonine Gilbert foi para a Sonserina e sua irmã, Suzanne foi para a Grifinória. Foi quando a seleção chegou em seu momento crítico para os grifinórios:

- Natalie Higgenbotham!

A grande e morena irmã de Nathan sentou-se no banquinho para a seleção e recebeu como resposta:

_- Grifinória!_

A mesa de Grifinória explodiu em aplausos em homenagem à jovem irmã do Tecnomante, como Nathan era conhecido dentro da Grifinória.

Logo em seguida foi a vez de:

- Nigel Higgenbotham!

O baixinho de olhos e rosto angelical sentou-se, o banquinho sendo ainda mais alto para ele do que era para a maioria. O Chapéu nem bem foi posicionado acima da cabeça de Nigel que ele foi selecionado para:

_- Lufa-Lufa! _

- Ufa! - respirou aliviado Nathan, enquanto Lufa-Lufa explodia em palmas e o Frei Gorducho ia cumprimentar o mais novo integrante da Casa do Texugo.

- Eu não disse? - disse Mitch.

- É! Haja Sangue Auror para acertar as casas que nem você Mitch! - disse Helen - Ano passado, acertou as casas da Enya e do Cedric. E agora as da Natalie e do Nigel.

E assim prosseguiu a seleção, com uma coisa muito curiosa: haviam dois pares de gêmeos de Hong-Kong, os Huang. Choi foi mandado para Sonserina, Ha para Corvinal, Jin para Lufa-Lufa e Lee para Grifinória. Aquilo impressionou a todos, pois pela primeira vez, desde que Hogwarts fora fundada, um conjunto de quatro irmãos fora mandados um para cada uma das casas.

Depois a coisa transcorreu exatamente como sempre fora. Desirèe, Dominique e Jean-Michel LePen foram mandados para Grifinória. Larry Linders foi para a Sonserina, Matthew Lullaby foi para a Lufa-Lufa, e assim por diante. O resto da seleção foi extremamente rápida e padrão, sem nada que pudesse despertar qualquer idéia na cabeça de grifinórios, lufanos, corvinais e sonserinos. Foi quando Thatcher Zeffery foi selecionado para a Grifinória que a Cerimônia encerrou-se, terminando com a professora McGonagall recolhendo o Chapéu Seletor para ser guardado. Ele agora passaria o resto do ano compondo uma nova canção para apresentar no ano seguinte, tão logo a próxima Seleção chegasse.

- Bem, queridos alunos. Mais um ano começa, e saudemos os novatos com esse Banquete de Recepção. Por isso vou me limitar a dizer duas coisas: _bom apetite_!

E então começou o festival de comidas ao qual Mitch já estava acostumado como veterano de Hogwarts:

- E então, Mitch? - disse Mione, servindo-se de ensopado de rins - Expectativa para as novas matérias?

- Algumas... Mas prefiro não ter muitas... Assim, tenho menos chances de me decepcionar...

- É que eu tou perguntando isso porque sei o quanto é chato levantar expectativas sobre uma matéria e ver que ela não é nada daquilo.

- Você tá falando sobre a Trelawney? - perguntou Rony.

- Ah, fala a verdade, Rony... Você não acredita naquele monte de bobagens, ou acredita? - disse Mione.

- Não são bobagens, Granger! A professora não tem culpa de você ter dom para a Adivinhação. - disse Lilá Brown, revoltada.

- Lilá tem razão! A professora Trelawney acerta um monte de previsões. Ela é muito sábia! - disse sua parceira Parvati Patil, também indignada com a descrença de Mione Granger.

Mitch sabia que Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil eram duas alunas do mesmo ano de Mione Granger, que adoravam a professora Trelawney. Já Mione não gostava dela por não entender a matéria, e achar a professora de Adivinhações uma charlatã.

- Bem, eu sei lá! - disse Mitch - Eu me preocupo é com o meu presente. Pouco me importa o futuro. Prefiro pensar em como construir o melhor futuro para mim do que me martirizar porque alguém viu minha morte no fundo de uma bola de cristal.

- Você é muito descrente, McGregor! Não deveria pensar assim...

- Lilá, não é que eu não acredite... Só acho que o destino não é como um filme, aonde tudo acontece de um determinado jeito. O destino para mim é como um mapa, que se abre e se expande. Por exemplo: eu tenho a Marca, ou seja, tenho poderes mágicos. Mas poderia não ter. E se eu não tivesse, o que eu iria fazer, sendo trouxa? Onde estaria estudando? Teria amigos como você e Potter, Granger, Weasley, Carlos e Helen? É nisso que eu quero chegar. Eu tenho Sangue Auror, e uma das coisas que o Sangue Auror nos mostra é que todas as coisas no universo possuem milhares, talvez milhões de derivações, mudando de foco e de modo a cada segundo. O que era correto de se fazer até um segundo atrás já não é mais.

- Ainda acho...

- Lilá, veja essa mesa! - disse Mitch, enquanto ele próprio servia-se de peru - Você pegou rosbife. Mas por que? O que a impediu de pegar peru?

- Não vejo aonde você quer chegar...

- Você comer peru antes de rosbife poderia lhe fazer mal, ou então você poderia, de repente, comer esse pedaço de peru, que estava exatamente como eu gosto. Isso é bem simples. Agora expanda o conceito para fora da comida. Se você fosse trouxa, Lilá, o que estaria fazendo agora, nesse exato momento?

Lilá começou a pensar em todas as possibilidades e viu que Mitch tinha razão: ela poderia estar fazendo uma grande quantidade de coisas.

- Têm razão, Mitch. Mas...

- Olha, eu não estou desmerecendo Adivinhação, até mesmo porque, como em todas as coisas, existe gente séria e charlatões, e nem estou dizendo que Trelawney seja charlatã, pois não posso falar nada sem conhecê-la. Apenas acho que, com tantas possibilidades se abrindo a cada momento, é um pouco ilógico acreditar que haja uma seqüência exata que deva-se seguir para chegar a algum lugar.

- OK, o papo-cabeça tá MMMUUUIIITTTOOO interessante, - disse Jorge Weasley, bocejando - mas dá para passar as batatas, Mitch?

- Claro, aí estão! - disse Mitch, passando a travessa de batatas cozidas.

- Obrigado! - disse Jorge - Agora fico imaginando as conseqüências para a minha vida no futuro eu ter pedido essas batatas para você, e não para o Neville! - completou, em tom de piada, no qual Grifinória inteira riu, inclusive o próprio descuidado Neville Longbottom.

- Provavelmente você não irá queimar as mãos! - disse Rony, ainda em tom de troça.

- Ou você não deu a chance a Neville de mostrar que poderia ser cuidadoso. - disse Mitch, utilizando o exemplo para explicar o que queria dizer.

- Nossa! Eu não tinha pensado nisso... - disse Jorge, como se de repente a ficha caísse.

- Os trouxas que estudam Física Quântica chamam a isso de Princípio da Incerteza de Heisenberg. Ela diz que todo evento observado pode derivar-se em uma quantidade de probabilidades que podem ser expressas em uma função tendendo de um ao infinito...

- Traduza isso para língua de gente! - disse Rony.

- Simples: não é possível prever com absoluta certeza nada nesse mundo. Não desmerecendo Adivinhação, mas o destino é nós que fazemos. Como diria um físico trouxa, Stephen Hawking...

- Sua coruja... - disse Rony

- De onde acha que eu tirei o nome? Bem, esse físico disse certa vez: "Certamente não podemos predizer os acontecimentos futuros com exatidão, pois nem sequer podemos medir com exatidão o atual estado do Universo."

- E quanto às previsões, quando elas... - disse Lilá Brown.

- As previsões são como as estatísticas dos trouxas: elas apresentam o que é MAIS PROVÁVEL de acontecer, o que não quer dizer que vão acontecer em 100% do caso. A chance é alta, mas não é fato consumado.

- Entendi...

- Bem, estou prevendo que tá todo mundo de saco cheio do papo-cabeça e está mais interessado é em atacar o sorvete e as bombas de chocolate que vêm vindo aí! - disse Jorge, fazendo gestos mirabolantes com as mãos rente à cabeça, em tom de brincadeira, na hora que as bandejas do jantar sumiram para dar lugar às da sobremesa.

A mesa de Grifinória explodiu em risadas, indicando que todos concordavam com o que dizia o gêmeo Weasley. Após à "polêmica" da Adivinhação, Mitch só pensava em terminar seus doces e subir para uma boa noite de sono, antes do primeiro dia de aulas.

- Quem é a nova Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts, agora que Angelina saiu? - disse Mitch.

Angelina Johnson formara-se no ano anterior em Hogwarts, tendo sido a Monitora-Chefe de Hogwarts.

- Bem, parece que vai ser a Bell, e a Alicia vai ser a Monitora de Grifinória e a capitã do time de quadribol de Hogwarts!

- Acho que vai ser legal. Katie, espero que você seja tão boa no cargo quanto foi a Angelina.

- Eu não estou preocupada com isso, Mitch. - disse Katie Bell, que estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts - Eu espero é fazer o melhor que estiver no meu alcance para que Hogwarts seja um bom lugar para todos.

- Beleza. Eu não esperava menos!

- Gente, acho que comi demais! - disse Enya, com um sorriso de satisfação e de vergonha no rosto, como criança que come muito brigadeiro em festa de aniversário.

- Reparamos! Sua barriga está a ponto de explodir! - disseram em coro os gêmeos Weasley, para explosão de risadas por parte de todos. Risadas essas que cessaram-se quando foi ouvido o pigarrear do professor Dumbledore.

- Bem, agora que estamos com nossas barrigas cheias e a cabeça leve, podemos passar para alguns avisos:

- Vale ressaltar aos novos alunos que a Floresta Proibida é um lugar terminantemente proibido aos alunos. E gostaria de, pela n-ésima vez, salientar isso a alguns alunos veteranos também! - disse Dumbledore, aparentemente fazendo menção aos gêmeos Weasley.

"Como vem dando certo desde então, novamente será realizado o torneio Júnior de Quadribol. Os interessados, por favor conversar com a professora Hooch após a segunda semana de aulas. Ao mesmo tempo, queria aproveitar e dizer que os times principais de quadribol das casas estarão sendo renovados esse ano. Os interessados, entrar em contato com os capitães de cada time."

"Como a experiência do ano anterior deu certo, para esse ano ficará mantida, do terceiro ano para trás, a mescla completa das casas nas salas de aula. Ou seja: os alunos do terceiro, segundo e primeiro anos de todas as casas irão estudar juntos."

"Esse ano, teremos algumas novas matérias, que serão a Advomagia e a Magia Forense. Para ocupar a cadeira de Advomagia, convidamos a senhorita Hillary Palkovic, do Instituto de Bruxaria de Salém."

Uma bruxa razoavelmente nova e bonita, com uns 26 anos, cabelos negros e olhos azuis grandes e redondos, levantou-se. Vestia-se impecavelmente bem, com uma veste azul-marinho, que realçava a capa encarnada com aramelas prateadas. Aplausos vivos foram dados à jovem, que com um sorriso retribuiu à recepção.

"E para a cadeira de Magia Forense, foi convidado um dos melhores nessa área, o professor e Auror Aaron Cameron!"

Ele também era jovem, mas seu corpo era mais brutalizado, com músculos definidos DEMAIS e cabelos super-curtos, em um corte militar. Sua pele era bronzeada, e um par de cicatrizes gêmeas residiam no seu rosto talhado de sisudez, uma na bochecha esquerda, a outra no olho direito, que era ocultado por um tapa-olho. Seu tronco era largo e suas pernas eram grossas, com braços também grossos. Se existia um equivalente bruxo ao Rambo dos trouxas, na concepção de Mitch ele era aquele professor. Os aplausos pareciam não o cativar nada.

"Sem mais recados, vamos ao nosso hino..."

Mitch então entoou o hino como um brado de guerra irlandês. Os gêmeos Weasley o cantavam como se fossem barítonos de ópera. Mas a voz que mais se destacava em Grifinória, e talvez em toda a Hogwarts, era a de Enya: sendo uma Barda Verdadeira, seu controle vocal era perfeito e sua voz saia de forma aveludada, sedosa, quase angelical, suave e deliciosamente entrando nos ouvidos de todos e embriagando a todos como se tivessem acabado de tomar a mais doce taça de vinho que já provaram antes.

- Oh, perfeito, perfeito! Senhorita McGregor, parabéns, a senhorita realmente demonstrou a principal habilidade de uma legítima barda irlandesa. Uma salva de palmas por favor.

O salão irrompeu em palmas, todas as mesas concordando com as palavras do professor Dumbledore, para surpresa da encabulada e orgulhosa Enya, em seu rosto corado.

O Banquete de Abertura do Ano foi encerrado, e todos, satisfeitos e cansados, foram até suas torres. Mitch então pensou em se aproximar da jovem Fatima Andaluzia:

- Garota... Você é a Fatima Andaluzia?

- Sim, sou eu mesma! Por que?

- Eu sou Mitch McGregor, e pode não parecer, mas talvez tenhamos algum tipo de parentesco...

- Ah, está falando de Andrea Andaluzia, não é? Sim, ela era minha tia... Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com ela... Foi uma pena, mesmo sabendo que ela era um aborto...

- Como?

- Opa! Desculpe, Mitch, mas acho que falei demais. Uma outra hora a gente conversa. Tchauzinho! - disse ela, como se tivesse feito algo que não podia, afastando-se de Mitch e aproximando-se da agora amiga de dormitório Natalie Higgenbotham.

- ... e a senha da Torre de Grifinória para esse ano será Falcão de Prata.

- Ah, não! Até quando vão mudar todo ano a senha? - disse amuado Neville Longbottom, que era extremamente esquecido.

- Não esquenta, eu te ajudo se for o caso. - disse Mitch.

Então todos entraram na torre e nem se importaram com muita coisa. Todos correram para os seus quartos e atiraram-se em suas camas, sem nem pensar, caindo no sono logo em seguida. Mitch, porém, demorou um pouco para cair no sono. Ele ainda estava com a voz de Fatima dizendo: _"Foi uma pena, mesmo sabendo que ela era um aborto..."_. Sua mãe, um aborto? Como assim? Como nunca soube nada sobre os Andaluzia espanhóis? Essas dúvidas ficaram no ar, no exato momento em que Mitch caia na penumbra do sono.


	6. Surpresas do Início do Ano

**Capítulo 6: Surpresas do Início do Ano **

* * *

No dia seguinte Mitch nem se lembrava direito do que Fatima lhe dissera na noite passada, mas a pouca lembrança que tinha atormentava-o. Mitch, porém, estava disposto a esquecer aquilo para ter o seu primeiro dia de aulas nas novas matérias para as quais se inscrevera. Ele também estava curioso para saber quem de seus amigos fariam as mesmas matérias que ele. Então Mitch tomou um belo banho e vestiu-se para o café da manhã. A revoada de corujas estava lá, inclusive a já recuperada Edwiges de Harry, entregando a seus donos cartas e pacotes. Claro que Draco Malfoy continuava recebendo doces, e Neville Longbottom objetos que ele tinha esquecido em casa, mas Mitch não se preocupava com isso.

- E aí, Mitch? - disse Enya - O que aconteceu?

- Enya, tenho que descobrir que segredo é esse dessa tal Fatima Andaluzia. - disse Mitch, enquanto comia sua tigela de mingau de aveia.

- Por que?

- Ela me falou uma coisa estranha ontem... "_Foi uma pena, mesmo sabendo que ela era um aborto..._"

- Ela falou isso sobre mamãe?

- Acho que sim, mas eu quero ter certeza.

- Será que vovô não sabe nada sobre isso?

- Talvez... Quem manda a coruja: você ou eu?

- A Brigitte tá precisando de exercício.

- OK. E procure alertar o Cedric, veja com ele se...

- Eu já falei, seu pirralho, que eu não tenho nada a ver com você! - disse uma voz com forte sotaque espanhol.

- Para início de conversa, pirralho aqui é você, porque eu sou um ano mais velho que você...

- O que não significa nada...

- E segundo, você me ofendeu, chamando minha mãe de aborto! - disse Cedric.

Mitch se aproximou e conseguiu distinguir a figura que estava implicando com Cedric: Adrian Andaluzia. Fatima Andaluzia também estava se aproximando, enquanto Cedric e Adrian continuavam discutindo na entrada do Salão Principal discutindo. Estranhamente, Draco Malfoy se aproximou da discussão, desta vez sem os dois armários Crabbe e Goyle.

- Mas o que eu posso fazer, se é essa a verdade? - disse Adrian, com sarcasmo na voz.

- Podia ao menos ser discreto, Andaluzia. - disse Malfoy, em um tom ameaçadoramente fleumático, quase snapeano.

- Você então é Draco Malfoy... Pensei que não gostasse de ralé filha de abortos como os McGregor...

- A quem você tá chamando de ralé, moleque? - disse Mitch.

- Adrian, isso não é hora de arranjar confusão. - disse Fatima.

- O que houve, Fatima, arrumou um namoradinho? - desdenhou Adrian

- Agora você vai ver só, Adrian...

- Parem vocês dois! - disse uma voz alta.

Estranhamente, todos observaram o garoto mirrado e loiro que havia sido selecionado na noite anterior e que, agora, carregava com orgulho o Texugo de Lufa-Lufa e o nome de Helga Hufflepuff, tentando acalmar seus parentes:

- O que houve, Juan? Depois que foi selecionado para uma casa tão baixa quanto Lufa-Lufa, você...

- Eu o que, Adrian? - disse Juan, em tom de desafio. - O que você vai dizer para mim? E o que aconteceu?

- Ele me ofendeu, dizendo que minha mãe era um aborto. - disse Cedric.

- Adrian, depois converso com você, e estou falando sério! - disse Juan Andaluzia, em um tom de repreensão que lembrava a Mitch a professora McGonagall, sem que Adrian demonstrasse qualquer reação.

Parecia a Mitch que Juan era muito mais forte moralmente falando, o que lhe dava a confiança de que, mesmo com sua baixa força física (Juan era obviamente mais fraco que Adrian), seria obedecido por Adrian, como foi... Este afastou-se, indo em direção da mesa de Sonserina.

- Você é Cedric McGregor, não? - completou Juan.

- Sim, e eu sou Mitch McGregor, e essa aqui é Enyamarana McGregor, mas pode chamar ela de Enya, apenas. - disse Mitch.

- Oi. Desculpem o Adrian, mas ele ainda é muito convicto dessa questão da "pureza" de sangue. Bem, eu não posso falar com vocês agora, pois quero tomar café e ter as primeiras aulas minhas. Até mais.

Juan afastou-se, indo para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, aonde foi recebido pelos demais com muito respeito. Já Fatima já tinha tomado seu café e tinha saído da mesa de Grifinória:

- Por que estou com a séria impressão que os Andaluzia estão nos evitando? - disse Mitch, pensando com seus botões.

- O Adrian que encha o meu saco mais uma vez e eu parto a varinha dele em dois. E se ele ainda reclamar, vai ser ele quem vai ser partido em dois! - disse Cedric.

- Não acho prudente isso, McGregor. Snape não iria gostar disso. - disse Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, eu queria te agradecer por...

- Só estou fazendo isso porque não gosto de ver minha casa em pé de guerra. - disse Malfoy, fleumático.

- Mesmo assim, obrigado. - disse Mitch.

Draco observou surpreso Mitch, como se fosse a primeira vez que alguém agradecesse sincera e desinteressadamente o jovem Malfoy por qualquer coisa. Claro que ele não deu nenhum sinal disso, mas Mitch "pescou no ar" o sentimento que Malfoy deixava para trás, enquanto dirigia-se para a mesa de Sonserina.

- Bem, gente, vamos tomar café que temos aulas hoje. - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem! A Erika já chegou, vou tomar café com ela. - disse Cedric.

Cedric retirou-se para a mesa de Sonserina junto com Erika Stringshot, que conversava animadamente com Cedric. Mitch e Enya voltaram para a de Grifinória, aonde Boris e Anastasia esperavam os dois. Mitch resolveu não comentar o incidente com os Andaluzia para os Kievchenko, pois não queria esquentar mais a cabeça com esse problema naquele dia.

- Horário novo, Mitch. Pense que hoje é o primeiro dia do resto de sua vida. - disse Alicia Spinnet, distribuindo os horários.

- Putz! - disse Mitch - Meu horário está apertadérrimo.- disse Mitch.

- Como? - disse Rony.

- Olha aqui! - disse Mitch mostrando seu horário - Só para hoje, por exemplo: Advomagia e Runas Antigas de manhã, Transformações e Poções de tarde!

- Caracas! - disse Rony

- E agora? - disse Harry - O que você pretende fazer?

- Bem, a primeira coisa é largar o quadribol... - disse Mitch, resignado.

- O QUE? - disseram os que jogavam quadribol.

- Cara, você NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! - praticamente explodiu como um berrador Jorge Weasley.

- Você é quase tão bom quanto nós! - disse Fred Weasley, em tom mais calmo.

- Olha, eu sei disso, mas eu não pretendo ser um jogador de quadribol. - disse Mitch - Além disso, tem o Yanni e o Thomas, que estão no segundo ano. Eles são muito bons também.

- Gente, meu horário também está complicado. - disse Timothy Robbins, um escocês mais baixo que Mitch. - Acho que também vou ter que abandonar o quadribol.

- Caracas! - disse Rony - Você não pode fazer isso, Tim!

- Ele pode sim! - disse Mitch - A Enya entra no lugar do Tim, o Yanni no meu, e a Helen ou a Anastasia ou a Morgana no da Angelina, com a que sobrar na reserva. A Shania e a Kat me falaram que não querem saber de quadribol esse ano e as outras vagas estão fechadas. Bem, isso deve resolver.

- Mas, Mitch... - disse Alicia.

- Alicia, eu não posso ficar sempre dependendo do quadribol. Além disso, se precisarem de alguém para uma partida ou outra, ou para auxiliar nos treinos, é claro que eu vou ficar contente em ajudar. Mas pense se houver um jogo decisivo e ao mesmo tempo uma prova muito importante, como é que eu fico?

- Tudo bem, Mitch. - disse Alicia - Pelo menos você está sendo sincero. Tudo bem, você e Tim ficam desligados do quadribol até segunda ordem, OK? Mas vê se ao menos dá uma chegada vez por outra nos treinos...

- Sim.

- Tudo bem. Agora vamos tomar café, antes que vocês percam a hora para as novas aulas.

Todos terminaram de tomar café e foram pegar seus materiais. Mitch colocou todos os livros na mochila e dirigiu-se para a Torre Oeste, aonde aconteceriam as aulas de Advomagia e de Runas Antigas. Se aproximou então de Helen (que ia estudar Medibruxaria com a Madame Kaufman, que entrara no ano anterior, meio às pressas, para retirar o excesso de carga que a Madame Pomfrey vinha recebendo com o acúmulo de cargos), de Carlos, Cedric Gryffindor, Tim, Olivia, Dennis, Nathan e Nakuru Hiiragisawa.

- Quem vai para Advomagia? - disse Mitch.

Cedric, Nathan, Nakuru e Tim, Olivia ergueram a mão.

- Helen?...

- Vou para Medibruxaria e o Carlos também, não é? - disse Helen

- É... - respondeu Carlos, um pouco corado de vergonha

- Sei, por causa da Erika, não é Carlos? - disse Mitch.

- É isso aí! - disse Carlos, sem ter nenhuma vergonha disso.

- Não imaginava que você também quisesse ser advomago. - disse uma vozinha esganiçada por trás de Mitch.

Mitch viu Galahad Starshooter, aproximando-se.

- Na verdade, eu não quero ser um advomago. Apenas quero que nenhum imbecil como você corrompa as leis para torcê-las a seu favor.

- Ora, eu pensei que você fosse desejar isso... Apenas perdedores não aceitam...

- Bem, eu não quero bater boca com você, pois não quero saber o que você acha das coisas e não estou com saco para te agüentar. Agora, eu vou estudar advomagia, queira você ou não. - disse Mitch encerrando a discussão.

Os dois grupos subiram a Torre Oeste e então Mitch viu que da Lufa-Lufa tinha entrado Sally Wittlesbach e seus irmãos e que Teo Fiorucci tinha se inscrito pela Corvinal, junto com Marco Lamarca e os gêmeos Augustin.

Os alunos entraram na sala de aula, aonde a professora Palkovic já os esperava, muitos livros empilhados pela parede.

- Bem, primeiramente gostaria de dizer que é uma honra ensinar para vocês essa rica e interessante matéria que é a Advomagia. Gostaria também de salientar que serei rigorosa nas lições, pois estamos falando de uma matéria que é muito complexa e que possui ramificações que levam ao começo da organização da sociedade bruxa, com sábios como Ptolomeu e Agripa. Além disso, passaremos por alguns sábios trouxas, como Aristóteles, Platão, Hipócrates e Sêneca. Portanto, se algum de vocês têm algum tipo de preconceito quanto aos trouxas, quero que saibam que é um ótimo momento para desistir da advomagia.

"Além disso, gostaria de salientar que vou apenas ensinar para vocês o básico da advomagia. Muitos grandes advomagos existem, e cada advomago deve aprender a pesquisar por si as melhores possibilidades para defender os seus casos. Por isso mesmo, aconselho que formem sua própria biblioteca de livros de advomagia à parte. Mais adiante, estarei passando alguma literatura recomendável, ao menos em minha opinião pessoal. Para isso existem os Malões e as Mochilas de Contravolume, que permitem que o peso do que é carregado dentro delas, assim como seu volume sejam diminuídos em um décimo ou um centésimo, o que ajuda demais."

- Bem, esclarecidas as condições e premissas básicas do meu curso, vamos começar com uma introdução rápida. O que é advomagia, quem sabe me dizer?

- Bem, professora, - disse Olivia Gibbs, uma grifinória de sangue puro - segundo o que diz o livro _Fundamentos da Advomagia_, a Advomagia é a ciência que tem como objetivo esclarecer o que é correto ou não de ser feito com os poderes mágicos e talentos especiais que nós, bruxos, possuímos.

- Muito bem. Agora, vejamos então se alguém pode me informar quem criou essa definição e quando... Sr. Starshooter?

- Gwynefar Hemingway, em 1275.

- Sinto, mas está errado! Gwynefar Hemingway utilizou a definição de que "a Advomagia era separar o bem do mal na magia". Em que livro que ela fez essa definição? Sr. Robbins?

- Professora, foi em _Panorama das Leis da Magia e suas mudanças na nova sociedade mágica_.

- Muito bem, sr. Robbins. Agora, essa definição da senhorita Hemingway foi considerada vaga por quem formulou a definição que estaremos adotando. Quem foi que fez essa definição, e quando. Alguém? Sr. McGregor?

- Tobiah Duckworth, em seu livro _Compreensão e Desenvolvimento das Leis dos Bruxos_, de 1757.

- Isso mesmo! Quando Tobiah Duckworth lançou essa definição ele deixava claro não somente a separação do bem e do mal, mas sim entre o que era correto e incorreto de ser usado pelos bruxos. Isso se chama... Srta. Wittlebach?

- Princípio do uso excessivo de força mágica! - disse Sally.

- Muito bem! Esse princípio leva em consideração o quanto de tempo que um bruxo leva para poder utilizar um poder mágico qualquer e se ele está o utilizando contra alguém que pode se defender da mesma forma e na mesma proporção ou de forma adequada. Alguém pode citar um exemplo de lei mais recente, do nosso século, que envolva o uso desse princípio... Srta. Hiiragisawa?

- A lei que impede que o bruxo utilize magia contra um trouxa, aprovada pela Federação Mundial dos Bruxos em 12 de Setembro de 1923.

- Sim, isso mesmo! E ela também deixa claro que um bruxo pode utilizar magia como legítima defesa contra um trouxa, quando esse o atacar. Bem, vamos então agora passar para um estudo no livro. Quero que vocês peguem o _Fundamentos da Advomagia_, pois vamos estudar seu primeiro capítulo agora.

O estudo foi muito interessante para Mitch. Para alguém como ele, que queria ser Auror, entender como as leis eram criadas era algo fundamental. E aquele entendimento era explicado ali em detalhes.

- Bem, espero que tenham compreendido como fundamentam-se as leis e o julgamento em um sistema judiciário como o nosso. Quero para a próxima aula um trabalho de cinco metros discorrendo no tema "Presunção de Inocência, Presunção de Culpa e Não-Presunção - Vantagens e Desvantagens", lembrando que o sistema judiciário trouxa habitualmente utiliza-se da Presunção de Inocência e o sistema judiciário bruxo da Não-Presunção, ou seja, ambas as partes devem mostrar seus argumentos para apreciação do juiz, sem que uma das partes seja favorecida pelo "benefício da dúvida". Dispensados.

Mitch desceu comentando o que achou da aula de Advomagia:

- Legal! Eu gostei demais. - disse Mitch.

- Também achei muito produtiva. - disse Olivia.

- Só espero que Runas Antigas seja assim também. - comentou Nakuru.

Mitch, Nakuru e Nathan eram os únicos daquela turma que faziam Runas Antigas. Eles subiram pela Ala Principal do castelo de Hogwarts até o sétimo andar, aonde:

- O que fazem aqui? - disse um fantasma extremamente mal-encarado, todo coberto de sangue ectoplásmico.

- Desculpe, Barão Sangrento! - disse Mitch, reconhecendo o Fantasma residente da Sonserina (cada casa tinha o seu. Completavam os Fantasmas Residentes o Frei Gorducho da Lufa-Lufa, a Dama Cinzenta da Corvinal e o Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça da Grifinória) - É que estamos indo para a nossa aula de Runas Antigas. Seja o que o senhor estiver fazendo, não se preocupe conosco.

- Hum... Tudo bem! Até que para um grifinório sua educação está muito boa... - disse o Barão, com uma certa dose de respeito em seu mau humor.

Os três afastaram-se, quando encontraram Helen, Carlos e Erika, que vinham da aula de Medibruxaria:

- Como foi?

- Terrível... - disse Helen - Tivemos que dissecar um corpo.

- Como um corpo?

- Um corpo humano, Mitch! - disse Helen. Foi quando Mitch percebeu que ela estava em um efeito semelhante ao de quando uma pessoa é reanimada com o uso de _Enervate_.

- A Helen desmaiou, Mitch. - disse Erika - Não estranha não.

- Você...

- Tive medo, Mitch. Muito, muito medo mesmo! E muito nojo também! Então acabei passando mal e desmaiando. - disse Helen.

- Você vai ter que aprender a segurar o tranco. - disse Erika.

- Não sei como você consegue ser tão fria, Erika.

- Simples: é só você passar metade de sua infância como uma Twist, trabalhando para um Fagin.

Mitch lembrou-se que Twist era o nome que se dava aos bruxos que viviam para roubar e conseguir dinheiro para um Fagin, um bruxo adulto que "criava" e "cuidava" dessas crianças, em geral despejadas, que trabalhavam para ele, legalmente ou não, e normalmente eram vítimas de mal-tratos. Muitos Twists e Fagins faziam parte das tropas de Voldemort quando ele era grande e poderoso no mundo dos bruxos. Erika foi uma Twist até sua idade de 7 anos, quando um Auror a encontrou roubando varinhas da Olivaras e deu-lhe uma escolha: devolver o produto do roubo, ir para um orfanato e trabalhar para Olivaras para compensar os prejuízos ou pegar uma pena provável de prisão perpétua em Askaban.

- Bem... - disse Mitch - Vamos deixar de onda e vamos para a aula de Runas Antigas.

A aula parecia bem interessante: o professor era bem inteligente e explicava de forma clara e concisa os tópicos. Com um início simples, foi explicando a importância do estudo de Runas Antigas e porque Runas Antigas era uma matéria tão apreciada:

- Muitos dos mistérios das antigas magias dos bruxos de outrora estão travados na forma de runas. Ou seja, eles talharam em pedras e escreveram em pergaminhos metálicos, com as runas, seus mistérios mais antigos e seus segredos mais poderosos. O conhecimento correto das runas é a forma de destravar o conhecimento antigo, perdido para muitos, mas não para aqueles que dominam a arte de analisar e decodificar as runas mais complexas...

Depois Mitch passou para suas lições de Runas, aonde tinha que escrever seu próprio nome em vários tipos de runas diferenciadas, inclusive no _mahokana_ e no _mahoji_ (raras línguas bruxas japonesas, semelhantes em propósito ao _katakana_ e ao _kanji_), o que foi fácil, tendo como amiga uma japonesa de sangue puro como Nakuru Hiiragisawa.

A aula foi muito boa para Mitch, que aproveitou o almoço para descansar e preparar as baterias para as demais aulas que viriam pela frente naqueles dias...


	7. Forjando o espírito no calor da paciênci...

**Capítulo 7: Forjando o espírito no calor da paciência **

* * *

As aulas de Transformações, Feitiços, Poções, História da Magia, Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas e Herbologia, matérias que Mitch já vinha tendo desde quando entrara em Hogwarts, estavam exatamente como sempre foram, o que em Poções queria dizer uma verdadeira tortura. Parecia que Snape ficava "secando" Mitch para que ele errasse a quantidade e a qualidade dos ingredientes de suas poções, mas Snape sabia que essa tática era inútil porque, diferentemente da maioria das pessoas, que saiam de foco quando observadas, Mitch crescia em atenção (que já não era pouca) justamente nesses momentos. E esse era justamente o motivo da admiração de Snape àquele Grifinório ruivo irlandês (por mais que o odiasse, Snape o admirava). Isso foi bom para Mitch, pois ainda naquela semana ele teve sua primeira aula de Artefatos Mágicos.

A sala de aula de Artefatos Mágicos ficava na Torre Norte, em uma ala aberta desativada do andar térreo da Torre. O calor era infernal, o que acontecia por causa do calor insuportável que saia da Forja colocada na frente da sala. Além disso o ar era seco e a leve fuligem do carvão que ardia na Forja irritava os olhos, o nariz e a traquéia de todos. Para Mitch, tudo bem: ele até que conseguia suportar o calor e o resto dos problemas. O problema era a sua única amiga de Grifinória que estava fazendo essa matéria: Nakuru Hiiragisawa. A coitada já teve problema para trazer seu equipamento até lá, mesmo considerando-se a Mochila de Contravolume. Nakuru parecia debilitada: ela sentia-se muito fraca e parecia estar mal.

- Nakuru, você está bem? - disse Mitch.

- Mais ou menos... Vou ficar legal. - disse Nakuru.

Realmente, Artefatos Mágicos tinha poucos alunos: por Grifinória, apenas Mitch e Nakuru, a única menina inscrita no curso, faziam a matéria. Da Corvinal, vieram Jack Augustin e Teo Fiorucci. Seu irmão Victor, Galahad Starshooter (obviamente, acompanhado de seus "armários"), e Troy Belarus eram os representantes de Sonserina. E por Lufa-Lufa vieram Agamenon Paul e os gêmeos Eric e John Wittlesbach. E agora Mitch entendia o porque: quem gostaria de ficar em um local que mais parecia o Inferno de Dante?

O professor que estava lá, Arthur Donovan, já era conhecido do Mitch: ele fora seu professor de Defesa contra a Artes das Trevas em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando assumiu a cadeira de Artefatos Mágicos e deixou a DCAT para o atual professor, Remo Lupin.

Donovan continuava o mesmo _highlander_ (morador das partes altas da Escócia), e continuava com sua musculatura definida e seus braços largos e fortes. Na aula de Artefatos Mágicos, ele entrara utilizando um Avental e um par de luvas de couro de dragão extra-forte (semelhante às normais, mas muito mais resistentes). Usava também uma bandana branca na testa, para prender os cabelos loiros longos:

- Pois bem, espero que vocês não estejam de brincadeira quanto ao interesse em Artefatos Mágicos, pois veremos muitas coisas, desde as coisas mais delicadas até as mais rústicas, na arte de criar o que há de melhor em Artefatos. Nesse primeiro ano, estudaremos Artefatos Metálicos, ou seja, metais. No ano que vem, trabalharemos com papel, pergaminho, madeira e vidro. Depois será a vez da arte do molde do ouro e outros metais e gemas preciosas a fundo. E em seu último ano, veremos ramificações diversas, como o trabalho com materiais trouxas e outros, também nos aprofundando em variações exóticas.

- Quero avisar que não irei tolerar brincadeiras fora de hora, aqui em sala de aula. E por um simples motivo: haverá momentos em que trabalharão metais e materiais à temperaturas beirando os 1000, 2000 graus centígrados. Nessas temperaturas, o metal pode inclusive ficar líquido, e uma queimadura de um metal liquefeito é, para dizer o mínimo, uma experiência extremamente dolorosa. Em outros, estarão utilizando ferramental capaz de cortar diamante puro como uma faca quente na manteiga: desnecessário explicar o que iria acontecer com suas cabeças.

- Balela. - resmungou baixinho Galahad Starshooter, mas não baixo o suficiente para que o professor Donovan não ouvisse.

- Senhor Starshooter, devo dizer que eu não irei, em HIPOTÉSE ALGUMA, tolerar desobediência em minha aula, fui claro? E pelo comentário insensato, são menos 15 pontos para Sonserina!

Galahad fez que ia dizer alguma besteira, mas Victor Fiorucci segurou a onda. Os dois, mais os gorilas que sempre acompanhavam Starshooter, formavam a "gangue do mal" do 3° Ano.

Mitch divagava nisso, quando o professor disse:

- Eu irei mostrar para vocês, a partir de hoje, não apenas como lâminas mortais e armaduras altamente resistentes no calor da Forja Mágica, mas como forjar o espírito no calor da paciência. Vamos começar hoje, trabalhando uma lâmina simples. Peguem o livro _Artefatos Mágicos: Da Forja à Luta_ e abram na página 9. Vamos dividir vocês em duplas: Elminster com Flanders, Starshooter com Augustin, Hiiragisawa com Paul, Wittlesbach juntos, Fiorucci juntos e McGregor com Belarus. Peguem suas Forjas e coloquem-nas nas bancadas. Um de vocês abra o livro _Projeto Básico de Artefatos_ na página 11 para terem o projeto à mão. Acompanhem passo a passo o processo, desde o acendimento da Forja. Em caso de dúvida, consultem o livro _Desenho de Artefatos_ e me chamem se não entenderem alguma coisa.

Mitch então foi para perto de Belarus. Como a maioria dos Sonserinos, ele era ambicioso, arrogante e de sangue puro. Mitch pouco sabia sobre Belarus, exceto pelo que Erika contava: Belarus era um jovem hungáro-inglês de Hampshire que era misterioso. Ninguém em Sonserina sabia qual era a dele, de que lado ele estava. Até mesmo informações como a mãe e o pai de Belarus eram desconhecidas de todos, até mesmo de Snape, diretor da casa de Sonserina.

- Vamos começar, McGregor? - disse Belarus em tom formalmente sério.

- Claro! Deixa que eu pego o meu _Projeto Básico de Artefatos_. Ele está mais fácil. - disse Mitch, retirando o seu tomo de dentro da Mochila de Contravolume, juntamente com a forja, com a caixa de ferramentas e com uma pequena barra de ferro. Mitch abriu a caixa de ferramentas e tirou de dentro uma Mecha de Fogo, seguindo as orientações do livro para acender a mesma e com ela acender a Forja Mágica Portátil.

_- Incendio_! - disse Mitch, apontando para a Mecha de Fogo com a varinha. Ela rapidamente pegou fogo. Mitch pegou ela e colocou-a dentro da Forja Mágica.

_- Incendio_! - disse Troy, mas sem perceber que estava apontando para a própria veste. Ele então ateou fogo na própria veste.

- Socorro! - gritou Troy, reparando em suas roupas pegando fogo.

- Alguém... - ia dizer o professor Donovan, porém Mitch já tinha pegado e atirado Troy no chão.

- McGregor, você está louco? - gritou Galahad - Quer matar o Belarus?

- Troy, role no chão! - disse Mitch - Galahad, vai ver se eu estou na esquina.

Troy rolou e o fogo foi apagado. Mitch percebeu que Troy tinha queimado significativamente o braço e as costas (a magia _Incendio_ criava chamas que eram muito quentes, portanto espalhando-se rapidamente).

Mitch retirou as vestes queimadas de Troy e sua camisa.

- Para que você... - disse Belarus

- Suas costas e braço estão queimados. Vou retirar os panos queimados para que eles não colem na pele. Se isso acontecer, só cortando a pele para tirar. - disse Mitch, enquanto puxava lentamente as roupas queimadas de Troy Belarus.

Mitch, em seguida, correu para pegar uma maca que ficava na entrada da sala do professor Donovan:

- McGregor, o que você... - ia dizendo o Professor Donovan.

- Professor, vou levar o Belarus até a Ala Hospitalar e já volto! As costas dele estão queimadas. Ele precisa de tratamento urgente.

- Tudo bem, McGregor! - disse Donovan, entregando um papel para Mitch - Se por um acaso o zelador Filch o pegar, entrege-lhe isso.

- Tudo bem! Belarus, você agüenta?

- Ai, acho que vou ficar, ai, bem, mas vê se não, ai, demora! - disse Troy.

- OK!

Mitch desceu com Troy na maca e deslocou-o rapidamente até a Madame Pomfrey. Depois de passarem pelo átrio da Torre Norte, entraram nos corredores principais de Hogwarts. Mitch rapidamente desenvolveu um caminho com o qual chegou rapidamente até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! - disse Mitch.

- O que foi, McGregor?

- O Troy Belarus da Sonserina ateou fogo nas vestes durante a aula de Artefatos Mágicos...

- Tudo bem. - disse a Madame Promfrey, examinando Troy - Vejo que o senhor fez um bom trabalho de primeiros-socorros, mas a partir daqui, é comigo. Aguarde um pouco até poder liberar o senhor. Pode ser que eu queira saber o que se sucedeu.

O pouco de Madame Pomfrey demorou uma eternidade para Mitch. Foi quando...

- O que você fez com o senhor Belarus, McGregor? - disse Snape, entrando. A professora McGonagall vinha atrás, acompanhada por Galahad Starshooter e uma tropa sonserina.

- Nada, professor Snape, apenas o...

- Não me faça rir! Ou você acha que eu não...

- Olha, professor Snape. Eu te juro, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, que eu não ateei fogo em Belarus.

- E como foi que isso aqui estava perto?

Snape apresentou para Mitch a sua varinha.

_- Priori Incantatem_! - disse Snape, usando sua própria varinha contra a de Mitch.

Apareceu da varinha de Mitch uma pequena chama:

- Viu só, McGonagall. Aí está a prova. Ele usou o Feitiço de Atear Chamas...

- Professor, eu estava em uma aula de Artefatos Mágicos e fui acender a minha Mecha de Fogo para colocar na forja. Acho que Belarus errou na hora de acender a dele e...

- McGonagall, acho que já há provas suficientes de que o senhor McGregor ateou fogo em meu aluno.

- É verdade isso, senhor McGregor? - perguntou McGonagall.

- Professora, eu juro para a senhora, não ateei fogo no Troy. Não fui eu!

- Mentira, McGonagall! - disse Snape - A senhora vai confiar nesse pequeno...

- Pare, professor Snape! - disse uma voz atrás de Mitch.

Troy Belarus saía da sala de Emergência da Ala Hospitalar, acompanhado da Madame Pomfrey, com faixas amarradas às costas e ao braço, de onde podiam ver-se manchas amareladas saírem.

- O McGregor não ateou fogo em mim. O que aconteceu foi um acidente em que eu usei o Feitiço de Atear Chamas apontando a varinha acidentalmente contra as minhas vestes. E se não fosse o senhor McGregor ter agido rápido, acho que tinha me queimado mais ainda. Ele quem me fez rolar no chão para apagar o fogo e retirou minhas vestes para que as queimaduras não piorassem, e ele quem me conduziu até aqui na Madame Pomfrey para que ela me curasse.

- Isso mesmo, professor Snape. - disse o professor Donovan, entrando na Ala Hospitalar. - Os senhores McGregor e Belarus iam começar sua primeira atividade na Forja de Artefatos Mágicos hoje. Quando o senhor Belarus foi atear fogo na Mecha de Fogo, ele apontou acidentalmente, sem perceber, a varinha para as próprias vestes, ateando fogo a elas. Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, o senhor McGregor jogou Belarus ao chão e pediu para que ele virasse em volta, para apagar o fogo. Depois removeu cuidadosamente as vestes de Belarus e deslocou-o até aqui. Quanto à varinha, Mitch saiu tão apressado que esqueceu-se de apanhar a sua varinha. Só vim aqui saber como estavam os dois e dizer que ao senhor McGregor que a aula encerrou-se e que a senhorita Hiiragisawa recolheu seu material.

- Tudo bem! Muito obrigado, professor. - disse Mitch

- O senhor pensa que... - ia cortando Snape.

- Ora, professor Snape! - disse McGonagall. - Você mesmo ouviu o professor Donovan dizer que não foi o senhor McGregor. Acho que o senhor deveria confiar mais nas palavras de um professor como o senhor. E além disso, o próprio senhor Belarus deixou claro que o senhor McGregor, na verdade, AJUDOU-O.

- Tudo bem, McGonagall. - disse Snape, entregando rispidamente a varinha de Mitch e saindo acompanhado pela tropa sonserina que tinha entrado logo atrás dele e por Troy Belarus, que ainda sentia dores, mesmo após ter sido medicado pela Madame Pomfrey.

- Obrigado, Belarus. - disse Mitch, baixinho.

- Não disse nada que não fosse verdade. E eu é que tenho que agradecer por você ter salvado a minha vida. - respondeu Troy Belarus, baixinho, um leve e discreto sorriso dado por ele a Mitch.

_"Parece que o sangue negro continua sangrando!"_, pensou Mitch, fazendo referência à inimizade entre Grifinória e Sonserina. _"Pois, afinal de contas, parece que consegui mais um amigo na Sonserina!"_


	8. Como entender os seres

**Capítulo 8: Como entender os seres **

* * *

A verdade foi que a história com Troy Belarus parecia a Mitch uma coisa nova, mesmo considerando-se que Mitch tinha uma amiga e um irmão em Sonserina. E mais: parecia refletir um pouco a situação de Malfoy no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"O que será que o Belarus esconde? E o Malfoy? Qual é o seu segredo?", perguntava-se Mitch, enquanto ajeitava suas coisas para as aulas daquela sexta, que seria, sendo sua primeira semana, as primeiras nas suas duas últimas matérias optativas:

- Bem, vejamos: Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e depois Magia Forense, e em seguida, à tarde, Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções... Não é o que se pode dizer de um grande dia, mas também não posso me queixar. - disse Mitch, apanhando o _Monstruoso Livro dos Monstros_ (que ele tinha tido a cautela de afagar bem antes de por na mochila) e a sua cópia de _Análise Forense de Magias_ e das Leis dos Bruxos.

Mitch então desceu, acompanhado de Nathan, Carlos, Tim, Dennis e Gustavo Freire, um negro amigo de Carlos e ex-aluno de uma outra escola de Magia, o Liceu Brasileiro de Magia (Cedric Gryffindor, seu outro companheiro de quarto, tinha sérios problemas com animais e nem quis saber da matéria, aproveitando o tempo livre para fazer Estudos dos Trouxas), e encontrou-se com as meninas que iriam estudar a matéria: Olivia, Helen, Nakuru e a surpresa: a senegalesa Wanda Willtaker.

- Willtaker? Você vai estudar Criaturas Mágicas? - perguntou Mitch.

- Por que, McGregor? Alguma coisa contra? - disse Willtaker monocordicamente.

Willtaker era negra, alta, um corpo bem delineado, dentes branquíssimos contrastando com sua pele ebânea, musculatura bem-delineada, mas não masculinizada, e sim bem feminina para os seus poucos 13 anos. E acima de tudo, alta, bem alta, condizente com sua descendência zulu, sendo mais alta que o próprio Mitch. Olhos negros fundos, quase sem pupilas, redondos e levemente saltados das órbitas. Pernas sensualmente grossas e ombros largos com braços também bem torneados completavam seu físico.

Mas o mais interessante sobre ela era o ar de mistério: ela não falava nada sobre os pais (ambos bruxos de sangue puro, informação essa que já fora arrancada a custo pelos demais terceiro-anistas grifinórios) e muito menos sobre si própria. Suas motivações eram, assim como seu passado e seus sentimentos, desconhecidas e seu jeito, sempre misterioso e soturno. Porém, sua lealdade a Grifinória e a Hogwarts era inquestionáveis, mesmo que o seu tom monocórdico discordasse disso.

Willtaker, ao menos até onde todos sabiam, escrevera-se apenas para Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Nem mesmo para Estudos dos Trouxas, matéria que habitualmente era assinada por bruxos de sangue puro, ela havia se inscrito.

- Nada, só que eu nunca vi você demonstrar interesse por Trato de Criaturas Mágicas... - disse Mitch

- Na verdade, nem para Criaturas Mágicas e nem para nenhuma matéria. - disse Carlos.

- E isso irá fazer alguma diferença, Carlos Jaeger Amaral? - disse Willtaker em seu tom habitualmente monocórdico, ainda mais fleumático que o de Snape, para surpresa de Carlos - ninguém, à exceção de Gustavo, sabia o seu nome completo, coisa que parecia que ele não revelaria nem sob efeito da Maldição Imperdoável _Cruciatus_.

Uma das habilidades mais estranhas de Wanda parecia ser a capacidade que ela tinha de observar, memorizar, coletar e processar informações. Na verdade, Wanda era uma das pessoas mais bem-informadas de Grifinória, e talvez até mesmo de Hogwarts. Foi a primeira a saber que Lupin era um lobisomem, com exceção de Mitch, Harry, Rony e Mione, só de coletar comentários, opiniões e diz-que-diz-ques que surgiam em todos os lugares de Hogwarts. Talvez isso tornasse Wanda temida por todos, o que explicava uma outra característica esquisita sobre ela: ela não tinha nenhum amigo conhecido em Hogwarts. Parecia sempre andando com alguns alunos da Corvinal, mas mesmo eles a consideravam mais "respeitável" que uma amiga.

Mitch não sabia o que dizer sobre Wanda: a única certeza que Mitch tinha era que aquilo não era uma máscara. Talvez ela fosse naturalmente fleumática, talvez ela fosse uma pessoa que, embora tendo sentimentos, não conseguisse os expressar. Mesmo assim, Wanda era ainda misteriosa, e isso sempre foi um motivo de estranheza naqueles três anos em que aqueles grifinórios conviviam juntos.

Mitch e seus amigos começaram a atravessar os gramados do jardim de Hogwarts em direção à cabana do guarda-caça e professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas Rúbeo Hagrid, que ficava na orla da Floresta Proibida.

- Mitch... - disse uma voz ao lado dele.

- Ah, Helen. - disse Mitch - Puxa, desculpe. Acho que eu...

- Não, não é nada disso! É que eu percebi que você está preocupado com a Wanda...

- Helen, ela já chegou a comentar alguma coisa com vocês? Vocês dormem no mesmo quarto, não?

- Sim, mas a verdade é que ela não comenta muito sobre si própria. É como se ela guardasse uma verdade da vida para si própria, sei lá... Ela é misteriosa até demais!

- O que foi, McGregor? - perguntou Willtaker.

- Wanda, por que você não fala nada sobre você?

- E o que isso mudaria aqui?

- Acho que poderia fazer as pessoas terem menos medo de você...

Mitch sentiu-se culpado de dizer isso, ao ver que os olhos de Wanda liberaram uma única e significativa lágrima. Aquela lágrima solitária foi sinal para Mitch: ele tinha avançado o sinal com Wanda.

- Desculpe, Wanda.

- Por que será que é tão difícil deixar alguém em paz... - disse ela, sempre monocórdica.

Mitch não sabia nem o que responder: por algum motivo, seu Sangue Auror, seu dom de percepção das pessoas, não tinha nenhum efeito. Ele não falhava: simplesmente não funcionava de forma e em hipótese alguma. Aquilo deixava Mitch intrigado, enquanto terminavam a descida para a cabana de Hagrid.

Claro que também vinham chegando alunos das outras casas, entre os quais Mitch reconheceu pessoas como os gêmeos Wittlesbach, Augustin e Fiorucci, Troy Belarus, Erika Stringshot e Galahad Starshooter. Claro que Starshooter fazia piadinhas, sempre acompanhado em tudo por seu dois "gorilas particulares" Dennis Elminster e Nicolas Flanders, mas sempre recebia cortadas violentas de Sally Wittlesbach, o que impressionava a todos, que achavam os lufanos naturalmente passivos, e de Teo Fiorucci, para olhar de desaprovação de seu irmão.

Nos fundos da cabana, havia uma espécie de picadeiro, aonde Hagrid aguardava a todos:

- Bem, bom dia! - disse Hagrid, sempre bombástico - Vamos então ver algumas criaturas interessantes hoje, não é gente? Bem, escolhi uma coisinha que deve agradar vocês. Esperem um momentinho.

Hagrid entrou na Floresta Proibida, e começou a voltar com alguns cães enormes. Eles tinham pelugem negra e pareciam mastins gigantescos, com olhos espectrais em branco. Mitch parecia tranqüilo, mas muitos não estavam assim: para falar a verdade, apenas Mitch e Wanda pareciam tão tranqüilos.

- Bem, vejamos então quem pode me dizer o que são eles...

Mitch e Wanda ergueram a mão, mas Wanda foi mais direto ao assunto, no seu tom habitualmente monocórdico:

_- Church Grims._ Cães espectrais que podem tornar-se materiais. Protegem as igrejas cujas comunidades são respeitosas com os bruxos. Uma pessoa que não o seja pode ser atacado por eles. Podem causar na pessoa um medo tão intenso que ela se torna incapaz de mexer o corpo, atacar com garras em suas patas e com o poderoso rabo preensível, dotado de pelos especiais que podem tornar-se rijos como o aço sob comando, formando farpas altamente cortantes. São extremamente inteligentes, naturalmente dóceis e podem até mesmo serem treinados para responderem a comandos comuns, como "pare", "lute" e "ataque".

- Muito bem, Willtaker. São 20 pontos para Grifinória por isso. Bem, hoje veremos como cuidar dos _Church Grims._ Portanto, vamos começar com alguns voluntários. Alguém?

Mitch ergueu a mão, junto com Helen, Carlos, Erika, Nathan e Nakuru. Os seis entraram no picadeiro e começaram a cuidar dos _Church Grims_, que exigiam um trato de qualidade: Mitch quase teve problemas, pois não tinha mãos muito adequadas para alisar com carinho um cachorro de quase 1,65 m. de altura. Mas ele conseguiu com calma e jeito pegar a amizade daquele cachorro gigantesco.

Em seguida todos os outros alunos entraram e começaram a tentar cuidar dos _Church Grims_. Conforme iam conseguindo, até mesmo faziam pequenas brincadeiras. Sally Wittlesbach, com um talento nato para animais deu um _show_ em todos, fazendo o seu _Church Grim_ fazer proezas como responder a quase todos os comandos simples que podiam ser ensinados a um cachorro.

Foi quando:

- Se... controla... seu... cachorro... pirado...

Mitch virou-se e viu Wanda se engalfinhando em uma luta contra o seu _Church Grim_, que parecia enlouquecido de raiva contra a garota. Mitch conseguiu perceber que a menina já tinha sido atacada no rosto de forma que ficaram algumas marcas feias. Mitch pegou sua varinha e apontou para o cachorro, pensando no que fazer:

- Não, Mitch! - gritou Helen - Se você errar, vai machucar a Wanda!

Mitch percebeu que, realmente, os dois, o _Church Grim_ e Wanda Willtaker estavam engalfinhados de forma muito poderosa, sem demonstrar o mínimo de vontade de ceder um milésimo de milímetro que seja um ao outro. Wanda estava, pela primeira vez, demonstrando algum sentimento: raiva, ódio com aquela criatura, sentimento que era recíproco do _Church Grim_ para Wanda.

Foi então que Mitch percebeu que teria que fazer alguma coisa mais séria, e ele pensou em uma idéia:

- Nathan, você conhece algum Feitiço de Sono?

- Sim, mas não é muito funcional. Podíamos estuporar os dois e resolver o problema... - respondeu Nathan.

- Não, nada de estuporamento. Estou falando de sono mesmo...

- Certinho...

Nathan pegou sua varinha, apontou para os dois e disse:

_- Morphierus_!

Uma pequena nuvem de poeira caiu sob os dois combatentes, que foram ficando mais e mais lentos, mais e mais vagarosos, até que os dois foram a nocaute. A nuvem de poeira, então, desapareceu:

- Quanto tempo esse feitiço dura?

- Uns 15 minutos, mas dá a sensação de que a pessoa dormiu por algumas horas. Vamos ter tempo de separar os dois, com tranqüilidade.

- Ótimo. Vamos então fazer isso! - disse Mitch.

Mitch, porém, percebeu que isso era mais fácil de falar do que de fazer. Os dois eram muito pesados e não era fácil tirar nenhum dele de cima do outro: eram pesados e fortes, sendo difícil até mesmo para Mitch e seus amigos deslocarem-os, separando-os. Foi necessária a ajuda dos gêmeos Wittlesbach e de Teo Fiorucci, para que Wanda e o _Church Grim_ fossem separados. O _Church Grim_ foi levado por Hagrid de volta para a Floresta Proibida, enquanto Mitch, Helen, Carlos, Erika, Nakuru e Nathan cuidavam de Wanda Willtaker:

- Como ela está? - perguntou Mitch.

- Veremos. - disse Erika - _Revelae Vitallis_!

Erika fez aparecer os aparelhos que mediam as estatísticas vitais de Wanda:

- Ela está bem, só os efeitos do Feitiço de Sono estão presente. Está dormindo como um anjinho.

- Então ela vai ficar legal? - perguntou Hagrid, que havia acabado de retornar da Floresta Proibida.

- Claro. Ela só está dormente...

- Tudo bem! Mitch, Erika, vocês cuidam dela para mim? - disse Hagrid - Os demais, de volta à aula!

Todos voltaram a cuidar de seus _Church Grims_, enquanto Mitch e Erika cuidavam de Wanda Willtaker, que, ao começar a despertar, olhou para Mitch e perguntou, ainda embriagada pelo sono:

- O que foi...

- Tivemos que colocar você e o _Church Grim_ para dormir, senão vocês iam se matar...

- Obrigada, McGregor! - disse Wanda, com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Wanda. E pode me chamar de Mitch...

Novamente uma lágrima solitária, desta vez de alegria, correu pelo rosto da senegalesa Wanda Willtaker. E isso mostrava a Mitch que ele tinha quebrado o gelo com Wanda.


	9. Analisando a magia e Encontrando o Item

**Capítulo 9: Analisando a Magia e Encontrando o Item **

* * *

O resto daquela aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas foi absurdamente normal, tão logo Wanda se recuperou plenamente do Feitiço do Sono. Foi quando tocou o sinal e as turmas se separaram: Wanda voltou para a Torre de Grifinória (ela tinha escolhido apenas a matéria de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas), enquanto Mitch, Erika, Carlos, Nathan e Nakuru voltaram ao castelo para terem sua primeira aula de Magia Forense.

A sala de aula de Mitch e os demais era ampla, parecendo um tribunal de Júri. Todos perceberam que a sala tinha um grande painel na frente deles, com uma espécie de caixa, semelhante a um retroprojetor, apontando para ela.

Alguns segundos depois, entrou o professor Cameron, vestindo como se viesse preparado para uma verdadeira guerra: usava uma veste azul-escuro, avolumada pelo que Mitch percebeu tratar-se de uma armadura de placas (pelo pouco que era visível, parecia ser de couraça de dragão, material mágico que correspondia ao _kevlar_ trouxa), completada por uma capa em tom verde escuro preso por aramelas azul-marinho. Mitch percebeu que às costas carregava uma _katana_, aparentemente de prata. No braço, de um porta-varinhas pendia um grande bastão de quase 46 centímetros, feito com figueira e escamas de dragão no cerne.

- Muito bem! - disse, ou melhor, trovejou Cameron - A partir de hoje, pelos próximos cinco anos, vocês irão aprender a entender como uma magia funciona, no sentido forense da palavra. Ou seja, como saberem, ao chegar em um lugar, como e porque alguém foi morto com o uso de magia.

"Quero que saibam que acredito em três coisas: disciplina, companheirismo e dedicação! São valores que eu prezo nos alunos. Quem eu encontrar sendo indisciplinado, descortês com os companheiros ou desleixado nos estudos e trabalhos, eu mesmo farei questão de o punir pessoal e exemplarmente. Posso admitir muitas coisas em minhas aulas, mas qualquer quebra a qualquer um desses princípios, eu juro que a pessoa que o fizer, ou que sequer tentar isso, irá se arrepender amargamente disso."

"Muito bem! Hoje, começaremos a entender como e porque surgiu a Magia Forense. Retirem seus livros _Análise Forense de Magias_ e abram-o na página 15. McGregor, leia o primeiro parágrafo."

Mitch então leu:

* * *

_**"Origem da Magia Forense:** _

_Nas épocas antigas, os bruxos tinham dificuldade em descobrir informações sobre crimes envolvendo a magia, por não contarem com os recursos que temos na atualidade na área de magia investigativa, ou magia forense. Por isso, muitos bruxos das Trevas conseguiam escapar ilesos da garra da Justiça e continuavam a praticar seus atos de malignitude. Isso até que, em 1023, Chris Gryffindor, um sucessor de Gryffindor, começou a analisar como a magia se comportava." _

* * *

- Bem, isso nos leva a entender que Chris Gryffindor sabia que a magia deveria seguir certos padrões de comportamento. - disse Cameron. - Bem, ele estava certo. Basicamente, toda magia segue um _padrão de energia_, que nada mais é que uma espécie de vibração energética que pode ser usada como "assinatura" no uso da magia. Isso no leva a uma outra conclusão: todo bruxo possui sua "energia mágica", uma "assinatura energética" que, de forma semelhante ao padrão de energia dos Feitiços, funciona como forma de saber quem usou o Feitiço. Vamos mostrar na prática isso. Vou querer um voluntário... McGregor, aqui.

Mitch rapidamente se aproximou do professor Cameron:

- Primeiro, preciso conhecer seu padrão mágico. - disse ele, sacando a sua varinha - Para isso, basta eu observar você em ação. Faça um feitiço qualquer, por mais simples que seja...

- Tudo bem. - disse Mitch, sacando sua varinha.

_- Lumos_! - disse Mitch, usando o Feitiço da Luz.

Perfeito. Agora, sr. McGregor, você terá 15 minutos para se esconder em qualquer parte do castelo de Hogwarts. Qualquer uma mesmo: qualquer sala que você quiser, em qualquer andar do castelo. Depois, quero que utilize um feitiço qualquer, mesmo diferente. Eu então vou ver se o acho... Pode ir...

E Mitch foi. Saiu correndo pelo castelo. Mas o professor Cameron não contou com o fato de que ele possuía o Mapa do Maroto. Ele correu pelo castelo, indo até o 5° Andar da Torre e usou o Mapa para localizar alguma sala antiga. Ele achou uma que parecia ser uma espécie de Salão Comunal desativado. Ao entrar nela, viu um embrulho estranho. Haviam passado-se 13 minutos. Mitch pegou o embrulho e, ao abri-lo, viu um pedaço de tecido brilhante e sedoso caindo. Guardou-o para si: devia estar lá a mais de 100 anos. O embrulho também guarda uma carta, onde estava escrito "A quem pegar esse volume...". Mitch guardou os dois debaixo de suas vestes.

Mitch esperou um pouco. Fazia 14 minutos e 50 segundos. Será que o professor Cameron o localizaria? Faltava poucos segundos. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Era hora de usar a magia. Mitch apontou sua varinha para os restos do embrulho e disse:

_- Wingardium Leviosa_!

Mitch pensou que o professor Cameron não o localizaria. Foi quando:

- Sr. McGregor... - Mitch ouviu alguém falar. Era o professor Cameron, à sua frente, menos de 5 minutos depois, acompanhado pelo resto da turma.

- Mas como...

- Eu o segui, usando o Feitiço de Rastreamento da Magia. Vejam como ele funciona: a primeira coisa é que eu tenho que saber quem estou procurando, no caso Mitch McGregor. Isso facilita o rastreamento do padrão mágico. Então, tudo que tive que fazer é usar o Feitiço do Rastreamento da Magia: _Rastreare Maggio_! Enquanto isso, pensei em Mitch, até que senti sua presença e corri na direção da mesma. Muito bem, por hoje chega de demonstrações. Voltemos até à sala de aula e continuemos nossas atividades.

Todos voltaram e continuaram as atividades, até que as aulas foram encerradas pelo sinal para o almoço. Foi quando Mitch resolveu conversar com Harry Potter, logo após o almoço:

- Harry...

- Mitch, o que foi?

- Preciso falar com você às sós, ou no máximo com o Rony e com a Mione.

- Tudo bem, já vou indo...

Mitch levou Harry para a Sala do Conselho, a sala de Hogwarts aonde reunia-se o antigo Conselho dos Aurores da Irlanda e aonde Mitch descobriu a Harpa de Brigitte, um poderoso item mágico que era herança de família de sua irmã Enya. Apenas a sucessora de Brigitte, uma Barda Verdadeira que seguisse a linhagem McGregor, poderia extrair da Harpa todo o seu poder.

- Encontrei isso aqui hoje, durante uma aula... - disse Mitch, sacando o pedaço de tecido que encontrara.

- Mitch, isso é uma Capa da Invisibilidade! Aonde a encontrou?

- Eu não me lembro exatamente... Parecia um antigo Salão Comunal, algo assim, sei que ficava no 5° Andar. A única coisa que tinha ali era um pacote de papel pergaminho. Dentro dele estava esse negócio... Ah, e tinha esse envelope aqui.

Harry pegou o envelope e o abriu:

- Mitch, chegou a ler isso aqui?

- Não...

- Leia você mesmo, então...

Mitch pegou a carta e começou a ler:

* * *

_"A quem pegou esse volume: _

_Esse volume é minha herança a Hogwarts, minha querida Hogwarts, aonde irei morrer. _

_Meu nome é Gilbert Lieberman. Nasci em Hogsmeade, no Ano de Nosso Senhor de 1807 e formei-me em Hogwarts, pela Casa do Texugo de Helga Hufflepuff, em 1824. Em 1855 voltei para Hogwarts, para lecionar Artefatos Mágicos. Recentemente, peguei uma doença mágica incurável, e estou fadado a morrer. Minha morte se aproxima. Acho que não terei mais do que 2 ou 3 dias de vida. _

_Porém, agora, eu posso morrer tranqüilo, deixando minha maior invenção, como Artefato Mágico, como legado. Essa é a Capa da Invisibilidade, uma capa comum que recebeu Feitiços que permitem que quem a cubra torne-se totalmente invisível. _

_Àquele que pegou a capa: Faça bom uso dela e use-a com sabedoria. _

_Votos de Felicidade é o que lhe desejo. _

_Gilbert Lieberman _

_25 de Outubro de 1894" _

* * *

- Então é isso! Essa capa...

- Pertenceu a quem criou as Capas de Invisibilidade. Mais exatamente, ela foi A PRIMEIRA. - disse Harry.

- Uau!

- Mas porque será que ela apareceu agora? - disse Harry, pensativo - Afinal de contas, todo mundo sabe que existem salas de Hogwarts que aparecem e desaparecem com o tempo.

- Isso é uma coisa que eu também gostaria de saber... - disse Mitch


	10. O primeiro final de semana em Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 10: O primeiro final-de-semana em Hogsmeade. **

* * *

Mitch passou as semanas seguintes dedicando-se a pegar as noções das novas matérias. Pela experiência que tivera no primeiro ano, Mitch sabia que a parte mais difícil de qualquer coisa relativa à magia era entender seus princípios básicos. E realmente, para Mitch, que estava tendo 5 novas matérias, essa era a parte mais difícil.

Mitch também estava preocupado com uma coisa: Helen Ebenhardt. Desde o ano anterior, Helen e Mitch viviam um "namoro não-oficial" (ou seja, apenas "ficavam", segundo o linguajar dos trouxas). Helen já era sua melhor amiga desde que entraram em Hogwarts, e agora os dois se gostavam demais. Só que, por causa das matérias, Mitch só encontrava Helen nas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e de Runas Antigas, fora às aulas padrão (Helen fazia Medibruxaria, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antigas e Adivinhação). E estava se aproximando o Dia das Bruxas.

A proximidade do Dia das Bruxas mudava Hogwarts, conforme se aproximava as comemorações de Dia das Bruxas, que desde que Mitch entrou eram festas à fantasia, sempre animadas, com muita música, dança, comida e bebida. Começava a mobilização dos pares. Mitch, claro, conseguiu que Helen fosse com ele, mas ele tinha preocupações sobre o que fazer com ela. Mitch queria que o baile de Dia das Bruxas daquele ano fosse especial para ele e Helen.

Foi quando certo dia, a professora McGonagall, que além de professora de Transformações era diretora de Grifinória, encerrou a aula de Transformações (onde eles estavam transformando besouros em botões):

- Bem, alunos, como vocês sabem os alunos a partir do 3° Ano podem visitar o povoado de Hogsmeade em certos finais-de-semana. Bem, o professor Dumbledore pediu-me para avisá-los que deverão entregar suas autorizações aos diretores de suas casas até o primeiro final de semana, que será agora neste sábado. Lembrem-se que é expressamente proibido sair de Hogwarts sem essas permissões. Estarei, em meu caso particular, recolhendo as autorizações dos alunos de Grifinória na próxima aula de Transformações. Sem mais, todos dispensados.

Na aula seguinte de Transformações, que era a última antes do final-de-semana em Hogsmeade, Mitch entregou à professora McGonagall sua autorização, assinada por seu avô e tutor legal para esses assuntos, o ex-Auror e ex-Professor Elric McGregor. Ele entrou por último na fila para entregar sua autorização à professora McGonagall. Ao entregá-la, a professora observou a assinatura e disse, um leve sorriso no rosto, quebrando a sua máscara de seriedade:

- E imaginar que, a muitos anos atrás, era eu quem entregava uma autorização para Hogsmeade à pessoa que assina essa...

Mitch lembrou-se então que a professora Minerva McGonagall tinha tido aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas (ou DCAT, como os alunos falavam para facilitar) com seu avô, na época recém formado de Hogwarts e um Auror ainda inexperiente, mas mesmo assim muito competente. Seu avô também tinha sido diretor da Casa de Grifinória, como era hoje Minerva McGonagall.

Mitch passou a semana inteira pensando essas coisas, quando:

- Mitch... - disse Helen, no jantar da sexta.

- Ahn... desculpe, Helen...

- O que você está pensando?

- Em Hogsmeade, amanhã.

- E o que você quer ver primeiro? - disse Cedric - Eu estou a fim é de ver a Zonko's! Os Weasley dizem que lá é muito maneiro.

- Eu prefiro ver a Casa dos Gritos. - disse Nathan - Cara, aquilo é um lugar para Fox Mulder nenhum botar defeito!

- Fox Mulder? - perguntou Rony - Quem é esse cara?

- Esquece, Rony! Você não acredita quando dizem que "a verdade está lá fora"! - respondeu Carlos, brincando com o tema da série de TV trouxa da qual o citado Fox Mulder era o protagonista.

- Eu estava a fim de passar na Trapobelo... Comprar uma fantasia bem legal para o Dia das Bruxas! - disse Helen.

- É mesmo, eu esqueci! - disse Mitch, estapeando a própria testa. - O Dia das Bruxas... Helen, do que você pretende ir?

- Por que está perguntando isso?

- Porque podíamos fazer que nem o Carlos e a Erika no ano passado, lembra? Que a Erika estava de Minnie e o Carlos de Mickey?

- Sim, mas será que não ia ficar um tanto estranho? Afinal de contas, eu sou mais baixa que você, e a Erika e o Carlos são os dois quase do mesmo tamanho...

- Não é isso! Eu quis dizer que podíamos ir fantasiados de forma que combinasse. Não exatamente sendo Mickey e Minnie... Você entendeu, não entendeu?

- Entendi... Pode deixar que eu penso em alguma coisa.

Todos subiram para dormir cedo.

O sol raiando vigoroso pela janela do quarto dos terceiro-anistas, de forma estranha para um dia de outono, anunciava um belo dia. Mitch acordou ouvindo Carlos cantar alguns trechos de música em português:

_- Na janela lateral / do quarto de dormir / eu vejo uma igreja / um sinal de glória..._

- Ei, Carlos, o que você está cantando?

- É uma música lá do Brasil... Qualquer dia eu te mostro...

Mitch então acordou os demais garotos e todos vestiram-se, imaginando o que estaria por vir naquele dia. Todos estavam empolgados demais até para fazerem comentários, quando desceram para o café:

- Mitch? - disse Enya, já na mesa do café.

- O que foi?

- Você vai para Hogsmeade hoje, não é?

- Sim, mas eu não posso te levar comigo... É só alunos do terceiro ano para cima que podem ir para...

- Não é nada disso. É que eu queria saber se você não podia me trazer uma fantasia de Sininho da Trapobelo e uma de lutador de kung-fu para o Cedric? Pode deixar que depois a gente...

- Nada disso, Enya. Podem considerar isso presente de aniversário!

Enya sorriu de orelha a orelha. Enya, assim como seu irmão gêmeo Cedric, fazia aniversário justamente no dia 31 de outubro (para falar a verdade, Enya nasceu às 23:55 do dia 31 de outubro e Cedric às 0:05 do dia 1° de Novembro). Isso era muito importante, pois os dois nasceram em uma das festas celtas mais importantes, _Samhaim_ (o dia dos mortos), que era como os celtas chamavam o Halloween, o Dia-das-Bruxas.

Mitch se agrupou com o seu pessoal e começou a tomar seu café da manhã (peixe grelhado e pão integral com café e leite). Mitch viu que Harry, Mione e Rony colocavam alguma comida em suas bolsas. Tão logo todos sairam, Mitch aproximou-se discretamente e disse:

- É para o...

- Sim, é para o _Snuffles_, mas você não vai poder ir conosco. - disse Harry.

- Tudo bem, tenho alguns problemas para resolver. - disse Mitch, observando discretamente as bolsas dos três amigos. - Aonde conseguiram tanta comida? Não foi simplesmente pegando da mesa do café da manhã...

- O Harry tem um amigo elfo doméstico que trabalha aqui em Hogwarts na cozinha. Sabia que eles vivem em regime de escravidão, Mitch? - disse Mione, horrorizada.

- Mione! - disse Rony - Liga não, Mitch, é que ela não acredita que os elfos domésticos gostam de ser escravizados.

- E o Dobby? - disse Mione - Ele não gostava de ser escravo.

- Dobby? - perguntou Mitch - Quem que é esse?

- É o elfo que o Harry libertou, Mitch. - disse Rony - Ele é meio esquisito...

- Esquisito por que, Rony Weasley? Só porque não gosta de ser escravo? - disse Mione.

- Dá para explicar essa história toda direito? - disse Mitch.

Então Rony, Harry e Mione contaram a Mitch uma história sobre uma Câmara Secreta, envolvendo a irmã de Rony, Gina (a dona do Pichitinho, a Coruja Maluca), Tom Riddle (o cara que virou Voldemort), o elfo doméstico Dobby e Lúcio Malfoy, o pai de Draco Malfoy.

- Então é isso! - disse Mitch - O tal Dobby queria ser livre por ser maltratado pelos Malfoy. Mas agora a Mione acha que todos devem ser livres? E o Rony acha que o Dobby é esquisito por ele não querer ser escravo?

- E você, Mitch, o que pensa? - disse Mione

- Eles devem ser livres para decidir se realmente querem ser livres... Essa é a verdadeira liberdade: liberdade para ser livre ou escravo... - disse Mitch, para surpresa dos três amigos, enquanto terminava seu café da manhã e subia para pegar uma mochila e ir para Hogsmeade.

Mitch encontrou-se com Helen, Carlos, Erika, Nathan e Nakuru. Eles decidiram cobrir o caminho até a aldeia de Hogsmeade à pé, ao invés de usando as carruagens que Hogwarts fornecia:

- Eu quero ver a Dedosdemel! - disse Carlos, animado - Dizem que os doces lá são magníficos, e eu quero saber como é que são as Delícias Gasosas...

- Mitch, que tal você cortar esse cabelão aí? - disse Helen.

- Helen, você sabe que é tradição irlandesa manter os cabelos longos...

- Mas vai ficar feio esse cabelão todo em cima de uma fantasia, qualquer que seja. - disse Helen - A não ser que você esteja pensando em ir fantasiado de Trasgo.

- Tem razão. - disse Mitch, meio contrariado.

Os seis continuaram descendo o caminho até Hogsmeade. O povoado começou a ficar próximo:

- Ahn, Helen... Aonde é que se corta cabelo em um vilarejo bruxo?

- Sei lá! - disse Helen.

- Normalmente tem barbeiros bruxos em todo vilarejo. - disse Nakuru. - Acho que deve ter um em algum lugar de Hogsmeade. É só dar uma olhada.

- Bem, vamos fazer então o seguinte: cada um vai para seu canto, faz o que tem que fazer, e nos encontramos na Três Vassouras por volta de duas da tarde, beleza?

- Certinho.

Os seis chegaram no vilarejo bruxo de Hogsmeade. A movimentação de bruxos e bruxas estudantes de Hogwarts era intensa. Mitch reconheceu Sally e seus irmãos Wittlesbach tomando cerveja amanteigada com alguns amigos da Corvinal, entre eles os gêmeos Augustin. Erika e Anette passavam pela Trapobelo e observavam as roupas. Já os gêmeos Weasley iam até a Zonko's, provavelmente repor seus estoques de Fogos do Dr. Filibusteiro, que não soltavam calor e acendiam molhados, e de bombas de bosta. Teo Fiorucci observava a Casa dos Gritos, junto com seu irmão sonserino Victor. Foi quando Mitch viu Harry, Rony e Mione indo em direção à saída do vilarejo, acompanhados de um grande cão preto. Então ele se aproximou dos três amigos e disse:

- Oi, gente!

- Puxa, que susto, Mitch! - disse Harry, assustado - Pensávamos que era alguém nos seguindo à toa, ou para ferrar o _Snuffles_ aqui.

- Desculpem. Oi, _Snuffles_! Está bem? - disse Mitch, voltando-se ao cachorro, que lhe lambeu a mão e respondeu com carinho aos afagos de Mitch. Mitch já sabia que _Snuffles_ era como era conhecido o padrinho de Harry Potter, Sirius Black, um fugitivo da justiça bruxa e animago ilegal que estava pagando por um crime que não cometeu.

- É que eu queria saber se tem um barbeiro bruxo em Hogsmeade, e aonde. - completou o bruxo irlandês.

- Ah, só isso? - perguntou Mione - É fácil: é na viela aonde a Trapobelo faz esquina. Basta entrar à direita. É o primeiro estabelecimento, logo de cara. É a Madame Flaherty. Ela é muito boa nisso. Eu mesma vou lá de vez em quando para fazer a manicure e dar um trato nos cabelos...

- Ah, Mione! Eu não acredito nisso. - disse Rony, descrente.

- Escuta aqui, Rony: só porque você levou quatro anos para descobrir, não quer dizer que ninguém mais em Hogwarts descobriu que eu sou uma garota. - disse Mione, indignada.

- OK, OK, Mione. Você é uma garota. Satisfeita? Podemos ir? - disse Rony - Mitch, você vai nos dar licença, que temos que bater um papo por aí.

- Beleza. Até outra hora!

Mitch então desceu até a Trapobelo, aonde Helen e Nakuru se agruparam a Erika e Anette na observação das roupas. Helen o viu e perguntou, em tom de piada:

- E a juba, como fica?

- Já vou ver, Helen! Não se preocupe. Eu acabei de conversar com a Mione e eu vou indo na Madame Flaherty ver o cabelo. - disse Mitch, dobrando a esquina.

- Mal entrou na viela, Mitch viu uma plaqueta de madeira, com letras litografadas: _"Madame Melanie Flaherty, Cabeleireira. Manicure. Pedicure. Cortes. Escovas. Crescimentos Mágicos e Apliques. Cabelos Naturais e artificiais. Tosas e escovas para Animagos. Poções de Mudança de Cor de Cabelos. Alisamento. Luzes Feéricas. O último grito em moda para cabelos bruxos e trouxas. Preços acessíveis."_

Mitch entrou no estabelecimento. Parecia um pouco vazio, mas uma senhora, nos seus 30 e alguns anos apareceu:

- Bom dia, jovem. Vejo que é de Hogwarts, não? - disse a conversadeira Madame Flaherty, reparando nas vestes de estudante de Mitch - Grifinório. Eu mesmo me formei lá, pela Lufa-Lufa. Mas meu caminho parecia ser outro: o de deixar as pessoas mais bonitas... O que vai ser?

- Bem, é que eu sou irlandês, sabe? E meu cabelo está muito longo, e queria que a senhora cortasse o cabelo, mas sem danificar a trança, é que eu vou fazer um chicote irlandês...

- Ah, sei... Cabelos do próprio fabricante, embebidos em uma poção de sangue de dragão, raspas de dente de basilisco e de chifre de unicórnio e suco de orquídea negra, não? Esse chicote é poderoso: corta aço como faca quente na manteiga... Pois bem, alguma preferência no corte?

- Curto, o topo da cabeça mais arrepiado um pouco...

- Corte feérico?

- Isso, mas não tão duro, alguma coisa levemente mais rebelde, entende? Quero que seja formal, mas despretensioso... Rebelde, mas sem ser agressivo...

- Sim. Então vejamos: cortar a trança, isso é fácil. Pode sentar-se.

Mitch sentou-se em uma cadeira de barbearia e colocou a franja para trás. A Madame Flaherty colocou nos cabelos de Mitch algum tipo de poção. Então ela pegou a varinha e disse:

_- Cortare_! - apontando a varinha para a trança de Mitch.

Mitch sentiu um ar rápido passando por trás de sua cabeça e o peso da sua trança o deixando. A Madame Flaherty pegou a trança e a colocou em uma caixa, amarrada por alguns fios de algodão puro.

- Agora, vejamos... Ah, sim, corte feérico, mas mais arrepiado...

Madame Flaherty passou uma segunda poção nos cabelos de Mitch, que automaticamente ficou como ele queria no topo. Depois pegou uma tesoura e foi cortando normalmente as partes em excesso.

Mitch ficou uns dez minutos esperando a Madame Flaherty ajeitar seus cabelos. Ao terminar, Mitch viu-se no espelho e viu que estava perfeito:

- Ficou muito bom! - disse Mitch - Obrigado, Madame Flaherty. Quanto te devo?

- São 5 Sicles, mais 3 pela trança conservada... São 8 Sicles no total. E não precisa se preocupar, que todo o cabelo seu que foi cortado é queimado, de forma que ninguém possa o usar em Poções Polissuco e coisas do gênero. Discrição é parte do negócio aqui. Eu não sou como essas mercenárias que existem por aí que vendem os cabelos das pessoas que cortam com elas para bruxos interessados em aprontar... Ah, isso não. Posso não ser um luxo, mas trabalho com alguma ética. É assim que mantenho minha freguesia...

- Entendi. Aqui estão os 8 Sicles. Obrigado! - disse Mitch, pagando à Madame Flaherty os oito Sicles do corte de cabelo e pegando a caixa com a trança que cortara.

Mitch saiu do estabelecimento da Madame Flaherty e foi para a Trapobelo, aonde não viu mais nem Helen, nem Erika e nem nenhuma das meninas, e sim Troy Belarus:

- Belarus... - disse Mitch.

- Oi, McGregor. Pode me chamar apenas de Troy. - disse Troy Belarus.

- Oi, Troy. Então você pode me chamar apenas de Mitch. Você viu por aí a Helen Ebenhardt? - disse Mitch.

- Sim, ela estava com a Erika, com a Anette e com a Wittlesbach da Lufa-Lufa na Dedosdemel. Devem ainda estar lá. O Amaral também estava lá. - disse Belarus, um tanto solitário.

- Ei, Troy, o que houve...

- É que o pessoal da Sonserina nem se preocupa comigo... Mesmo sendo sangue-puro e tudo mais, do jeito que eles valorizam.

- Como assim? Você é sangue-puro, não é? Tem grande habilidade mágica, não tem? Então...

- É que eu não consigo desprezar pessoas que são mestiças ou são como a Granger... Sangue... Droga, tá vendo? Nem dizer esse termo eu consigo.

Mitch sabia o que Troy queria dizer. Alguns bruxos conservadores e tradicionalistas acreditavam que todo bruxo que não tivesse sangue puro deveria ser tratado como de segunda categoria, um pouco mais que um elfo doméstico. E Mitch sabia que os bruxos tradicionalistas tinham até um termo para isso, que era um verdadeiro palavrão bruxo: "Sangue Ruim".

- Vem comigo, Belarus, vamos lá na Dedosdemel.

- O que...

- Por favor, não me peça para explicar... Além disso, tenho que encontrar a Helen...

Os dois atravessaram a praça saindo da frente da Trapobelo indo para a Dedosdemel. Claro que Troy estava mais feliz, mesmo estranhando a atitude de Mitch: afinal de contas, sempre ouvira dizer que os Grifinórios não somente não iam com a cara, mas odiavam os Sonserinos. Claro que isso era estranho, mas mesmo assim Troy não tinha do que reclamar.

Já Mitch sabia porque fazia aquilo. Seu Sangue Auror não o enganou: desde a aula de Artefatos Mágicos, aonde salvou Troy, Mitch percebeu que ele não era ruim. Na verdade, desde que se tornara amigo de Erika e que seu irmão Cedric entrara para a Sonserina, Mitch não tinha mais preconceitos quanto aos Sonserinos, não se importando com isso. Claro que Galahad Starshooter, Helena Adison e Draco Malfoy continuavam sendo caras intragáveis, mas Mitch sentia que isso era exceção à regra.

Mitch e Troy entraram na Dedosdemel, onde Helen e Erika realmente estavam, assim como os trigêmeos Wittlesbach e Carlos Amaral. Foi quando:

- Oi, Helen! Tudo bem?

- Mitch? - estranhou Helen - Cara, seu cabelo está muito melhor! E o que é essa caixa?

- Ah, ela é a trança do meu cabelo... A tradição irlandesa diz que deve-se guardar a trança para com ela fazer um chicote irlandês, uma poderosa arma mágica que corta coisas como se fosse faca quente na manteiga.

- Puxa! E quem é... - disse Sally Wittlesbach

- Helen, Wittlesbachs, esse é o Troy Belarus da Sonserina. Troy, Helen Ebenhardt da Grifinória, Sally, John e Eric Wittlesbach da Lufa-Lufa. A Erika acho que não preciso apresentar para você.

Todos se cumprimentaram e conversaram um pouco, enquanto comiam alguns doces. Mitch gostou particularmente das Delícias Gasosas, que faziam a pessoa flutuar levemente. Foi quando:

- Helen, acho que temos que ir ver aquelas fantasias na Trapobelo, não é?

- Acho que sim. Tchau, gente. Foi legal conhecer você, Troy! - disse Helen.

Troy ficou levemente envergonhado, mas respondeu com um sorriso à garota Grifinória.

Mitch então saiu da Dedosdemel. Enquanto ia para a Trapobelo, conversou com Helen:

- Alguma idéia? - perguntou Mitch.

- Sobre Belarus? O cara é legal. Você parece que está dando muita sorte com a Sonserina.

- Não! Estou falando do Baile de Dia das Bruxas.

- Nenhuma... Não vi nenhuma fantasia legal que combinasse comigo e fizesse par. Tinha até uma de palhaça, mas achei meio estranha...

- Não ia dar certo... Deixei as minhas coisas de palhaço em Londres. Claro que poderia convocá-las com _Accio_, mas isso seria loucura: fazer uma mochila azul com bolinhas atravessar o pais pelo ar não seria uma coisa muito fácil de explicar. Qualquer coisa, acho que posso pedir para a Anya mandar todas as coisas pelo Hawking, se contar com a ajuda das Brigitte da Enya ou do Lee de Cedric. Até mesmo porque que a maquiagem vou acabar trazendo: vou aproveitar e ganhar um ourinho no Dia das Bruxas maquiando os novatos.

Helen lembrou que Mitch era um palhaço também, de nome Serelepe. Mitch tinha estudado circo nas férias do primeiro para o segundo ano como forma de aprender autocontrole, para não cair em raiva de forma fácil. Claro que ainda era muito difícil para ele impedir a Fúria Irlandesa, mas já estava mais calmo e tarimbado, pois aprendera, com o curso de circo e de outras coisas, a se entender melhor. Nesse curso, também, Mitch aprendera a como maquiar as pessoas deixando-as de qualquer jeito que desejassem. Essas habilidades salvaram Helen no ano anterior de monstros terríveis, que eram iludidos pela criatividade de Mitch, ou melhor, de Serelepe.

Então os dois entraram na Trapobelo. Mitch lembrou que tinha que comprar as fantasias para seus irmãos Enya e Cedric.

- Bom-dia. - disse Mitch ao atendente - Eu queria uma fantasia infantil de Sininho tamanho P e uma de lutador de Kung-fu trouxa infantil tamanho G.

- Tudo bem... Só um minuto.

O atendente foi pegar as fantasias, enquanto Helen observava outras fantasias:

- Sem idéia... Mitch, acho que isso não vai dar certo... - disse Helen

- Ei, garoto! As fantasias que você pediu. - respondeu o atendente, voltando com duas fantasias

- Você já pediu as fantasias, Mitch?

- Claro que não! Essas são da Enya e do Cedric...

- Olha só essa aqui! - disse Helen, pegando a fantasia de Sininho que Mitch comprara para Enya - Ela é muito legal...

- Espera aí... - disse Mitch, tendo uma idéia - Você tem uma dessas no tamanho dela? - disse, apontando para Helen.

- Não... - disse o atendente

- Droga... - disse Mitch.

- Espera aí... Vocês tem de Wendy? - disse Helen.

- Sim, temos! - respondeu o atendente.

- E uma de Peter Pan no tamanho dele? - disse Helen, apontando Mitch.

- Acho que sim...

- Beleza! - disse Helen - Você vai de Peter Pan e eu de Wendy, Mitch.

- Boa... Vamos querer essas fantasias... - disse Mitch, virando-se ao atendente.

- Só um minuto. - respondeu Helen.

O atendente foi buscar as fantasias para Mitch e Helen, enquanto os dois aguardavam chegar as fantasias para eles experimentarem. Elas chegaram rapidamente e Mitch pegou aquela fantasia verde musgo, toda feita de veludo, com meias e sapatos marrons, cinto preto e um chapéu com uma pluma vermelha:

- O chapéu é encantado para fazer uma leve Transfiguração em quem o usa: os cabelos mudam de cor, para o castanho, os olhos ficam castanhos e levemente amendoados e as orelhas pontudas. É bom avisar para você para que não se assuste... - disse o Atendente.

- Tudo bem... - disse Mitch, pegando a fantasia de Peter Pan e dirigindo-se ao provador. Mitch então tirou as vestes e colocou a fantasia, sem por o chapéu. Até ali, normal: embora forte, Mitch não tinha o corpo com uma musculatura muito definida, mesmo considerando-se as duríssimas aulas de Artefatos Mágicos, aonde chegava a passar duas, três horas dando marretadas em pedaços de ferro até moldar lâminas, placas e outros artefatos, antes de realmente os encantar.

_"Legal, ficou muito bom. Agora vejamos o chapéu!"_, pensou Mitch, colocando o chapéu em sua cabeça. Uma leve pontada de dor, como uma picada de abelha, subiu por suas orelhas. Ao olhar para si no espelho, ele reparou que suas orelhas realmente pareciam mais pontudas, os olhos tinham mudado do verde-esmeralda para o marrom-amêndoa e tinham ficado levemente amendoados, e seus cabelos perderam a cor do sangue, ganhando a cor do pão de centeio que tanto gostava.

- Uau! Ficou maneiro demais! Helen, vem ver...

- O que foi... Mitch, você tá o próprio Peter Pan! - disse Helen, com sua roupa de Wendy. Mitch percebeu que nada em Helen estava alterado, pois não havia a necessidade: ela já tinha cabelos loiros levemente cacheados e longos.

- É isso aí! Eu vou com essa mesmo. - disse Mitch.

- E eu vou com a de Wendy, então. - disse Helen.

Mitch voltou para o provador e retirou toda a fantasia. Tão logo retirou o chapéu seus cabelos voltaram ao vermelho-sangue habitual, os olhos ao verde-esmeralda, perdendo a amendoescência e as orelhas voltaram ao normal.

Mitch pegou a fantasia e levou à ao balcão:

- Bem, a minha parte é essa fantasia de Peter Pan, a de Sininho e a de Lutador de Kung-Fu. Eu queria que você embalasse as fantasias infantis em pacotes separados, para aniversário. Quanto devo?

- São 8 Galeões tudo! - disse o atendente, empacotando tudo.

- Certinho. Helen?

- O meu é só a fantasia de Wendy. Quanto é? - perguntou Helen, entregando o vestido e os sapatinhos para o atendente empacotar.

- Apenas 3 Galeões. - disse o Atendente

- OK!

Os dois pegaram os pacotes e seguiram para o Três Vassouras, aonde iam conversar com os demais. Claro que Mitch ainda queria ver a Zonko's, comprar doces na Dedosdemel para dar a Enya e Cedric de Aniversário (as Barras de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo eram realmente deliciosas, na opinião de Mitch) e até mesmo dar uma olhada na Casa dos Gritos, dada como o lugar mais mal-assombrado de toda a Grã-Bretanha. Mas isso podia esperar, pois ele agora queria conversar com seus amigos.

Mitch então foi para o Três Vassouras, aonde sentou-se junto com Carlos, Nathan, Nakuru e Erika. Mitch pediu apenas uma cerveja amanteigada (não sabendo quão forte era a bebida que todos os alunos de Hogwarts adoravam, Mitch preferiu não pagar para ver). Foi quando Carlos disse uma coisa:

- Vocês não acreditam quem está junto. Wanda Willtaker com Troy Belarus!

- Como? O da Sonserina? - perguntou Nakuru.

- O que há demais em ele ser da Sonserina? Ou você está esquecendo que eu também sou de Sonserina? - disse Erika.

- Não é isso, Erika. - disse Helen - Mas é que o Belarus... Ele sempre foi muito quietão... Nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento por ninguém...

- Mitch, você estuda Artefatos Mágicos com ele, fazendo dupla de bancada com ele. - disse Nathan - A Nakuru me contou. O que você pensa dele?

- Bem, ele é competente...

- Tá, o que mais? - perguntou Helen, impaciente.

- Me pareceu um cara legal. Só gosta de ficar na dele... - disse Mitch. - Reservado. Nunca diz muita coisa sobre si próprio. Sei que ele nasceu na Hungria, seu pai é um bruxo inglês e sua mãe, uma húngara, que se conheceram quando ele foi fazer alguns serviços para o Gringotes lá. Ele acabou ficando lá e criando uma loja de livros mágicos, mais ou menos que nem a Floreios Borrões, no Beco Diagonal de Budapeste. Quando não está estudando em Hogwarts e não está com os pais na Hungria, fica com os avós paternos, em Hampshire. Troy tem um irmão, Andraas, que provavelmente vai entrar em Hogwarts ano que vem. O pai passou por Sonserina e a mãe estudou em Beauxbatons. É tudo que eu sei... Ele não fala muito mais que isso... E acho que mesmo sob efeito de _Crucio_, não diria.

- Sei não... - falou Nathan - Não gosto muito desse tipo de cara...

- Olha ali, Nathan. A Wanda e o Troy estão lá, conversando na maior, e não estão enchendo o saco de ninguém... Não tem porque esquentar a cabeça com os dois... - disse Mitch.

Realmente, Wanda Willtaker e Troy Belarus estavam conversando em um canto da Três Vassouras, tomando algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e conversando calmamente. Parecia que os dois já tinham algum tipo de intimidade. Foi quando, de uma mesa do canto, ergueu-se Galahad Starshooter, garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão, em atitude que Erika evidenciou na hora:

- O Galahad está bêbado! - disse Erika.

-C#$%lho! - disse Nathan - Ele está indo na direção de Wanda e Troy.

- O que será que ele... - pensou Mitch, quando Galahad se aproximou e disse, em voz alta.

- Willtaker, você não é digna de andar com alguém de Sonserina, sua sangue ruim pervertida!

- O QUE? - explodiram como berradores quase todos os que estavam presentes. Os "armários" de Starshooter, Elminster e Flanders, estavam posicionados para impedir qualquer um de chegar perto de Galahad.

- Repita isso se for homem, Starshooter! - disse levantando-se Belarus.

- Ela é sangue ruim! E você ainda mais, Belarus. - disse Starshooter, quebrando a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e apontando-a para Belarus como se fosse uma faca.

Belarus ficou entre Galahad e Wanda, colocando-se de forma que Wanda não se ferisse caso Galahad tivesse a idéia infeliz de estocar alguém com aquela arma improvisada. Mitch, Helen, Nakuru e Erika se aproximaram, quando Elminster e Flanders colocaram-se entre os quatro e Starshooter:

- Isso é um problema de Sonserina, McGregor! - disse Elminster, que era da altura de Mitch. - Não é lugar para alguém como você, vindo de Grifinória.

- Elminster, e o que é isso aqui? - disse Erika, batendo no peito, sobre o brasão de Sonserina. - Eu também sou uma Sonserina! Ou será que seu cérebro é tão diminuto que não sabe diferenciar o brasão da sua casa de outras?

- Você não é uma Sonserina digna do nome, Stringshot! Nem sei porque o Chapéu Seletor a colocou em Sonserina. - disse Flanders.

- Acho que vocês dois estão com o cérebro desligado, seus tolos! - disse Nakuru, pelas costas dos dois.

- Como... - perguntaram-se todos.

- Técnica ninja Hiiragisawa: deslocamento. A capacidade de passar pelo meio de pessoas sem elas perceberem.

- E vou mostrar agora uma técnica ninja Flanders para você, fedelha chinesa. - disse Flanders - Porrada!

Quando Flanders voou para cima de Nakuru, braço esticado em posição de soco, ela simplesmente pegou Flanders e o rodou no ar, encaixando uma rasteira e o rodando com seu braço. Quando ele caiu no chão, ele ainda tentou fazer qualquer coisa, quando Mitch pegou sua varinha e disse:

_- Estupefaça_! - mandando Flanders a nocaute.

Quando Elminster viu seu amigo à nocaute, simplesmente correu da Três Vassouras.

- Sua galinha chinesa! - disse Starshooter - Agora eu vou arrebentar você.

- É japonesa, seu babaca. E, se não quiser acabar como seu amigo, sugiro que não se meta comigo e deixe Belarus e Willtaker em paz. Nenhum deles fez nada para você! - disse Nakuru.

- Você não sabe de nada, Hiiragisawa. E se você não parar de me encher o saco, eu acabo com você!

- Venha então, Starshooter... se tiver coragem! - disse Nakuru.

Claro que Starshooter, alterado por muitas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e armado de uma garrafa quebrada, sentia-se muito confiante. Claro que ele correu em carga, com a garrafa apontada para o pescoço de Nakuru Hiiragisawa. Claro que isso foi uma GRANDE tolice.

Nakuru pegou Galahad pelo braço e o rodou no ar. Quando ele caiu no chão, Helen utilizou o Feitiço Anestésico:

_- Anestesia_! - disse Helen.

Galahad começou a ficar com sono, com sono, até que... Caiu em um sono profundo.

- Quanto será que esse imbecil bebeu? - disse Carlos.

- Só pelas garrafas em cima da mesa, - disse Nathan - umas vinte. Mas pelo estado dele, deve ter tomado muito mais.

Sabia que não devia ter vendido tanta cerveja amanteigada para esse moleque. Mas o que eu podia fazer se esses dois "armários" que vieram com ele compravam a bebida para ele? - disse Madame Rosmerta, a dona da Taverna Três Vassoura.

- Vamos ver como ele está. - disse Erika - _Revelae Vitallis_!

Uma série de medidores apareceram. Erika e Helen, as duas estudantes de Medibruxaria foram analisando os resultados.

- E aí, Erika? - perguntou Mitch.

- Nível de glicose baixo, altos níveis de álcool no sangue... Rosmerta, ele vem só bebendo? - disse Helen.

- Sim. Desde que ele chegou aqui... Ele não comeu nada, apenas vem bebendo cerveja amanteigada...

- Mas ninguém aqui fez nada? Ele está com pelo menos 2 vezes mais álcool no sangue do que o recomendável pela S.I.M.B... - explodiu Erika.

- S.I.M.B. ? - perguntou Mitch baixinho para Helen.

- Sociedade Internacional de Medicina Bruxa. É um órgão da Federação Mundial de Bruxos que estuda a evolução da Medibruxaria...

- ... e se ele tivesse tomado mais um pouco, Rosmerta, - disse Erika, ainda em tom de berrador - provavelmente ele teria tido uma Emissão Involuntária de Magia capaz de simplesmente riscar metade de Hogsmeade do mapa!

- Tá bem, Erika. - disse Carlos, tentando acalmar Erika - A Rosmerta não tem culpa se esse babaca com cérebro de trasgo bebeu até cair.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Ah, não preciso. Basta ver que o sr. McGregor está envolvido para saber que é problema! - disse Snape, acabando de entrar na Três Vassouras, trazido por Flanders. McGonagall o acompanhava.

- Sr. McGregor, vejo que não consegue ficar longe de confusão. - continuou Snape.

- Não sou eu que não fico longe da confusão, é a confusão que não fica longe de mim. - disse Mitch.

- Sr. McGregor, devo dizer que o tom de zombaria do senhor não vai lhe ajudar em nada. - disse Snape.

- McGregor, o que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a professora McGonagall.

- Eles avançaram contra o Galahad, professora McGonagall. E a chinesinha ali bateu no Flanders. - disse Dennis Elminster, apontando Nakuru.

- Eu sou japonesa, seu nefelibata com cérebro de trasgo! Eu não bati no Starshooter coisa nenhuma, professora McGonagall! - disse Nakuru - E o Galahad estava bêbado e começou a xingar a Wanda Willtaker e até mesmo um companheiro de casa, o Troy Belarus, de... de...

- Não precisa dizer, senhorita Hiiragisawa, já entendi! - disse McGonagall. - OK, podemos acariciar os dois sobre efeito de _Veritaserum_, professor Snape, ou utilizar o Feitiço da Voz Verdadeira para ver se alguém aqui está mentindo e quem...

- Isso não é necessário, professora McGonagall! - disse Rosmerta - Eu posso lhe assegurar que a história foi essa mesmo que a senhorita Hiiragisawa está contando. E que ela apenas utilizou-se de técnicas para imobilizar e desarmar tanto Galahad quanto Elminster, com a ajuda de McGregor...

- Está dizendo, senhorita Rosmerta, que meu aluno Starshooter, de apenas 13 anos, estava bêbado? - disse Snape.

- Estava não... Está, professor Snape! Veja você mesmo! - disse Stringshot, apontando a "aparelhagem" médica que estava vendo.

- Bem, devo admitir que não sou muito bom em medibruxaria...

- Mas eu conheço o suficiente, professor Snape! - disse McGonagall - É só ver o gráfico de hemograma aqui. - disse McGonagall, apontando para um dos "mostradores". - Aqui é o teor máximo de álcool que a S.I.M.B. aconselha. E aqui é o teor de álcool que o senhor Starshooter está tendo no sangue agora. Senhorita Stringshot, porque não fez nada...

- Ia avisar aos senhores o estado dele. Ele só está sob efeito de um Feitiço Anestésico. Já vou dar uma melhorada nele. _Detoxicare_! - disse Erika, apontando a varinha para o corpo de Starshooter. Um raio azul atingiu Galahad. Ao mesmo tempo, o "mostrador" que mostrava a taxa de álcool no sangue de Galahad começou a baixar lentamente. - Isso deve bastar até ele chegar em Hogwarts. Qualquer coisa, professora McGonagall, diga que ele está anestesiado e recebeu um Feitiço de Desintoxicação, e que Galahad está alcoolizado. A Madame Pomfrey saberá o que fazer.

- Viu, professora McGonagall? Apenas queríamos que ele não continuasse mais atrapalhando o comércio da Madame Rosmerta... - disse Mitch.

- Tudo bem, McGregor. - disse a professora McGonagall, conjurando duas macas. - Agora vamos mandar os dois para Hogwarts. Depois decidiremos a punição deles. Vocês não receberão nenhuma punição, pois nada fizeram de errado.

Claro que Flanders ficou revoltado. Mas aquilo foi apenas mais uma das diversões de Mitch naquele final-de-semana em Hogsmeade.


	11. O Baile e o Vôo

**Capítulo 11: O Baile e o Vôo **

* * *

Claro que, nos dois dias de aula que tinha ainda para o baile de Dia das Bruxas, Galahad e Belarus se desentenderam algumas vezes. Estava até mesmo correndo boatos de que Galahad iria desafiar Belarus a um Duelo de Magia. Claro que ninguém sabia, mas as tensões dentro da Sonserina estavam aumentando em muito. Malfoy parecia estar tentando impedir que os ânimos de todos em Sonserina explodissem:

- Cara, nunca vi o Malfoy tão controlado assim... - disse Carlos, durante o café-de-manhã, observando Draco Malfoy apaziguando pela enésima vez os dois sonserinos, Starshooter e Belarus.

- Na verdade é fachada. - disse Rony, amuado - Uma vez Draco Malfoy, sempre Draco Malfoy.

- Não acho... Algo está esquisito no Malfoy, nos últimos tempos... Não sei explicar o que... - disse Mitch.

- Ei, gente, vamos relaxar. - disse Nakuru - Hoje é Dia das Bruxas. À noite vai ter o baile.

- É mesmo! - disse Nathan. - A Natalie está empolgadíssima com o baile, e o Nigel disse que já tem companhia e que está louco para ir no baile.

- Tem razão... Como será que vai ser o baile desse ano? - perguntou-se Mitch.

- Sei lá... Mas espero que seja que nem o do ano passado. - disse Enya.

E durante todo aquele dia, toda a expectativa para o Baile foi formada. Essa expectativa foi fomentada o dia inteiro, até que as aulas foram encerradas às 4 da tarde para todos terem tempo de se arrumarem.

Mitch tinha acabado de tomar seu banho e ainda estava esperando suas coisas de palhaço chegarem de Londres. Mitch pediu emprestado para Enya, Cedric e Anastasia suas corujas Brigitte, Lee e Gagarin. Mas chegaram cinco corujas, carregando uma grande frasqueira e uma mochila de bolinhas para dentro do quarto dos terceiro anistas. Uma delas, uma coruja da floresta que Mitch não conhecia, tinha no bico uma carta:

* * *

_Mitch: _

_Consegui achar as suas coisas de palhaço no meio das coisas que deixou para trás aqui em Londres. Estou as mandando para você aí em Hogwarts. Resolvi pedir para a Lugosi, minha coruja particular, ajudar Hawking, Lee, Brigitte e Gagarin a entregar-lhe isso. _

_Não sei porque você não usa o Feitiço **Maquilaeus**, o Feitiço da Maquiagem, para maquiar os garotos aí de Hogwarts. Acho que seria bem mais fácil..." _

* * *

_"É que ela não sabe o tamanho do estrago que um Feitiço de Maquiagem mal-usado pode provocar..."_, pensou Mitch, lembrando-se do ano anterior, quando Neville Longbottom fez a maior meleca utilizando um Feitiço de Maquiagem.

* * *

_"O resto de suas coisas, mais as de Enya e de Cedric, pedi para o Sean McAllister que trabalha com seu avô levar para Caer Slaeun pela rede do Flu. É que aqui em casa está hospedada uma delegação do Ministério da Magia Russo que está discutindo alguns acordos comerciais com o Ministério Inglês. Tive então que esvaziar os quartos para dar lugar à essa delegação. Seu irmão está ficando maluco de tanto me ouvir falar em Russo. Depois que isso acabar, vou ensinar-lhe Russo e Húngaro, pois daqui à alguns dias terei que cuidar de alguns representantes Húngaros que vêem conversar sobre tratados de cooperação em Feitiços Experimentais com o Ministério da Magia inglês, e eu estarei intermediando as negociações à pedido dos Ministérios da Magia Húngaro e Inglês. _

_Seu avô mandou dizer que sente saudades e que só não mandou Ceridwen até aí porque ela foi alvejada por uma pedra de alguns moleques protestantes de Belfast e ele teve dificuldades para encontrá-la. Ele disse que você não precisa se preocupar, que a Ceridwen está bem. _

_De sua cunhada... _

_**Anya Kievchenko McGregor**" _

* * *

- Lugosi, pode ir. Muito obrigado. - disse Mitch, apanhando a coruja da floresta e a enviando para sua jornada a Londres. Depois Mitch abriu a grande frasqueira e viu que todos os potes de maquiagem e pincéis estavam lá. Foi então que Mitch decidiu que antes de ir maquiar os novatos, já ia colocar sua fantasia, assim, para ficar pronto, tudo que teria que fazer era colocar o chapéu.

- Mitch, já vai se vestir tão cedo? - disse Nathan - São apenas cinco da tarde, e o baile só vai começar às oito da noite.

- É que os novatos, e alguns veteranos também, pediram que eu fizesse a maquiagem deles para o baile. Então, para eu não perder a hora, eu já vou ficar vestido. Assim, quando eu terminar tudo, tudo que tenho que fazer é colocar o chapéu e descer.

- Beleza! - disse Nathan - Acho que vou ver o que eu faço, ainda mais que eu vou vestido de Gambit. Que fantasia é essa? - perguntou, reparando na camisa de veludo esverdeada e "rasgada" que Mitch vestia. Carlos e Tim Robbins também estavam lá.

- É de Peter Pan. Mas o mais legal está no chapéu! - disse Mitch, colocando rapidamente o chapéu de Peter Pan. As orelhas de Mitch ficaram pontudas, os olhos e cabelos ficaram de cor castanha e os olhos também ficaram levemente amendoados.

- UAU! - disse Carlos - Transfiguração Humana. Isso deve ser bem maneiro. Aonde você comprou isso?

- Na Trapobelo, durante a visita à Hogsmeade. - disse Mitch, retirando o chapéu - E tão logo eu tiro o chapéu, a transfiguração se desfaz...

- Incrível! - disse Tim - Devia ter comprado minha fantasia na Trapobelo. Quem sabe, se eu comprasse uma de Capitão Gancho, que maneiro que ia ficar...

Todos deram uma gostosa risada, pensando em como ficaria engraçado ver Tim com barba e cabelos negros e encaracolados. Então Mitch deu um tchauzinho e desceu para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória e abriu sua caixa de maquiagem em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da escada de onde desciam todos os garotos de Grifinória. Depois começou a retirar da caixa de maquiagem o material que viria a necessitar. Então, chegou Matias Azeredo, um primeiro-anista, para ser o primeiro a se maquiar:

- Quanto você cobra, Mitch? - disse Matias.

- São 2 sicles, Matias. - disse Mitch.

- Feito. - disse Matias, retirando do bolso duas moedinhas prateadas e as entregando a Mitch.

- Do que você quer se maquiar?

- De palhaço. - disse Matias, mostrando sua própria fantasia de palhaço.

Depois disso, cada um dos primeiro anistas de Grifinória foi passando, maquiando seus rostos dos mais diversos personagens e estilos, até mesmo com Jean-Michel Le Pen, que pediu que ele desenhasse apenas uma bandeira da França no seu rosto.

Alguns veteranos da Grifinória se aproximaram de Mitch. Neville Longbottom foi um dos primeiros. Os gêmeos Kievchenko vieram depois. Enya veio em seguida (claro que Mitch não cobrou da irmã). E assim sucessivamente. No fim, tinha ganhado 3 Galeões fazendo maquiagem no pessoal da Grifinória. E ainda eram aproximadamente 7 horas.

- Nossa, você ganhou um dinheirinho considerável. - disse Rony, empolgado - Depois você me ensina a fazer isso?

- Claro, mas só vou te ensinar o básico, pois não tem com eu te ensinar todos os meus truques, e nem seria muito sensato...

- Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa para poder fazer um ourinho depois. - disse Rony. Rony era um pouco complexado com dinheiro, pois nunca teve muito dele. Só agora, com seu pai tendo sido promovido e seu irmão casando-se e indo morar em outra casa é que Rony tinha uma vida melhor.

- E você, vai fantasiado do que?

- Estava pensando em ir de Ronald Weasley... É um cara bem famoso, sabe? - disse Rony, brincando.

- Sei. Já conversei bastante com ele! - disse Mitch, brincando também.

- Na verdade, eu vou fantasiado de cachorro. É que o _Snuffles_ arrumou a fantasia para mim. - disse Rony - Eu queria saber se você não me maquia depois... Outra hora eu acerto...

- Tudo bem! Pode deixar que eu maquio você. Só põe primeiro a fantasia para eu poder saber como maquiar você.

Rony foi, voltando logo em seguida fantasiado de cachorro, em uma roupa de _basset_. Mitch então maquiou Rony para que ficasse igualzinho um cachorro _basset_.

- UAU! Ficou simplesmente irado! - disse Rony, observando-se no espelho. - Parece até que eu sou um animago ou coisa do gênero, transfigurado de cachorro.

- Bem, acho que está todo mundo pronto. O Harry vai de samurai, a Mione de gato, já maquiei ela...

- E eu vou de Wendy com o meu Peter Pan! - disse Helen, colocando o chapéu de Peter Pan em Mitch, forçando a transfiguração que passava sempre que colocava o chapéu.

- Mitch, o que... - ia perguntar Rony, totalmente abobado.

- Encantamento... O chapéu tem um encantamento que força uma transfiguração em quem o põe. O cabelo fica castanho, os olhos ficam amendoados e castanhos também e as orelhas ficam levemente pontudas. Essa transfiguração passa tão logo você tire o chapéu.

- Irado! Muito irado mesmo! - disse Rony, maravilhado - Puxa, bem que eu podia ter comprado minha fantasia de cachorro na Trapobelo. Quem sabe não nascia um focinho de verdade em mim!

- É... e você ia me atacar por eu estar vestida de gato. - disse Mione. - E na hora que quisesse fazer xixi, ia ter que correr até a Floresta Proibida, procurar uma árvore.

- É, tem razão...

- Nada a ver. Eu não tenho nenhuma alteração de comportamento por causa da transfiguração. - disse Mitch.

- E o que vamos ficar fazendo aqui? Vamos descer! Vai ter o jantar e depois o baile.

Mitch e Helen desceram juntos, seguindo Rony e Mione. Harry iria encontrar sua parceira de baile perto da torre de Corvinal. Ela era Cho Chang, apanhadora do time de Quadribol de Corvinal e sétimo-anista da mesma.

Todos estavam reunidos nas quatro mesas, comendo e conversando de forma muito animada. A mesa dos professores estava lotada, e eles também estavam fantasiados. Para variar, Snape secava a mesa de Grifinória, com seu olhar de admiração e ódio, buscando Mitch McGregor. Mitch sabia que Snape o odiava, mas que Snape também o respeitava, por sua dedicação.

O jantar seguiu-se normalmente, com muitos risos e diversão. Mitch com Helen, Carlos esperando as mesas sumirem para se encontrar com Erika, Nathan (fantasiado de Tio Sam) e Nakuru (fantasiada de um personagem de _mangá_, Sakura Kinomoto, com direito a báculo e tudo), Wanda na mesma de Carlos, esperando Troy Belarus. Todos conversavam e pensavam no baile que estava para vir.

Foi quando, ao encerrar-se o jantar, Dumbledore afastou as quatro mesas das casas para o canto, e uma pequena plataforma ergueu-se do chão. Uma banda formada por alunos de Hogwarts subiu no palco e começou a tocar uma música de ritmo mais acelerado, passando por vários estilos e bandas, inclusive bandas trouxas famosas como os Bee Gees, os Beatles, o Led Zeppelin, os Rolling Stones e outras. Foi quando, chegou o momento romântico da banda, anunciado pelo vocalista, o quinto-anista da Lufa-Lufa Justino Flinch-Fletcher:

Gente, no ano passado os "Varinha de Dragão", ao se apresentarem aqui, tocaram uma música da banda trouxa Air Supply, e eu pesquisei algumas músicas dessa banda, e essa que vamos tocar agora, me empolgou e marcou demais. Essa é para os casais apaixonados dançarem bem juntinho. Com a ajuda aqui do meu amigo do 3º Ano da Corvinal e guitarrista da "Owl's Feather", Teo Fiorucci, _Sweet Dreams_!

- Foi então que Justino Flinch-Fletcher, após uma introdução melódica maravilhosa, em um estilo _"unmagical"_ (equivalente ao _"unplugged"_ dos trouxas), feita por Teo Fiorucci, começou a cantar, enquanto Mitch se agarrava na sua Wendy, que estava bem diante dele:

_This is the time when you need a friend;_

_you just need someone near._

_I'm not looking forward to the night_

_I'll spend thinking of you when you're not here._

Mitch pensou, ao ouvir essa parte, em si próprio: o ano estava muito apertado, e ele quase não podia conversar com Helen. Ele vinha se mantendo apenas pelas boas lembranças que mantinha de Helen em sua mente. Teo então entrou com outros vocais:

_How many times will I think about the things_

_I'd like to do?_

_Always denied the right to live my life;_

_the way I want; I want to share it with you._

Mitch então pensou _"Por que eu não tomo uma atitude?"_. Ele se aproximou da orelha de Helen e perguntou:

- Helen, você já beijou?

- Não...

- Eu também não... Posso?

Helen ficou um pouco vermelha, mas a resposta que deu foi aquela que, confessamente, Mitch queira ouvir:

- Sim!

_Close your eyes;_

_I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams._

_Close your eyes;_

_I want to see you tonight in my sweet dreams._

Mitch então pensou na música e disse para Helen:

- Feche os olhos... Quero te ver essa noite em meus doces sonhos...

- Tudo bem, Mitch...

Helen fechou os olhos... Mitch fechou os seus olhos também... Com cuidado e carinho foi aproximando seus lábios dos de Helen... E foi quando...

_I'll think of your kiss as the day rolls by,_

_And I'll write the words you love;_

_And what I can't say in a letter_

_Will just have to wait till I get home._

... o mundo parece que deixou de existir ao redor dos dois.

Mitch parecia sentindo-se transcender, sentir o seu corpo sendo içado por uma corda amarrada a si, ou como se tivesse arremessado o pó de pirlimpinpin contra si próprio. Mas nada daquilo importava. Na verdade, nada mais importava. Não importava Hogwarts, Sligo, Liverpool, Londres ou qualquer lugar na terra, seja no mundo dos bruxos ou dos trouxas... Não importava Helen ser Sangue Puro, mestiça ou Sangue Comum... Não importava ela ser de Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal ou Lufa-Lufa... Não importava nada... Ele queria era ficar ali, beijando. O tempo parecia ter parado... Existiam apenas ele, Helen, e a música, angelical e fantasmagórica.

_There's not much time to tell you_

_Half the things that I should;_

_Only that I'm so glad I fell in love with you,_

_And I'd do it again if I could._

Foi quando Mitch abriu os olhos e viu que ele e Helen estavam realmente a pelo menos uns 4 metros de altura... Helen abriu os olhos e:

- Mitch o que... - disse Helen, aparentemente preocupada.

- Não sei... E não estou nem aí... - disse Mitch, abobado com o fato, mas mais abobado com o beijo.

- Espera! É uma EIM! Uma Emissão Involuntária de Magia! - disse Helen - Elas acontecem quando temos emoções muito fortes! Eu estudei isso em Medibruxaria...

- E você quer continuar com essa emoção forte? Ou será que vamos descer de volta ao chão...

- Claro que não! - disse Helen, apaixonada.

- Então... Feche seus olhos, pois quero andar nos céus em meus doces sonhos...

_Close your eyes;_

_I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams._

_Close your eyes;_

_I want to see you tonight in my sweet dreams._

Mitch e Helen beijaram-se mais uma vez... Um beijo puro, singelo, simples e apaixonado...

Um beijo de duas pessoas que, desde o primeiro encontro no Caldeirão Furado, desde a primeira vez que foram ao Gringotes, desde a primeira vez que compraram livros na Floreios & Borrões, desde a primeira vez que subiram no Expresso de Hogwarts, desde a primeira vez em que entraram no Salão Principal do Castelo de Hogwarts, para serem selecionados, pareciam ter se apaixonado mutuamente. Era como se o Destino já tivesse feito aquilo, como se Dagda, de seu Caldeirão, tivesse tirado o _Fior_para eles, dizendo que os dois estavam destinados um para o outro.

Mas Mitch não se preocupava com aquilo...

O futuro não existia...

O passado já tinha passado...

O que importava para ele era aquele beijo... Ali... Naquela hora...

_Sleep like a child,_

_resting deep_

_you don't know what you give me I keep for these moments alone..._

Mitch, lentamente, começou a separar os seus lábios dos de Helen, começando a lentamente descerem... Mitch sentiu aquilo, assim como Helen...

Parece que ninguém mais em Hogwarts percebera aquilo... Embora Mitch também não se importasse com isso...

_Close your eyes;_

_I want to ride the skies in my sweet dreams._

_Close your eyes;_

_I want to see you tonight in my sweet dreams._

Os dois tocaram o chão, enquanto Justino Flinch-Fletcher e Teo Fiorucci continuavam a repetir o refrão da música do Air Supply... Duas vezes Air Supply... Aquela banda ficaria para sempre gravada na mente de Mitch...


	12. A Revelação Andaluz

**Capítulo 12: A Revelação Andaluz e a Reconciliação com o Passado **

* * *

Quando a música terminou, os dois, exaustos mas felizes, foram até a mesa onde estava, como habitualmente, disposta toda a comida e bebida para a festa, pegando um pouco de suco de abóbora (Mitch até gostava de cerveja amanteigada, mas não queria, mesmo por acidente, ficar de porre na frente da garota a quem acabara de beijar). Então passaram a conversar animadamente com os outros três casais de Grifinória: Carlos e Erika, Nathan e Nakuru, Wanda e Belarus (os dois ainda muito discretos).

Foi quando Mitch viu, certa hora, na outra ponta da mesa, três pessoas literalmente quebrando o pau: Adrian, Juan e Fatima Andaluzia. Eles falavam alguma coisa em um idioma que Mitch reconheceu ser o Andaluz, idioma regional da Andaluzia, região da Espanha aonde tradicionalmente moravam as pessoas da família Andaluzia, família de sua mãe...

Mitch se aproximou e pegou apenas o final da conversa em Andaluz, traduzindo praticamente de bate-pronto a conversa:

- Digo a vocês... É melhor contarmos aos McGregor o segredo de Andrea, assim ficamos livres desse fardo... - disse Fatima.

- Você não entendeu até agora, Fatima... Em um clã de sangue-puro como o nosso, essa... essa... mulher foi um erro... Pensou na desgraça, na humilhação que irá se abater sobre nossa família se alguém descobrir? E na desgraça, na humilhação que EU irei sofrer por parte de meus amigos de Sonserina? - falou o sonserino Adrian.

- Adrian, seu egoísta, você sabe que isso não é verdade... Fatima, você está certa, temos que contar o segredo de Andrea, o segredo que vovô, vovó e Andrea levaram para o túmulo, mas nós vamos contar o segredo quando for mais adequado para os McGregor saber dele... Quando eles estiverem preparados para ouvirem... Como vovô nos orientou... - falou com uma grande autoridade o Andaluzia selecionado na Lufa-Lufa, Juan.

- Que segredo? E por que quando a gente estiver preparado? - disse Mitch, em Andaluz, basicamente uma derivação do Espanhol padrão.

- Mitch? - disse Fatima, olhando para ele, falando em inglês, assustada ao ver que o rosto de Mitch estava diferente (Mitch ainda utilizava o chapéu de Peter Pan, estando ainda sob efeito da transfiguração que o mesmo provocava).

- Mitch, essa não é a tal Andaluzia que foi selecionada para Grifinória? - perguntou Helen, apontando Fatima.

- Sim, e agora ela vai dar algumas respostas para mim...

- ... e para nós! - disse Enya e Cedric McGregor, se aproximando.

- Para nós...

- E quem vai nos obrigar? - disse Adrian.

- Adrian, eu vou obrigar! McGregor, nós vamos falar esse segredo que tanto estamos escondendo desde que entramos em Hogwarts. - disse Juan, em tom autoritário.

- Nunca! Eu não passarei por tanta humilhação! Se você abrir a boca, eu...

- Você o que, Adrian Andaluzia? - disse Juan, seu rosto angelical, de uma hora para outra, tornando-se quase bestial, enquanto sacava sua varinha. O bastão de 27 cm., mogno e pena de hipogrifo, em riste, apontado ao pescoço de Adrian indicava que Juan estava disposto a levar seu intento adiante, caso provocado...

- Desculpe Mitch você estar vendo isso, mas é que chegou a hora de você saber algumas coisas sobre sua mãe. Talvez o segredo que ela e seu pai tenham levado para o túmulo... - disse Fatima.

- Você acha que eu... - disse Adrian.

- Já lhe disse: se tentar qualquer coisa, nós vamos resolver isso agora, como bruxos! Em um Duelo de Magia! Você é quem escolhe! - disse Juan.

Mitch percebeu, pela primeira vez, que Adrian na verdade temia Juan por algum motivo, e Mitch começou a imaginar qual seria:

- Mitch, sua mãe...

- Venham comigo, vamos para uma sala mais discreta aonde possamos conversar mais à vontade. - disse Mitch, separando algumas comidas e bebidas em uma bandeja vazia e levando os três Andaluzia, Enya e Cedric, e sua Wendy Helen Ebenhardt para a Sala do Conselho.

Chegando na Sala do Conselho, Mitch, Enya e Cedric ficaram de um lado da sala, os Andaluzia do outro, Helen ao meio, exatamente ao lado de Mitch. Mitch retirou seu Chapéu de Peter Pan, voltando a ter os cabelos ruivos-sangue e os olhos verde-esmeralda de sua veia irlandesa, suas orelhas perdendo as pontas.

- OK, Andaluzia! - disse Mitch, falando aos três espanhóis - Podem abrir o jogo.

- Mitch, sua mãe, Andrea Andaluzia, é nossa tia, e ela é um aborto. - disse Fatima para Mitch.

A surpresa abateu-se nos McGregor: sua mãe também tinha descendência bruxa? Também era um aborto? Como nunca souberam disso? Mitch lembrou-se então que sua mãe dificilmente comentava sobre sua família, dizendo que viviam na Espanha e que ela estava bem sem eles.

- Mas nossa mãe nunca falou sobre vocês! - disse Enya, exasperada, sem compreender nada.

- Isso mesmo! Mamãe jamais nos contou que ela também era filha de bruxos... - completou Cedric

- Na verdade, é importante esclarecer a genealogia Andaluzia e tudo que se sucedeu para vocês entenderem o que sua mãe fez. - disse Juan, começando a esclarecer a Mitch toda a história.

"Nossa avó, mãe de sua mãe, Mitch, chamava-se Carlota Majorneli, e era parte de um poderoso clã de _brujas_ espanholas, e casou-se com Fabio Andaluzia, também poderoso nas artes da magia e de uma linhagem puríssima. Do casamento, nasceram seis filhos: três homens e três mulheres. Eles foram: Rafaela, minha mãe, Hidalgo, pai de Adrian, Hiago, Suzanna, Andre, pai de Fatima, e a mais nova de todas, Andrea."

"Todos os primeiros nasceram bruxos, isso foi automático. Carlota era Bruxa, Fabio também... Nenhum dos cinco primeiro partos teve problemas. Foi quando..."

* * *

_- Diga que não é verdade! - disse Fabio Andaluzia, um misto de revolta, surpresa e indignação na voz. - Por favor, doutor Menaga, diga que não é verdade! _

_- Você sabe que a gravidez de sua esposa está tendo complicações, Andaluzia! Você foi informado dos riscos, Fabio! - disse o medibruxo - Isso pode vir a ocorrer, e as chances são realmente grandes de que isso venha a acontecer... _

_- Nunca! Nunca em mais de 200 anos houve em nossa família um caso de... de... Se essa grande... _

_Carlota chorava, em pânico, dor e desespero... Já havia apanhado demais do seu marido, desde que, após uma séria cólica, fez os exames medibruxos solicitados e comentara os resultados ao marido. Aparentemente, Fabio havia usado de tudo, observara o doutor Menaga. "Se ele não se utilizou de **Crucio**, não duvidaria nada!", pensou Menaga, com seus botões, referindo-se à terrível Maldição Imperdoável da Dor. _

_- Andaluzia, não foi culpa de sua esposa... Essa complicação é muito comum, mesmo em bruxas mais jovens... Eu alertei que a gravidez poderia ter riscos... E não é mais tão raro a família bruxa atual que tenha tido um caso desse na família... Mas eles podem ser muito úteis, se bem orientados... E muitos deles tornam-se membros que, embora não diretamente ligados à nossa sociedade, são muito produtivos, quando corretamentente orientados... E pense que ela poderá ter filhos que venham a ser... _

_- F#a-se, Menaga! Eu não quero saber de uma... uma... _

_- Uma o que? - disse Carlota, perdendo o resto da compostura que lhe sobrara - Ela é nossa filha... Goste você disso ou não... ELA É NOSSA FILHA! ELA É SUA FILHA! _

_- Cale a boca, sua piranha! - disse Fabio, arremessando a mão em um tapa com violência extrema contra o rosto de Carlota, que caiu chorosa no chão. - Isso é culpa sua, sua galinha! Se você pensa que vou aceitar isso na minha família, essa... mácula... Esqueça! _

_- Andaluzia, use da razão... Não disse que sua filha vai nascer assim... As chances são grandes, mas pode acontecer dela nascer normal... E mesmo assim, mesmo que ela venha a nascer assim, pode-se arranjar um jeito de mantê-la em contato com nosso mundo, sendo útil... _

_- Menaga, eu juro, eu enforco essa criança em seu próprio cordão umbilical... Nunca vou aceitar isso! Um aborto! Uma aberração, uma mácula! Nunca!" _

* * *

"Vovó teve complicações... Ninguém sabe explicar como, mas mesmo seguindo uma dieta rigorosíssima, tomando todas as poções indicadas e fazendo todos os exames, ela acabou tendo algumas náuseas e pegando uma doença mágica que anulava os poderes mágicos do recém-nascido... Ou seja, sua mãe era um aborto... Vovô era contra a continuação da gravidez. Enfim, acabou que vovô queria que ela nascesse morta..."

"Mas sua mãe nasceu, forte, saudável, resistente. Na verdade, parecia que, para compensar o fato de ela ser trouxa, ela tinha nascido muito mais hábil que os demais, quando se tratava do mundano. Ela era muito mais inteligente, forte e resistente que qualquer um de seus irmãos, inclusive que os mais velhos, minha mãe, Rafaela, e o pai de Adrian, Hidalgo, na época com 6 e 5 anos. E isso parecia aumentar o ódio de vovô e do Tio Hidalgo com sua mãe. Minha mãe, porém, achava-a divertida, e sempre ajudou-a nos momentos de dificuldade."

"Vovô, porém, cego pela vergonha e pela aversão que tinha aos trouxas, não seguiu as recomendações do doutor Menaga: ao invés de mostrá-la que aquilo era natural, que o que aconteceu com ela poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um dos seus irmãos, que ela não era uma aberração, como todos insistiam em dizer, ele a isolava cada vez mais, tentando fazê-la infeliz, dizendo a ela a todo o momento que ela era um lixo, tentando esquecer que aquela, na sua visão, mácula, existia... Ela sempre ficava vendo seus irmãos jogarem quadribol e executarem magias, mas ela própria não conseguia, ou melhor, vovô não a deixava sequer encostar em uma varinha ou em uma vassoura. Vovô nunca escondeu seu desgosto por Andrea... Tanto que não se preocupou em inscrever sua mãe na escola dos trouxas..."

- Uma atitude louvável do vovô. - disse Adrian, arrogante e orgulhoso - Lealdade aos ideais de pureza do sangue que todo bruxo deveria ter... Ora,veja... Uma família de sangue puro, famosa e reconhecida como a nossa, se preocupar com... com... uma aberração...

- Cala a boca, seu maldito retardado, diga mais alguma coisa sobre minha mãe, seu bastardo desgraçado, e vou te quebrar todo aqui mesmo! - disse Cedric, avançando para Adrian, os olhos verdes explodindo em chamas esmeraldas. O sinal de alerta que Mitch tão bem conhecia.

_- Impedimenta_! - disse Mitch, apontando a varinha contra Cedric, que estancou na mesma hora.

- O que... - disse Cedric, estranhando a atitude de seu irmão. Enya também não entendeu a atitude de Mitch.

- Por que você fez isso, Mitch? - disse Enya.

- Desculpe, Enya, Cedric, mas não quero ver agressões aqui...

Mitch percebeu que Adrian estava tentando alguma coisa contra Cedric, apontando sua varinha contra ele... Foi quando ele disse:

_- Expelliarmus_! _Petrificus Totalus_!

A varinha de Adrian voou longe, e antes que ele pudesse correr para pegá-la, acabou caindo petrificado, espantado com a velocidade de reação de Mitch.

- Desculpe, Juan, pela indiscrição. Agora acredito que esse purista nojento vai nos deixar ouvir calmamente... Por favor, continue...

- Sim... bem... como eu ia dizendo...

"Vovó foi quem escreveu sua mãe na escola trouxa... Mesmo ela não sendo bruxa, queria que sua filha fosse, ao menos, uma mulher educada e pronta para o futuro, fosse ele qual fosse. Vovó sabia que sua mãe era muito inteligente e perspicaz, e por isso mesmo não queria que ela fosse largada ao léu, sem a mínima orientação sobre o mundo, fosse bruxo ou trouxa. Não podendo encaminhá-la a qualquer escola de bruxos, pelo menos a encaminhou para uma boa escola pública trouxa de Madrid. Não sem que vovô ameaçasse e intimidasse sua mãe, dizendo que se algo escapasse sobre sua descendência aos seus amigos de escola, ela iria se arrepender. Quando ela não estava na escola, vovó a educava em segredo sobre os nossos costumes e hábitos, pois vovô não gostava da idéia de um aborto que soubesse sobre o mundo dos bruxos."

"Sua mãe sempre foi obrigada a esconder de seus colegas de escola aonde morava, porque usava roupas estranhas, tinha cortes de cabelo estranhos... para os trouxas, que fique claro... e sempre era acompanhada de uma coruja. E por mais que ela inventasse desculpas, seus colegas de escola sempre a maltratavam. Havia algo nela que desagradava os demais. Era como se parte da rejeição natural que os trouxas têm à magia visse em sua mãe uma ameaça, uma corrupção a tudo aquilo que eles acreditavam ser direito. Sempre foi quieta e isolada, nunca tendo destaque em nada, exceto nas altíssimas notas que tirava, motivo de orgulho para vovó que, tendo estudado Cultura dos Trouxas quando era estudante de Lufa-Lufa, sabia exatamente como se comportar e vestir corretamente na frente dos trouxas nas reuniões de pais."

"Sua única amiga, a coruja, que ela chamava Fatima, foi morta a pedradas por 'amigos' trouxas de Andrea. Andrea sentia-se triste, por não ter poderes mágicos, por ser desprezada por seu pai e por alguns de seus irmãos. Ela viu todos os irmãos irem para as escolas de magia... Os homens para Hogwarts, as mulheres para o _Instituto Español de Brujaria Gabriel Hirebaldo_. Ela própria, porém, sentia-se demasiado triste, pois a cada vez que um dos nossos tios e pais iam para as escolas bruxas, ela era ainda mais renegada por vovô... E ainda mais quando Hidalgo voltava de Hogwarts e a usava de cobaia para 'estudar' azarações e transformações humilhantes, sem que a mesma tivesse chance de reagir ou anular os efeitos... Vovó até repreendia Hidalgo, mas vovô achava divertido aquilo... Não posso dizer que isso não a tornou amarga."

"Nem posso dizer que sua reação não fosse apropriada: ela começou então a se aplicar no mundo dos trouxas, tentando até mesmo esquecer que sua família era bruxa. Com sua inteligência e garra e vontade de provar que era boa em algo, isso não era difícil. Mas o maior problema era que por mais que ela estudasse, andasse e passeasse com trouxas, ela própria não se sentia trouxa. E muito menos se sentia bruxa. Para falar a verdade, ela não sabia o que ela era. Os bruxos a desprezavam por não terem poderes mágicos, e os trouxas a rejeitavam por se sentirem incomodados com sua presença. Ela sofreu demais, em toda a sua vida, sem saber o que ela era, por não saber o que ela era."

"Foi quando vovô 'descobriu', ou melhor, acordou para a realidade, que Andrea, na época com 18 anos, tinha poderes limitados: diferentemente da maioria dos abortos, que não podem sequer notar o que é mágico, Andrea era capaz de ver e ouvir coisas mágicas... Os trouxas chamariam a isso de 'terceira visão', 'dom paranormal' e outras coisas, mas Andrea sabia que aquilo era, ou deveria ser, natural para ela. Claro que isso a deixava ainda mais confusa e amarga. Foi quando vovô tentou fazer o que o Doutor Menaga o aconselhou: encaixar Andrea à nossa sociedade. Mas era tarde demais: o abismo formado entre ela e vovô era enorme, quase intransponível. Foi quando, certo dia..."

* * *

_"- Filha, você não pode negar que tem dons mágicos... Pode não ser uma bruxa plena, como seus irmãos, mas... - disse Fabio, tentando conciliar, quando Andrea, aos berros, apanhava sua mochila no chão da sala..._

_- Mas o que? Sempre cresci ouvindo coisas como 'Você é uma aberração!', 'Você é uma desgraça!', 'Você não deveria ter nascido!', e agora você quer que eu ajude você? Que ganhe reputação num mundo de alguém que sempre me renegou e para essa pessoa? Ou será que é para aquele idiota do Hidalgo, aquele bastardo sem-vergonha! Nojento de uma figa! Vão passear, vocês dois! Eu não quero nem saber ... _

_- Mas, filha... _

_- Quer saber, vai tomar no meio do c&, que eu já estou de saco cheio dessa sua petulância... Aliás, eu estou de partida para Barcelona... Terminei o colegial dos 'trouxas', como você diz, e vou para a Universidade de Barcelona estudar Arqueologia... E pode enfiar todos os seus Galeões no rabo que eu tenho uma bolsa de estudo e um emprego já garantido em Barcelona... E, por mim, nem sei o que é um bruxo..." _

* * *

"Naquele mesmo dia, antes que vovô tivesse chance de qualquer coisa, ela pegou algum dinheiro trouxa - ela sabia que Gringotes trocava dinheiro bruxo por dinheiro trouxa, e tinha guardado uns 25, 30 galeões, guardado nuquezinho por nuquezinho que ela encontrava ou recebia em segredo da vovó, e mais o dinheiro que ela raramente ganhava para comprar doces na _Dulceria Malgañez_, na _Calle Magica_, e trocado tudo em dinheiro trouxa, ao visitar secretamente Gringotes com vovó, colocando todo o dinheiro em uma conta bancária de um dos muitos bancos trouxas da Espanha - arrumado uma mochila com algumas roupas, e tomado um ônibus para Barcelona. O plano tinha sido tão bem estruturado por sua mãe, tão bem arquitetado que, tão logo chegou na estação rodoviária de Barcelona, ela simplesmente desapareceu do mapa. Ninguém jamais a encontrou sem que ela assim desejasse."

"Vovô, ao saber da fuga, ficou entre desespero e revolta, e tentou de tudo para localizar sua mãe, desde rastreamento bruxo até mesmo contratar trouxas para a seguirem. Tudo em vão... Ninguém sabe explicar porque, mas sua presença mágica era mais fraca até que a de um trouxa. Acreditamos que seja porque ela própria tenha desejado assim, talvez fosse um poder dela... Tenha desejado, conscientemente, reprimir sua aura mágica... Mesmo bruxos poderosos têm dificuldade em diminuir a sua aura mágica, mas sua mãe, conscientemente ou não, reduzia a níveis abaixo do normal até para os trouxas... Isso a tornava magicamente irrastreável. Além disso, ela era esperta e conseguiu se ocultar tão bem no mundo dos trouxas, de tal forma que nem mesmo trouxas foram capazes de a encontrar em Barcelona."

"A revolta de sua mãe era tão grande que, tirando algumas poucas vezes que vovó, minha mãe ou o pai de Fatima procuravam tentar alguma reconciliação ou conversar com sua mãe - por algum motivo, eles conseguiam encontrá-la com muita facilidade -, ela tentava esquecer que tinha uma família bruxa, que era capaz de perceber a magia... O dom de ver e ouvir o que era mágico, porém, continuava a atormentar, pois para ela aquilo era algo 'não-natural', aquilo a tornava uma aberração... Lembre-se que em nenhum momento ela foi corretamente orientada sobre como lidar com esses poderes... Foi quando, mais ou menos uns 7 anos após fugir de casa, sua mãe casou-se com seu pai, John McGregor. Os dois na época eram estudantes, e o 'interesse mútuo' em coisas do 'oculto', levaram os dois a um curso de mestrado em Teoarqueologia na Universidade de Glasgow... acho que é isso... bem, enfim, ela conheceu seu pai. John também era um aborto, mas nenhum dos dois confessou na hora, vindo a descobrir mais tarde, depois de casados, um o segredo do outro. Pelo que sei, seu pai sempre teve boas relações com seu avô e sua avó, e parece que eles convenceram sua mãe a utilizarem corretamente os poucos dons mágicos que tinha... Bem, isso também não vem ao caso..."

"Nesse meio tempo, vovó, desgostosa pelo clima que ficara na família desde que Andrea abandonara a vida conosco, ficou muito doente, pegando hepatite trouxa, que normalmente é facilmente curável por magia. Mas ela estava recusando o tratamento e, pior, o tratamento sofreu inversão, o que fez com que vovó ficasse rapidamente debilitada, e viesse a falecer. Hidalgo, pai de Adrian, sempre culpou 'aquela maldita bastarda, aquele aborto sangue ruim' - nas palavras dele, que fique bem claro - pela morte da vovó. Os outro quatro irmãos sabiam que, na verdade, vovô tinha sido tão severo com sua mãe a vida toda que vovó sabia que dificilmente ela iria querer saber de uma reconciliação. E não tivemos mais nenhuma notícia dela. Foi quando, a mais ou menos uns 7 anos..."

* * *

_"- Papai... Veja só o que diz aqui no El Pais Brujo: 'Arqueólogos trouxas vão para Macchu Picchu descobrirem itens mágicos...'. Que ridículo! Até quando eles vão ficar tentando isso? - perguntou o primogênito Andaluzia. _

_- Deixe-me ver... - disse Fabio Andaluzia. _

_Fabio começou a ler a matéria e viu um nome familiar... _

_- O que, Andrea Andaluzia McGregor? _

_- Como... Aquela... _

_- 'Os arqueólogos trouxas John McGregor e Andrea Andaluzia McGregor embarcaram hoje, em um avião (uma espécie de vassoura trouxa gigante, para centenas de pessoas), em direção ao Peru, atrás da Roda do Sol, um poderoso artefato mágico...'. É a Andrea! Sim, é ela... _

_- Aquela maldita Sangue Ruim está... _

_- Ela está colaborando com o Ministério da Magia Inglês... E se estou certo, esse John McGregor que menciona aqui é filho de Elric McGregor... _

_- O 'traidor de Caer Masar'! _

_- Fale o que quiser dele, mas ele foi um homem admirável... E veja... - disse Fabio - Aqui diz que 'eles embarcaram na companhia de seus três filhos mais novos, Mitch, Enya e Cedric Andaluzia McGregor, que, acredita-se em boatos que correm entre os bruxos de Sligo, Irlanda e de Belfast, Irlanda do Norte, possuem a Marca dos McGregor, o que determina que serão bruxos no futuro. Fontes confiáveis dizem que Elric McGregor, ex-Auror conhecido como 'o traidor de Caer Masar', já teria pedido a inscrição dos três na conceituadíssima Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A escola, na palavra de sua Diretora Adjunta e Assessora de Imprensa, Minerva McGonagall, não nega a informação mas não a confirma, apenas deixando claro que 'caso eles possuam as qualidades necessárias, serão admitidos em Hogwarts, independente de qualquer coisa, conforme é a orientação pedagógica de nosso novo diretor Alvo Dumbledore.' Ela conseguiu passar o sangue Andaluzia adiante... Como eu fui tolo... Menaga tinha razão... - disse Fabio, chorando de vergonha e alegria. _

_- Se é esse o problema, papai, - disse Hidalgo, em tom de desdém - lembre-se que Adrian é do mais puro sangue. Claro que tem os dois outros, Juan e Fatima, mas eles são mestiços... Mesmo assim... _

_- Cale-se! Como fui tolo! Por que deixei sua mãe morrer sem ver sua filha? Você não sabe como eu me amarguro por não ter entendido antes o que o Doutor Menaga me disse! Se tivesse entendido, sua irmã e minha esposa estariam ao nosso lado agora... _

_- NÃO CHAME AQUELA ABERRAÇÃO DE MINHA IRMÃ... AQUELA ABERRAÇÃO NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ! _

_- SIM, ELA É SUA IRMÃ! - explodiu Fabio como um berrador, raiva, tristeza e indignação ajuntando-se - ELA É SUA IRMÃ! GOSTE DISSO OU NÃO, VOCÊ E EU TEMOS QUE ENTENDER QUE ELA É UMA ANDALUZIA! ABORTO OU NÃO, ELA TEM O SANGUE ANDALUZIA NAS VEIAS! E ISSO A TORNA MINHA FILHA E SUA IRMÃ!" _

* * *

"Vovô ficou tão envergonhado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz, que queria encontrar-se novamente com a sua mãe para reconciliar-se com ela, mas ele sentia-se tão receoso em entrar em contato diretamente com sua mãe, afinal, faziam mais de 12 anos que ele não via a filha, que pediu para que seu avô Elric o encontrasse no Caldeirão Furado. Foi quando..."

* * *

_"- Eu preciso rever minha filha Andrea, Elric! Por tudo que há de mais sagrado nesse mundo... Nem que seja pela última vez! - disse o senhor, em vestes encarnadas com uma faixa amarela na fronte da veste. - Eu juro que, se ela não quiser me ver nunca mais depois disso, eu desapareço da vida dela e da de vocês! Juro por meu sangue mágico... _

_- Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter abandonado Andrea como fez... - disse o outro senhor, pesar na voz, vestido em jeans e camisa, enquanto terminava seu Guiness. _

_Um parecia muito trouxa para estar naquele local. O outro, com suas vestes estranhas para os trouxas, parecia estar totalmente encaixado no ambiente. Fabio Andaluzia tomava uísque, servido por Tom, o estranho atendente do pub, enquanto Elric recebia sua segunda garrafa de Guiness. _

_- Você não sabe como... A minha esposa morreu de puro desgosto... Ela amava Andrea! E eu... Idiota... Maldito conceito da pureza do sangue... Cegado por um conceito tolo... _

_- Descobriu agora o que nós, McGregor, sabemos desde que o mundo é mundo... Ou você acha que meus irmãos eram todos bruxos? Alguns eram totalmente trouxas, outros tinham pequenos dons, como sua filha e meu filho, e nossos netos mais velhos Angus e Ramon... Já outros, os que nasciam com a Marca, como eu e nossos netos mais novos, Mitch, Enya e Cedric, temos todos os dons mágicos garantidos a um bruxo tradicionalmente... _

_- Você não entende... - disse Fabio, a bebida derrubando seu autocontrole, ele desabando a chorar - Como minha família seria vista caso um... um... _

_- Aborto, Andaluzia. Sua filha é um aborto... Por menos que você goste disso, você não pode mudar isso. _

_- Isso mesmo! Como minha família seria vista caso um aborto fosse incluído... _

_- Eu sei! Andrea me contou: você escondia-a das visitas, impedia-a de ir a jogos de quadribol, não a levava na Calle Magica, o Beco Diagonal Espanhol... Não queria que ninguém soubesse da existência dela! E esperava que tipo de tratamento dela? Que tipo de reação esperava você que ela tivesse em relação à Magia? O que você fez foi tolice, uma grande tolice! Apenas o lixo mais tradicionalista, como os Malfoy, tem esse preconceito idiota. Se queria que ela entendesse a importância de ajudar os bruxos do bem, como sei que são os Andaluzia, deveria ter colocado-a em contato com uma herança que ela sabia que teria que carregar e passar para seus filhos. Ela estava tão amarga com os bruxos que quase que ela não aceitou fazer o que ela faz... Inicialmente, ela só aceitou fazer isso por causa do meu filho e de NOSSOS netos; Se para bruxos já é difícil fazer o tipo de investigação que os dois fazem, imagina para trouxas, com 'visão paranormal', é verdade, mas ainda assim trouxas. Eles não podem contar com poderes mágicos para se curarem ou protegerem... E eu queria que você soubesse que talvez você mesmo devesse tentar essa reaproximação diretamente... - disse Elric, em seu tom poderoso, adequado a um ex-Auror. _

_- Mas, Elric... _

_- Não foi a mim que você chamou de aberração a vida inteira. Foi a ela, Andaluzia. E é a ela que você tem que pedir perdão. - disse Elric, dando a conversa por encerrado." _

* * *

"Claro que para vovô era muito difícil quebrar aquilo. Seu orgulho era muito maior que isso. Além disso, Hidalgo, seu 'conselheiro', era radicalmente contra. E assim foi indo. Andrea tocava sua vida, sem saber que vovô a admirava. Cada sucesso dela que saia no _El Pais Brujo_ era comemorado por vovô como se o apanhador da Espanha tivesse apanhado o pomo na final de um Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol, mas como se mesmo isso não tivesse impedido a Espanha de ser derrotada. Foi quando, no fim de novembro do ano passado, eu e Fatima estranhamos uma coisa. Certo dia, vovô, após sua leitura habitual do _El Pais Brujo_, o equivalente espanhol do _Profeta Diário_, havia entrado, chorando, no 'quarto proibido', um quarto aonde sua mãe havia vivido quando era menina, e ficou lá muitas horas. Era um quarto pequeno, triste, quase como um armário desativado. Apenas uma cama, uma escrivaninha, um baú e uma estante. Janelas pequenas, quase nenhuma iluminação. Aquele quarto foi lacrado no dia em que vovó morreu... Vovó passava muitas horas dentro dele, até ela morrer. Nós entramos atrás e percebemos que vovô estava muito triste, choroso, olhando para a única foto de Andrea que nós vimos que era tirada normalmente, ou seja, que se mexia. Todas as outras eram fotos trouxas, estáticas. Ela tinha um sorriso fácil e bonito e muito diferente de tudo que sabíamos sobre ela, que segundo nossos pais era muito triste, acanhada... Foi quando..."

* * *

_"- Vovô... Essa não é a tia Andrea... da qual o tio Hidalgo odeia falar... a que é um aborto? - disse Fatima, vendo a foto que seu avô agarrava, como se nunca mais fosse ver aquela jovem menina de 8 anos. _

_- Era um aborto, Fatima... Era... - disse Fabio, grande tristeza e dor em sua voz e seu rosto. _

_- Como assim? - perguntou Juan, que percebeu ao lado do seu avô uma cópia do El Pais Brujo. Foi quando Juan leu a notícia - Vovô, a tia Andrea... ela... _

_- Morta, Juan... Sua tia... sua corajosa tia Andrea... Está morta... - disse o patriarca Andaluzia, mostrando as vestes rasgadas para os dois jovens bruxos espanhóis. _

_- Ela está morta, vovô? - disse Fatima. _

_- Sim... Morreu nas mãos de homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem... - disse Fabio, os pelos do corpo dos três, avô e netos, arrepiando-se, ao ouvirem referência ao bruxo Que-Não-Devia-Ser-Nomeado... _

_- Como, vovô? Como a tia Andrea morreu nas mãos dos homens de Você-Sabe-Quem? _

_- Sua tia foi investigar algumas coisas no Vale dos Reis, no Egito... _

_- Aonde dizem que existem muitos monstros e sobreviventes da caçada aos homens de Você-Sabe-Quem? _

_- Sim, eles foram verificar a verdade sobre a existência de um local conhecido como a Torre de Ma'at... Dizem que, logo após terem encontrado o local e verificado que um poderoso item mágico realmente existe lá, o Cristal Negro de Ma'at, eles começaram a voltar para Cairo, de onde partiram... Mas pouco antes de saírem do Vale dos Reis, foram emboscado por muitos ghûls, perigosos monstros mortos-vivos, e por muito homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, e atacados. Mesmo contando com uma guarda composta de muitos Aurores, tanto do Ministério da Magia Inglês quanto do Ministério da Magia Egípcio, eles não tiveram chance contra os poderes maiores e contra a capacidade de destruição dos homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Foram todos, exceto um bruxo Egípcio, assassinados. O bruxo Egípcio, porém, conseguiu impedir que os bruxos de Vold... quero dizer... de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, obtivessem aquilo que desejavam, que era o conhecimento sobre o Cristal de Ma'at. Recuperando os corpos de sua tia e do marido dela, acabou conseguindo se salvar... _

_- Mas, vovô... E ela, segundo dizem não teve... - disse Fátima _

_- Sim, ela teve cinco filhos, três deles bruxos, os outros dois trouxas... Os três bruxos devem estar estudando em Hogwarts agora... _

_- Nós vamos para Hogwarts, ano que vem... - disse Juan, de forma quase acidental. _

_- Escutem... - disse Fabio - Eu não quero que vocês revelem nada do que sabem sobre sua tia Andrea para nenhum dos McGregor até que eles estejam prontos para aceitarem... Não quero que os erros que cometi no passado recaiam sobre a cabeça de vocês! Vocês não merecem pagar pelos crimes e pecados que cometi diante de Deus, dos homens e da Magia, ao desprezar uma filha pelo fato de ela ser diferente... Jurem isso, pelo sangue mágico que corre nas veias de vocês, pela vida que Deus deu a vocês, pela sua família, que vocês tanto amam, por tudo isso... jurem... _

_- Juramos, vovô... Não vamos contar aos McGregor até que sintamos que eles estão preparados..." _

* * *

"Algumas semanas depois, em Janeiro desse ano, vovô contraiu uma doença trouxa muito comum, acho que é tétano, facilmente curável por magia, mas que nele, por algum motivo, debilitou-o de forma muito rápida. Em alguns dias, ele foi de uma saúde perfeita para a invalidez praticamente total. Em Fevereiro, ao mesmo tempo em que colocávamos a última semente nos campos de trigo, vovô exalava seu último suspiro." - disse Juan, em sua roupa de Robin Hood.

- Antes de morrer, vovô escreveu cartas para casa um dos parentes, deixando orientações, mensagens e desejos póstumos. - disse Fatima, vestida de donzela medieval - Para nós, eu e Juan, deixou a ordem que acabamos de cumprir, e tudo que acabamos de contar... E a orientação de lhes entregarmos isso... - disse Fatima, retirando de um bolso um volumoso envelope, em papel pergaminho de cor prata. Mitch sabia que não era um Berrador (que era vermelho e explodia quando não era aberto, liberando seu conteúdo. Quando aberto, porém, lia seu conteúdo em um volume equivalente a um show do Iron Maiden), nem uma Emergencial (carta dourada que, quando tocada por alguém que não o destinatário, explicava o motivo pelo qual fora enviada, ou ao menos esclarecia sua importância).

Mitch apanhou a carta que Fatima estendera, ao mesmo tempo em que anulava o impedimento de seu irmão, recolhendo-o. Quando sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira, ele decidiu remover a petrificação de Adrian.

- Vocês... - disse Adrian, soltando fogo pelas ventas, o que era muito condizente com sua fantasia de toureiro mágico (semelhante ao toureiro comum, mas que toreava criaturas como hipogrifos).

- Está feito, Adrian... Cumprimos o que vovô nos disse: só revelar o segredo da tia Andrea quando eles estivessem prontos... - disse Juan.

- Cumprimos o último desejo do vovô, pelo menos que nos cabia... Nossa parte está cumprida...

- Você enlouqueceu, Fatima... Vocês dois enlouqueceram... Chamar um aborto de tia... Francamente...

- Aborto ou não, isso é o que ela era... Goste disso ou não, ela era sua tia... - disse Juan, com uma serena autoridade que feriu mais Adrian que a Petrificação à qual havia sido sujeitado.

Mitch viu a carta em papel pergaminho prateado, escrito na frente em uma bela letra floreada "Aos jovens McGregor", e atrás "De seu avô, que nunca viram e que nunca os verá". Mitch retirou a carta de dentro. Toda a carta era escrita com aquela mesma letra, que era muito bonita, quando ele percebeu que em certas partes a carta estava marcada por lágrimas.

Ao tocar a carta para começar a ler, uma imagem fantasmagórica apareceu, como quando uma Emergencial era tocada por alguém que não seu receptor. A imagem era de um senhor de descendência espanhola óbvia, vestindo uma veste encarnada, com uma capa da mesma cor com aramelas douradas, trazendo na sua frente um brasão aonde uma faixa amarela cruzava um fundo escarlate e um cavalo negro, e que mostrava-se um pouco triste e cabisbaixo. Pelo respeito que aquela figura fantasmagórica contava dos Andaluzia, parecia a Mitch um tanto óbvio quem era aquela pessoa, à qual nunca Mitch vira e que, pelo que Mitch entendeu, jamais veria. A figura fantasmagórica de Fabio Andaluzia, seu avô morto, então começou a ler a carta ele próprio, sempre em tom triste e sempre cabisbaixo, como se a culpa de tudo que fizera, e que levara ele a escrever aquela carta, somada ao peso dos anos, deixassem a sua cabeça com o peso de mil Trasgos:

* * *

_"Olá, Mitch, Enya e Cedric Andaluzia McGregor: _

_Se vocês estão lendo isso, quer dizer que eu estou morto e que meus dois netos Juan e Fatima Andaluzia, a quem confiei essa carta, contaram para vocês o segredo sobre sua mãe, o maior, mais triste e mais importante segredo de Andrea Andaluzia McGregor e, por conseqüência, da Família Andaluzia. O segredo que eu e ela levamos para o túmulo, e que foi os revelado, por covardia minha e vergonha de sua mãe, apenas agora. Provavelmente ela nunca disse a vocês que era um aborto... E não a culpo, considerando-se o que eu a fiz sofrer... _

_Não posso mais me reconciliar com a mãe de vocês em vida, embora, quem sabe, do outro lado, agora que eu estou morto, possa fazê-lo, ou até mesmo já o tenha feito. Mas a vocês, ao menos, posso pedir perdão... Por minha arrogância, vocês nunca conheceram, nem mesmo imaginaram, ter avós maternos, de puro sangue, talvez mais puro que o McGregor que carregam com tanto orgulho e força, embora essa pureza de sangue já não signifique mais nada para mim. _

_Vocês merecem toda a minha admiração... Deve ter sido difícil suportar a dor de perder os pais, dois corajosos trouxas, dois abortos que sempre, pelo que vim a descobrir, enfiaram-se em investigações nas quais talvez nenhum bruxo pleno teria coragem de se enfiar... Macchu Picchu, Vale dos Reis, Teotihuanaco, Ilha de Páscoa... Eles eram muito corajosos, e me provaram o quanto estava errado... Muito errado... Eles me provaram que o sangue bruxo nada é sem a coragem. Seu avô teve coragem. Seus pais tiveram coragem. Coisa que me faltou ao renegar sua mãe... Por isso, peço perdão. _

_Peço apenas que não recriminem os jovens Andaluzia que irão estudar aí no futuro... Esses que entregaram a minha carta e os demais, que venham estudar aí... Eles não têm culpa dos meus atos... Eles não tem culpa de terem avós Andaluzia e vocês não... Se alguém merece ser culpado por isso, sou eu, unica e exclusivamente eu, que nunca soube respeitar a sua mãe pelo que era por dentro... _

_Tudo que peço é perdão. _

_Do seu avô, que nunca verão e que nunca os verá. _

_Fabio Andaluzia" _

* * *

Mitch observou os três Andaluzia... Pensou em como sua mãe havia sofrido por causa de seu avô, pensou em como aqueles três tinham tido de tudo o mundo do bruxos, enquanto ele próprio e seus irmãos sequer imaginavam seus avós maternos e de sangue puro...

Mas pensou em como era importante o perdão. Ele tinha o Sangue Auror, queria ser Auror. E um Auror não era um instrumento de punição. E sim um instrumento de justiça. Foi quando ele decidiu:

- Nós perdoamos seu avô, Fatima! Não é, Enya, Cedric?

- Por mim, está muito bom! - disse Cedric.

- Eu concordo! - disse Enya, empolgada.

- Então... - disse Fatima.

- Não vamos culpar vocês pelos erros de seu, ou melhor, de nosso avô...

- Obrigado, McGregor! - disse Juan.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Mitch, Andaluzia.

- Então me chame apenas de Juan, Mitch.

- Tudo bem, Juan.

Uma rápida confraternização ocorreu, aonde até mesmo Adrian, agora mais consolado com o fato de que estava feito, participou.

Mais uma ferida havia se curado, Mitch percebeu. Porém, não foi tanto nos McGregor... Mas sim nos Andaluzia, que agora pareciam mais unidos e fortes.


	13. Vendo o Demônio Invisível

**Capítulo 13: Vendo o Demônio Invisível **

* * *

Muitas aulas em Hogwarts eram interessantes, mas Mitch tinha que admitir que uma das mais interessante, ao menos para ele, era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que era lecionada pelo professor Remo J. Lupin. Ele, algumas pessoas em Hogwarts já sabiam, era um lobisomem, ou seja, ele era amaldiçoado com uma transformação em lobo a cada lua cheia. Quanto mais próximo ficava da lua cheia, mais ele se sentia fraco. Porém, quanto mais longe ficava da lua cheia, mais seu vigor aumentava.

Na matéria de DCAT, continuavam a ver o mesmo tema do ano anterior, que era monstros mitológicos, ou seja, monstros que eram ligados à cultura de um povo trouxa. Já haviam visto os _Leshye_ (que podiam ser iludidos a participarem de uma partida de Snap Explosivo), os _Doppelgänger_ (que eram reconhecíveis pelos olhos - uma magia especial mudava a cor dos olhos do alvo para amarelo, se o mesmo fosse _Doppelgänger_) e os _Gremlins_ (especializados em destruição de maquinário, preferencialmente trouxa, que destruíam qualquer coisa facilmente - apenas o Ferro Frio, o metal meteorítico, a Prata Feérica e o sol eram capazes de deter um _Gremlin_. Sua fúria insana de destruição, porém, o tornava mais vulnerável a ficar exposto ao sol - bastava oferecer-lhe maquinário suficiente que ele provavelmente seria destruído com o sol).

Foi quando o professor Lupin começou a aula daquele dia com uma notícia que não foi muito animadora para os terceiro-anistas:

- Senhores, a partir de hoje, serei rigoroso com vocês em níveis que vocês nunca sequer ousaram sonhar. E isso tem um motivo: veremos monstros mitológicos perigosíssimos, e alguns deles ao vivo. Quero ouvidos atentos a todas as explicações, e quero que vocês pensem MUITO BEM sobre qualquer gracinha que sequer sonhem em fazer. Acabado o recado, voltemos às aulas.

"Hoje veremos talvez um dos monstros mitológicos mais terríveis que se conhece. Ele é chamado _shinobi_. À que povo é associada a lenda dos _shinobi_?"

- Ao meu povo... quero dizer... ao povo trouxa japonês, professor. - disse Nakuru Hiiragisawa, um pouco envergonhada pelo exibicionismo de sua parte.

- Isso mesmo, senhorita Hiiragisawa... Ao povo do Japão. Agora, uma das peculiaridades do _shinobi_, e sua arma mais mortal, é uma coisa muito rara em monstros mitológicos... O que é? McGregor?

- A inteligência. Os _shinobi_ são muito inteligentes, sendo capazes de armar armadilhas, criar emboscadas, e outras coisas mais, inclusive tendo seu próprio acesso à magia, na forma de pequenos amuletos e rituais especiais.

- Muito bem. É importante que saibam, também, que existe uma outra forma que os _shinobi_ possuem de se protegerem. Alguém saberia dizer qual é? Senhorita Willtaker?

- A invisibilidade... - disse Wanda Willtaker, mantendo o seu tom fleumático e monocórdico. - Os _shinobi_ são qualificados entre os monstros mimetizadores por causa disso: eles podem camuflar-se ao ambiente e aos locais por onde passam, tornando-se praticamente invisíveis.

- Muito bom, senhorita Willtaker. E é aí aonde queríamos chegar... Uma das magias mais interessantes criadas para serem usadas contra monstros das trevas foi especialmente criada contra o _shinobi_. Ela se chama Feitiço de Ver o Invisível, e sua fórmula é _Invisio Visio_: nesta sala, para treinarmos, espalhei perto de vocês, após vocês sentarem, pequenas garrafas, todas elas encantadas com _Invisio_, o Feitiço da Invisibilidade. Vocês irão utilizar o feitiço de Ver o Invisível: se o utilizarem corretamente, conseguirão enxergar as garrafas ocultas. Cada uma tem o nome de um de vocês. Aqueles que conseguirem apanhar a sua garantirão 10 pontos para a sua casa. Porém, aqueles que apanharem a de outros alunos perderão 10 pontos para a sua casa. Tudo pronto então? Senhores, varinhas à postos!

Todos pegaram as varinhas. Mitch sacou sua varinha também. Foi quando o professor Lupin disse:

- Agora!

_- Invisio Visio_! - disseram todos os terceiro-anistas em coro, apontando a varinha contra a própria cabeça.

Mitch percebera que sua visão estava diferente. Ele agora via objetos enevoados... As garrafas!

Mitch procurou rapidamente a sua garrafa. Encontrou a de vários alunos, entregando para Helen, Nakuru, Nathan, Carlos, Tim, Wanda e para as gêmeas escocesas Diana e Minerva as suas garrafas. Mitch então encontrou a sua. Foi quando, atrás do professor Lupin, ele viu o vulto...

Ele era humanóide, pelo menos meio metro mais alto que Mitch, musculoso, muito musculoso, e silencioso também, aliás excessivamente silencioso para o tamanho e provável peso. Parecia estar vestido totalmente de preto, cingindo uma fita vermelha na cintura e outra de cor idêntica à testa. O rosto, ao menos o que parecia, era composto apenas por um pouco de pele avermelhada e dois olhos amarelados. Estava semitranslúcido, como as garrafas, o que indicava que ele estava invisível. Lupin, que não estava notando, parecia preocupado demais em dar sua aula. Foi quando...

- PROFESSOR, CUIDADO! ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

- O quê... - disse Lupin, tomando um susto na hora que o bicho deu a garrada. Ele rolou no chão, dois cortes feios rasgando o peito do professor.

- Erika, cuida do professor Lupin! - gritou Carlos.

- Certo! - disse Erika, apontando sua varinha para Lupin - _Férula_! _Medice_!

Bandagens formaram-se no corpo de Lupin, estancando a hemorragia, que foi mais estancada ainda com o uso do Feitiço da Cura.

_- INFERNO_! - berrou Mitch, apontando a varinha contra o bicho.

As poderosas labaredas que saltaram da varinha de Mitch foram em direção ao mesmo, que simplesmente com um gesto com a mão dispersou as chamas.

- Mitch, esse é um _shinobi_ do Fogo! Magias que produzam Fogo são inúteis contra ele! - disse a japonesa Nakuru, que parecia saber muito sobre esses monstros.

- Ah, é? Então vejamos o que ele pode fazer contra isso! _Glaciaris_! - disse Mitch, apontando contra o _shinobi_.

O _shinobi_ foi atingido em cheio pela rajada branco-azulada que saiu da varinha de Mitch e começou a se transformar em gelo. Nakuru se aproximou e, com um único golpe, destruiu a estátua de gelo na qual transformara-se o _shinobi_. Os cacos de gelo caíram no chão e a única parte do bicho que não estava congelada, o seu sangue, jorrou para todos os lados.

A sala parecia mais tranqüila. A excitação e o medo provocado por tal ataque haviam-se dispersado rapidamente. O professor Lupin, foi levantado por Erika, que, utilizando-se do Feitiço de Medição Vital, o _Revelae Vitallis_, observou o peito do professor Lupin:

- Deu muita sorte... As garras daquele bicho não estavam envenenadas, e o talho que ele abriu serviu apenas para fazer sair sangue. O bicho não estava tão concentrado em seu serviço quanto deveria, rasgando apenas pele e músculo... Não acertou nenhum osso ou órgão vital. O Feitiço de Cura que eu lancei deve agüentar até o final da aula... Depois o senhor vai na Madame Pomfrey para melhorar o estado...

- Tudo bem... Obrigada, Stringshot... - disse Lupin. - E são 30 pontos para Sonserina e para Grifinória por socorrer um professor e impedir uma ameaça de matar.

- Professor Lupin, queria que você tirasse uma dúvida minha... - disse Mitch.

- Pois não, McGregor...

- A Nakuru, quero dizer, a senhorita Hiiragisawa, disse que aquele _shinobi_ era de fogo... O que isso quer dizer...

- Bem... - disse o professor Lupin, no meio de dores - Os _shinobi_ dividem-se em "clãs", que nada mais são que variantes do mesmo tipo básico de _shinobi_ que podem possuir resistência aprimorada contra um determinado tipo de elemento ou circunstância, mas ao mesmo tempo possui grande vulnerabilidade contra o tipo de dano reverso.

- Por exemplo, - continuou o professor, deixando claro o que falava - Um _shinobi_ de fogo, ou do "clã do fogo", como se fala no Oriente, possui resistência ampla contra ataques baseados em fogo, mas ao mesmo tempo possui fraquezas incríveis contra ataques baseados em frio ou em água. Se o _shinobi_ fosse um do "clã da água", os ataques de água não surtiriam efeito, mas ataques de fogo seriam letais. Um _shinobi_ das trevas não pode ser atacado por feitiços malignos, como as Maldições Imperdoáveis, mas ataques de luz podem causar danos seríssimos a eles. Existem vários "clãs" de _shinobi_, como madeira, ar, metal, luz, e até mesmo um estranho _shinobi_ chamado de _shinobi_ da magia, que é totalmente incapaz de ser ferido com magia, mas no qual dano comum é muitas vezes mais letal que os danos de origem mágica.

- Bem, para a próxima aula, quero uma redação de 3 metros sobre um tipo qualquer de _shinobi_... Dispensados...

Os terceiro-anistas sairam ao corredor, quando Mitch ouviu alguém gritar:

- Socorro! - Mitch reconheceu a voz de Doris Struve, segundo-anista da Lufa-Lufa.

Mitch correu em disparada, procurando alcançar Doris. Segundos depois, ao entrar em um corredor, Mitch reparou que havia duas pessoas caídas no chão, talhos rasgando-lhes os peitos:

- Enya! Cedric! - berrou Mitch. Reconhecendo o estilo de ataque, Mitch então decidiu.

- Helen, - disse Mitch, ao perceber que ela e os terceiro-anistas se aproximavam - cuide da Enya e do Cedric para mim. _Invisio Visio_! - disse Mitch, invocando o Feitiço de Ver o Invisível.

Foi a salvação de Mitch.

O monstro que atacara seu irmão e sua irmã avançava rapidamente contra ele. Mitch percebeu que se tratava de um _shinobi_. Quando as garras golpearam, Mitch teve tempo de recuar o suficiente para ter apenas as suas vestes rasgadas. O monstro continuou golpeando, e Mitch recuou de forma acrobática. Mitch então observou a faixa na cintura e os olhos da criatura. Ambos, faixa e pele, eram azuis, e o olhar do monstro era de bestial, insana tranqüilidade. Mitch então descobriu que _shinobi_ que era:

- Um _shinobi_ da água! _INFERNO_! - disse Mitch, utilizando o Feitiço das Chamas Infernais.

Os jatos de chamas incandescentes sairam em altíssima velocidade, perfurando a roupa do monstro e praticamente cozinhando-o por dentro. O monstro ainda tentou alguma coisa, mas acabou desfazendo-se como vapor d'água.

Mitch correu então para Erika e Helen, as duas garotas que estudavam Medibruxaria e conversou com elas:

- Qual o estado dos dois? - disse Mitch

- Não é nada bom... - disse Helen - Os dois sofreram cortes gravíssimos no peito. Aparentemente não acertou nada vital, mas deve ter tirado um belo bife dos dois... Desculpe a piada, Mitch... Mas acho que dá para fazer alguma coisa. _Selare Danosa_!

O Feitiço de Fechar Danos rapidamente cobriu Enya e Cedric, formando pequenas "agulhas" que "costuravam pontos" nos dois. Helen e Erika então invocaram macas e, junto com Mitch e Nakuru, foram até a Madame Pomfrey. Lá chegando, os dois foram entregues por Helen e Erika aos cuidados de Pomfrey.

- Como esses _shinobi_ entraram? - pensou Nakuru.

- Estranho... Hogwarts é lotada de proteções mágicas... Alguma delas deveria ter pegado os bichos. - disse Helen

- Mas não pegaram - disse Erika.

- Essa é uma pergunta interessante... - pensou alto Mitch - Mas pode ficar para mais tarde. Agora, estou mais preocupado é com meus irmãos.

E Mitch então ficou lá, esperando os dois serem liberados, não estudando mais nenhuma aula naquele dia.


	14. O presente de Natal inusitado

**Capítulo 14: O presente de Natal inusitado **

* * *

Assim aconteceu... Mitch perdeu as aulas daquele dia, até poder conversar com Enya e Cedric. Os dois realmente tinham tido sorte: mesmo com o ataque dos _shinobi_, os dois tinham agüentado bem o tranco.

O ruim para ambos é que eles não jogariam suas partidas de quadribol. Enya e Cedric não iriam jogar, respectivamente contra Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal. Os jogos das equipes principais foram vencidos, respectivamente, por Grifinória (170 a 60 em Lufa-Lufa) e por Corvinal (250 a 120 na Sonserina). Os Juniores de Grifinória, que tinham Natalie Higgenbotham como artilheira e capitã e Enya como técnica, foram triturados pela Lufa-Lufa (280 a 100, com uma maravilhosa apresentação de Nigel Higgenbotham), enquanto os juniores de Sonserina (que tinha como capitão e apanhador Adrian Andaluzia), foram praticamente dizimados pela Corvinal (450 a 30).

Mitch então aproveitou o fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade para relaxar. Mais despreocupado um pouco, foi na Zonko's e acompanhou Nathan, Rony Weasley e Carlos em uma investigação à Casa dos Gritos. Tomou um pouco de cerveja amanteigada na Três Vassouras e continuou pensando em o que iria fazer no Natal, que vinha se aproximando.

Como habitual, rolou entre os alunos de cada casa uma lista de assinaturas para ver os alunos que ficariam em Hogwarts. Respeitando o hábito de Hogwarts, por Grifinória ficaram Harry Potter e os Weasley, Helen Ebenhardt, Nakuru Hiiragisawa e Nathan Higgenbotham, junto com sua irmã Natalie, Wanda Willtaker, Fatima Andaluzia, os Kievchenko e os McGregor. Na Sonserina ficaram Erika Stringshot, Troy Belarus, Anya Kirnikova, Adrian Andaluzia, Anette Wilkinson e Cedric McGregor. Na Lufa-Lufa, Nigel Higgenbotham, Doris Struve, Juan Andaluzia, Alanis Ahern e os trigêmeos Wittlesbach. E na Corvinal, os Augustin e Teo Fiorucci. Ou seja, talvez com algumas ausências notáveis, como a de Hermione Granger na Grifinória e Cho Chang na Corvinal, o Natal ia ser mais um dia de festas.

Uma das coisas mais estranhas no início do recesso de Natal foi o fato de que, nos primeiros três dias, a neve simplesmente desapareceu dos gramados de Hogwarts. Isso foi bom para todos, pois Carlos tinha "contrabandeado" uma bola oficial de Futebol trouxa, e o gramado do Estádio de Quadribol de Hogwarts era simplesmente perfeito:

- Maravilhoso! - disse Carlos - Um verdadeiro tapete.

- E... - disse Rony, empolgado para conhecer o esporte trouxa do qual Dino Thomas já tinha enchido o saco dos demais Grifinórios de tanto falar.

- Só vamos ter que improvisar as traves e mandar ver. Vai ser mais uma "pelada" que um jogo sério.

Como tratava-se de uma "pelada", os times foram divididos numa salada das casas (aqueles que estavam lá já estavam extremamente acostumados a lidar com a questão de ficarem juntos com alunos de outras casas). Depois de uma explicação rápida, ficou decidido que o árbitro seria Carlos que conhecia melhor o jogo. Os capitães escolhidos foram Mitch e Cedric McGregor.

A partida foi muito divertida e disputada. Mesmo os sangue-puros como os Weasley, após entenderem os princípios básicos do jogo (e de terem dado e levado algumas caneladas básicas), conseguiram se divertir com aquele bobo jogo trouxa, com apenas uma bola e sem vassouras... tanto que, quando a neve voltou a cair pesada, cobrindo o campo de quadribol de gelo, todos ficaram decepcionados.

Nessa época, Mitch aproveitou para estudar as artes tecnomanticas à vontade. Depois de entendida a teoria básica, a tecnomancia era tão simples quanto qualquer arte mágica. Tanto que Mitch era capaz agora de encantar com facilidade qualquer objeto eletrônico trouxa...

Depois de estudar bastante isso, Mitch aproveitou para estudar a matéria de Artefatos Mágicos. Mitch estava indo bem nas demais matérias. Mitch então passou a forjar pequenas facas, até conseguir um punhal realmente de qualidade. Mitch mesmo se impressionou com a qualidade. Leve e resistente, cortava como se fosse de diamante.

Claro que tudo isso foi deixando Mitch contente, até que...

- Feliz Natal, galera! - ouviu Mitch certa manhã, deitado em sua cama, alguém gritar como um berrador, o que quase fez ele bater de cara no chão. Era Nakuru Hiiragisawa, já acordada e vestida para o café da manhã.

- Obrigado, Nakuru, mas será que você não poderia pegar um pouquinho mais leve? - disse Nathan, ainda acordando.

- Puxa, desculpe, Nathan... - disse Nakuru.

- Tudo bem... - disse Mitch - É que o susto é que foi dureza...

Todos deram risadas e foram conferir seus presentes. Mitch recebera de Enya e Cedric uma torca de cobre celta para o pulso. De Helen, Mitch ganhara uma cópia de _O Universo em uma Casca de Noz_, de Stephen Hawking, físico trouxa a quem Mitch homenageara dando à sua coruja o nome do mesmo. De Carlos ganhou um CD de música brasileira e um CD da cantora irlandesa Enya (mais exatamente, o álbum _Watermark_). Recebeu também presentes de Harry, Mione, Erika e dos demais amigos segundo-anistas. Dos Weasley, ganhara a tradicional suéter Weasley verde e laranja e alguns bolos de fruta tradicionais. Enfim, a coisa toda foi muito divertida.

O café da manhã foi para Mitch exatamente igual aos cafés-da-manhã de natal de todos os anos desde que entrara em Hogwarts: Rony achando ruim o fato de Mitch, Nathan, Carlos e Harry ganharem suéteres Weasley, Harry e Mitch consolando Rony, Harry recebendo algum dos ridículos "presentes" de seus tios trouxas, etc... Todos estavam muito animados, esperando os acontecimentos do almoço de Natal, sempre divertidos. Mitch então levou o pessoal para conhecer a Sala do Conselho, que passou a ser um ponto de encontro para os alunos daquele Natal. Mitch então começou a jogar xadrez de bruxo com todas as pessoas ali presente (inclusive contra Rony, mesmo sabendo que tomaria uma surra homérica). Foi quando Rony viu o livro que Angus havia mandado de Natal para Mitch: "Arbitragem de Xadrez".

- Mitch, o que é esse livro? - perguntou Rony.

- Ele fala as regras que as organizações de Xadrez trouxa, como a FIDE e a PCA adotam nos torneios oficiais...

- Legal! Será que são as mesmas da Associação Internacional de Xadrez Bruxo?

- Pode ser...

- Bem, vamos deixar isso para lá. - disse Nathan - Rony, que tal uma simultânea? Nós todos contra você? Você não vive dizendo que é bom em xadrez? Que tal provar? - disse ele, em tom de desafio.

- Quem vai participar? - disse Rony, não parecendo nem um pouco preocupado.

- Bem, eu estou dentro... Mais alguém? - disse Nathan.

No final, Rony teve que disputar simultaneamente xadrez com Nathan, Nigel e Natalie Higgenbotham, Harry Potter, Mitch, Enya e Cedric McGregor, Nakuru Hiiragisawa, contra seus irmãos Fred, Jorge e Gina Weasley, Erika Stringshot, Carlos Amaral, Helen Ebenhardt, Anette Wilkinson, Wanda Willtaker, Troy Belarus e Sally, John e Eric Wittlesbach. O resultado foi provar que Rony realmente era bom em xadrez e tinha uma capacidade de análise terrível: das 20 partidas, venceu 17 e perdeu 3 (para Troy Belarus, Nigel Higgenbotham e Nakuru Hiiragisawa).

Nakuru então ensinou-os um interessantíssimo jogo japonês, semelhante ao xadrez, o _go_. Rony gostou, mas não tinha paciência para passar horas olhando um tabuleiro e pensando em que pedra colocar...

- Mestres de _go_, Rony, no passado, passaram dias jogando. Uma das grandes coisas sobre _go_ é que o maior objetivo de um mestre de _go_ não é vencer a partida, e sim procurar a partida perfeita, aonde vence-se sem tomar uma única peça. Por isso grandes mestres de _go_ também eram grandes filósofos. O General trouxa Sun Tzu era um grande mestre em _go_ e em _mahjongg_.

- Nossa... Deve exigir uma bruta paciência... - disse Rony.

Nakuru e Mitch terminaram rapidamente a partida que estavam jogando, e todos foram para o almoço. A divisão nas mesas parecia não existir no coração dos jovens estudantes. Todos estavam muito unidos no que acreditavam ser correto. Para variar, as bombas de bruxo estavam carregadas dos presentes natalinos típicos de Hogwarts. Quase todos que não tinham ainda pedras de xadrez de bruxo, como era o caso dos irmãos Higgenbotham Natalie e Nigel, acabaram ganhando. Curiosamente, Mitch ganhou um tabuleiro, peças e um livro sobre _go_, chamado _Go: A arte de vencer sem lutar_, de Katsuya Sukuhara.

Mas o presente mais interessante, e ao mesmo tempo intrigante foi o que Mitch ganhou dos Andaluzia, após o almoço:

- Mitch, queríamos que vocês e seus ficassem com isso. - disse Adrian, entregando um grande baú, com ajuda de Juan e Fatima - Esse baú contêm as coisas de sua mãe que estavam no 'quarto proibido', mais algumas coisas que os pais de Juan e Fatima encontraram escondidas e perdidas por aí... Acho que é melhor isso ficar com vocês...

- Tudo bem... - disse Mitch - Obrigado.

Enya, Cedric e Mitch dividiram igualmente as coisas, sendo que Mitch ficou com o grande baú pelo menos duas vezes maior que um malão típico, que mostrava diferentes conteúdos, dependendo de qual das sete trancas pela qual o baú era aberto, pois ele tinha mais coisas para guardar que os irmãos. Fotos, roupas, livros, cadernos e diários de sua mãe estavam lá. Mitch decidiu enviar tudo de volta para Sligo, pelo menos a sua parte, pois não poderia ficar vendo aquilo em Hogwarts: ele tinha que se concentrar nos estudos. Então conseguiu chamar seu avô pela Rede do Flu:

- Para Caer Slaeun: Vovô... Preciso falar com o senhor. - disse Mitch, jogando Flu na lareira da Sala do Conselho. Pela lareira, apareceu apenas a cabeça de seu avô, Elric.

- Pois não, Mitch?

- Primeiro, preciso que alguém venha rapidamente recolher algumas coisas aqui em Hogwarts que estão sobrando. Segundo, preciso de algumas respostas.

- Sim... O Sean está indo buscar as coisas suas... Quanto às respostas, o assunto é sua mãe?

- Isso mesmo! Vovô, você sabia que ela era um aborto? Se sabia, por que não revelou a nós a verdade?

- Mitch, eu sabia que sua mãe era um aborto... Mas nunca revelei nada a vocês porque...

* * *

_"- Você tem certeza que não quer que eles saibam a verdade, Andrea? - disse o senhor à sua nora. _

_- Não, Elric. Acho que haverá um momento certo para que eles saibam disso. - disse a jovem senhora morena - Não quero que eles saibam nada sobre o meu passado até que eles estejam prontos a entender os motivos que me levaram a me afastar de meu pai e de minha família... _

_- Pense bem, Andrea... Todos eles sabem o que é um aborto. Não ocultei nada deles sobre meu filho... _

_- Eu sei, senhor McGregor. E sei que os motivos que o levaram a tal são bons e justos, mas mesmo assim, acho que é melhor deixarmos as coisas do jeito que estão, pelo menos até os meninos estarem prontos para entenderem tudo isso..." _

* * *

- E foi isso, Mitch... Sua própria mãe achou que, caso soubessem da verdade quando mais jovens, vocês se revoltariam, e acabariam "quebrando o pau" - acho que é esse o termo - com os Andaluzia quando eles entraram em Hogwarts. Sua mãe foi sábia nesse momento. Acredito que ela revelaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, seu segredo para vocês, e que só não o fez por causa do que aconteceu no Vale dos Reis... Mas Mitch, realmente sei que vocês deveriam saber a verdade sobre o lado Andaluzia de vocês... Apenas acredito que sua mãe foi sabia naquele momento, e você está também sendo sábio em querer saber mais sobre sua mãe... Mas esse assunto deve ficar para outra hora, outro momento, outro dia, de preferência um que não tenha tanta importância e ao qual a chance de estragar seja remota... - disse seu avô, desaparecendo de volta no Flu.

Mitch ficou pensando naquilo que seu avô havia dito... Mas depois jogou tudo pro alto e foi aproveitar o feriado de Natal, como qualquer jovem faria...


	15. O Primeiro Encontro com Almofadinhas

**Capítulo 15: O Primeiro Encontro com Almofadinhas **

* * *

Alguns dias depois, umas duas semanas após o recesso de Natal terminar, Mitch recebeu uma pequena e estranha coruja da floresta, desconhecida dele, tarde da noite, quando apenas ele e os três amigos Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam acordados, estudando no Salão Comunal (Mitch tinha um trabalho de mais de 10 metros de Advomagia sobre teses de defesa para entregar que estava o matando, Harry e Rony tinham que prever o máximo de desastres possível para algum amigo para agradarem a professora Trelawney - no caso o próprio Mitch, que "ofereceu-se" de cobaia - e Hermione tinha um trabalho de Runas Antigas, muito avançado para o padrão de Mitch):

- Ei, Mitch, será que é uma coruja de seu avô? - disse Hermione, reparando que a mesma ficava sobrevoando Mitch sem parar.

- Acho que não, Mione. - disse Mitch - Agitada demais...

- Ah, não! Outro Pichi não! Já basta a coruja maluca da Gina e o gato psicótico da Hermione... - ia dizendo Rony.

- O Bichento não é psicótico, Rony! - disse Hermione.

Mitch sabia que Mione tinha um gato muito grande (ou talvez um tigre muito pequeno), chamado Bichento. Ele de vez em quando ficava andando por Hogwarts, esgueirando-se por todos os lados caçando ratos, com instintos afiados e uma inteligência incrivelmente alta para um gato (nada de se estranhar quando sua dona era Hermione Granger). Alguns chegavam a confundir Bichento com Madame Nor-r-a, a terrível companheira de Argo Filch na tarefa de zelar Hogwarts e aterrorizar estudantes aprontões.

- Bem, vamos ver do que se trata. - disse Mitch, recolhendo a coruja e tomando-lhe a carta atada aos pés. A mesma ficou depois voando ao redor de Hermione, como se tivesse gostado da garota de cabelos lanzudos.

- Parece que essa coruja gostou de mim... De quem será? - disse Hermione, tentando pegá-la cuidadosamente.

- Sei lá... Vamos ver... - disse Mitch, enquanto abria a carta:

* * *

_"Caro Mitch McGregor: _

_Talvez você ainda não me conheça direito, mas tenha certeza que estou sempre com você e sei muito sobre você... _

_Sou Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry Potter. Ele me disse que lhe contou toda a minha história. Inicialmente não gostei muito da idéia, mas depois que ele me contou seu histórico e me disse que você é neto do velho Elric McGregor, o cara que paga com o ostracismo social no mundo dos bruxos por ter a verdadeira coragem, e de tudo que você fez, você mostrou-se ser um cara legal. _

_Eu preciso conversar com você urgente. Esta coruja foi a única que encontrei disponível para me entregar essa carta. Faça o que quiser com ela depois. _

_É sobre um assunto muito importante e que preciso falar com você RÁPIDO. _

_Peça para Harry te acompanhar... Preciso conversar com você no próximo fim-de-semana em Hogsmeade. Venha apenas acompanhado de Harry, Hermione e Rony. _

_É muito sério. _

_De seu 'anjo guardião': _

_Sirius Black (AKA: Snuffles)" _

* * *

- É do _Snuffles_! - disse Mitch.

- Como? Do Sirius... - disse Harry.

- Harry, faz silêncio! Ou você quer que descubram sobre seu padrinho? - disse Hermione, já com a coruja na mesa.

0 Você está certa, Mione. Já foi difícil impedir que o Rabicho ferrasse ele mais do que ele JÁ ESTÁ ferrado. - disse Rony - Não podemos arriscar.

- Posso... - disse Harry.

- Claro! Ah, Mione: o _Snuffles_ diz na carta que era para fazer o que quiséssemos com a coruja depois... Por que você não fica com ela? Parece que ela gostou de você. - disse Mitch.

- Posso? - disse Hermione.

- Você é a única de nós que não tem uma coruja própria...

- ... e sim um gato psicótico! - disse Rony.

- Pode ser psicótico, mas foi o único que sacou que aquele idiota do Rabicho não era rato e que _Snuffles_ não era cachorro. - disse Hermione, começando a ficar brava com o comportamento de Rony.

- Vamos parar de briga! - disse Mitch - Olha, Mione, vai ser bem útil você ter a sua própria coruja. Seu pai e sua mãe vão poder conversar com você, você poderá receber encomendas e tudo o mais. - disse Mitch.

- Para mim, está ótimo! Agora vai depender dela...

- Dele... É macho. - disse Mitch, que conhecia o suficiente de corujas para adivinhar seu sexo.

- OK! E então, garotão, o que você acha...

A coruja bicou suavemente o lóbulo da orelha de Hermione, o que ela entendeu como um "sim".

- Beleza então. A partir de hoje, você é meu, Bhaskara!

- Bhaskara? - perguntou Rony.

- Francamente! Você não sabe quem foi Bhaskara? - disse Hermione, impressionada.

- Não... Algum daqueles bruxos dos livros dos quais você decora o nome...

- Nada feito... Bhaskara era trouxa... - e Hermione pôs a explicar-se um pouco de matemática trouxa para Rony (que, sendo bruxo, teve alguns problemas para entender, mas acabou entendendo, ou ao menos fingindo que entendeu).

- ... e é isso. Esse Bhaskara era muito inteligente e curioso, e parece que o meu Bhaskara é desse jeito também.

- Não sendo que nem aquela bola de pelos assassina do Bichento, está de bom tamanho para mim...

- Até quando você vai ficar implicando com o meu Bichento? - disse Hermione.

- Sei lá. Talvez até aquele gato maluco criar juízo. - disse Rony.

- Parem vocês dois. - disse Harry - Rony, você sabe que o Bichento é meio empolgado, mas não é psicótico como você insiste em chamar.

- Bem, seja como for, você leu, não é Harry? Eu vou ter que ir com vocês encontrar o _Snuffles_... - disse Mitch.

- Sozinho, lembre-se bem...

- Tem essa... - disse Mitch, lembrando-se - E como explicar para a Helen...

- Próximo final-de-semana em Hogsmeade... Agora, nesse final de semana... - disse Rony. - Esse é o tempo que você vai ter para explicar a Helen sobre o _Snuffles_ ou inventar uma desculpa...

Mas Mitch estava tão preocupado com as lições e trabalhos que esqueceu-se desse detalhe. Foi quando, na janta da sexta-feira:

- Helen, eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer em Hogsmeade amanhã... Você não se importa se eu não ficar muito perto de você durante a visita?

- Normal... - disse Helen, estranhando.

No dia seguinte, Mitch ajuntou alguma comida e foi com os demais para Hogsmeade. Passou na Dedosdemel, comprou algumas barras de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo e se ajuntou aos demais, para ir encontrar Sirius Black, que vinha aproximando-se na sua forma de grande cão preto. Foi quando:

- Então era isso que você tinha de importante para fazer? - Mitch ouviu alguém gritando. Ele olhou para trás e viu Helen.

- Helen?

- Seu mentiroso! Não quero nunca mais te ver! - disse Helen, correndo.

- Helen! - Mitch ia começar a correr, mas Mione correu mais rápido ainda. Mitch tropeçou no chão e caiu enquanto tentava correr:

- Está bem? - disse Rony. Mitch percebeu que Harry e Rony estavam acompanhado do _Snuffles_.

- Droga! - disse Mitch.

- E a Mione?

- Foi atrás da Helen.

- Vamos então atrás dela! - disse Harry, correndo.

Os três mais o _Snuffles_ começaram a correr. Quando chegaram em uma pequena praça um pouco distante do centro onde Helen e Mione estavam:

- Cala a boca, garota! - disse Helen

- Você é idiota, garota? Ele é o cara que é mais apaixonado em você que eu já vi... - disse Mione, pasma com o ciúme de Helen.

- E por isso você resolveu dar em cima dele?

- Eu não estou dando em cima dele!

- Eu vi você com ele!

- E os garotos que estavam comigo?

- Sei lá! - disse Helen.

- Garota! Eu só amo uma pessoa em Hogwarts: e ela não é Mitch McGregor... É que uma pessoa pediu para acompanharmos ele para ter uma conversa...

- Tá garota! Vou fingir que...

- Helen! - disse Mitch, entrando na praça. Rony, Harry e _Snuffles_ ainda estavam na viela.

- Mitch! Vai defender a sua namoradinha?

- Eu não amo ele, sua paspalha! Eu amo Rony Weasley, tá legal? - disse Hermione aos prantos.

- Mione! - disse Rony, assustado com a revelação.

- Rony...

Rony não falou nada, apenas aproximou-se dela e a abraçou:

- Qual é o jogo, garoto? - disse Helen para Rony.

- Helen. - disse Mitch - Eu tenho que conversar com alguém realmente importante. Me acompanhe. Se eu estiver mentindo, você pode me virar a cara pelo resto da vida!

Helen, mesmo com o ciúme corroendo-a, decidiu ir.

Os três andaram por meio de uma floresta, acompanhando o grande cão negro, até uma caverna no pé de um monte. Dentro dele, apenas uns jogos de vestes, um hipogrifo e algumas edições antigas do _Profeta Diário_.

- Aqui, chegamos! - disse Harry.

- Então, Mitch, cadê a pessoa especial... - disse Helen, que ia acompanhada do cachorro.

Foi quando algo muito estranho aconteceu: o cachorro começou a inchar, erguer-se, até assumir a forma de um bruxo que não era muito jovem, mas também não era exatamente velho, tendo algo entre 28 a 30 anos.

- Quem... é... você? - disse Helen.

- Leia isso, Helen! - disse Harry, que ainda guardava a carta para Mitch.

Quando Helen terminou de ler, Helen levou um susto:

- Sirius Black? O maluco que mandou uma rua inteira de trouxas para o espaço com uma única magia?

- Acorda garota! - disse Mione, que ainda estava brava com Helen. - Ele é inocente! Armaram para ele levar a culpa! Homens de Você-Sabe-Quem...

Helen estava chocada, sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer. Sirius explicou toda a sua história para Helen:

- ... depois de algum tempo, os dementadores voltaram a Askaban, e o Ministério passou a deixar Aurores na minha cola... Mas ser um Animago ilegal às vezes tem suas vantagens... Bem, espero que tenha entendido, garota. - terminou de explicar sua história Sirius Black.

- S-s-s-sim! Ma-ma-mas porque você aceitou ir para Askaban... - disse Helen.

- Cai na real. Eu vou dizer que um rato Animago que fez aquilo? Eu ia passar por idiota! - disse Sirius - Além disso, eu quero ter eu mesmo o gostinho de despachar aquele rato para o Inferno! Maldito traidor!

- Mas o que você queria comigo, Black? - disse Mitch.

- Queria que você desse uma lida nisso...

Sirius pegou um recorte de uma edição antiga do _Profeta Diário_, e entregou para Mitch. Ao mesmo tempo, abriu as mochilas dos garotos e começou a retirar a comida que todos tinham separado:

* * *

_**Assassinado o último MacDaggert irlandês:** _

_Por Hugh Hinks, correspondente internacional _

_**BALLYCASTLE, Irlanda** - Foi encontrado morto hoje o último bruxo da linhagem MacDaggert. Roger MacDaggert, 25, foi encontrado morto em um hotel em Ballycastle, ao norte da Irlanda, na região conhecida pelos trouxas como Irlanda do Norte. Ele foi encontrado morto por múltiplos golpes de punhal, sendo a maior parte na altura da cintura. Segundo o legista trouxa que o encontrou, Herbert Forsythe, "o corpo foi encontrado em um avançado estado de decomposição, embora não o suficiente para impedir a identificação do corpo, e seus documentos foram encontrados juntos ao corpo. Múltiplas lesões nos rins, fígado e baço levam a crer que o objetivo era matar com requintes de crueldade a vítima." _

_Segundo a polícia (um grupo de trouxas semelhantes aos Aurores) local, dois homens estranhos teriam sido vistos entrando no quarto de MacDaggert antes do crime. Segundo o mesmo, "tratam-se de um grupo de cultistas, pois suas roupas, segundo os circuitos de TV (uma espécie de espelho que mostram imagens distantes, do passado e do futuro que os trouxas possuem), assemelhavam-se a robes cerimoniais. No quarto do mesmo também foram encontrados robes semelhantes. Vários pedaços de carvalho também foram encontrados no chão do quarto, como se alguma coisa tivesse sido quebrada." _

_A polícia trouxa acredita na hipótese de **serial killers** e cultistas. Já o Auror Infiltrado (Auror que age em conjunto com os trouxas na polícia) Rick Callahan disse, exclusivamente para o **Profeta Diário**: "Acredito tratar-se de homens remanescente das tropas de Vocês-Sabem-Quem. Segundo o que levantei aqui, na época de Vocês-Sabem-Quem, os MacDaggert jogavam em múltiplas frentes, com o objetivo de tentar obter poder para si, trabalhando ora para o Ministério da Magia Irlandês quanto para os Comensais da Morte, sem fixar uma aliança com qualquer um dos grupos." _

_Os MacDaggert tinham a reputação de..." _

* * *

- Mitch, o que você sabe sobre os MacDaggert? - disse Sirius, parando de mastigar um pedaço de galinha e um pouco de pão.

- Olha, até aonde tenho conhecimento, eles faziam jogo duplo, trabalhando para quem pagasse mais em dinheiro ou conhecimento ou poder... Após a queda do Você-Sabe-Quem, eles passaram a serem perseguidos pelos ex-Comensais como traidores de sua causa...

- E isso aqui, você acha que está correlacionado? - disse Sirius, passando-lhe outro recorte de outra edição antiga do _Profeta Diário_:

* * *

_"**Chacina em Santo Antônio de Duavara assusta autoridades e população:** _

_Por Cláudio Guedes _

_Freelancer para **O Profeta Diário** _

_**SANTO ANTÔNIO DE DUAVARA, Brasil** - Uma chacina ocorrida ontem em uma fazenda de criação de Hipogrifos para o abate assustou as autoridades bruxas do vilarejo de Santo Antônio de Duavara, localizado próximo ao Liceu Brasileiro de Magia e à cidade trouxa brasileira de São Tomé das Letras. _

_A fazenda 'São Crispim', localizada a apenas 5 minutos de vassoura de Santo Antônio de Duavara, foi palco de uma chacina que envolveu seu dono, Pulskas Jarnic (Transilvano naturalizado Brasileiro, 44),sua esposa Maria das Graças Mendes Jarnic (36), e seus filhos Luiz Mendes Jarnic (14), ex-estudante do Liceu Brasileiro, aonde estudava na República Farroupilha, Ricardo Mendes Jarnic (5) e Ana Claúdia Mendes Jarnic (3), além dos caseiros Diego e Maria Marques(54 e 56, respectivamente, nomes fictícios). O único sobrevivente, o filho dos caseiros, Marco (nome fictício), 13 anos, é estudante da República das Três Marias do Liceu e está sob vigilância dos Aurores do Grupo Especial de Pesquisa Exaustiva de Terroristas e Organizações (GEPETO). _

_Segundo o oficial do GEPETO Ricardo Braga, "os atacantes entraram na casa usando vassouras e desceram a alguns metros da casa grande da fazenda, matando previamente os caseiros com o uso de metralhadoras (espécie de canos de metal que disparam grande quantidade de tiros, ou setas de metal, por segundo contra uma pessoa, muito usadas por trouxas criminosos) e tentaram matar o filho. Esses fez-se de morto após um tiro contra a perna. Depois, os bruxos atacaram os Jarnic, matando todos eles. O filho mais velho, assim como o do caseiro, aproveitavam o recesso de fim-de-semana do Liceu para visitar seus pais. A vassoura de Luiz, uma vassoura de transporte de carga para dois passageiros Ventarola XL, estava na casa dos caseiros, recebendo manutenção por parte de Marco, que pegou-a e fugiu até a Floresta do Sussuro, próxima a fazenda. Lá, curou-se o suficiente para chegar vivo até Santo Antônio de Duavara, aonde chegou em choque." _

_Atualmente, Marco está em local desconhecido, sob proteção dos Protetores Intensivos de Nomes, Ordens, Cidadãos, Criaturas e Histórias Importantes de Ouvir-se (PINOCCHIO), destacamento especial do GEPETO que cuida de testemunhas de crimes importantes. _

_Pulskas Jarnic era conhecido como um antigo Comensal da Morte Polonês que foi mandado pelo próprio Vocês-Sabem-Quem para organizar a célula dos Comensais no Brasil. Muitos dizem que ele era braço direito do Vocês-Sabem-Quem, mas alguns dizem que ele traiu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado em favor de obter mais poder e dinheiro..." _

* * *

- Estranho... Esse Jarnic será que era como os MacDaggert?

- E tem mais! Leia isso agora... Esse aqui eu obtive a mais ou menos um ano atrás, no _New York Magical Times_... - entregou Sirius outro pedaço de jornal a Mitch, enquanto abria uma das barras de Chocolate Meio-Inteiramente Amargo que estavam na mochila de Mitch - Valeu, Mitch! Isso aqui é simplesmente divino!

* * *

_"**Clube da Luta é destruído. Cinqüenta vítimas fatais, nenhum sobrevivente:** _

_Reportagem Local _

_NEW YORK - Um dos **points** dos Comensais da Morte na época do Vocês-Sabem-Quem, até hoje freqüentado por bruxos radicais ligados a grupos como a Klu-Klux Klan, o Poder Branco e o Nação Ariana, o Clube da Luta foi destruído ontem, depois que um grupo autodenominado como **Os Verdadeiros** atacou o local e matou cinqüenta pessoas que se encontravam lá. Depois utilizaram-se **Niger Fierus**, o Feitiço das Chamas Negras, antigo e altamente destrutivo Feitiço das Trevas, para carbonizar os corpos e destruir as instalações. Nenhum dos mortos foi identificado. _

_Apenas um papel saiu ileso. Chamado de **Ressurgimento da Era das Trevas**, menciona a possibilidade Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estar vivo e ativo. Em um de seus trechos, ele diz: 'alguns fracos traíram o grande Lorde das Trevas por pura fraqueza e covardia. Esses serão os primeiros, para que sirvam de exemplo aos demais: sirvam ao Mestre das Trevas ou morram!'. _

_'Acreditamos que isso seja apenas uma brincadeira macabra de bruxos assassinos ou então uma forma de amedrontar a sociedade.', disse o Auror Gordon Moore, do Federated Magical Information National Inquirers (FEMINI). O FEMINI trabalha também com a possibilidade de brigas de gangues bruxas (coisa comum no local do Clube da Luta, o Beco Raged Bear) e outros tipos de crime..." _

* * *

- Puxa! - disse Rony, terminando de ler a segunda matéria - A coisa está tão séria assim?

- E isso não é nada! Esse aqui é de anteontem, do _El Pais Brujo_! Um... digamos assim... amigo... me mandou ontem. - disse Sirius, que continuava mastigando comida das bolsas, ao mesmo tempo separando alguma e colocando-a em outras bolsas, depois de utilizar neles o Feitiço da Conservação, _Conservius_.

* * *

_"**Hidalgo Andaluzia jurado de morte. Polícia investiga:** _

_Por Javier Morientes _

_**MADRID - **O Diretor do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional da Magia do Ministério da Magia Hidalgo Andaluzia recebeu um berrador com uma ameaça de morte dirigida a ele. Ela continua a seguinte mensagem, obtida com o uso do feitiço **Prior Messagio**, o Feitiço da Mensagem Anterior: 'Não pense que esquecemos de sua traição. Você irá pagar cada coisa que você fez contra nós!' Não havia remetente no berrador. _

_O berrador foi entregue por uma coruja não-identificada e irrastreável, e explodiu nas mãos da secretária de Hidalgo, Angela Javier Lopez, que foi nocauteada pelo barulho. Aparentemente, o berrador foi amplicado em potência, em um procedimento ilegal que é usado atualmente apenas por aliados de grupos terroristas trouxas, como o ETA. Isso ficou evidenciado nas queimaduras que atingiram a señorita Lopez, que está hospitalizada no Hospital San Jose para Doenças Arcanas. _

_'Seja quem for a pessoa que fez isso, deve ficar alerta, pois nossas forças estão mobilizadas e ela será pega e entregue a Justiça!', afirmou Hidalgo Andaluzia, quando questionado sobre o berrador. _

_Hidalgo Andaluzia foi considerado um herói da guerra contra Vocês-Sabem-Quem na Espanha, sempre obtendo informações privilegiadas sobre os Comensais..." _

* * *

- Essa eu não entendi... O que tem a ver o Hidalgo Andaluzia com os três outros casos... - disse Mitch.

- Aí tá falando que Hidalgo obtinha informações privilegiadas sobre os Comensais, certo? Mas não fala COMO ele obtinha essas informações... É, se tem um cara que realmente não é flor que se cheire, ele é Hidalgo Andaluzia.

- O senhor o conheceu, padrinho? - disse Harry, que sempre respeitou Black, desde que o conheceu.

- Sim... Ele estudou em Hogwarts, na mesma época que eu e seu pai, Harry.

- Como?

- Era uma turminha de lascar... Da mesma forma que tínhamos em Grifinória os Marotos, a Sonserina tinha os Cobras, uma espécie de "força de elite" da Sonserina. Os caras eram espertos até debaixo d'água, e muitos eram maus até os ossos. Bem, eles tinham alguns dos melhores alunos no quesito pontos da Sonserina, caras como Hidalgo, Snape, Malfoy e outros. A maior parte tornou-se Comensal, e reencontrei alguns deles em Askaban... Naquela época, não tinha o Snape para nos tirar pontos em poções, sendo que o professor Anderson, embora também fosse o Diretor da Sonserina, era um cara justo, dentro de certas medidas. Bem, para dar uma idéia, certa vez, quando estávamos mais ou menos com a sua idade Harry, estávamos eu, Remo, Tiago e Pedro passeando pelos gramados, junto com mais umas garotas, entre elas a sua mãe, Harry, e uma amiga de sangue comum, Naira Breeds, quando...

* * *

_"- Ufa, aquele trabalho de Poções foi de matar! TRINTA metros! Tudo bem que era em grupo, mas TRINTA METROS! Sobre uma única poção! - disse Remo, que estava cansado demais, depois de uma noite de trabalho de Poções. _

_- Bem, pelo menos conseguimos enxugar alguns pontos em Poções a favor de Grifinória! - disse Lílian, que vinha abraçada a Remo e Tiago, de forma bem íntima e divertida - Aquela "coruja velha" até que é justa... _

_- As aulas dele me dão calafrios... - disse Pedro, em seu típico tom covardão. _

_- Raios! Você é um gajo medroso mesmo, Pedro! - disse Cândida Alvarez, uma portuguesa que tinha sido transferida recentemente do Ateneu de Tutela Mágica de Lisboa, que estava abraçada a Pedro e a Sirius.. _

_- Liga não, Cândida! - disse Sirius, que também vinha intimamente abraçado a Cândida e a Naira Breeds, uma garota que era uma mistura exótica e maravilhosa de irlandesa, italiana, negra e portuguesa 100% Made in Brazil. - Pedro é assim desde que nos conhecemos. _

_- E não tem o que mude! - disse Emmanuele Dachau, uma alemãzona que tinha passado um ano em Durmstrang e não se adaptou. _

_- E aí... O que vemos aqui! A turminha da Grifinória! - disse uma voz arrastada e fria por trás de todos. _

_- Ah, não! - pensou Remo, virando-se para trás - Definitivamente não é... _

_Mas era. Os Cobras: Severo Snape, Hidalgo Andaluzia, Jutta Jeremies, Felícia Myers, Gilberto Crabbe, Inocêncio Goyle e Lúcio Malfoy. _

_- Tava bom demais para ser verdade: passar uma única tarde de sábado sem ver o seboso do Snape e o cara-de-passa do Malfoy... - disse Sirius, rangendo os dentes. _

_- Black, acho que você não tem muita moral para dizer qualquer coisa sobre mim. - disse Malfoy, desdenhando de Black, que adorava usar uma jaqueta de couro preta dos Hell's Angels com pontas de metal nos dias de folga. _

_- Ainda mais por andar com gente como a Evans e a Breeds, com ... - ia dizendo Andaluzia _

_- Termina o que ia dizer, Andaluzia, e eu vou fazer a sua cabeça ir parar nos aros de Quadribol! - disse Tiago, que odiava gente tradicionalista, como os Malfoy e Hidalgo Andaluzia, que diferia de seus irmãos Andre, da Corvinal, e Hiago, da Lufa-Lufa, como água e óleo. _

_- Deixa que EU quero ter o prazer de acabar com esse safado. - disse Naira Breeds. _

_Naira foi aproximando-se de Hidalgo, com seus cabelos morenos em estilo moicano. Quando ela ficou cara-a-cara com ele, ela disse: _

_- E aí... _

_- E aí O QUE, Sangue-Ruim? - disse Hidalgo, que recebeu em resposta um belo tabefe na cara, dado por Naira. _

_- Sua... _

_- Exijo satisfação pela Ofensa, Hidalgo Andaluzia! - gritou Naira a plenos pulmões. _

_- Ótimo! - disse desdenhando Hidalgo - E o que está valendo? _

_- Tudo, menos as Maldições Imperdoáveis! _

_- E o local... _

_- Sem balela, Andaluzia. Vai ser aqui e agora! E até alguém desacordar, se machucar demais ou desistir! _

_- Ótimo! - disse Hidalgo, quando Snape ia correr para aprontar alguma. _

_- Nem pense em dedar a gente aos professores, Snape! - disse Lílian - Se você fizer isso, EU vou colocar Veritaserum em seu suco na hora do jantar! E você sabe que eu sou capaz de fazer isso! _

_Snape vacilou... Sabia que Lílian Evans era bem capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por seus amigos. E quando dizia-se qualquer coisa, era QUALQUER COISA MESMO! _

_- E o mesmo vale para TODOS aqui. Ah, Jeremies, não pense que me esqueci daquele Filibusteiro que você jogou no meu caldeirão no início do ano. Aquilo está entalado na minha garganta até hoje. _

_- Bem, sangue-sujo Breeds! - disse Hidalgo - Quem será o padrinho... _

_- Madrinha! Lílian Evans! - disse Naira. _

_- Manda ver, gata! - disse Sirius, do jeito "carinhosamente cafajeste" com o qual gostava de chamar as meninas da Grifinória. _

_- Lúcio, você vai ser meu Padrinho! - disse Hidalgo. _

_Lúcio veio todo cheio de pose. _

_- E o juiz? - disse Hidalgo. _

_- Que tal Eleanor Fitzgerald? - disse Lupin, ao ver a jovem Lufana passar. _

_- Ótimo! - disse Hidalgo - Ela pelo menos não tem o sangue sujo! _

_Naira não ligou. Sabia o único objetivo de Hidalgo era lhe desestabilizar. Mas ela ia o derrotar, era só ele pagar para ver. _

_Foi quando, após apresentarem suas varinha ele começou com um tradicional: _

_- Expelliarmus! _

_A varinha de Naira voou nas mãos de Lílian. Ela nem se importou: era justamente o que ele queria. E o que ela queria. _

_- Tá fácil demais! Agora, Estupe... _

_Antes que Hidalgo terminasse o feitiço, Naira já tinha saído de uma ginga, aplicado-lhe uma rabo-de-arraia na mão, tirando-lhe a varinha, enfiado-lhe um martelo ao rosto e dado-lhe um aú no peito com tanto gosto que ela chegou a ouvir o barulho de costelas se partindo. _

_Hidalgo recuou, cuspindo sangue: _

_- Cadela! Você quebrou os... _

_- Ela não quebrou as normas do Duelo, seu grande babaca! - disse Sirius. _

_- Ela disse que valia tudo, menos as Maldições Imperdoáveis, e você aceitou. E chute não é Maldição Imperdoável, se o seu cérebro de trasgo mongolóide não esqueceu! - disse Lupin. _

_Claro que os sonserinos recolheram seu amigo espancado, falando mil impropérios para Naira. Mas ela não ligava. Só de ter tirado o sorrisinho da cara de ameba de Hidalgo Andaluzia, ela já tinha muita satisfação." _

* * *

- Quando nos formamos, garotos, - continuou Sirius - fiquei sabendo que boa parte dos Cobras tinham virado Comensais da Morte. Se me lembro bem, apenas a Jeremies e a Myers não tornaram-se Comensais...

- Inclusive Hidalgo Andaluzia? - disse Mitch.

- Sim, inclusive seu tio... Ops, desculpe...

- Sem problemas... Sou filho de uma Andaluzia, o que posso fazer? Ele é Andaluzia, portanto é meu tio...

- Bem, o que aconteceu foi que Hidalgo começou a fazer o mesmo jogo de Snape, mas ao contrário: Snape procurava aparentar que estava do lado de Voldemort, mas estava do nosso...

- Snape? - disse Harry.

- Sim, o "velho corvo seboso" tinha alguma coragem, afinal de contas. Não é a toa que o Dumbledore confia nele... Bem, Snape fazia esse jogo. Andaluzia também, mas ao contrário: Andaluzia nunca escondeu que, como Malfoy, queria ver os trouxas erradicados da face da Terra. Mas ele era esperto e MUITO discreto: conseguiu convencer todos de que era um boa-praça, mas passava informações preciosas sobre as mobilizações anti-Vocês-Sabem-Quem que estavam ocorrendo em todo o mundo. Bem, quando Vocês-Sabem-Quem caiu, ele ficou desesperado. Então, começou a entregar seus ex-companheiros... Sim, eu encontrei muitos deles mofando em Askaban, e parece que alguns deles foram mandados para Styx, a prisão bruxa de segurança máxima criada pelos italianos e também com muitos dementadores...

- E o que você precisa de mim, Black? - disse Mitch.

- Pode me chamar só de Sirius, Mitch... Bem, eu quero que você fique de olho nos Andaluzia, principalmente naquele tal de Adrian que chegou nessa última "leva" de alunos novos para Hogwarts. Porque das duas uma: ou ele vai aprontar ou vai ter gente querendo aprontar para cima deles. E temo que, caso ele tente aprontar, ele vá tentar fazer com Harry. Estou falando isso porque, não sei como anda sua leitura do _Profeta Diário_, está tendo uma certa, digamos assim, "agitação" em relação aos bruxos do mal, principalmente aqueles que seguiam o Você-Sabe-Quem quando ele estava ativo. Agora, acredito que essas coisas não sejam apenas fatos isolados, e sim algum tipo de "aviso" dos Comensais que ainda estão na ativa...

- Bem, se for para aprontarem com algum dos Andaluzia, o alvo mais provável será Adrian, não? - disse Harry - Afinal de contas, ele está na Sonserina... E pode ter gente infiltrada na Sonserina prontinha para ferrar o Adrian.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas! Acredito que antigos Comensais tenham "plantados" alguns "novatos" na Sonserina para ferrar com ele. Nas outras casas é praticamente impossível. Afinal de contas, eles teriam que passar pelo Chapéu Seletor, e o Chapéu não se engana...

- Bem, nesse caso, - pensou Hermione - seria importante a ajuda de seu irmão Cedric, Mitch, e também de Erika...

- Harry... Tome muito cuidado. - disse Sirius - Lembre-se que Você-Sabe-Quem quer a sua cabeça...

- Tá bem...

- Assim que voltarmos para Hogwarts, eu mando uma coruja para Cedric e Erika. - disse Mitch.

- Bem, falando em voltar para Hogwarts, acho que já está na hora de vocês voltarem para Hogsmeade. Não se preocupe comigo, Harry, a comida que tenho dá e sobra até a próxima visita de vocês a Hogsmeade. Ah, Helen... - disse Sirius, quando eles estavam se preparando para sair da caverna.

- O que? - voltou-se Helen, um pouco assustada

- Segredo quanto ao que você viu... Para todos os efeitos, vocês apenas foram fazer um pequeno piquenique e encontraram um bondoso cachorrinho... - disse Sirius sorrindo.

- OK! - disse Helen, aliviada por saber que Mitch não a havia traído.

Sirius voltou para sua forma de cachorro e os cinco voltaram a Hogsmeade, para de lá voltar para Hogwarts.


	16. Sonhos proféticos e revelações

**Capítulo 16: Sonhos proféticos e revelações **

* * *

Cedric McGregor já havia sido avisado sobre o que Sirius havia contado a Mitch a mais ou menos 3 dias. Foi quando, cansado de mais um dia de aulas, foi conversar com Erika nas masmorras de Sonserina, no fim da tarde:

- Erika, você pode me dar uma força nessas Transformações aqui?

- Claro! - disse Erika, que também estava separando algum material para estudar.

Erika e Cedric pegaram seus livros e foram estudar. Claro que Cedric passou e viu a rodinha de primeiro-anistas contando as últimas que haviam aprontados contra os primeiro-anistas da Lufa-Lufa (tradicional "saco de pancadas" das piadas da Sonserina):

- Babacas retardados. - disse Cedric para Erika - Será que esses caras não se tocam que com isso só conseguem ferrar a si próprios?

- Todo mundo começa assim, Cedric... Eu era desse jeito quando estava no primeiro ano... e você também. Pense que você chegou a sacanear a própria irmã...

- Tem razão... - disse Cedric, pesarosamente. Ele próprio tinha falado e feito muita besteira contra sua irmã Enya, apenas por ela ser de Grifinória, e ao seu irmão também grifinório Mitch, no princípio do ano anterior, até que eles tiveram que se unir, pois seus pais haviam falecido.

Erika começou então a explicar a Cedric alguns conceitos de transformações que o mesmo não estava entendendo. Depois de explicar, enquanto Cedric fazia um trabalho sobre a matéria, Erika, que também estava fazendo um trabalho sobre Medibruxaria, perguntou:

- Cedric, alguma novidade sobre o tal Adrian Andaluzia?

- Nada... Parece que os primeiro-anistas estão muito naquela de seguir Malfoy e cia... Mas aquele novato Carter parece ser, digamos assim, promissor... - disse Cedric.

- O Belarus já comentou comigo sobre esse cara... Dizem que foi ele quem quebrou pau com o Victor Fiorucci por alguns assuntos pendentes de fora de Hogwarts... Sei lá... Mas parece ser gente boa, pelo que eu vi...

- Enfim, alguém vai ter que ficar na cola do Adrian, para ver se não vai ter ninguém querendo aprontar para cima dele. Agora, o que esse Adrian tem de tão importante?

- Parece que o pai dele fazia jogo duplo com Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Como?

- Isso mesmo. Diz o amigo do Mitch que o Hidalgo Andaluzia era um Comensal infiltrado no Ministério da Magia Espanhol...

- Mas como isso se os Andaluzia fazem parte da elite dos Aurores em todo mundo?

- Na verdade, ninguém sabe como nem porque, mas acredita-se que Hidalgo tenha se filiado aos Comensais. Depois, com a queda do Você-Sabe-Quem, ele ficou temeroso que as pessoas descobrissem seu jogo duplo e começou a, como eu ouvi o Carlos dizer certa vez, "jogar a m... no ventilador". Claro que isso deixou os Comensais ainda mais mordidos. E o amigo do Mitch disse que eles querem vingança.

- Será? Acho que pode ser alguma outra coisa...

- Bem, sei o que seu irmão mandou-me pelo Hawking... E não tenho motivos para duvidar dele. - disse Erika a Cedric, dando a discussão por encerrada.

Cedric então terminou suas lições e foi dormir. Foi quando ele sonhou:

* * *

_"Cedric estava em uma floresta. Viu-se vestindo as vestes de Hogwarts. Ele estava vendo um bruxo mais velho, com um perfil espanhol dizendo: _

_- Você é uma desgraça, Adrian! Você... permitiu que seus primos cometessem aquela insanidade! Revelar aos McGregor... _

_Foi quando ele viu Adrian. O mesmo aparentava ter sido surrado ininterruptamente por dias. _

_- Pai, perdão... _

_- Nunca! Você é uma humilhação a nós, seguidores de Voldemort... _

_O corpo de Hidalgo foi metamorfoseando-se lentamente em um shinobi. Foi quando Cedric berrou: _

_- Não! _

_O shinobi continuou a avançar contra o jovem Andaluzia. Cedric colocou-se em frente a ele dizendo: _

_- Você não vai encostar nele, seu monstro! _

_O shinobi atacou então o próprio Cedric, e uma quantia significativa de sangue saiu do mesmo. Cedric, porém, não sentiu dor, nem nada. Para falar a verdade, era como se aquele sangue fosse algo ruim ao monstro. Ele começou a urrar ao sentir o sangue tocando..." _

* * *

Cedric acordou durante a noite. Seu cobertor verde e prata estava todo retorcido, como se Cedric tivesse rodado nele.

- Cedric... O que aconteceu... Pareci ter ouvido você berrar... - disse Floyd McCobb, um de seus melhores amigos e seu vizinho de cama no dormitório dos segundo-anistas de Sonserina.

- Nada, Floyd... Pode dormir sossegado... Eu tou legal... - disse Cedric, embora ele próprio não soubesse o que dizer. Nunca Cedric tinha tido visões, mesmo em sonhos, e embora soubesse que essas coisas existiam, nunca soube que ele próprio tinha algum talento para isso. Ao menos nada tão real quanto isso que acabara de ver.

No dia seguinte, Cedric saiu da torre de Sonserina ao mesmo tempo em que Adrian, tanto que os dois se esbarraram na saída para a masmorra, caindo no chão. Os livros que Adrian carregavam caíram no chão:

- Desculpe Adrian, eu te ajudo. - disse Cedric, apanhando alguns livros.

Foi quando Cedric teve uma visão estranha: ele viu Adrian, depois um senhor de aparência espanhola, viu alguns monstros, a Marca Negra, o símbolo de Voldemort, Mitch lutando contra os monstros, sangue esparramando... Essas imagens repetiam-se desordenadamente na mente de Cedric, de forma muito rápida.

- McGregor, está bem? O que aconteceu? - Cedric ouviu alguém dizer. Era Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy, o que está acontecendo comigo? - perguntou Cedric largando o livro. Adrian pegou ele e correu como se tivesse fugindo de uma aberração.

- E eu é quem sei? - disse Malfoy, da forma naturalmente fleumática como ele falava habitualmente - Não sei porque você tava daquele jeito... Talvez seja uma EIM.

- Como assim, uma EIM? Já não estou ficando velho demais para isso?

- Não sei... Vai conversar com a Pomfrey que ela pode lhe orientar melhor. - disse Malfoy.

- Obrigado, Malfoy...

- Chame-me apenas de Draco...

- Obrigado, Draco.

- Apenas acho que, para alguém filho de abortos, você até vale bastante; - disse Malfoy.

- Tudo bem. - disse Cedric, considerando as palavras de Malfoy um elogio.

Cedric foi até a Ala Hospitalar, perdendo com isso a primeira aula da manhã, que era de Transformações. "Tudo bem. Posso pegar a matéria depois com a Enya!", pensou Cedric. Ao chegar na Ala Hospitalar, Cedric explicou para a Madame Pomfrey o que aconteceu:

- ... e foi isso: tão logo toquei o livro do Adrian, eu passei a ter visões estranhas. - disse Cedric.

- Bem, devo admitir que é muito raro a sua situação, mas deixa eu fazer uma pergunta: vem tendo ou teve sonhos esquisitos, tipo, você sonhou alguma coisa e depois de alguns dias ela aconteceu exatamente como você a sonhou? - perguntou a Madame Pomfrey.

- Sim. Sim, isso já aconteceu comigo. O que isso quer dizer?

- São EIMs mesmo. EIMs de Adivinhação. Você tem uma espécie de Sexto Sentido. Normalmente isso floresce com o tempo, mas parece que no seu caso as visões passaram a aparecer sem você ter nenhum treinamento...

- Quer dizer que eu posso ver o futuro?

- Mais ou menos: na verdade, você pode ver a cena mais provável, e ainda sim não de forma clara. Aconselho a você a estudar Adivinhação a partir do 3° Ano, pois isso costuma ser muito ruim sem controle.

- Mas o que quer dizer essas visões que eu tive?

- Não sei... Não tenho nenhum conhecimento em Adivinhação, portanto não posso interpretar isso para você... Procure alguém que possa lhe ajudar nesse quesito... Acho que seria interessante você conversar com a professora Trelawney... Ou talvez com algum aluno de Adivinhação...

- Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. Existe algum risco de eu...

- Olha, Cedric, são EIMs, ou seja, você não tem controle nenhum, apenas poder bruto. Sempre existe o risco. Mas agora acho que você não terá tão cedo uma EIM relacionada com Adivinhação. Não tem com o que se preocupar. É raro duas EIMs serem espaçadas por menos de um mês, ao menos na sua idade...

- OK. Obrigado, Madame Pomfrey.

Cedric teve suas outras aulas da manhã e foi almoçar. Enya se aproximou de Cedric e perguntou, antes que o mesmo fosse para a mesa da Sonserina:

- Cedric, o que aconteceu que você faltou à aula da McGonagall?

- Tive um problema... EIM de Adivinhação.

- Como?

- Algumas imagens apareceram em minha mente... Acho que foram visões do futuro...

- Entendi. Quer que...

- Não! Não conte nada a Mitch! Acho que ele tem mais preocupações agora do que com essas visões minhas. Além disso, não tenho nenhuma certeza sobre se isso é realmente sério... Estou preocupado, pois isso pode ser uma visão falsa.

- Entendi. Tudo bem, mas sabe que pode me mandar o Lee se quiser falar algo...

- OK.

Os dois irmãos se separaram, indo cada um para a mesa de sua casa. Foi quando, ao sentar-se na mesa de Sonserina, Cedric viu Erika:

- Cedric, é verdade o que o Malfoy anda dizendo por aí? Que você teve alguma coisa ao tocar os livros do Adrian Andaluzia? - perguntou Erika.

- Sim, tive. Já conversei com a Madame Pomfrey, e são EIMs de Adivinhação.

- Mas como...

- Nem eu sei dizer... Aconteceu de repente... Nunca imaginei ter poderes de Adivinhação... Até mesmo porque nunca tive nada assim antes...

- Bem, então vamos tentar descobrir o que é que quer dizer a sua EIM...

- Você estuda Adivinhação?

- Não, mas minha amiga Anette estuda! Vamos conversar com ela!

Erika levou Cedric até Anette, que procurou esclarecer:

- Olha, eu mal comecei a estudar Adivinhação, portanto posso ter dúvidas sobre o significado do que aconteceu com você, certo?

- Claro...

- Então, vamos começar. O que você viu ao tocar os livros do Adrian? Preciso que me conte com o máximo de detalhes possíveis que você lembrar...

Cedric contou as visões e os sonhos a anette. Ela refletiu e lhe disse:

- Cedric, isso é o que a Trelawney nos disse ser psicometria e premonição pura. A Sally Wittlesbach da Lufa-Lufa parece estar mais por dentro desse assunto do que eu. Conversa com ela, acho que ela vai te explicar melhor...

- OK.

E Cedric procurou conversar com Sally Wittlesbach...


	17. O Filho do Traidor

**Capítulo 17: O Filho do Traidor **

* * *

No meio-tempo enquanto Cedric tentava entender as visões que teve, Mitch procurava obter informações sobre o jovem Andaluzia Sonserino. Por isso, Mitch teve a idéia de ir conversar com Fatima Andaluzia. Mas ela vivia nos treinos de quadribol. Foi quando, certo dia, Mitch pegou sua vassoura Stardrive e foi até o campo de quadribol, enquanto todos treinavam para as partidas seguintes:

- Mitch? O que foi, resolveu voltar para o quadribol? - disse Alicia.

- Não, apenas resolvi me exercitar um pouquinho. Algum problema se eu voar um pouco por aí?

- Desde que os balaços não lhe tragam problemas...

- OK!

Mitch montou em sua Stardrive e deu a impulsão. Era uma ótima sensação a de voar: Mitch quase se esquecera de como era bom. Foi quando ele viu Fatima voando nas tradicionais Shooting Stars que eram reservadas aos juniores. Ela era boa, Mitch acabara de reparar: como não vinha acompanhando os jogos de Quadribol, Mitch não reparara em como Fatima era boa como apanhadora. Ela era quase tão boa quanto Tim Robbins, apanhador com o qual Mitch jogara muitas partidas, tanto como Júnior quanto como reserva do time principal de Quadribol de Grifinória.

Mas não era para observar os dotes de Fatima como apanhadora que Mitch fora aquela tarde ao estádio de quadribol. Ele precisava ver se conseguia enxugar da Andaluzia de Grifinória alguma coisa sobre seu parente Sonserino. E foi então que, após o treino, Mitch resolveu se aproximar da apanhadora Júnior daquele ano:

- Fatima, precisava conversar seriamente com você...

- Comigo? Qual o assunto? Quer saber mais sobre sua mãe? O que nós sabíamos foi exatamente o que lhe contamos no dia das bruxas. - disse Fatima, estranhando.

- Não, o assunto não é minha mãe, mas sim Hidalgo, pai de Adrian...

Mitch percebeu que tocara em um assunto que era tabu na família Andaluzia:

- Não sei o seu...

- Tenho suspeitas de que Adrian pode estar correndo perigo...

Claro que Fatima estranhou:

- Como assim?

- Tenho um... amigo... que me disse que Adrian pode estar correndo perigo.

- Em que sentido?

- Ele acredita que seu primo possa estar sendo alvo de homens de Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Como assim? Hogwarts é o local mais seguro do mundo! Nenhum homem de Você-Sabe-Quem se atreveria a entrar aqui...

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim precisava saber alguma coisa a mais sobre Hidalgo e Adrian...

- OK. - disse Fatima, cedendo - Eu vou falar com você, mas precisa ser em um lugar mais isolado, pode ser?

- Claro. Vamos para o castelo. Conheço o lugar certo para conversarmos à vontade...

Os dois então, após o treino de quadribol dos juniores (nos quais Mitch deu pitaco, apesar da técnica ser a sua irmã Enya), foram até o Castelo, e de lá para a Sala do Conselho.

- E então Mitch? O que você precisa saber especificamente? - disse Fatima, sentando-se em uma das várias cadeiras em círculo.

- Bem, de início tudo... mas queria saber se Adrian ou Hidalgo têm ou tiveram contato com Comensais da Morte...

- A história é um tanto complicada, e é considerada tabu em nossa família... Mas vou contar para você... Mas deve guardar segredo quanto a isso...

- Bem, não vou prometer nada, exceto que não vou usar o que você me contar para ferrar Adrian. Estou tentando proteger ele e preciso saber o que puder para isso...

- OK... Parece justo. Vejamos então... Por onde começar...

- Que tal com a relação Lucio Malfoy e Hidalgo Andaluzia...

- Como você...

- Apenas pesquisei nas listas de formandos e vi que Lucio e Hidalgo formaram-se por Sonserina mais ou menos na mesma época.

- Bem, tem razão...

"Como dissemos a vocês no Halloween, dos cinco bruxos que vovô e vovó tiveram, os três homens vieram para Hogwarts. Hiago estudou em Lufa-Lufa. Meu pai Andre estudou por Corvinal, e Hidalgo, pai de Adrian, estudou por Sonserina. Naquela época, o grande nome de Sonserina era Lucio Malfoy, como atualmente o é o do seu filho Draco. Naquela época, se me lembro bem, existia um grupo em Sonserina conhecido como os Cobras. Eles eram os mais inteligentes e ambiciosos alunos da Sonserina. E, obviamente, eram liderados por Lucio Malfoy.

Hidalgo entrou acho que quando Lucio estava em seu segundo ano e rapidamente caiu nas graças do herdeiro Malfoy. Isso era estranho, imaginando-se que a família Malfoy sempre foi considerado um clã das trevas, e que Malfoys e Andaluzias nunca se bicavam, mesmo quando estudavam na mesma casa.

Vovô sempre se preocupou com o fato de haver um Malfoy em Hogwarts na época em que Hidalgo estudava. Na verdade, vovô se preocupava era com o fato de que Hidalgo pudesse ser seduzido pelas trevas. Hidalgo sempre foi ambicioso, ao ponto de chegar a ser egocêntrico e maquiavélico, pois achava que o Poder fazia o Direito... Claro que isso era, até certa forma, uma visão Andaluzia da época...

Bem, o que interessa é que acabou acontecendo de Malfoy e Hidalgo se aliarem, principalmente para satirizarem os alunos de Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Tudo ia bem, até que, no 6° ano de Hidalgo, último ano de Lucio..."

* * *

_"- Então, o que pretende fazer, agora que está se formando, Lúcio? - disse Hidalgo, enquanto os dois jogavam xadrez de bruxo, usando o tabuleiro verde e prata do Salão Comunal de Sonserina, altas horas da noite. _

_- Não sei... Mas recebi uma proposta BEM interessante, e divertida, diga-se de passagem. - disse Lucio, sorrindo maldosamente. _

_- Como assim? _

_- Já ouviu falar em Voldemort? _

_- Como? Voldemort? O bruxo que é considerado o Herdeiro de Slytherin? O que dizem que foi capaz de abrir a Câmara Secreta e libertar a Fera de Slytherin? O bruxo que dizem que pode vir a vencer a morte? - disse Hidalgo, espantado, mas baixo o suficiente para que ninguém os escutasse. _

_- Ele mesmo... Bem, digamos que ele me convidou para participar de certos... investimentos... - disse Lucio, erguendo devagar as mangas do antebraço esquerdo de sua veste e deixando aparecer uma tatuagem de forma bem escamoteada no lado interno do mesmo. Era uma tatuagem horrenda: um crânio, do qual saia uma cobra da boca, fazendo de língua. _

_- A Marca Negra! - disse Hidalgo, admirado, apesar do baixo volume de sua voz. _

_- Vou dar uma festinha em minha casa, logo após a formatura, para formalizar meu casamento com Narcisa Hemington... _

_- A Grifinória! _

_- Essa mesma! Ela é bem gatinha, e tem sangue bem puro, o que já me satisfaz... Pena ela ser tão superficial... Mas não se pode ter tudo... _

_- Mas e a Lílian Evans? Você não tava gamado nela? _

_- Ela até que é ajeitada, mas é Sangue Ruim... Que pena, ela era bem gostosinha... Esse tipinho eu deixo para caras que não se importam com a qualidade como aqueles bestas do Black, do Lupin e do Potter... _

_- Mas diz aí, e então? _

_- No casamento vai estar o Voldemort... Papai acha que ele é muito certo em querer acabar com os trouxas... Eu também acho... Bem, o Lorde Voldemort vai estar lá... E, se você quiser participar desse investimento de longo prazo... Pode crer que vai ser o melhor que uma família de Sangue-Puro como os Andaluzia pode fazer agora..." _

* * *

"Claro que aquele babaca do Hidalgo acreditou e topou na hora. Ele foi então no casamento do Lucio com a Narcisa. Lá ele conheceu Você-Sabe-Quem. Claro que Você-Sabe-Quem ficou interessado em Hidalgo. Não sei se você sabe, mas o clã Andaluzia tem na Espanha a mesma reputação que tem o clã McGregor irlandês: o de verdadeiros heróis para os povos bruxo e trouxa na hora da necessidade. Mas parece que da mesma forma que os McGregor tiveram alguém que agiu fora do padrão, o seu avô, também nós, Andaluzia, tivemos aqueles que deslizaram na ética. No caso, foi Hidalgo...

Quando Voldemort começou a avançar, escolheu alguns de seus melhores Comensais para espalharem sua marca de ódio e destruição por todos os cantos do mundo. Entre eles, escolheu, por exemplo, Eriol McKinsey, tio de Derek McKinsey, aquele mini-Comensal que você e seus amigos mandaram para Askaban no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, para comandar a célula irlandesa, Pulskas Jarnic para comandar a célula transilvânica e quebrar a resistência do Conde Drácula - sim, ele existe mesmo - e de seus aliados vampiros de todo o mundo, entre outros... Foi quando Hidalgo se ofereceu para comandar a célula espanhola.

Claro que Voldemort aceitou... O plano era simplesmente formidável! O filho de um dos maiores Aurores espanhóis, um nome acima de qualquer suspeita, trabalhando para ele... Claro que ocasionalmente ele teria que entregar um ou outro Comensal para as autoridades espanholas... Mas esses 'bode expiatórios' já eram preparados para isso mesmo. E, além disso, quando a resistência a Voldemort foi formada, ele sempre podia saber quem estava a favor e contra ele através de Hidalgo...

Bem, o plano funcionou de modo perfeito até a queda de Voldemort. Vovô, coitado, nunca reparou nada de estranho no comportamento de Hidalgo... Para ele, Hidalgo continuava sendo o filho modelo. Isso até que certo dia meu pai e a mãe de Juan, Rafaela, acharam estranho as saídas que ele dava vez por outra... Ele sempre voltava imundo... Claro que as desculpas que ele dava não colavam para papai e para a tia Rafaela. Foi quando, acho que mais ou menos um ano antes da queda de Voldemort..."

* * *

_- Você tem certeza do que está dizendo, Rafaela? Acusar Hidalgo sem provas vai ser um problema! Não esqueça que o velho gosta muito dele. - disse o jovem de cabelos longos e morenos, olhos verdes e pele tostada de sol. _

_- Se aquele maldito não for um Comensal, eu como um hipogrifo. Você sabe muito bem o que aquele idiota pensava da Andrea, Andre. A coitada deu azar, só isso. Aquele bastardo não consegue entender que qualquer um de nós poderia ter nascido aborto. Eu, você, ele, qualquer um. - disse a jovem baixinha e loira, como sua mãe. _

_- E imaginar que você estudou em uma Escola que forma donzelas afetadas... Acho que se seus professores vissem você desse jeito, iam te excomungar! - disse Andre, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada, correspondida por Rafaela. _

_Realmente, para uma ex-aluna do Gabriel Hirebaldo, Rafaela não tinha muita coisa. Estava armada de uma espada-varinha forjada segundo a mais pura tradição espanhola com Prata Mágica de Toledo e vestia um colete feito de couro de dragão Focinho-Curto Sueco reforçado. Sobre seu olho direito, uma pequena placa de vidro alaranjada mostrava-se como um rastreador mágico, encantado para sentir emanações mágicas e seus padrões... _

_- E então, algo? _

_- Quase... O sinal está bom... Aquele maldito é indiscreto... Aparatar para tão longe e tão rapidamente... Madrid a Barcelona... Esse sinal ficaria rastreável por anos... _

_- Melhor para nós... Estou sentindo uma coisa... - disse Andre. _

_- O que foi? _

_- Tem algo errado! Deixa eu tocar o chão. Vou tentar uma psicometria. - disse Andre, referenciando-se ao dom de Adivinhação de ver o que ocorreu em um local. _

_Andre tocou o chão e concentrou-se... _

_- Essa não! Eles aparataram para Bilbao. Vão fazer um ataque e responsabilizar o ETA. - disse Andre. _

_- Droga! E Hiago está lá! - disse Rafaela. _

_- Temos que... Aaaaahhhhh! - gritou Andre, agarrando sua cabeça, rodando enlouquecido, como se tivesse sobre ataque da Cruciatus. _

_- O que foi... Você não... - disse Rafaela. _

_Após alguns segundos urrando de dor, as mãos à cabeça, Andre apenas pegou e rasgou suas vestes, em um gesto rápido e brusco... _

_- Sim! Grito Mental! A última presença mágica de alguém! _

_- Então... Não... Não pode ser! - disse Andrea, ao lembrar das relações de família de Andre_

_- Sim, Rafaela... Hiago... está... morto... _

* * *

"Claro que aí, o clima de divisão estava formado. Isso foi apenas dois anos após sua mãe, Mitch, desaparecer em Barcelona. Andrea fugida, Hiago morto, vovó acabaria por morrer apenas duas semanas depois. Claro que tanto Hidalgo quanto vovô falavam que tudo que vinha acontecendo era culpa de Andrea. Na verdade, tanto meu pai quanto a mãe de Juan tinham suspeitas sérias de que Hidalgo, mesmo sem vovô saber, armou para ferrar com o tio Hiago. Foi quando Rafaela, mãe de Juan, descobriu algo sobre Hidalgo que o comprometia de vez... Não sei dizer o que é, só sei que ferrava ele e o ferrava legal! Claro que Hidalgo ficou mordido..."

* * *

_"- Você não vai fazer nada contra mim, sua... - disse Hidalgo. _

_- Sua o que, seu traidorzinho sujo cabeça de m...? - disse Rafaela, sempre em voz alta - Você matou Hiago! Você entregou-o de bandeja a seus coleginhas aliados de Você-Sabe-Quem!... _

_- Cala a boca, sua... _

_- Se você abrir a boca, eu juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado nesse mundo, juro pela Virgem do Carmo, de Fátima e de Guadalupe, eu acabo com a sua vida! E nem pense em me ameaçar: Andre já sabe de tudo também! Se você tentar qualquer coisa comigo, saiba que está tudo bem orquestrado para te desmoralizar e te ferrar de tal jeito que ter sua varinha partida vai ser a menor de suas preocupações!... Você não é o único aqui que sabe armar intrigas e jogos... _

_- E o que você quer de mim afinal? - perguntou Hidalgo, preocupado. Sentia que Rafaela estava falando a verdade... A cadela podia ter todos os defeitos, mas mentirosa era uma coisa que não podia ser dita sobre Rafaela. _

_- Simples: se você quer se envolver com esse pessoalzinho sujo seguidor de Você-Sabe-Quem, pode se envolver! Se você pegar sua varinha agora e virar contra a própria cabeça e disparar um Avada Kedavra, eu não vou estar nem aí! Mas não enfia a gente no meio! O coitado do Andre sofreu pra caramba com a morte do Hiago! Você sabe que ele tem sensibilidade a Gritos Mentais! Ele sentiu na própria alma, segundo ele me contou, o momento no qual o carro-bomba explodiu em Bilbao, transformando NOSSO irmão em churrasquinho, seu grande traidor! _

_- Isso não é problema meu! - disse de forma muito arrogante Hidalgo. _

_A resposta de Rafaela foi bem simples: um tapa no rosto com muita violência. _

_- Sua... _

_- Olha que eu posso acabar com você frente ao papai! - disse Rafaela. _

_- Quero ver! Você sempre apoiou aquele aborto de sangue ruim da ... _

_- Cala a tua boca ao falar da Andrea, seu grande metido! - disse Rafaela - Você não sabe nem a metade sobre o valor real dela... _

_- Qual, uma sangue ruim como ela... _

_- Pode ser sangue ruim, pode ser aborto, mas ela é NOSSA IRMÃ! Seu otário, poderia ser VOCÊ o aborto... _

_- Se eu fosse um aborto, ao menos me dignaria a me matar, e não a ficar dando trabalho... _

_- Chega! Você está avisado! Pisa no meu calo, ou no de qualquer um dos demais Andaluzia, seu babaca com cérebro de trasgo, que eu mesma te detono... Ah, não se esqueça que agora eu trabalho no El Pais Brujo! Para mim não me custa nada publicar algumas... digamos assim... revelações sobre o "perfeito herói espanhol" Hidalgo Andaluzia..." _

* * *

"Bem, sei que papai e a tia Rafaela guardavam muito esse segredo sobre o que realmente Hidalgo fez... Que ele era realmente Comensal acho que ficou mais que provado entre nós. Agora, o problema é: havia algo mais... Eu não sei o que é, e Juan atua como Fiel de Segredo para isso..."

- Fiel de Segredo? - perguntou Mitch.

- Existe um feitiço, Mitch, chamado _Fidelius_, que permite ocultar um segredo no âmago de uma única pessoa, de forma que ela não consegue revelar esse segredo, exceto de forma voluntária. Nem mesmo o _Veritaserum_, a poderosa Poção da Verdade, ou a _Cruciatus_, a Maldição Imperdoável da Dor, consegue extrair algo de alguém sob efeito de um _Fidelius_, e desfazer tal Feitiço exige muito poder e habilidade. Esse Feitiço, porém, só pode ser executado se o Fiel do Segredo for voluntário. Eu me lembro até hoje que, a mais ou menos uns três anos atrás, eu e Juan estávamos conversando em _Punta de La Magia_, a grande fazenda mágica Andaluzia, acho que o equivalente ao que era Caer Masar para vocês McGregor, quando ele comentou comigo...

* * *

_"- Fatima, já ouviu falar no Fidelius? - disse Juan, enquanto os dois estavam montados em dois hipogrifos treinados, voando pela área dentro do Feitiço Antitrouxa de Punta de La Magia. _

_- Claro que sim. Aquele Feitiço que oculta algum segredo em uma pessoa e que impede que a mesma o deixe escapar sem querer mesmo sob tortura da Maldição Imperdoável da Dor? _

_- Esse mesmo. Mamãe e seu Pai fizeram ele em mim. Eu sou Fiel do Segredo deles... _

_- Segredo? Que segredo? _

_- Ora, se eu contasse não seria mais segredo! - disse divertido Juan - Na verdade, é algo muito sério sobre o tio Hidalgo, mas eu não posso lhe dizer mais do que isso. _

_- Juan, é mesmo sério isso? E que tipo de segredo o tio Hidalgo teria para exigir um Fidelius da sua mãe? _

_- Tudo que posso te adiantar é o seguinte: é algo que pode complicar MUITO a vida do tio Hidalgo e é um segredo muito importante sobre o primo Adrian. _

_- Puxa, deve ser algo realmente capaz de ferrar o tio Hidalgo de vez..." _

* * *

"Eu acho que tem algo a ver com uma outra coisa que escutei certa vez... Algo sobre uma traição do tio Hidalgo contra Vold... quero dizer..."

- Não se preocupe em dizer o nome desse monstro...

- Tudo bem...

"Dizem as más línguas que o tio Hidalgo teria traído Voldemort... E que Voldemort teria lançado uma Maldição em Adrian... Não sei se você sabe, mas Adrian é o primogênito de Hidalgo... Se algo acontecer com ele, Hidalgo pode até mesmo se matar de tristeza..."

"Bem, dizem que Adrian está sendo monitorado por antigos homens de Voldemort... Querem ver se a tal maldição se confirma..."

- E qual seria ela?

- Dizem que é uma Maldição Etária...

- Maldição Etária?

- Já leu aquele Conto de Fadas trouxa _"A Bela Adormecida"_? _"Quando completar quinze anos, furará seu dedo em uma roca e dormirá por cem anos..."_? Isso é uma Maldição Etária.

- Mas se Adrian tem uma Maldição Etária, teria que saber com quantos anos ele iria acionar a Maldição...

- Não sei... Talvez seja isso que Juan esconde...

- E isso é que assusta Adrian? Por isso que Adrian parece obedecer Juan a todo custo...

- Sim! Alguns dizem que Voldemort conhecia uma Maldição conhecida como a Maldição do Sorvedouro Mágico...

- Sorvedouro Mágico?

- Ela só pode ser lançada até o bruxo ter suas primeiras EIMs. Mas se o for, e se certas condições forem cumpridas, ou não, o Sorvedouro Mágico é acionado, extirpando lentamente os Poderes Mágicos do bruxo, até que ele se torna mais trouxa que um trouxa!

- Como? Quer dizer...

- Imagine a humilhação para Hidalgo... Ele que sempre renegou sua mãe, Mitch, por causa dela ser um aborto, ver seu próprio filho transformado em um aborto... Ele, que sempre defendeu a pureza de sangue bruxo, pai de um trouxa... Acho que ele preferiria entregar o filho a um Dementador do que vê-lo sem Poder Mágico...

- Bem, mas existe como reverter isso?

- Sim, mas parece que depende do próprio Adrian e de Juan...

- Como assim, Fatima?

- Mitch, acredito que o segredo que Juan está ocultando pelo _Fidelius_ é se realmente existe essa Maldição e, se sim, como revertê-la...

- Isso mesmo... - disse uma voz na sala.


	18. O Guardião do Segredo

**Capítulo 18: O Guardião do Segredo **

* * *

- Juan? - disse Fatima.

- Como você entrou aqui? - perguntou Mitch

- A porta não estava selada... E você não sabe, mas essa sala fica bem pertinho da Passagem Secreta da Lufa-Lufa, e praticamente de costas para uma das paredes do Salão Comunal da Lufa-Lufa... Deu para ouvir perfeitamente tudo... Claro que com uma ajudinha do Feitiço de Ampliação da Audição... - disse Juan, sorrindo. Mitch nunca tinha visto Juan sorrir: tinha um sorriso que de certa forma lembrava a "alegre arrogância" da sabe-tudo de Grifinória Hermione Granger.

- Mas porque... - perguntou Fatima.

- Acho que chegou o momento de eu contar o que estou ocultando... O motivo pelo qual eu sou o Fiel do Segredo de sua Mãe e de meu pai...

- Bem, se você está disposto a isso... - disse Mitch - Queria apenas que você soubesse que não pretendo te forçar a nada...

- Tudo bem... Até mesmo porque _Fidelius_ nunca permite que esse segredo seja extraído de mim pela força, física ou mágica... Bem, voltando ao assunto, vou contar o que aconteceu de tão importante que se tornou um segredo tão forte...

- Anda logo, então... - disse Fatima.

- Bem, Mitch, como a Fatima deve ter lhe contado, - começou Juan Andaluzia - minha mãe Rafaela e meu tio Andre, pai de Fatima, começaram a ter suspeitas sobre certos comportamentos de meu tio Hidalgo. Também deve ter lhe dito que eles descobriram que o tio Hidalgo era um Comensal da Morte, um dos homens de elite do Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas algumas coisas ela talvez tenha deixado escapar...

- Bem, no dia em que Vocês-Sabem-Quem foi vencido pelo ainda bebê Harry Potter - e imaginar que ele agora estuda em Hogwarts - essa notícia correu como se fosse fogo em palha seca... Corujas e outras aves voaram por todos os cantos do mundo, enviando cartas e mais cartas de todos os bruxos do mundo, falando de tudo que aconteceu durante o período da supremacia Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e de como aquele pesadelo havia se acabado... Bem, naquele mesmo dia, uma coruja de uma antiga amiga de mamãe, acho que Marta Angelloni era o nome dela..., chegou. Foi quando mamãe não se conteve e se aproximou de Hidalgo, que parecia visivelmente nervoso...

* * *

_"- O que foi, Hidalgo? Não está contente? Acabou o pesadelo... Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado foi para o Inferno... - disse Rafaela, com uma ironia bem forte, com uma voz carregada também de alguma mágoa. _

_- O que você... - disse Hidalgo, imaginando qual seria o motivo de seu comentário. _

_- Não pense que não esqueci o que você fez! Hiago... Ele era legal, e tinha planos simples para a vida... Criar uma empresa de vassouras familiares, casar-se, ter filhos... E tudo jogado no vento, quando você fez o favor de entregá-lo para o abate... _

_- Eu lá tenho culpa dele estar no local errado na hora errada? _

_- Bem, então o que dizer de Felix Martinez... Lembra-se dele? Eu gostava dele... Tanto que atualmente carrego uma semente dele... - disse Rafaela, apresentando a barriga já grande, como tendo mais de 8 meses. - E você fez o favor de o entregar aos terroristas do ETA, a mando daquele seu chefinho ridículo, que sequer tentou pisar em solo Espanhol. _

_- Ele era trouxa... Mereceu o seu destino... _

_Rafaela se aproximou dele e o chutou com tanta violência em certas partes que quase fez essas partes saírem pelas órbitas dos olhos: _

_- Cadela! _

_- Faça mais um comentário imbecil sobre Felix, e eu vou fazer coisas com você que vão fazer isso que acabei de fazer com você parecerem uma carícia! - disse Rafaela. _

_- E tem outros... - continuou Rafaela - Martina Gutierrez... Ela sempre foi uma boa amiga minha no Gabriel Hirebaldo. E diferia-se de mim como água e olho: sempre bem educada, discreta, eu até diria afetada demais... Mas ela sempre foi uma boa amiga. O azar dela foi ter casado com o Auror Julio Hirebaldo, bisneto do fundador de minha escola. E que era um alvo que Voldemort... Isso mesmo, eu tenho coragem de dizer o nome desse babaca, que virou vapor na mão de um bebezinho... Lhe incumbiu de destruir... _

_- Nada posso fazer... Ela foi tola de se colocar na frente do Avada Kedavra... _

_- Ora, que interessante. Quer dizer que você estava lá... _

_- Não! - disse Hidalgo _

_- Não minta para mim, Hidalgo! Você pode enganar todos aqueles baba-ovos do Ministério da Magia. Você pode enganar até mesmo nosso pai, que, coitado, não merece o que você está fazendo com ele... Mas a mim, você não engana... Você conseguiu matar apenas um... Lembre-se que existem outros dois Andaluzia que vão se opor ao que você está fazendo... _

_- Você não pode provar nada! - disse Hidalgo, rosnando. _

_- Não? Tem certeza? Acho que ter estudado em Sonserina o acostumou mal a achar que as pessoas ao seu redor são idiotas. Principalmente as donzelas bruxas indefesas formadas pela Gabriel Hiberaldo... Pois tenho uma notícia para te dar, grande Kahuna... Eu posso fazer uma poção Veritaserum tão potente que, com apenas uma gota dele, você estará vomitando seus segredos mais íntimos, até mesmo que cor de cueca você gosta de usar._

_- Você é uma desbocada mesmo! - disse Hidalgo, desdenhando. _

_- Cala a boca, seu idiota. E se você pensa que o que vem debaixo não te atinge, senta em cima de Formigas-do-Diabo para você ver... Sim, aquelas mesmas para poções inflamáveis que você criava em segredo no celeiro, até que ele pegou fogo e você disse que tinha sido um cinzal que a Andrea criou ao atirar Flu sobre uma chama acesa e esquecer lá... _

_- Você... _

_- Para de se esconder atrás dos outros, seu babaca. Eu só vim dizer que, a partir de agora, as coisas vão surgir... Não se preocupe, que os Comensais espanhóis não vão tentar livrar sua cara... Sem aquele imbecil do Voldemort, vocês não são nada... Agora, pelo que entendi, é cada um por si... _

_- Você não está falando sério! - disse Hidalgo. _

_- Se você acha... - disse Andrea, atirando um recorte de jornal na direção de Hidalgo. - Leia isso. É do **Diário da Magia** do Brasil, de hoje: _

_**"Mega-Blizt dos Aurores captura centenas de Comensais. Líder Brasileiro dos Comensais da Morte detido:** _

_Por Renato Simões _

_**SANTO ANTÔNIO DE DUAVARA -** Com a queda do Você-Sabe-Quem, ocorrida na noite de hoje, em Godric's Hollow, causada inexplicavelmente pelo bebê bruxo Harry Potter, filho dos bruxos Tiago e Lílian Potter, últimas vítimas Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Aurores de todo o mundo se mobilizaram para conter quaisquer tentativas de Comensais fazerem algo para tentarem encontrar seu mestre. _

_Em São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Salvador, Santo Antônio de Duavara, Alto Paraíso, Três Marias de Guimarães e outras cidades e vilarejos bruxos ou trouxas, muitos Comensais tentaram fugir, para não pagar por seus crimes, e outros tantos foram pegos tentando mostrar que ainda estavam ativos, mesmo com a queda de seu mentor. _

_Em Santo Antônio de Duavara, em uma operação conjunta de Aurores de todo o mundo, entre os quais o famoso Auror inglês Frank Longbottom, foi decisiva para a captura de um dos mais perigosos Comensais de todo o mundo... Pulskas Jarnic, transilvano radicado no Brasil, 33, projetistas de vassouras, era, na verdade, um dos maiores Comensais da Morte de todo o mundo, parte de uma verdadeira tropa de elite que foi mandada pelo próprio Vocês-Sabem-Quem para organizar células de sua organização por todo o mundo. _

_Em sua casa, no vilarejo de Santo Antônio de Duavara, próximo ao Liceu Brasileiro de Magia, foram encontrados, entre outras coisas, varinhas e ingredientes de poções, diversos Artigos Não-Comercializáveis de Classe A, incluindo pelo menos 5 ovos de dragões, sendo 3 de Dragões Presa-de-Víbora peruanos (40 Galeões cada um no mercado negro), 1 de Dragão Meteoro-Chinês (50 Galeões) e 1 de Dragão Rabo-Córneo Húngaro (60 Galeões), e 4 outros ovos de Manticora, mais exatamente da Manticora Cretense, a mais perigosa de todas (cada um custa 150 Galeões). Encontrava-se também um ovo de galinha em um choco de sapo, que acredita-se estava para chocar um basilisco (para garantir a segurança de todos, esse ovo foi imediatamente destruído). Além disso, comunicadores e visualizadores contrabandeados da China e da Rússia podiam ser encontrados entre muitos outros tipos de contrabando e material de magia negra. Muitos livros de magia das trevas proibidas também foram encontrados, junto com uma incrível coletânea de itens mágicos das trevas e outros itens de magia perigosos. Os Aurores, todos de um destacamento especial da Auror International Task Force (AITAF), vinham trabalhando há muito tempo nisso... _

_"Pelo que ficou comprovado aqui", disse Frank Longbottom, "Vocês-Sabem-Quem manteve talvez uma das maiores infraestruturas para o crime e para a prática da magia negra ilegal que já se conheceu em todo o mundo em todos os tempos... Apenas no que foi apreendido, creio eu que foram consumidos, no mínimo, mais de 20 mil Galeões, isso apenas para montar-se tal infraestrutura. Esse é um verdadeiro arsenal de guerra, contando com todo tipo de varinha, artefatos e criaturas que poderiam ser usados por bruxos das trevas contra alvos inocentes." _

_"Mas mais importante que essa apreensão", completa Frank Longbottom, "é o fato de termos capturado um dos cabeças dos Comensais da Morte, Pulskas Jarnic. Ele pode ser muito útil em nossas investigações, para pegarmos mais desses homens e, quem sabe, pegar os grandes cabeças de todo o mundo." _

_Pulskas Jarnic foi conduzido, escoltado e preso por elos mágicos capazes de resistir a quase todas as formas de se abrir, ali mesmo. A escolta foi requisitada após a população de Santo Antônio de Duavara descobrir sobre o caso. A população, revoltada, tentou linchar Jarnic. Sua esposa Maria das Graças Mendes Jarnic, que teve sua inocência comprovada por um depoimento pessoal sob efeito de Veritaserum, foi liberada, mas teve que ser protegida por homens do Corpo de Repressão a Animosidades (CRA), após uma tentativa da população local revoltada com Jarnic de a linchar em praça pública. Pelo menos 7 pessoas e 2 Aurores do CRA foram enviados para o Hospital de Medibruxaria São Carlos, onde estão internados, mas passam bem, apesar dos efeitos colaterais de uma grande seqüência de azarações e Feitiços diversos. _

_"- Queime no inferno, junto com seu mestre!" - gritavam os manifestantes, varinhas em punho. _

_Pulskas comprometeu-se a dar nomes de Comensais dentro e fora do Brasil em troca de redução de pena e de não ser mandado para Atol das Rocas ou para o Presídio de Segurança Máxima da Pedra da Gávea, ambos vigiados bem de perto por dementadores... _

_- Não pode ser! O maldito Pulskas... _

_- Agora, se quer um conselho... Fique bem longe de mim e do meu filho... Não se preocupa que ele vai nascer bruxo... Uma medibruxa me disse isso. Agora, tente qualquer coisa contra mim, e eu juro, você ser preso pelos Aurores vai ser o menor de seus problemas." _

* * *

- Nessa época, o tio Hidalgo, segundo a mamãe, começou a entregar os Comensais que ele próprio apoiou... Ao mesmo tempo, ele colocou uma poção no leite da mamãe que a fez abortar - literalmente - o bebê que estava esperando... - disse Juan, com um certo remorso - Foi quando Hidalgo acabou conseguindo casar-se com uma poderosa bruxa italiana de sangue puro, Domenica Luvianni, e teve Adrian como filho... Pouco depois, eu nasci, de pai trouxa, e depois foi a vez de Fatima nascer, de mãe trouxa...

Alguns Comensais que ainda estavam soltos descobriram que o tio Hidalgo tivera um filho, e decidiram fazer uma "visitinha de cortesia", se é que você me entende...

* * *

_"Rafaela estava de férias em Punta de La Magia, férias que tanto ela, como Editora-Chefe do El Pais Brujo, quanto seu marido Francisco Lorca, que trabalha como controlador de tráfego aéreo no Aeroporto de Barcelona, mereciam muito. Dormia gostoso em seu quarto, na confortável e quentinha cama de penas de hipogrifo, quando ouviu um barulho. Pensou inicialmente que tratasse-se do seu filho Juan a acordando para mamar... Depois viu que seu filhinho dormia um sono de príncipe, sem se queixar de nada... Depois pensou em Agamenon, o velho vampiro que morava no porão da Casa Grande de Punta de La Magia. Mas parecia que o mesmo também estava bem sossegado. Foi quando Rafaela percebeu que o barulho viera do quarto onde Hidalgo e Domenica, a intragável esposa dele, estavam... _

_- Ahnn... Rafy, o que foi...? - sussurrou seu marido, Francisco. _

_- Não sei, Chiqui... Fique aqui... Vou ver... - falou baixinho Rafaela, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de seu marido, pegando a varinha do criado mudo e dizendo, baixinho: _

_- Lumos! - fez um brilhinho aparecer de sua varinha. Não muito: apenas o suficiente para iluminar seu caminho até o quarto de Hidalgo. _

_A porta do quarto estava trancada, mas Hidalgo sempre se esquecera da segurança. Foi quando Rafaela teve a idéia de escutar por trás da porta: _

_- Amplia Sensus: Audio! - disse ela, executando o Feitiço de Ampliação da Audição. Ela ouviu alguns respiros, aparentemente três... Pareciam cumprir um ritual, pelos grunhidos e risadas baixas que soltavam. _

_- Alorromora! - disse Rafaela, usando o Feitiço de Destrancar para abrir o quarto de Hidalgo. _

_Quando Rafaela entrou, viu três sombras no quarto, perto do berço do filhinho de Hidalgo, Adrian. Elas pareciam dançar... Ela resolveu acordar discretamente Hidalgo, que, ao perceber Rafaela em seu quarto, gritou: _

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? _

_Isso praticamente foi a senha para que as sombras tentassem sair. _

_Rafaela, porém, foi mais rápida: _

_- Impedimenta! - disse ela, conseguindo azarar rapidamente um deles. _

_Hidalgo apanhou rapidamente sua varinha e azarou um dos outros indivíduos nas sombras, e sua esposa Domenica azarou o último. Foi quando os três ouviram o neném Adrian abrindo o berreiro: _

_- Viu o que fez, sua louca? - gritou como um berrador a intragável Domenica. _

_- Eu? Ele acordou porque tinha que acordar... _

_- Você não precisava ter berrado aquela Azaração... - disse Hidalgo. _

_- Eles estavam aprontando algo com o seu filho! Eu vi! - disse Rafaela. _

_- Vamos ver quem são eles, depois resolvemos esse problema interno. - disse Hidalgo. _

_Ao acenderem as velas do quarto, a surpresa: _

_- Comensais da Morte! - gritou Domenica, que correu desembestada. _

_- O que vocês querem aqui? - disse Hidalgo. _

_- Pensa que esquecemos sua traição, ó grande salvador? - disse ironicamente um dos três mascarados. _

_- Na verdade, viemos dar nosso presentinho de nascimento ao pequeno Adrian, não é mesmo, rapazes? - disse de forma também irônica, uma outra voz, esta feminina. _

_- Esse é o nosso presentinho para ele: _

_"Renegaste o sangue, _

_E ele irá tomar seu varão, _

_Três filhos do sangue, _

_Três eles serão, _

_Jovem, garota e irmão, _

_Três eles serão. _

_Se não reconciliaste com o sangue, _

_Tudo será em vão, _

_Sem nada, sem herança, _

_Adrian crescerá então. _

_Se não fizer isso até o momento certo _

_Nulo seus dons serão. _

_Até que ele passe seu primeiro ano _

_Fortes seus dons serão. _

_Mas quanto mais próximos do seu segundo ano _

_Mais fracos seus dons serão. _

_E se não se reconciliaste com o sangue _

_Tudo será em vão, _

_Sem nada, sem herança, _

_Adrian crescerá então." _

_Rafaela que, embora tivesse estudado no Gabriel Hirebaldo, era grande conhecedora quando o assunto tratava-se da Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, espantou-se: _

_- Por Deus! Hidalgo, é uma Maldição Etária! _

_- Como? Os malditos... - disse Hidalgo, começando a perder a cabeça. _

_- Não faça... _

_- Avada Kedavra! - berrou Hidalgo, apontando para os três e utilizando-se da Maldição Imperdoável da Morte, matando os três Comensais instantaneamente." _

* * *

_-_- E foi nesse momento que Adrian recebeu a Maldição Etária... E realmente trata-se de uma Maldição de Sorvedouro Mágico: eu interpretei os dois primeiros versos: _"Renegaste o sangue/ E ele irá tomar seu varão."_Isso é por causa de sua mãe, Mitch... Lembre-se, ele sempre a renegou como irmã, como a renega até hoje... Isso passou para Adrian, que também renega o sangue Andaluzia nas veias de vocês. E esse sangue, o sangue de um aborto, é que pode acabar aparecendo em Adrian.

- Ou seja, aquele coió ficar sem poderes. - disse Mitch.

- Mitch, isso não é hora de brincadeira nem de animosidades! A coisa é séria! - disse Fatima - Hidalgo pode ser um cara nojento, apesar de ser nosso tio - lembre-se: goste você ou não, Hidalgo é irmão de sua mãe -, mas os covardes dos homens de Vocês-Sabem-Quem pretendem ferrar o Adrian...

- Tenho suspeitas - disse Juan - de que alguém na Sonserina na verdade é filho de Comensais... Acho que pretendem ferrar o Adrian e, pior, acredito que haja alguma correlação entre isso e Harry Potter...

- Como assim, Juan...

- A Maldição Etária não precisa ser acionada e pode ter múltiplas interpretações...

- Até aí entendi... Funciona como um _geasa_ dos _Daoine-Sidhe_, exceto pela parte de múltiplas interpretações.

- Então... Isso foi o que mais estranhou mamãe... Mandei a Iglesias para mamãe, a nossa coruja. E ela me respondeu que na Espanha também está havendo uma movimentação estranha dos Comensais da Morte... Mamãe saiu do _El Pais Brujo_ para poder voltar à ativa como Aurora. Ela me disse que podem haver três significados também para o trecho da reconciliação do sangue...

- A primeira foi aquela que eu disse: se ele não tiver uma vontade sincera de se reconciliar com você e seus irmãos, coisa que ele não fez até agora...

- Entendi...

- A segunda é que VOCÊS vão ter que se reconciliar em sangue com Adrian...

- Peraí... Nós já não perdoamos tudo o que...

- Pode chamar de avô, Mitch.

- O que o avô Andaluzia aprontou?

- Já, mas é que... Bem, depois explico com mais detalhes... A verdade é que a última é uma bem perigosa, e espero que nem seja verdade, mas para todos os efeitos...

- Manda...

- Sei que você já lutou ao lado de Harry Potter antes, acho que mais de uma vez... Os Wittlesbach me contaram...

- Sim... Para impedir que Derek McKinsey espalhasse a Febre de McKinsey em Hogwarts e para impedir que os _Bean-Sidhe_ e _Leanan-Sidhe_ matassem meus irmãos e meus amigos...

- Bem... Eu não sei se é sério, mas descobri, lendo alguns livros, que os Comensais da Morte eram "batizados" no próprio sangue do Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Como assim?

- Li em _Relatos do Ódio: Diário de uma Investigação_, de Gilbert Von Dilenshaft. Ele foi um Auror formado pela Durmstrang, e fez parte da AITAF na época pós-queda de Você-Sabe-Quem... Bem, eu li lá que, além de serem marcados com a Marca Negra, os Comensais, ou ao menos aqueles da verdadeira Elite dos Comensais, tinham que passar por um ritual chamado de _Sanguinus Fraternallis_.

- E...

- Esse ritual, o Ritual do Sangue Fraterno, sempre envolve 7 bruxos, mais o que iria ser submetido ao ritual... Esse ritual não é maligno _per se_, tanto que encontrei ele em um livro da Seção Comum, mas é muito complexo... Parece que é acima dos N.I.E.M.s...

Mitch sabia que N.I.E.M.s eram os Níveis Extremamente Exaustivos de Magia, uma prova que era feita por todos os alunos de Hogwarts no final do curso em Hogwarts e eram os certificados mais elevados que um aluno poderia obter em Hogwarts.

- Bem... O ritual é executado durante uma noite de lua, sem nuvens no céu, e é assim, pelo que entendi POR ALTO: os sete bruxos pegam uma vasilha e uma adaga de prata e cortam superficialmente os próprios pulsos, deixando um pouco de sangue cair na vasilha... Depois a bandeja é colocada em um pedestal de mármore, e tocado pelas varinhas dos sete bruxo... Logo em seguida, o bruxo que irá submeter-se ao ritual deve trazer uma vasilha, também de prata, e despejar, sob a luz do luar, água de uma nascente imaculada.

- Até aí, normal... Aliás, pelo que conheço de lendas, a prata sempre foi usada em alianças...

- Que seja... Bem, o bruxo, após adicionar a água, pega areia fina de uma praia imaculada e coloca dentro. Em seguida sopra contra a bandeja e pega uma tocha de madeira de lei e a apaga na bandeja. Depois, com a sua varinha, mexe sete vezes o conteúdo da bandeja em sentido horário e após isso diz: "Sete vocês são, parte de vocês quero ser, parte de mim vocês serão." E pega o conteúdo da bandeja, toma um pequeno gole, e passa aos demais, que também bebem disso...

- Até aí, também normal... Juras de sangue eram comuns para selar-se alianças entre guerreiros celtas, bruxos e trouxas...

- Mas essa é pior... Enviei uma carta para mamãe sobre isso e ela me mandou a resposta... Chegou ontem. Mitch, leia.

- Mitch pegou com emoção a carta... Era a primeira vez que lia a carta de uma tia... Queria saber como era a personalidade de Rafaela Andaluzia, sua tia:

* * *

_"Fala, filhão: _

_Fiquei sabendo que já cumpriram o que seu avô havia determinado... Espero que a reação dos McGregor tenha sido legal... Pelo menos com você e Fatima... Quanto a Adrian, não me importo se aquele mais velho, o Mitch, fizer ele ir parar dentro dos aros de quadribol... _

_Bem, não sei porque esse seu interesse repentino na ligação entre as Maldições Etárias e o Ritual do Sangue Fraterno, mas já que você sabe que eu não escondo nada de ninguém, vamos nessa: _

_Quando estudava na **Gabriel Hirebaldo**, eu tive algumas aulas avançadas de Teoria da Magia e DCAT (aquele bando de presunçosas nunca levaram DCAT a sério). Bem, segundo elas, o Ritual do Sangue Fraterno torna o alvo menos resistente a azarações e Maldições que venham do grupo com o qual tenha feito o Ritual. Além disso, os efeitos do Ritual do Sangue Fraterno sempre descem aos seus descendentes imediatos. _

_Não sei qual é o seu interesse nisso, mas procure livros sobre Teoria da Magia aí em Hogwarts... Com certeza você terá mais informações... _

_Ah, um abração para toda a sua turma. Espero que você esteja bem em Lufa-Lufa _

_Rafaela Andaluzia" _

* * *

- Entendeu, Mitch... A Maldição Etária está muito forte...

- Não entendi...

- Mitch, se Hidalgo REALMENTE foi "batizado" com o Ritual do Sangue Fraterno, Adrian foi afetado... E isso o tornou mais suscetível...

- Até aí, Juan, eu entendi. Mas o que isso tem a ver...

- O que é usado no Ritual do Sangue Fraterno?

- Agora entendi! Sangue. Se um dos sete bruxos foi Vocês-Sabem-Quem, a parte sobre deserdar o Sangue seria referente a Voldemort...

- Sem querer ser chato, Mitch... Mas... DÁ PARA DIZER VOCÊ-SABE-QUEM? - disse Juan

- Desculpe...

- E que forma você acha que seria uma reconciliação com Você-Sabe-Quem?

- É lógico! - disse Mitch - Matando Harry Potter! Se realmente Hidalgo quebrou o Ritual do Sangue Fraterno e passou a colocar Adrian sob risco de acionar a Maldição Etária...

- ... não haveria forma melhor de impedir que a mesma fosse acionada, senão matando Harry Potter, que foi quem fez Vocês-Sabem-Quem virar fumaça.

- Bem, faz sentido... Bem, acho que vou precisar comentar isso com algumas pessoas... Sem problemas?

- Sem problemas! - disse Juan - Minha parte eu fiz... Guardei o segredo até o momento certo... A partir daqui é com vocês...

Mitch então voltou correndo para a Torre de Grifinória... Precisava mandar algumas corujas URGENTES...


	19. O Livro da Vida

**Capítulo 19: O Livro da Vida **

* * *

Nesse meio tempo, Cedric já tinha conversado com Sally Wittlesbach. O conselho de Erika procedia: Sally era realmente muito boa no quesito Adivinhação, auxiliando muito Cedric a entender o que estava acontecendo...

- Cedric, acredito que aquele Sonserino, o Adrian Andaluzia, está correndo perigo, ou está envolvido em algum perigo... Eu não sei exatamente... Precisaria fazer uma análise melhor...

- Sally, e o que posso fazer?

- Bem, primeiro tente confirmar isso com uma consulta a algum método de adivinhação... Sei lá! Runas, Tarot, Tábua de Ouija... É interessante você também seguir as orientações do livro _Esclarecendo o Futuro_, de Cassandra Vablatsky, que a Professora Trelawney utiliza em sala de aula. É fácil de comprar e muito bem explicado... Pelo correio coruja você pode comprar ele. Depois, procure seguir as orientações do livro... Pelo que vi, você leva jeito para a Adivinhação, deveria levar em consideração a possibilidade de fazer Adivinhação no seu próximo ano...

- Sei... Mas onde vou arranjar um Tarô... Mitch!

- O que tem o Mitch com isso, Cedric?

- Ele me contou que ele tem uma Tarô antigo, da família Andaluzia, que lhe foi entregue a ele por mamãe no seu primeiro Natal em Hogwarts, antes de eu entrar e antes dela... bem...

- Entendi... - disse Sally, sabendo do que acontecera no ano anterior com os pais de Cedric.

- Bem, posso pedir para ele... Ele é meio descrente dessas coisas...

- Não é que ele é descrente... Mas é que tendo o Sangue, ele já tem coisas demais para se preocupar...

- Tudo bem... Mesmo assim, eu vou conversar com ele...

E realmente, Cedric mandou Lee entregar uma carta para Mitch, na torre da Grifinória, explicando tudo o que acontecera com ele até então para Mitch...

Dois dias depois, Hawking, coruja de Mitch, entrara no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, com um pequeno pacote nos pés:

- O que essa coruja imbecil está fazendo aqui? - disse Galahad Starshooter. Depois pegou um braseiro e pegou algumas brasas - Seja como for, hoje o jantar vai ser...

- Pense em fazer qualquer coisa contra o Hawking, Starshooter, e eu vou mandar você em pedacinhos para a sua casa pela rede do Flu! - disse Cedric.

- Vai me desafiar, novato?

- Só não vou deixar você fazer nada com o Hawking...

- Ora, seu...

- Ei, Starshooter, qual é o stress? - disse Draco Malfoy, pela primeira vez dando mais atenção ao atrito entre Cedric e Galahad.

- É esse panaca do McGregor, Malfoy! Ele tá recebendo corujas da Grifinória...

- Bem, eu estou vendo Hawking, coruja do irmão dele... Não vejo nada de errado...

- Ora! O irmão dele é da Grifinória... E ele expulsou o McKinsey no primeiro ano, lembra...

- Uma: a coruja é do irmão dele. Não vejo você reclamar de Victor quando ele recebe corujas do irmão dele Teo. Dois: Não tenho culpa se McKinsey foi babaca. Se foi pego, foi porque era um idiota. E Slytherin não perdoava idiotice, lembre-se disso. Três: Cedric já provou ser leal o suficiente para Sonserina na minha opinião, e na opinião de Snape. Quatro: se você tem algo para falar contra, é bom deixar claro agora que resolvemos essa parada como bruxos, aqui e agora...

- E esse pacote...

- Não parece ter nada de errado... Agora, a não ser que você queira ter MUITA encrenca, eu aconselharia você a parar com esse tumulto: tenho um trabalho de Poções de 6 metros para entregar para o Snape amanhã, e imagino que você saiba como Snape fica... chateado... quando bruxos da Sonserina atrapalham as lições de Poções de outros alunos.

Galahad pensou muito: não valia brigar com o filho de Lucio Malfoy e queridinho do diretor Snape por causa de uma coruja e de um filho de trouxas...

- Deu sorte dessa vez, novato! - disse Galahad, saindo de perto.

- Obrigado, Malfoy...

- Não se preocupe... É que esse imbecil do Galahad já estava enchendo o saco.

- Tudo bem. - disse Cedric, pegando o pacote e o pequeno bilhete que estava nele - OK, garotão, valeu pela ajuda... Pode voltar...

Hawking piou de aprovação, como se sentisse-se desconfortável em ficar muito tempo lá, e saiu do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ao mesmo tempo que entrava Lee, acompanhado de uma outra coruja, maior e de pelugem muito escura, carregando um pacote razoavelmente volumoso.

- Puxa, até que enfim chegou! - disse Cedric.

Cedric pegou o grande pacote, e antes de abri-lo a coruja escura colocou suas patas sobre o volume...

- Ah... só um minuto...

Cedric foi para o dormitório e pegou a bolsinha de veludo com o seu dinheiro.

- Quanto devo? - disse Cedric à coruja.

Ela bicou sete vezes o selo dourado em cima do livro, que tinha o mesmo formato de um Galeão:

- Sete Galeões? Livrinho caro! - disse Cedric, enquanto sacava sete moedas douradas de sua bolsinha - Em todo caso, tá ai. Pelo menos, se fizer Adivinhação, já vou ter um livro comprado...

Cedric entregou as sete moedas à coruja, colocando-as em uma bolsinha que estava na lateral de seu corpo. Esta piou em aprovação, como dizendo: "Obrigado pela preferência!" e alçou vôo, saindo do Salão Comunal de Sonserina. Cedric retirou-se para uma mesa isolada, aonde abriu os dois pacotes. O primeiro foi o livro, um grande volume, típico dos tomos de magia, com grandes letras douradas reluzentes na capa. Cedric pensou em ler pelo menos uma vez a introdução do livro antes...

- Cedric, por que você está lendo _Esclarecendo o Futuro_? - perguntou Erika, que acabava de chegar da biblioteca, onde estava fazendo um trabalho de Medibruxaria, ela própria com muitos livros.

- Bem... Eu conversei com a Sally, e ela me disse para confirmar o sonho com uma consulta a algum método de adivinhação, utilizando o _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ para entender o resultado... Bem, vamos lá...

- Posso ver você... Eu também tenho trabalho para fazer, e as outras mesas parecem estar cheias...

- Bem, acho que não vai fazer mal, se bem não fizer...

Erika e Cedric então abriram o segundo pacote, que era o pacote pequeno deixado por Mitch. Era uma pequena caixa de madeira de lei (provavelmente mogno, pelo tom marrom da caixa), com alguns sinais arcanos marcados e um pequeno fecho prateado.

- Bem, parece ser isso... - disse Cedric, abrindo o pequeno fecho e retirando de dentro dela o baralho de Tarô...

- UAU! - disse Cedric, abrindo as cartas, uma a uma - Que irado!

- Cedric, tem um bilhete do seu irmão para você... - disse Erika, pegando o pequeno envelope que estava embaixo da caixa...

Cedric então abriu e começou a ler:

* * *

_"Cedric, _

_Bem, eu não posso dizer que confio 100% em Adivinhação, mas se você acredita ter visto algo sobre o Adrian, tudo bem... _

_Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo... Esse baralho de Tarô é do século XVI, segundo mamãe me contou ao me dar isso, há dois anos atrás, e também parece ser uma relíquia Andaluzia... _

_Tome MUITO cuidado com isso... _

_Boa sorte! _

_Mitch. _

_**PS:** Me mande o Lee tão logo você tenha novidades." _

* * *

- Cara... que loucura! - disse Cedric, mostrando as cartas para Erika.

- Muito legais... Mas será que...

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. - disse Cedric, abrindo o _Esclarecendo o Futuro_.

Cedric acho o livro inicialmente um pouco complexo, embora Cassandra Vablatsky fosse bem clara nos conceitos básicos (ao menos, tanto quanto era possível com a Adivinhação). Leu os dois primeiros capítulos e depois passou direto para o Capítulo sobre o Tarô:

* * *

_**Tarô - Abrindo o Livro da Vida:** _

_O Tarô recebeu esse nome de duas palavras egípcias: **Tar**, que quer dizer Livro e **Hoth**, que quer dizer Vida. Portanto, Tar-Hoth, que depois formou Tarô, quer dizer **Livro da Vida**. _

_Um dos instrumentos de consulta do futuro mais simples que existe, pode ser usado até por trouxas com resultados, embora apenas bruxos gabaritados possam encontrar resultados expressivos no uso do Tarô. _

_O Tarô é dividido em dois conjuntos: o primeiro são os **Arcanos Menores**, que são um conjunto de 56 cartas, quase que equivalente ao baralho comum. Na verdade, os Naipes são exatamente os mesmos, mas com nomes alterados: **Copas** muda para **Taças** ou **Copos**, **Paus** muda para **Bastões**, **Ouros** vira **Moedas** e **Espadas** é o único que permanece com seu nome "original". Diz-se assim pois, embora muitos conheçam inicialmente o baralho comum, ele na verdade representa os 56 Arcanos Menores, ou melhor, de 52 deles. Os quatro que foram retirados são os **Cavaleiros** de cada um dos Naipes, o que totaliza 10 números e quatro Figuras (**Rei, Rainha, Cavaleiro** e **Valete**) para cada Naipe dos Arcanos Menores. Os Arcanos Menores não têm muita utilidade sozinhos, servindo para refinar as pesquisas divinatórias. _

_O segundo e mais importante conjunto é o dos **Arcanos Maiores:** 22 cartas que, descobriu-se, podem ser associadas com as 22 letras do alfabeto hebraico e com a **Sephiroth** da Cabala Judaica (para maiores detalhas sobre os **Sephiroth** e sobre a Cabala Judaica, é recomendável a leitura de **Mitologia, Divinação e Trouxas**, de Eliphas Davi, série "Grandes compreensões da Adivinhação", editora Obscurus). Isso torna os significados de cada uma dessas 22 cartas (que podem ser divididas em 3 séries de 7 cartas, mas o Louco, Bobo, Palhaço ou Coringa, nome que pode variar conforme o baralho) tem significado e importância própria, independendo de quaisquer outras cartas na divinação..." _

* * *

Cedric devorou o Capítulo até chegar ao método de tirada da sorte propriamente dito:

* * *

_**Método Passado, Presente e Futuro:** _

_É o mais simples de todos e, apesar de oferecer resultados vagos, é rápido de ser executado e pode ser feito até por trouxas... _

_O bruxo, ou pessoa que deseja respostas, deve ficar concentrado por alguns segundos, embaralhando os Arcanos Maiores (organizados de 0 a 21), enquanto mentaliza a pergunta, o fato ou pessoa sobre o qual deseja saber o passado, presente e futuro. Depois, deve separar as três primeiras cartas e colocá-las viradas para baixo. Logo em seguida, deve abrir, da esquerda para direita, passado, presente e futuro." _

* * *

- Bem, parece bem fácil... Vamos ver então...

Cedric pegou o Tarô Andaluzia, separou os Arcanos Maiores, organizou-as e, respirando fundo, mentalizou seu próprio nome, enquanto o embaralhava. Colocou então as três cartas em cima da mesa. Abriu a da esquerda, que era a do passado. Apareceu um homem entre duas mulheres, pensando sobre que caminho tomar. Depois folheou o livro procurando a parte referente àquela carta:

- Arcano 6. Os Enamorados. Representa a dúvida, o conflito interno... - disse Cedric, lendo o que estava escrito em _Esclarecendo o Futuro_ - Bem, faz algum sentido... Deve fazer referência a meu começo em Hogwarts... Vamos para a presente.

Cedric abriu a carta do meio. Uma moça, despejando água de duas jarras, uma em um rio e outra no chão próximo ao mesmo, durante à noite:

- Arcano 17. A Estrela. Momento de parar para refletir o que foi feito... - disse Cedric - É, também faz sentido... Deve ser alguma coisa sobre o fato de eu estar avaliando as coisas que me aconteceram... Só falta a futuro.

Cedric abriu a última carta. Uma moça, com rosto bastante sereno, mantêm a boca de um leão aberta:

- Arcano 11. A Força. Representa grande importância em eventos futuros... - disse Cedric - Maneiro!

- Que tal fazer sobre mim? - disse Erika.

- OK.

Cedric reorganizou o baralho, pensou em Erika e seguiu o mesmo procedimento. A primeira carta que apareceu tinha o desenho de uma torre atingida por um raio, com dois homens caindo do alto dela junto com os destroços da mesma.

- Passado: Arcano 16. A Casa de Deus. Tragédias pessoais e com amigos. Golpe no orgulho para dar vazão à humildade. - disse Cedric.

- Meu passado como Twist. - disse Erika.

- Agora, presente: Arcano 10. A Roda da Fortuna. Mudanças bruscas de vida. - disse Cedric, ao observar a carta com o desenho de uma Roda com vários seres nela atados.

- Minha entrada em Hogwarts e minha amizade com alguém da Casa Rival. - disse Erika, racional.

- E agora, futuro: Arcano 14. A Temperança. Equilíbrio em todas as coisas da vida. Carta que indica realização pessoal. - disse Cedric, ao observar a carta, que tinha o desenho de um anjo passando água de uma jarra para outra.

- Parece bastante promissor... Que tal tentar com o Mitch?

Novamente, Cedric reorganizou o baralho. Mentalizou Mitch e abriu tirou as cartas.

- Passado: Arcano 0. O Louco. Impulsividade e Garra. Sem medo de atirar-se de cabeça nas coisas. - disse Cedric, ao observar a carta de um jovem que caminhava alegremente em direção ao abismo.

- Bem mesmo o Mitch... - disse Erika, sorrindo... - Só um Louco para convidar uma sonserina para sentar-se à mesa de Grifinória em pleno Natal, desafiando tudo de duas Casas Rivais.

- Presente: Arcano 20. O Julgamento. Testes e mais testes. - disse Cedric, revelando a carta aonde um anjo, soprando uma trombeta, despertava os mortos.

Deve ser as coisas que vem acontecendo com ele desde que entrou em Hogwarts...

- Faz sentido. Futuro: Arcano 21. O Mundo. Vitória sobre todas as provas, externas e internas. - Uma carta com o desenho de uma pessoa dançando em meio de uma rama de louros apareceu.

- Bem, ao menos com Mitch não temos que nos preocupar...

- Chegou então a hora da verdade! - disse Cedric, reorganizando o baralho.

Cedric mentalizou muito forte o nome de Adrian e sacou as cartas:

- Passado... ARCANO 9 INVERTIDO!

Como assim?

- Inversões de carta indicam efeitos negativos. Deixa eu ver... Arcano 9: O Ermitão. Normalmente representa sabedoria e busca por conhecimentos... Mas quando invertida... Representa a falsa sensação de sabedoria... Estimulando a arrogância... - disse Cedric, preocupado, ao ver o desenho do velho ermitão, segurando sua lanterna, virada de cabeça para baixo.

- Nossa, muito mal! - disse Erika.

- Presente: mais uma invertida. Arcano 6: Os Enamorados. Representa escolhas...

- Você tinha essa...

- Sim, mas normal, o que indica boas escolhas, mas na leitura do Adrian, invertido, indica que ele não fez boas escolhas...

- E o futuro? - disse Erika apreensiva...

- Tenho até medo de abrir. - disse Cedric, abrindo o futuro.

- Por São Patrício! - disse Cedric, assustado com o que viu.

- O que...

- Arcano 16! A Casa de Deus INVERTIDA! - disse Cedric, apavorado.

- Mas se a inversão não inverte os resultados, não pode ser uma coisa boa, uma inversão da Casa de Deus?

- Não... A inversão indica efeitos negativos. Mas numa carta negativa, como a Casa de Deus, ela deixa a carta AINDA mais negativa...

- Como assim...

- Lembra que você tirou uma Casa de Deus normal?

- Sim, no passado...

- Então... Passar pelas agruras que você passou foi importante e te ajudou a crescer... Você mesmo não disse para meu irmão que seu não fosse Kelly McCormick, o Auror que te pegou, provavelmente você seria uma Twist até hoje, não?

- Tem razão...

- Mas no caso de uma Casa de Deus invertida, nada pode ser tirado de bom... Tudo é ruína... Está aqui, no _Esclarecendo o Futuro_: "_A Casa de Deus, representada por um raio fulminando uma torre com dois homens despencando junto com a construção, representa a destruição dos planos dos presunçosos e a Cólera de Deus contra a arrogância. Quando aparecer normal, ela representa que uma mudança drástica irá acontecer, mas que a pessoa irá aproveitar algo como aprendizado para sua vida futura. Porém, invertida, ela perde qualquer boa influência, tornando-se uma carta puramente negativa_"...

- Cedric, você tem certeza que não fez nada errado?

- Olha, Erika... Você sabe que nunca tinha tentado isso antes... Deixa eu ver... - disse Cedric, procurando alguma coisa no _Esclarecendo o Futuro_. - Aqui...

* * *

_"**Verificação de Resultados:** _

_Algumas vezes, o bruxo pode estar em dúvida sobre o fato de ter utilizado corretamente o Tarô... Para isso, sugere-se a verificação do resultado, que não passa de uma outra consulta... Se a nova consulta for exatamente igual à anterior, com as cartas nas mesmas posições, a consulta é válida... Caso contrário, pode ter havido engano ou desconcentração por parte do bruxo..." _

* * *

Cedric reorganizou as cartas e reembaralhou, pensando com ainda mais força em Adrian. Depois, sacou as 3 cartas...

- Olha só, a mesma coisa: Ermitão, Enamorados e Casa de Deus... E todas INVERTIDAS!

- E o que você...

- Olha, Erika... Parece que a coisa é realmente muito forte... Precisamos agilizar o plano... Tente conversar com o Carter...

- E você...

- Vou passar uma coruja para Mitch... Ele precisa ficar sabendo AGORA disso...

E realmente, Cedric pegou e começou a escrever um bilhete para Mitch, contando sobre o que vira no Tarô.


	20. O Estranho Sonho de Harry Potter

**Capítulo 20: O Estranho Sonho de Harry Potter **

* * *

O final do período letivo vinha se aproximando, e junto com ele as coisas iam acontecendo. Os jogos da Segunda rodada do Quadribol foram vencidos por Grifinória (270 a 120 na Sonserina) e Lufa-Lufa (180 a 130 na Corvinal). Com isso, Grifinória tinha um saldo de 260 pontos e Corvinal tinha apenas 80, deixando 140 pontos entre Grifinória e Corvinal.

Nos juniores, a Sonserina foi esmigalhada pela Grifinória por 650 a 50, para desespero do Técnico Júnior da Sonserina Galahad Starshooter e Corvinal também foi estraçalhada por Lufa-Lufa, de 600 a 250. Grifinória tinha um saldo de 420 pontos, e Lufa-Lufa tinha 530. 110 pontos separava Grifinória do Tri-campeonato Júnior. Mas Sally estava disposta a garantir o Título Júnior para a Lufa-Lufa custasse o que custasse.

Na verdade, porém, Mitch tinha que admitir que não estava ligando a mínima para o quadribol... Não na mesma intensidade como dos anos anteriores. Principalmente depois que recebeu os resultados das Leituras que Cedric fizera ao Tarô. Claro que, ao comentar os resultados, Mitch viu que Hermione fazia muxoxo...

- Adivinhação é uma arte muito imprecisa... Você sabe disso. E tem mais... O seu irmão não usou aquele livro _Esclarecendo o Futuro_, da Cassandra Vablatsky? E ele não é o mesmo que é utilizado pela Trelawney em sala de aula... Então! De repende, o bendito livro é uma canoa furada, que nem a professora Trelawney. - disse Hermione, enquanto consultava algumas tabelas de Runas Antigas.

- Bem, não sei... Mas isso realmente se encaixa no que ele os primos dele me contaram: o pais e ele próprio sempre se acharam o máximo... Ele pode estar fazendo coisas erradas e então... Bem, você sabe... - disse Mitch, ele próprio preparando o _croqui_ de um Projeto de uma Espada de Lâmina de Fogo para Artefatos Mágicos.

- Sei, mas... Eu acho que você ficar se preocupando à toa, só porque alguém viu no Tarô... E além disso, posso não ser especialista, mas com apenas três cartas, ele não poderia ter feito uma boa previsão... Quero dizer...

- Já sei... Primeira vez...

- Não é apenas isso... A coisa toda é muito ampla... Segundo ele falou, tirou um Enamorados Invertido em um Presente, Passado e Futuro... Bem, eu conheço um pouco de Adivinhação, e devo admitir que li aquela coisa para me divertir... Esse método é muito vago. Os resultados são muito amplos... Pode ter sido QUALQUER escolha que ele tomou errada...

- Bem, eu não sei... apenas não vou descartar uma hipótese, principalmente depois do que o Juan me disse...

- Você acha que Harry... Ora, francamente, você está ficando paranóico... Tá certo que você tem o Sangue Auror e tudo o mais, mas se continuar por esse caminho, vai acabar como aquele tal Olho-Tonto Moody...

Mitch sabia pelo que seu avô comentara com ele que Alastor Moody, também chamado de Olho-Tonto, era considerado paranóico por outros muitos...

- Bem, Mione, só acho que é UMA hipótese... De repente, tem alguém aqui que pode estar querendo ver a cabeça de Harry atravessada e está aproveitando-se da Maldição Etária para obrigar Adrian a trabalhar para Voldemort...

- Tem razão... - disse Hermione - Mas eu achei estranho isso: até onde saiba, Maldições Ritualísticas, como a Maldição Etária, seguem uma, digamos assim, "linha temática"... Ou seja: se a história do Sangue remeter à sua Mãe, o resto é sempre falando de coisas relacionados à sua Mãe... Da mesma forma, se ela for relacionada com Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Já entendi... Tudo remeterá a Você-Sabe-Quem...

- Isso!

- Bem... - disse Mitch, espreguiçando-se - Acho que vou dormir... Esse projeto aqui foi difícil de ser elaborado... O material tem que ser condizente e os encantamentos têm que ser perfeitos, para poder fazer a coisa toda funcionar legal...

- Certo... - disse Hermione - Eu também vou dar um tempinho... Depois tenho um trabalho de Aritmancia para entregar para a professora Vector...

Mitch subiu e dormiu um pouco...

Ao acordar, Mitch percebeu uma coisa estranha... Ele estava aparentemente bem descansado, mas ainda era noite forte... Ele olhou para o relógio... Três e Meia da manhã... "Bem, sempre posso dar uma lida.", disse Mitch, depois de colocar seu roupão verde e laranja (Mitch é irlandês até de baixo d'água), pegando seu exemplar de _O Universo em uma Casca de Noz_ e desceu para o único lugar na Torre de Grifinória aonde poderia ler mais numa boa, sem encher o saco de ninguém e sem congelar de frio... O Salão Comunal...

Lá chegando, Mitch se surpreendeu com quem encontrou lá...

- Harry?

- Mitch? - disse Harry, assustado - Eu... você...

- Não, eu acordei normalmente... Só estou um pouco sem sono. - disse Mitch, tranquilizando-o.

- O que houve, Harry?

- Eu... bem...

- Teve algum problema... Se não quiser contar... Quer jogar um Xadrez bruxo? Eu vou buscar minhas peças...

- Eu vou pegar as minhas também...

Em alguns segundos, os dois sentados em uma das mesas mais próximas da lareira do Salão Comunal, de forma a pegarem o máximo de calor possível dela, começaram a jogar uma animada e agressiva partida de Xadrez de Bruxo...

- Harry...

- O que foi? - disse Harry, enquanto pegava um Cavalo que Mitch deixara descoberto com sua Rainha extremamente agressiva.

- Aconteceu algo e você não tá querendo me contar... - disse Mitch - Tá certo que eu ainda devo ser um pirralho aos seus olhos...

- Não, que é isso? Você é apenas dois anos mais novo que eu... - disse Harry, tentando não deixar má impressão para Mitch.

Mitch pensou um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em como pegar a Rainha de Harry e como fazer Harry contar o que ele estava escondendo:

- Olha, Harry, nós já passamos poucas e boas juntos... Tá certo que não sou como Mione ou Rony, mas queria dizer que, se quiser se abrir...

- Tá certo... Você venceu. - disse Harry - Mas isso fica aqui.

- Certinho.

- Eu tive um sonho estranho... Faz alguns meses que venho tenho sonhos estranhos... Na verdade, pesadelos...

- Pesadelos?

- Com aquele que... bem... - disse Harry, mostrando a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

- Voldemort! Mas ele...

- Ao que parece, sem que ninguém soubesse, Voldemort encontrou uma forma de voltar a viver... E parece estar mais, digamos assim, "experiente": ele sabe que atacar o Ministério da Magia agora, diretamente, é loucura... Mas ele está planejando a coisa muito bem...

- E ele quer te pegar primeiro? - questionou Mitch.

- Sim... Acredito que sim...

- Me conte então... Como foi esse seu pesadelo?

- Quer realmente saber? A coisa não foi bonita...

- Tudo bem... Mas quero tudo... Até os mínimos detalhes...

Mitch não sabia se faria alguma diferença real para o que ele estava investigando saber como Harry tinha sonhado... Mas, para todos os efeitos, mesmo que não servisse para efeitos práticos, ao menos faria Harry relaxar...

- OK... Bem, tudo começou com...

* * *

_"- Basta, Rabicho! Você é um incompetente de marca maior! E irá pagar por isso... CRUCIO! - disse a voz sibilante, no escuro... Um raio vermelho atingiu diretamente o bruxo com cara de rato, que urrou, urrou monstruosamente, como se cada gota do seu sangue tivesse virado ácido sulfúrico, como se cada ramificação nervosa do corpo tivesse sido substituído por arame farpado... _

_- Perdão, Mestre! Eu tenho... informações... _

_- E quais seriam... - disse friamente a voz sibilante. Pela primeira vez, podia-se ver o rosto não-humano de onde saia aquela voz... O som sibilante combinava com a face de cobra e com a língua fendida que podia ver-se ocasionalmente sair de sua boca... Os olhos, vermelhos e fendidos, eram tudo, menos humanos... - Dependendo de meu interesse nessas informações, você continuará vivo... ou não. _

_Aquele que era conhecido como Rabicho parecia recuperar-se rapidamente... Era como aquela dor lancinante não fosse nada para ele... Mas não demonstrava nenhum sinal, por menor que fosse, de rebeldia. Sabia que a rebeldia contra seu Mestre só tinha uma recompensa: a morte. E ele, apesar de tudo, era covarde demais para desejar a si próprio essa paga... _

_- Mestre, encontrei... O Espanhol da Maldição Etária... _

_- O filho de Hidalgo Andaluzia? - disse Voldemort. - Humm... Parece muito interessante... Continue. _

_- Bem... Ele está em Sonserina... E, bem... tenho... quero dizer... o senhor tem gente plantada em Sonserina... _

_- Sei, sei... Continue. _

_- Poderíamos obrigar o maldito a trabalhar para nós, revelando a Maldição Etária a ele... Parece que ele não sabe... E existe um Fiel do Segredo da Maldição Etária na Lufa-Lufa... _

_- Bem, esse da Lufa-Lufa pouco me interessa... Mas o Filho do Andaluzia pode ser bom... Principalmente se o mesmo souber estar sob efeito da Maldição Etária... _

_- Ele não o sabe, senhor... - disse Rabicho. _

_- Tanto melhor, pois assim tenho como dobrar a vontade do jovem... Ele realizará minha vingança contra Potter... e contra o pai dele... - disse Voldemort, rindo. _

_- Temos servos entre os de Sonserina... Alguns entre os do primeiro ano... Poderemos usá-los para trazer Adrian Andaluzia até você... _

_- Ótimo... Espero que tudo saia de acordo dessa vez, Rabicho... Não irei tolerar mais sua incompetência... _

_- Não, senhor! Não se preocupe comigo! Estará tudo saindo de acordo... _

_- Agora, Rabicho, apenas uma pequena lembrança para você lembrar-se de como posso ser quando irritado... CRUCIO! - disse Voldemort. Novamente as dores lancinantes se refletiram em Rabicho..." _

* * *

- E foi assim... No último _Crucio_, eu acordei...

- Já conversou com isso com o _Snuffles_?

- Não... para falar a verdade, você é o primeiro que está sabendo desse meu pesadelo.

- Bem... seja como for, seria interessante você falar desse sonho para seu padrinho. E eu também tenho que passar umas informações para ele. Mas preciso antes ver com Cedric se ele pode fazer um favor para mim.

- E o que seria...

- Logo você entenderá, Harry... Mas, agora, vamos terminar essa partida?

- Não... - disse Harry, derrubando o Rei, indicando que desistia da partida - Estou muito cansado... Ainda são quatro da manhã... Posso dormir mais um pouco... E depois, a primeira aula de amanhã vai ser Poções... Você acha que eu vou dar para o Snape o gostinho de me ferrar por dormir em sala de aula? - disse Harry, sorrindo. Sorriso que virou bocejo, quando o mesmo dirigiu-se para seu quarto... Mitch também resolveu que iria dormir... Pensaria no que ouvira mais tarde.


	21. O Processo

**Capítulo 21: O Processo **

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, Mitch acordara e fizera o habitual: banho, material, café...

Foi quando percebeu uma agitação meio estranha na mesa da Sonserina:

- Ei, Nathan, o que é aquilo? - disse Mitch, apontando a mesa de Sonserina.

- São os malucos da Sonserina se achando o máximo, só para variar. - disse Nathan.

- Acho que não é apenas isso.

Hermione tomava o café próximo a Mitch, Rony à sua frente. Harry comia suas torradas olhando fixamente para Neville Longbottom, enquanto ao lado de Mitch, Enya e Helen tomavam seu café da manhã.

- Algo está estranho... - disse Hermione.

- Que foi, Mione? - disse Rony.

- O comportamento dos alunos da Sonserina não está normal.

- E desde quando uma casa que tem uns cérebros de trasgo como Crabbe e Goyle pode ser considerada normal?

- Rony, eu estou querendo dizer que os Sonserinos estão mais anormais que o padrão.

- Ah...

Mitch ficou observando os sonserinos.

- Parece que eles estão meio nervosos...

- O que será que está acontecendo? - perguntou Enya.

- Não sei... Mas algo me diz que não é bom...

Depois do café, Erika se aproximou de Mitch.

- O Cedric passou a coruja para você?

- Sobre a consulta ao tarô? Já...

- E o que você acha?

- Estou um pouco dividido... Estou aceitando que Cedric realmente tenha essa habilidade de adivinhação... Mas eu ainda confio mais no Princípio da Incerteza de Heisenberg: "_Se você mede a distância do universo, não poderia, ao mesmo tempo, medir o volume do universo._"

- Sei, mas o que você acha que o Andaluzia...

- Bem, não sei, mas tenho as minhas suspeitas, Erika. - disse Mitch - Mas até que eu tenha uma idéia mais bem-firmada sobre as suspeitas, nada vou confirmar ou negar, entendido?

- Certo.

As aulas foram transcorrendo normalmente pela manhã... Mitch teve uma aula diferente: a primeira simulação de julgamento na qual participaria foi feita durante a manhã, contando com os alunos do terceiro ano de todas as casas, combinando os horários de Advomagia e Magia Forense. Mitch tinha que defender um elfo doméstico que, ao revelar os segredos de seu senhor, impediu uma desgraça de acontecer:

- E agora, Nakuru? - disse Mitch, baixinho. Mitch, Nakuru, Sally e Olivia eram a defesa, que era comandada por Nakuru. Galahad Starshooter e seus armários e Victor Fiorucci faziam a acusação. O juiz era o professor Cameron e a escrivã a professora Palkovic. Alguns outros alunos faziam o papel de testemunhas e do júri. - A tese delas foi diretamente no fato de que os elfos domésticos são considerados tecnicamente "animais" pelo Ministério da Magia, e portanto sem direito à consideração de livre-arbítrio...

- Espera um pouco! - disse Nakuru - É isso! A tese deles, mesmo baseado na lei, está falha! A lei determina que um "ser" é alguém que compreenda as leis dos bruxos e aceitem sua parcela de direitos e responsabilidades no desenvolvimento e manutenção de tais leis. Se o elfo foi capaz de discernir que os segredos do seu senhor violavam a lei, ele aceitou a sua parcela nos direitos e responsabilidades no desenvolvimento na manutenção das leis...

- Mas precisamos de uma testemunha técnica.

- Já sei!

- Quem?

- A professora Palkovic! Acho que ela pode ser usada como testemunha técnica.

- Bem, vamos ver...

- Sem mais perguntas, Meritíssimo. - disse Galahad, com um sorriso satisfeito, após detonar o "elfo", na verdade Tim Robbins.

- Bem, a Defensoria Pública possui mais alguma testemunha?

- Sim, meritíssimo! - disse Nakuru - Mas ela deverá ser adicionada aos autos, pois não consta de nossa relação inicial de testemunhas, pois seu testemunho será de caráter mais técnico.

- Certo.

- A Defensoria chama ao Júri a Especialista em Leis Bruxas e Professora de Advomagia da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts Hillary Palkovic.

- Eu? - disse a professora Palkovic, que era a escrivã.

- Vá em frente! - disse o professor Cameron.

A professora largou a pena-de-repetição que anotava os "autos do processo".

- Senhorita Palkovic, jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade, e nada mais que a verdade, com a ajuda de Deus e da Magia? - disse o juiz.

- Juro.

- A Defensoria pode começar as perguntas.

- Perfeitamente, meritíssimo. - disse Nakuru - Primeiramente, seria interessante a senhorita fazer sua qualificação.

- Bem, sou Hillary Murray Palkovic, filha de Tobiah Palkovic, auror de Boston, Massachusetts e de Venus Murray Palkovic, medibruxa de Chicago, Illinois, ambos norte-americanos. Sou nascida em solo norte-americano em 4 de Julho, em Seattle, Washington. Estudei no Instituto Norte-Americano de Bruxaria de Salem, no vilarejo de Witchhaven, Texas. Estudei pela Irmandade Sigma durante 7 anos e, durante o curso, optei pela Advomagia, me especializando em Desenvolvimento das Leis Bruxas. Depois de vários anos atuando como Advomaga independente e como consultora legal do Ministério da Magia Norte-Americano e de uma rápida mas bem-sucedida passagem pela WizLaw Consulting, na área de Direito Bruxo Internacional, aonde fui convidada para atuar em casos principalmente na Inglaterra, fui convidada pelo Professor Alvo Dumbledore, da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para começar a dar um curso de Advomagia em sua escola.

- Bem, senhorita Palkovic, gostaria que a senhora relembrasse a todos a definição de "ser" mais atual criada pelo Ministério da Magia.

- Em 1811, Grogan Stump, Ministro da Magia da época, definiu como "ser", em suas próprias palavras, "qualquer criatura que possua inteligência suficiente para compreender as leis da comunidade mágica e para compartir a responsabilidade na preparação de tais leis."

- Pois bem, seguindo essa definição, um elfo doméstico que, mesmo sabendo que deve guardar os segredos de seu amo, entrega os segredos do seu amo, impedindo assim que um grande mal recaia na comunidade bruxa encaixa-se na definição acima?

- Protesto, meritíssimo! - disse Galahad - A Defensoria está tentando distorcer a qualificação dada pelo Ministério aos Elfos Domésticos. Isso distorce os fatos...

- Protesto Negado! - disse o professor Cameron - Senhorita Palkovic, pode responder a pergunta formulada.

- Se ele entrega os segredos de seu amo, é porque ele consegue saber que eles são ilegais, e, portanto, possui "inteligência suficiente para compreender as leis da comunidade mágica", conforme a definição de Grogan Stump. Além disso, o fato dele entregar seu dono indica que o elfo é capaz de "compartir a responsabilidade na preparação de tais leis".

- A Defensoria não tem mais perguntas.

Foi quando Mitch voltou a seu lugar.

- Bela manobra, Nakuru! - disse Mitch.

- Vamos ver qual é a cartada do Starshooter. - disse Nakuru.

- Bem, senhorita Palkovic, você sabe que segundo o Ministério da Magia, os elfos domésticos estão associados à Divisão de Animais do Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas. Isso confirma? - começou Starshooter.

- Sim... Confirma.

- E esse fato não indica que, legalmente, eles não possam ser considerados seres com "livre arbítrio"?

- Realmente, não podem ser considerado como dotados de "livre arbítrio", porém como raça. Individualmente, eles podem ser considerados seres com "livre arbítrio". Basta perceber que centauros e sereianos possuem "inteligência suficiente para compreender as leis da comunidade mágica", embora como raça não "compartam da responsabilidade na preparação das leis", apesar de que cada um deles, individualmente, podem o fazer. Esse inclusive foi o motivo pelo qual os Centauros e Sereianos decidiriam pedir pela revogação do estado como "seres" e passarem a ser "animais".

- Se essa era a cartada de Starshooter, quebrou a cara.

- Não estamos aqui especulando, e sim, fazendo uma questão de se a lei considera um elfo doméstico "ser" ou "animal".

- Devo lembrar-lhe, caro Advomago de Defesa, que os centauros pediram para serem considerados "animais". Dessa forma, caso os elfos domésticos se unam, eles possuem todas as características para pedirem sua "promoção" para "seres".

- Bem, vindo de alguém que, durante alguns anos, dedicou-se a estudar as leis dos trouxas, conforme obtive informações, acho que é uma prerrogativa bem estranha.

- Protesto, meritíssimo! - disse Mitch - As prerrogativas de minha testemunha quanto quaisquer estudos que ela tenha feito no mundo dos trouxas é totalmente irrelevante ao caso, haja visto que elas, _ipsum facto_, não podem, de forma nenhuma, demonstrar qualquer carência em seus conhecimentos sobre as leis bruxas, que ela já demonstrou ter o suficiente para poder expor suas opiniões fundamentadas em uma base técnica sólida.

- Protesto aceito! - disse o professor Cameron - Devo solicitar à Acusação que se mantenha dentro dos eventos relacionados ou de informações ou questionamentos relevantes ao caso.

- A Acusação não tem mais perguntas, meritíssimo! - disse Starshooter, fuzilando Mitch com o olhar.

- Acho que depois disso não temos como perder o caso. - disse Nakuru.

- Não vamos cantar vitória antes do tempo, OK? Eu sei que ficou complicado para ele se defender agora, mas para todos os efeitos, não vamos nos descuidar... Eles ainda podem estar com alguma carta na manda. - falou Sally

- Bem, a Defensoria possui mais testemunhas? - disse Cameron, simulando o Juiz.

- Não, meritíssimo. A Defensoria não possui mais testemunhas.

- A Acusação possui mais testemunhas?

- Não, meritíssimo. A Acusação não possui mais testemunhas.

- O Tribunal entra em recesso para que o júri decida, em votação secreta, o veredicto.

Mitch, Nakuru, Sally e os demais foram tomar uma água enquanto conversavam sobre o "caso":

- Jogada suja essa do Galahad no finzinho... Querer ferrar a professora só porque ela é formada em advocacia trouxa! - disse Mitch.

- Parece que vocês não se lembram de que Casa ele é... - disse Sally - Ele é um sonserino arquétipico... Utiliza-se de todas as vantagens que pode para ferrar os outros...

- Mesmo assim, foi uma jogada suja. - disse Helen - E covarde... Tentar ferrar a gente baseado numa coisa dessa.

- Bem o estilo do Starshooter. - disse Mitch - Mas tudo leva a crer que essa nós não vamos perder... O último golpe dele de tentar minar a credibilidade da professora foi algo baixo demais. Lembra dos processos que vimos? Esse tipo de argumento é ridículo. Qualquer protesto bate isso...

- Bem, eles estão voltando...

O professor Cameron, mais os 7 alunos que simulavam o júri (Teo Fiorucci, Dennis Tomahawk, Troy Belarus, Eric e John Wittlesbach e os gêmeos Augustin), voltaram e assumiram seus postos:

- De pé! - todos no salão levantaram-se - Eu, Aaron Cameron, Auror e Juiz, Ordem de Merlin de Segunda Classe, solicito que o presidente do júri do processo Sutherland X o Elfo Shaggy, Troy Belarus, pronuncie a decisão do júri.

- Eu, Troy Belarus, presidente do júri do processo Sutherland X o Elfo Shaggy, solicito ao júri que aqueles que considerem o Elfo Doméstico Shaggy inocente, erga a mão. Os que acharem-no culpado, mantenha o braço abaixado.

Os 7 integrantes do júri ergueram suas mãos. Vendo o resultado, o professor Cameron disse:

- Eu, Aaron Cameron, Auror e Juiz, Ordem de Merlin de Segunda Classe, segundo a autoridade, os poderes e responsabilidades a mim delegados pelo Ministério da Magia, declaro a ação improcedente, e considero o réu inocente de todas as acusações formuladas contra ele, determinando sua imediata soltura. Lavra-se, Assina-se e cumpra-se imediatamente essa Ordem. Caso encerrado! - disse Cameron, batendo o martelo.

O olhar dos advogados da Defesa foi significativo.

- Agora vamos à avaliação:

- Defesa: muito boa. Souberam dar uma ótima cartada, embora vocês mesmos aparentemente tinham entendido aquilo como último recurso. Sabiam que a Acusação poderia tentar um protesto, como tentou... Mas foi um risco calculado e uma cartada muito boa. Além disso, os protestos de vocês foram bem requisitados.

- Agora, Acusação: boa linha de raciocínio, mas falhou em um ponto crítico de não considerar a individualidade do Elfo Doméstico. Protestou sem necessidade algumas vezes, ao invés de concentrar esforços no momento certo. No geral, foi bem, mas pecou em pontos-chave, e por isso perdeu a causa.

- São 10 pontos a mais para cada um dos integrantes da Defesa e 5 para o júri, Acusação e testemunhas. Aula encerrada.

Os alunos da Defesa foram comemorando até o Salão Principal aonde um alvoroço começou a se formar.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Mitch.

- Harry sumiu! - disse Hermione.

- Como? Mas vocês não...

- O Rony estava doente, então não foi para a aula de Adivinhação. Eu me separei na torre Leste para ter minhas aulas de Aritmancia e, quando desci, os próprios colegas de Harry em Adivinhação me perguntavam aonde ele tinha ido parar...

- Mitch. - disse esbaforido Cedric, que vinha acompanhado dos Andaluzia Fatima e Juan e de Enya.

- O que foi? Não me digam que...

- Adrian desapareceu... Ele não foi na aula de Voô em Vassouras que deveríamos ter...


	22. O Duplo

**Capítulo 22: O Duplo **

* * *

Mitch então compreendeu a gravidade da coisa. Como tinha recebido no ano passado, preparou o Mapa do Maroto. Também pegou sua Capa de Invisibilidade: queria estar pronto para o que desse e viesse. Mesmo assim, resolveu investigar o local aonde Harry e Adrian desapareceram...

- Muito estranho... - disse Mitch, analisando - Sem sinal de luta corporal. E ele não foi arrastado... É como se ele tivesse sido aprisionado e levitado de alguma forma.

- Talvez tenham usado _Petrificus Totalus_ e _Mobilicorpus_. - disse Hermione.

- Será, Mione? - disse Rony, que agora estava recuperado.

- Acho que a Mione tem razão... Mas o que mais me intriga é que Adrian e Harry desapareceram mais ou menos no mesmo lugar.

- Você não acredita que...

- Pode ser, Hermione. Aquela leitura do Tarô que você fez, Cedric, dizia mais alguma coisa?

- Não, mas depois tentei uma Cruz Arcana, que é outro método de Adivinhação que usa mais cartas. Obtive um Mago na casa dos Prós, o que indicava determinação, mas com um Papa invertido na casa dos Contras, o que indica que ele sempre foi muito fútil. Combinado com ele estava um Imperador invertido na casa do Juiz, o que indica que ele não aceitava nenhum conselho e sempre seria muito arrogante. E para encerrar, ele pegou uma Sentença que era a Enamorados invertida...

- Sei, escolhas mal-feitas. - disse Mitch.

- O problema é que depois, - explicou Erika - Cedric fez o resumo, somando o valor das cartas.

- Sei. Mago, Arcano 1; Papa, Arcano 5; Imperador, Arcano 4; e Enamorados, Arcano 6.

- E o que dá esses números, Mitch? - disse Helen.

- 16... - disse Mitch, entendendo aonde queriam chegar.

- Casa de Deus! - disse Hermione.

- Isso mesmo! A carta mais negativa do tarô! - disse Cedric.

- Por Brigitte! - disse Enya - Cedric, você está certo?

- Para o caso dele estar certo, deveríamos ir preparado para tudo! - disse Juan Andaluzia.

- E como vamos encontrar Adrian... - perguntou Fatima.

- Gente... Socorro... - disse uma voz conhecida.

Eles viram Adrian, caído ao chão, parcialmente ferido.

- O que houve? - perguntou Fatima.

- Harry... Foi seqüestrado... Eu tentei impedir, mas...

- Tudo bem, Adrian... - disse Mitch.

- Obrigado por acreditar, Mitch.

Obrigado? Ele não estava arrogante... Tinha algo errado. Ele olhou no Mapa do Maroto, olhou para Adrian e disse:

- Você não é Adrian!

- Como! Mitch, eu sou seu parente...

- Cala a boca! Se você fosse Adrian, teria que aparecer no Mapa do Maroto! - disse Mitch, mostrando o Mapa a todos.

_- Revelae Dupplio_! - disse Mitch, utilizando o Feitiço de Detecção do Duplo.

- Mas o que... O que é isso? - perguntou-se Rony.

Os olhos de Adrian, ou do que fingia ser Adrian, ficaram amarelados.

- Cuidado! Ele não é Adrian, e sim um Doppelgänger!

- O que? Um Duplo? - perguntou Juan.

- Isso mesmo, seus tolos! - disse o Duplo - Meu mestre irá ter o que deseja.

- Quem?

- Vamos deixar isso para depois! - gritou Nakuru, sacando sua Espada _Katana_ - Eu vou mostrar a Arte Ninja Hiiragisawa: _Delocattio_! - disse Nakuru, cruzando os dedos no cabo da espada. Era como se Nakuru estivesse ali, mas não estivesse ali.

A luta entre Nakuru e o Duplo começou a esquentar. A cada segundo, parecia que o Duplo ficava melhor.

- Droga! Nakuru, acaba logo com isso... - disse Mitch.

- Estou com um mal pressentimento. - falou Carlos.

- Deixa comigo! - disse Mitch - _Accio_ Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas!

A Espada, herança de Mitch, voou para as mãos de seu dono, que a sacou rapidamente. Foi quando ele viu duas Nakurus:

- Mitch, eu sou a verdadeira Nakuru! - disse a primeira.

- Não acredita nela! Eu sou a verdadeira! - disse a outra Nakuru.

- Bem, só tem um jeito de saber... _Revelae Dupplio_! - disse Mitch.

- Mas ao lançar, percebeu que nenhuma das duas Nakurus ficou com o olho amarelado...

- M! Qual dessas é a verdadeira Nakuru?

- Só tem um jeito de saber. - disse Helen.

- Vai usar...

- O Duplo fica imune ao Feitiço de Detecção do Duplo por algum tempo... Mas existe uma pergunta que apenas a verdadeira Nakuru poderia responder... Qual é o personagem de _Mangá_ trouxa que você gosta, Nakuru?

- O que! Que pergunta é essa? - disse a outra Nakuru, em tom de indignação.

- Eu não gosto de nenhum! - disse a primeira Nakuru

- É agora! - disse Mitch - _Vibraelaminus_! - disse Mitch.

A Espada começou a soltar um zunido e cortou bem a perna da primeira Nakuru.

- Aaaaahhhh! - disse aquela Nakuru, desfazendo-se na forma original do Duplo: um humanóide do tamanho de um ser humano sem pelo nenhum no corpo ou sexualidade sugerível, com olhos amarelados e doentios.

- Agora você vai abrir a boca e responder-nos algumas perguntas.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver, humano! - disse o Duplo.

- Pode ter certeza que isso poderá ser arranjado! - disse Erika.

- Ou você abre a boca, ou vamos fazer uma coisa horrível com você! - disse Juan.

- O que? Me matar? Estou pronto para morrer pelo meu Mestre. - foi quando Mitch reparou na marca no antebraço esquerdo do Duplo: um crânio com uma cobra como língua.

- Voldemort... Você é um dos homens de Você-Sabe-Quem?

- Não vou dizer.

- Ótimo! - disse Juan - Deixa que eu faço esse infeliz abrir a boca! _Verita Vocallis_! - disse Juan, jogando um Feitiço no Duplo.

- OK, cara! Agora queremos respostas! Você trabalha ou não para Voldemort? - disse Erika.

- Claro que... - o Duplo tentou resistir, mas começou a sentir fortes dores, até que acabou cedendo. - Sim! Trabalho para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado!

- E qual era o seu serviço...

- Primeiro era adoecer Rony Weasley, de forma que ele não pudesse ir à Aula de Adivinhação. Essa parte foi fácil: disfarcei-me como um dos muitos elfos domésticos de Hogwarts... Depois coloquei um pouco de sumo de chizácaro misturado com protozoários trouxas no chá dele...

- Para fazer Rony sofrer choque de magia! - disse Helen, reconhecendo a doença.

- Filho-da-...! - disse Rony, completando com algo que provavelmente faria a senhora Weasley obrigá-lo a lavar a boca com sabão grosso.

- Depois: era disfarçar-me como Adrian, para acobertá-lo. E isso foi fácil, pois ele já tinha se separado.

- E o que Adrian tem com isso?

- Ele vai reconciliar-se com o sangue! Ele irá ser mais que seu pai!

- Ele vai... - disse Juan.

- ... reconciliar-se com o sangue? - disse Fatima - Mas como se...

- Meu Mestre esperava a reação de Adrian. E ele é quem vai cumprir a profecia.

- Ótimo! Já disse tudo que precisávamos! - disse Mitch, realmente irritado e preocupado.

- O que o duplo quis dizer, Mitch, com reconciliar-se com o sangue? - perguntou Rony.

- Droga! Já sei o que ele vai fazer...

- Você não... - disse Juan.

- Sim, a terceira hipótese! - disse Mitch - Ele irá tentar matar o Harry!


	23. Os Demônios nas Sombras

**Capítulo 23: O Demônio das Sombras e os Demônios nas Sombras **

* * *

Mitch pegou a Espada e resolveu que daria a Enya a Harpa de Brigitte, que Mitch convocou:

- Qualquer coisa, você sabe o que fazer, não é, Enya?

- Sim... Usar a _Geantraí_! - disse Enya.

- Isso mesmo.

Todos ali sabiam que a _Geantraí_ era a Canção do Júbilo, uma das três Canções Bárdicas de Poder. Ela animava os combatentes para a batalha, e essa animação poderia ser útil. Foi quando Mitch ouviu alguém gritando:

- Ei, Mitch, pensou que ia sem mim?

Mitch voltou-se e viu que tratava-se de Nathan Higgenbotham.

- O que aconteceu, Nathan? Seus irmãos...

- Não, eles estão legais. Vim apenas ajudar vocês.

- Vamos dar um jeito nesse Duplo e arrancar algumas respostas. - disse Mitch.

- Bem, acho que eu já sei o que fazer. - disse Nathan, sacando sua varinha.

_- Verita Sanguineus_! - disse Nathan, apontando para o Duplo.

- O que é isso... - ia dizendo Enya, quando Fatima disse.

- Não pode ser verdade! Nathan, você sabe fazer isso? Isso é altamente ilegal na Espanha! - disse Juan.

- E aqui na Inglaterra também! - disse Rony, alarmado. - Se descobre que você sabe isso, Nathan, você é ostracizado na hora.

- É que nos Estados Unidos as leis são um pouco mais liberais...

- O que é isso?

- Esse é o Feitiço do Sangue da Verdade. Acho que o Duplo sabe o que é isso, não sabe?

- Claro que não! - disse o Duplo. Imediatamente após ele dizer isso, ele sentiu convulsões poderosas no estômago e vomitou sangue pela boca.

- O que é isso?

- Esse Feitiço funciona como um _geasa_: a pessoa é obrigada a dizer a verdade, senão passa a sofrer dano.

- Nossa! - disse Enya.

- Na Espanha o Feitiço _Verita Sanguineus_ é considerado proibido, e ensinar, aprender ou utilizar tal Feitiço é considerado crime semelhante a usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- Entendi. - disse Mitch.

- Então, Duplo, - disse Nathan - Onde está o Harry?

- Na Floresta Proibida.

- Vamos lá então. - disse Mitch.

- Mas como, em plena luz do dia? - disse Rony.

- Com isso aqui. - disse Mitch sacando a Capa de Invisibilidade.

- UAU! Uma Capa de Invisibilidade. Igualzinha a do Harry.

- Eu, Enya e Fatima vamos na minha. Hermione, você consegue pegar a Capa do Harry?

- Claro. _Accio_ Capa de Invisibilidade do Harry! - disse Hermione.

Em questão de segundos o volume prateado que era a Capa de Invisibilidade de Harry desceu nas mãos de Hermione.

- Acho que também vamos precisar disso aqui. - disse Rony - _Accio_ Mapa do Maroto do Harry!

- Ótimo. Hermione, você, Rony e Nathan vão debaixo da do Harry. Os demais, nem cheguem perto da Floresta. Cedric, se não voltarmos em 15 minutos, vá até a sala do Diretor Dumbledore e diga a ele tudo que você sabe. Leve Juan e Fatima junto com você. Erika, você procure, discretamente, descobrir se há algo de errado na Sonserina. Se tiver, me avise por coruja o mais rápido que puder. Nakuru, quero que você fique de olho em qualquer movimentação próxima. Se houver algo, nos alerte.

- Certo! - responderam os dois, enquanto os outros seis ocultavam-se por baixo das capas.

A caminhada até a Floresta Proibida foi tranqüila. A Floresta, mesmo durante o dia, conseguia aparentar ser escura e assustado.

- Certo, vamos tirar as capas aqui! - disse Hermione.

Todos sairam debaixo das capas, o Duplo tendo sido forçado a caminhar naturalmente.

- OK! Agora, para onde? - disse Mitch.

- Para lá! - disse o Duplo, apontando para dentro da Floresta.

- Tudo bem! Agora já não precisamos mais de informações suas. - disse Mitch _- Estupefaça_! - disse Mitch, utilizando-se da Azaração do Estuporamento.

Todos continuaram a seguir por meio das sombras:

- Não estou gostando disso. - disse Rony, que começou a ficar com medo.

- Vamos ficar alertas. Todos de varinhas nas mãos.

Mal sacaram as varinhas, quando aproximaram-se de uma clareira, foi que Mitch sentiu um vento rasgando suas vestes:

- Mitch! - gritou Enya.

- Para trás, Enya! _Invisio Visio_! - disse Mitch, passando a ver coisas invisíveis.

Mitch viu muitos _shinobi_ espalhados pela clareira.

- Droga! São _shinobi_! E são muito! Enya, pegue a Capa, corra e chame Lupin e Dumbledore!

- Certo! - disse Enya, apanhando a Capa e correndo para fora da Floresta.

- E... a... garota... Mestre... - disse uma voz esganiçada nas sombras.

- Deixe-a. Ela irá trazer o velho e o aluado. Serão dois a menos para nós termos que procurar. - disse uma voz sibilante.

Foi quando Mitch reparou que em uma árvore próxima, havia um pentagrama invertido desenhado e uma pessoa desacordada amarrada a ele:

- Harry! - gritou Hermione.

- Não vou deixar você estragar meu plano dessa vez, Sangue-Ruim! - disse a voz sibilante. - Ataquem, meus queridos...

Os _shinobi_ saltaram das sombras. Claro que Mitch atacou com sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas e com sua varinha, e os demais também passaram a atacar com as varinhas tanto quanto podiam.

Foi quando Mitch reparou que havia uma terceira pessoa, sentada no solo, armada de uma adaga de prata...

Adrian Andaluzia.

- Adrian? - disse Mitch

- O que foi, sangue-ruim McGregor? Você nunca imaginou que eu poderia realmente te perdoar, imaginou? Eu vou sacrificar Harry em nome de Voldemort, pois agora estou livre de minha Maldição.

- Não acredito que você...

- Me tornei parte dos que irão mandar no mundo no futuro. - disse Adrian, arregaçando a manga esquerda de suas vestes, mostrando a recém-tatuada Marca Negra.

- Desgraçado... - disse Mitch.

- Nem pense em me impedir. Não é você quem eu quero. Afaste-se de Potter, e eu pouparei sua vida.

- Nunca, seu imbecil. Voldemort pretende te trair...

- Nunca! Lord Voldemort não poderia trair aqueles que confiam nele...

- Tem certeza? Voldemort te contou que Harry é ligado a ele pela cicatriz? De que Harry pode ver, em sonho, onde ele está e o que ele está fazendo?

- Como? - perguntou Adrian, incrédulo.

- Ignore-o... - disse a voz sibilante

- Ele está te usando, Adrian! Ele deseja apenas que você seja bucha-de-canhão. Ele não pretende te livrar da Maldição Etária... - disse Mitch.

- Mentira! - gritou Adrian.

- Você não me dá outra escolha! - disse Mitch - _Expelliarmus_!

A adaga voou longe. Antes que Adrian pudesse a pegar, Mitch disse.

_- Accio_ Adaga! - e a adaga voou em grande velocidade para as mãos de Mitch. Ele percebeu que a Adaga era uma Arma-Varinha, como sua Espada do Trevo de Quatro Folhas, mas não tão poderosa. Ou ao menos, não era para Mitch.

- Desgraçado! - disse Adrian.

- Acabe com Harry primeiro, Adrian. Depois divirta-se com McGregor! - disse a voz sibilante.

- Nada disso! McGregor é meu.

- Ninguém me desobedece, garoto! _Crucio_! - disse a voz sibilante.

Antes que Adrian fosse atingido pelo _Crucio_, algo incrível aconteceu.


	24. A Batalha na Floresta

**Capítulo 24: A Batalha na Floresta **

* * *

Alguém saiu do meio da floresta e pulou bem no meio do _Crucio_de Voldemort.

Cedric McGregor.

- GAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! - gritou Cedric.

Cedric sentia dores horríveis!

- Cedric! - gritou Mitch.

_- Finite Incantatem_! - disse uma terceira voz nas sombras.

A Maldição Imperdoável da Dor foi cancelada. Foi quando das sombras sairam Dumbledore e Lupin, junto com Enya e Erika.

- McGregor, seu maluco! - disse Adrian. - Porque fez isso?

- Porque você é do meu sangue. - disse Cedric, ainda com espasmos.

Foi nessa hora que Mitch pensou bem...

- Cedric, pegue! - disse Mitch.

Quando Cedric apanhou a adaga, ele sentiu alguns espasmos, como se o corpo dele tivesse sofrendo grande tensão, e disparou contra uma direção um raio.

- Desgraçado! - disse a voz sibilante.

- Voldemort! - gritou Lupin - Que tal sair das sombras? E o mesmo vale para você, seu rato desgraçado!

Sairam juntos Rabicho e Voldemort, que estavam lá o tempo todo.

- Como eu imaginava! - disse Lupin - Uma vez rato, sempre rato!

- Você vai se arrepender, Lupin!

Foi quando começou um embate entre todos. Dumbledore e Voldemort lutavam com grande força. Lupin engalfinhou-se em uma batalha contra Rabicho. Os demais em uma contra os _shinobi_.

- Enya! - gritou Mitch - Agora!

- Certo! - Enya empunhou então a Harpa de Brigitte.

Foi quando Enya começou a cantar que algo muito impressionante aconteceu. Uma outra voz se ajuntou à dela, para o _Geantraí_. Mas não era humana, e sim o canto de uma ave.

O Canto de uma fênix.

O Canto de Fawkes, fênix do Diretor Dumbledore.

- Fawkes! - gritou Mitch.

- Não posso ser vencido agora! - gritou Voldemort.

- Deixa que eu acabo com Harry. - disse Adrian, que tinha vencido em batalha tanto Mitch quanto Cedric. Ele tomara a Espada de Mitch e ia atacar Harry.

Não, Adrian! - gritou Cedric.

Cedric colocou-se na frente entre Adrian e Cedric, sendo ferido no ombro. Ao mesmo tempo, Mitch socava Adrian.

O sangue de Cedric molhou a face de Adrian, e esse sangue brilhou como prata...

- O que está... - disse Cedric

- A reconciliação com o sangue! A Maldição Etária desapareceu! - disse Mitch.

- Como... - disse Adrian, enquanto o sangue ia escorrendo por ele.

- O sacrifício desinteressado de Cedric. Ele protegeu você de conseqüências maiores do que você imagina. Essa também era uma reconciliação com o Sangue.

- Não acredite nele! Lembre-se de... - disse Voldemortr, quando Adrian o cortou.

- Do que, Voldemort? De que eu cometi o mesmo erro que meu pai? Nada feito! - disse Adrian. - Você não irá conseguir o que quer...

- Idiota! Vai morrer, como iria morrer de qualquer jeito... _Avada Kedavra_! - disse Voldemort.

O raio verde foi rápido e certeiro. Tão logo Adrian foi atingido, Mitch sabia o que acontecera...

Adrian estava morto!

- Voldemort... Seu desgraçado... - disse Mitch.

- Mitch, consegui! - disse Cedric, terminando de cortar as cordas que prendiam Harry à árvore.

Você será o próximo, McGregor, por ter atrapalhado em meus planos! _Avada Kedavra_! - disse Voldemort.

Mitch, porém, pela terceira vez, esquivara-se da _Avada Kedavra_ por um lado, puxando Harry Potter consigo, enquanto Cedric esquivara-se pelo outro lado. Os três, ao caírem no chão dispararam junto:

_- EXPELLIARMUS_!

A varinha de Voldemort, junto com a de Rabicho, voaram. Os dois correram atrás delas. Foi quando Voldemort disse:

- Dessa vez, malditos, vocês deram sorte... Mas não será a última vez que ouviram falar de Voldemort!

Os dois escaparam.

- Droga! - disse Fatima, chorando - Voldemort desgraçado, _Hijo de una_...!

- Nem mesmo um canalha como Adrian merecia isso. - disse Juan.

- Como vamos explicar ao tio Hidalgo...

- Deixe que eu vou comunicar ao senhor Andaluzia o que se sucedeu... - disse Dumbledore - Além do mais, o salário daqueles que se envolvem com o mal é esse.

Mas mesmo assim, a tristeza não passou...


	25. Epílogo: Saldo de Batalha

**Capítulo 25 - Epílogo: Saldo de Batalha **

* * *

Tudo que aconteceu dali em diante, foi muito rápido.

Dumbledore comunicou a morte de Adrian a Hidalgo Andaluzia... Mas não houve muito tempo... Poucos dias depois, Hidalgo e sua esposa foram encontrados mortos dentro de um carro-bomba em Madrid. Acredita-se que eles tenham feito isso sob efeito de _Imperio_.

Os outros Andaluzia foram para uma cerimônia de enterro na Espanha, tendo feito as provas em caráter emergencial antes dos demais. Fatima e Juan convidaram os McGregor para visitarem _Punta de La Magia_.

A casa de Grifinória conseguiu ganhar a Taça de Quadribol normal, mas a Taça Júnior ficou para a Casa do Texugo. Mitch dissera a Enya que não foi culpa dela, pois ela tentou o máximo que pode.

Harry, Rony e Hermione fizeram suas provas para os N.O.M.s. e tiraram boas pontuações. Para surpresa de todos, os gêmeos Weasley acabaram tirando os melhores N.I.E.M.s. Mitch foi convidado para a formatura, mas decidiu que não iria ver. Por isso mesmo, o grupo separou-se no momento do Banquete de Encerramento do Ano. Faixas pretas decoravam as paredes do Salão Principal. Dumbledore deu um grande discurso sobre os motivos pelos quais Adrian morreu, sobre a volta de Voldemort, e sobre o que um bruxo deveria fazer quando recebesse a tentação do poder oferecido por Voldemort:

- Lembrem-se do jovem Adrian Andaluzia! Isso é o que vocês precisam saber! Ele viveu acreditando em coisas que todos nós agora sabemos que o levaram a ruína! Lembrem-se dele, quando a dúvida tomarem seus corações, quando tiverem que escolher entre o certo e o conveniente!

Mitch não sabia o porque, mas sentia que, agora que Voldemort voltara, suas habilidades seriam ainda mais necessárias do que nunca.

**Fim... Por enquanto.**


End file.
